Voulez-vous m'aimer ?
by MrsBrunette
Summary: Elisabeth était une Cracmole. C'était un fait, elle ne pouvait rien n'y faire. Elle était différente mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'exercer son métier, fleuriste. Pourtant les Sorciers n'étaient pas loin. Alors en tant que clients, cela ne la perturbait pas. Mais quand ils se mêlèrent de son quotidien, l'imprévisible commença à se faire une place dans sa vie.
1. 0 - Prologue

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Bienvenue à vous sur cette histoire. _Voulez-vous m'aimer ?_ est une sorte de défi pour moi. Etant adepte de l'écrit original, je m'étais dit que je ne ferais plus de fanfictions longues. Pourtant me voici aujourd'hui avec le prologue d'un récit, qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Bien sûr, les personnages connus du monde de Harry Potter, ainsi que les sorts et certains lieux, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les OCs m'appartiennent. Je rappelle que le plagiat est interdit par la loi. Enfin je remercie chaleureusement Jess-Lili pour son soutien et ses corrections pour tous les chapitres écrits et à venir de cette fanfiction. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'aller voir ce qu'elle écrit :) Un grand merci également à Lyrumbra pour ses conseils, et à toutes les auteures d'histoires autour des Cracmols pour m'avoir soutenue !**

**Il me reste à vous dire que je publierais tous les samedis, sans heure précise. Maintenant je vous laisse avec le prologue. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review après votre lecture !**

**MrsBrunette**

* * *

**Prologue**

Comme toujours, il commençait par l'observer de loin. Même pendant qu'il parlait avec ses semblables, il prenait garde à l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Il ne se lassait pas de la regarder. Il connaissait par cœur ses mimiques. Il savait quand elle était concentrée, heureuse ou triste. À cet instant, la jeune femme était en train de rire. Mais il s'était bien rendu compte que son sourire n'avait pas atteint ses yeux, que son dos accusait une légère tension. Il aurait bien aimé poser ses mains sur cette cambrure, pour lui faire savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule parmi la foule. Cependant il dût se retenir. Elle était jeune, il avait une bonne vingtaine d'années de plus qu'elle. Il avait aussi de nombreux ennemis qui ne devaient absolument pas connaître son inclinaison pour elle. Il s'était parfois demandé si ce n'était pas cela qui l'attirait vers elle. L'attrait de la proie interdite. Toutefois cela durait depuis de nombreux mois et il en avait déduit qu'il ressentait plus que du désir pour elle.

Soudain, elle ne fut plus dans son champ de vision. Discrètement, il serra son poing droit pour évacuer la tension qui l'avait envahi. Il fit attention à garder son masque d'impassibilité. Après tout, il était en train de parler à Alexis Delacour, le père de la future mariée, et il ne devait pas montrer son énervement pour conserver de bonnes relations de voisinage. Il avait pourtant envie de parcourir la salle du regard pour la retrouver, voire la traverser en marchant, fouillant chaque recoin. Mais il ne put satisfaire ses envies car la voix d'Apolline Delacour se fit entendre grâce à un Sonorus.

« Mesdames et messieurs, les cérémonies vont bientôt commencer. Je vous invite à rejoindre les chaises à l'extérieur. »

Alors Isaac obéit et se trouva une place dans le milieu de l'assemblée, du côté de la famille de la future mariée. Sans être trop proche d'eux, puisqu'ils étaient simplement voisins, mais pas trop loin, pour éviter de se retrouver avec des inconnus.

Le futur marié étant un Moldu, il y avait également une cérémonie présidée par le maire d'Aigues-Mortes. Une dérogation avait été demandée au Ministère de la Magie français pour que les deux célébrations, sorcière et moldue, puissent avoir lieu en même temps et devant les mêmes personnes. Isaac soupçonnait les responsables de l'état civil de leur avoir donné cette permission sans regarder plus que cela leur demande. Le Secret Magique était donc en péril mais personne ne s'en inquiétait. En jetant un regard vers l'autre côté de l'allée, il remarqua que peu de personnes de la famille du fiancé étaient présentes. Les parents de ce dernier étaient là, ainsi que quelques oncles et tantes mais c'était tout. Ensuite venaient les amis du jeune homme mais ils n'étaient pas nombreux non plus. Il n'y avait donc rien à craindre.

Ce n'était pas à l'union en elle-même qu'Isaac avait répondu présent. Si elle n'avait pas été là, il aurait inventé un prétexte pour ne pas y assister. Cependant, il avait surpris la visite de Gabrielle Delacour à la boutique de fleurs de la jeune femme et, après avoir reçu son carton d'invitation, il s'était décidé à venir. Ses pensées furent détournées par les premières notes de _La Marche Nuptiale_. Il se leva et se retourna pour voir avancer les filles de Fleur Delacour-Weasley, qui répandait des pétales de fleurs sur leur passage. Ensuite vinrent les demoiselles d'honneur. Elles étaient quatre et toutes portaient des robes violettes pâles, comme la couleur des lilas au printemps.

Alors il la vit. Elle avait entre ses mains un bouquet, sûrement fait de sa propre main, et elle parcourait la foule du regard. Ses yeux bleus se heurtèrent aux noirs des siens. Une lueur s'alluma brièvement dans ses prunelles avant qu'elle ne passe à la personne suivante. Elle l'avait donc reconnu. Isaac en retira une satisfaction toute particulière. Elle le dépassa et il se retint de se tourner vers elle pour l'observer marcher jusqu'à l'autel.

Isaac avait beau avoir une cinquantaine d'années et savoir que son comportement n'était pas digne d'un homme d'affaires, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. Il avait l'impression de retomber dans son adolescence, à ses années à Poudlard où il avait commencé à fréquenter maladroitement des jeunes filles de son âge. Toutefois, maintenant qu'il était en France depuis presque vingt-cinq ans et qu'il s'était fait une réputation d'homme d'affaires chez les Sorciers et chez les Moldus, il voulait mettre tout son passé derrière lui.

Des femmes, il y en avait eu quelques-unes mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment dévoilé à elles. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elles lui avaient toutes reproché. Mais c'était pour les protéger qu'il laissait un minimum de distance. Il n'avait pas pu trouver un moyen de leur expliquer cela sans les mettre en danger. Alors il avait arrêté. Il s'était enfermé dans le travail.

Il n'y avait eu qu'elle qui avait pu l'en sortir. Quand il l'avait croisée en bas de l'immeuble, où son entreprise occupait un étage, il avait su que c'était elle. Grâce à son influence, il avait trouvé qu'elle s'appelait Elisabeth Deguire et qu'elle était fleuriste. Elle avait monté sa propre entreprise et son magasin se trouvait au rez-de-chaussé de l'immeuble d'affaires. Il avait aussi fait le lien entre elle et les Deguire habitant à Aigues-Mortes et dont il était voisin. Évidemment il ne savait pas tout d'elle, même s'il avait les moyens pour. Il avait bien conscience qu'elle n'aurait jamais confiance en lui s'il la suivait partout. Un cinquantenaire qui en avait après une jeune trentenaire, jolie qui plus est, ce n'était pas très bien vu. Alors il avait fait en sorte d'être discret, enfin l'espérait-il.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Isaac Bright avait eu un coup de coeur pour Elisabeth Deguire. Il était un homme déterminé et qui savait ce qu'il voulait. Peu importe son passé et le statut du Sang de celle qu'il convoitait, les Guerres Sorcières étaient terminées et il ferait ce qui lui chante. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir ce qu'elle en pensait.


	2. 1 - Voulez-vous danser ?

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Aujourd'hui nous rentrons un peu plus dans le sujet avec ce chapitre premier. Merci à Jess-Lili pour sa relecture attentive ainsi que pour m'avoir prêté Mikola !**

**Je remercie également à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review, un follow ou un favorite, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir :)**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Voulez-vous danser ?**

Elisabeth se tenait debout à l'entrée de la tente qui accueillait les invités pour le mariage de Gabrielle. De nombreux visages lui étaient familiers. Des anciens amis de son enfance pour certains, des amis et voisins de ses parents pour d'autres. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle n'était pas revenue à Aigues-Mortes. Cependant, quand elle avait vu la benjamine des Delacour entrer dans sa boutique, elle avait su qu'elle ne pourrait plus rester éloignée de son village natal. Gabrielle lui avait appris qu'elle allait se marier en juin et qu'elle aimerait son amie auprès d'elle comme demoiselle d'honneur. Émue, la trentenaire avait accepté. Les deux jeunes femmes s'était ensuite prises dans leurs bras en riant et pleurant de joie, ravie d'enfin se retrouver.

Elisabeth n'en revenait toujours pas. La petite Gabrielle, qu'elle connaissait depuis que cette dernière venait jouer avec Fleur et elle, se mariait. Certes la blonde était jeune mais la trentenaire se sentait bien vieille face à la fiancée. L'heureux élu était un Moldu, Mikola Blanchard. Par la suite, il était venu à son magasin de Montpellier car il devait s'occuper de commander les bouquets et la décoration florale du lieu des cérémonies. La fleuriste avait été enchantée de le voir aussi poli et attentif à ce que sa future femme voulait en matière de fleurs. Elle ne put que valider le choix de la jeune femme. Elle avait donc pris la commande, ravie de participer à l'élaboration du mariage, et avait passé plusieurs semaines à peaufiner les compositions à base de lilas violets. Elle avait fait pas moins de cinq bouquets, pour la mariée et ses demoiselles, une cinquantaine de boutonnières, pour les invités masculins, quatre chemins de table et enfin des paniers de pétales de fleurs, pour les enfants de l'aînée des Delacour.

En plus de son travail quotidien à la boutique, Elisabeth avait dû trouver du temps pour faire les essayages de sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Heureusement le magasin ne se trouvait pas très loin du sien et elle n'avait pas à s'absenter trop longtemps. Bien sûr les légers ajustements à faire sur le vêtement n'avaient pas pris beaucoup de temps à la couturière Sorcière, qui avait juste eu à refaire un ourlet en bas de la robe. Avec quelques coups de baguette, tout était plus simple. La fleuriste avait été mal à l'aise pendant toute la durée de l'essayage. À côté d'elle, les autres femmes étaient plus jeunes qu'elle et sortaient toutes de Beauxbâtons. Elisabeth, née de parents sorciers mais ne pouvant pas se servir de sa magie, n'était pas allée faire ses études dans cette grande académie, au plus grand dam de sa mère.

Elle était une Cracmole, c'était un fait. Beaucoup de monde lui avait tournée le dos après que ses parents aient répandu la nouvelles dans le petit village du Sud de la France. Étant encore une enfant quand cela était arrivé, elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris pourquoi les enfants des autres familles ne venaient plus jouer avec elle. Pourtant ils venaient toujours chez eux pour passer du temps avec son frère et sa sœur. Alors la petite brunette qu'elle avait été n'avait pas compris pourquoi ils faisaient une distinction entre ses aînés et elle. Ses parents avaient fini par lui expliquer qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire de la Magie comme les autres enfants. Alors la petite fille avait été petit à petit éloignée des autres enfants. Sauf pour Fleur et Gabrielle Delacour, qui avaient bravé les interdictions de leurs parents pour venir la voir.

Secouant la tête pour se sortir des ses vieux souvenirs douloureux, Elisabeth avança dans la tente. Elle rejoignit des personnes de confiance avec qui elle pourrait rire un peu avant la cérémonie. Même si elle passait un bon moment avec ses amis, elle sentait bien que des gens l'observaient. Certes elle avait bien changé, autant physiquement que mentalement, mais elle pouvait sentir leur jugement lui picoter le dos. Puis elle n'eut pas le choix de les quitter pour rejoindre les autres demoiselles d'honneur auprès de la presque mariée.

Il était prévu que Victoire et Dominique marchent les premières, répandant des fleurs au fil de leurs pas. Ensuite viendrait les quatre demoiselles dans un ordre précis et où Elisabeth était la seconde à entrer dans l'allée. Puis Gabrielle au bras de son père, Alexis.

« N'oubliez pas, prenez seulement trois ou quatre pétales dans vos mains avant de les laisser tomber autour de vos pieds. Il ne faudrait pas que les paniers soient vides avant que vous n'arriviez au bout de l'allée. »

La fleuriste donna leurs paniers aux fillettes et alla prendre sa place dans la file. La future mariée faisait les cents pas, nerveuse. Tout le monde l'enjoignait à se calmer mais elle n'entendait rien des conseils de ses proches. Alors la trentenaire sortit de sa place et posa sa main sur le bras de l'autre jeune femme. Les yeux bleus de la benjamine croisèrent les siens. Elles n'échangèrent pas un mot mais elles se comprirent tout aussi bien. Une inspiration après l'autre, la blonde se calma et tout le monde put se remettre en place.

Les premières notes de _La Marche Nuptiale_ retentirent et les deux fillettes commencèrent à s'avancer dans l'allée. Elles jouaient parfaitement leur rôle, souriant sûrement aux divers invités. La première demoiselle d'honneur marcha à son tour. Elisabeth la suivait à une distance prévue à l'avance. De ses yeux bleus, elle parcourut l'assistance du regard. Elle croisa quelques iris connus. Elle se heurta à des pupilles sombres qu'elle reconnut en un instant. Il l'observait de son regard noir et pourtant aussi chaud que le revêtement des routes par une journée de canicule. Ne se laissant pas déstabiliser, elle continua à le dévisager pendant un instant. Elle passa ensuite à la personne suivante. Malgré tout, elle avait les idées tournées vers lui. Isaac Bright. Il venait très souvent dans sa boutique même si souvent il ne prenait aucun bouquet. Elle l'avait croisé une fois en bas de l'immeuble où ils travaillaient tous les deux. Depuis, ils ne cessaient de se voir. La trentenaire avait bien compris le petit jeu de l'homme mais elle ne s'y était pas laissée prendre.

Enfin arrivée à la hauteur de l'autel, Elisabeth se posta à sa place, près de la témoin de la future mariée, qui n'était nulle autre que Fleur. Elles se tournèrent ensemble vers Gabrielle qui avançait pas à pas vers elles. Le visage caché derrière son voile, la jeune femme avait les traits tirés. Conformément aux traditions, elle n'avait pas pu voir Mikola la veille. Elisabeth et Fleur avaient passé la nuit avec elle, à la rassurer et à lui tenir compagnie. Pour la fleuriste, ce moment avait été tout particulier, car il lui rappelait les souvenirs de soirées pyjamas passées dans le domaine Delacour. Avant que sa tare ne fasse son apparition. Les trois femmes s'étaient racontées leurs vies et avaient renoué le lien qui s'était défait à l'entrée des filles d'Apolline dans la vie Sorcière.

Alexis passa la main de sa fille à son presque mari après lui avoir relevé son voile et déposer un baiser tendre sur le front. La blonde échangea un regard amoureux avec son homme, regard que capta Elisabeth qui retenait à grand peine ses larmes. Elle tourna la tête vers l'assemblée et croisa encore les prunelles noires d'Isaac. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle baissa les yeux vers son bouquet, se recentrant sur la première cérémonie. Le maire d'Aigues-Mortes prononça un petit discours d'accueil et passa ensuite à l'échange des vœux entre les promis.

\- Oui je le veux.

\- Ou … Oui je le veux.

Gabrielle avait eu du mal à prononcer ces quatre petits mots. La fleuriste comprenait qu'elle devait avoir la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Puis ils échangèrent les anneaux, apportés par Victoire qui les avaient récupérés auprès de son père William. Ensuite ce fut autour du maître de cérémonie sorcier de prendre place derrière l'autel. Mikola et Gabrielle se prirent les mains et il lança le premier sort. Un halo doré entoura leurs mains et ils prononcèrent à nouveau leurs vœux.

La fleuriste entendait renifler derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas, se doutant qu'Apolline Delacour était très émue. Molly Weasley aussi sûrement. Enfin, l'aura brilla plus fort puis s'estompa doucement. Gabrielle Delacour était devenue madame Blanchard, aussi bien aux yeux de la loi moldue que du monde magique français. Les deux époux s'embrassèrent et tous les sorciers de l'assistance lancèrent des éclairs lumineux avec leurs baguettes. Ces derniers étaient de toutes les couleurs et fascinèrent Elisabeth, tout comme quand elle était petite.

La réception se poursuivit pendant de longues heures. Les jeunes mariés avaient tournoyé sur leur chanson favorite pour ouvrir le bal. Ensuite différents couples avaient pris place sur la piste de danse. Elisabeth les observait évoluer de loin, une coupe de champagne à la main. Elle commençait à avoir mal aux pieds dans ses chaussures à talons, ayant refusé par pur orgueil le sortilège de confort que lui avait proposé Fleur. Elle avait un peu grignoté pendant le banquet mais elle ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise à la table d'honneur pour se détendre complètement. Alors dès qu'elle avait pu, elle s'était éloignée du monde autant que cela était possible.

« Voulez-vous danser ? »

La brune sursauta, manquant d'échapper son verre. Elle avait été tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas entendu l'homme s'approcher d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers la voix, au léger accent britannique, et son propriétaire. Monsieur Bright se tenait droit, dans son costume de haute couture à la pointe de la mode. Il portait une chemise blanche, une veste noire et un pantalon noir. Il portait également une cravate et à sa boutonnière se trouvait le petit bouquet de lilas violet qui avait été distribué à chaque invité masculin. Elle connaissait son métier et la réputation qu'il s'était créé dans le monde redoutable des affaires. À côté, elle était vraiment une petite joueuse avec sa boutique de fleurs. En le dévisageant ouvertement, elle remarqua les petites pattes d'oies qui marquaient les yeux du cinquantenaire. Elle vit aussi les petites mèches blanches et grises qui commençaient à apparaître dans sa chevelure brune. Malgré son âge, il était encore très attirant et avait un charisme qui ne laissait pas indifférent.

\- Dois-je réitérer ma question, mademoiselle Deguire ?

\- Excusez-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. C'est gentil de votre part d'avoir pensé à m'inviter, monsieur Bright, mais je ne danse pas.

\- Auriez-vous peur de me marcher sur les pieds ?

\- Du tout. Je ne danse pas, point à la ligne.

Monsieur Bright ne semblait pas vouloir renoncer à son idée. Il n'insista pas plus dans ses mots mais il tendit une main vers la jeune femme. Elle le regarda encore un instant et comprenant qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, elle but d'un seul coup le reste de son verre de champagne et le reposa sur une table. Elle déposa ensuite sa main dans celle de l'homme et se laissa guider vers la piste, tout en soupirant. Les invités les dévisagèrent, notamment sa mère, Irène. Ne voulant pas imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait penser de sa danse avec l'homme d'affaires, Elisabeth se laissa porter par la musique et par les compétences de son partenaire. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et elle posa son autre main sur son épaule. Ils évoluèrent avec grâce et élégance. La jeune femme avait dû prendre des cours de danse de salon dès son plus jeune âge sous la contrainte d'un ordre maternel. Elle soupçonnait l'Anglais d'avoir subi le même traitement pendant son enfance.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot pendant toute la durée de la chanson. Ils se contentaient de se regarder parfois mais ne s'étudiant pas plus de quelques de secondes. Quand la musique se termina, Bright ramena Elisabeth à l'endroit où elle se trouvait quand il l'avait abordée. Il garda sa main dans la sienne plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle détourna la tête sous son regard. Elle ne voulait pas voir ses yeux, ni comprendre ce qu'ils lui diraient si elle les croisait.

« J'espère que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, vous m'appellerez Isaac. »

La fleuriste leva enfin son regard bleuté vers lui et hocha doucement la tête. Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme et il lâcha sa main. Elle l'observa se mouvoir entre les invités jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Attrapant un serveur qui passait devant elle avec un plateau, elle prit une coupe de champagne et le remercia. Elle vida d'un trait le verre et soupira. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que son cœur et sa tête lui disaient. Puis elle vit sa mère se diriger vers elle. Elisabeth roula des yeux et se blinda l'esprit en prévision de l'affrontement. Non pas que sa génitrice soit Legilimens mais vu le caractère exécrable d'Irène, il fallait bien que la jeune femme se prépare psychologiquement.

\- C'est bien Isaac Bright qui vient de danser avec toi ?

\- Oui, Mère.

\- C'est un très bon parti, tu sais. Il est très respecté dans la région.

\- Vous n'allez pas encore me parler de cela, Mère. Je refuse que vous vous mêliez de quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais pense à ta réputation, ma fille ! Ton statut du Sang n'aurait plus aucune importance avec un homme pareil à ton bras.

\- Ah ! Parce que je suis votre fille maintenant qu'un homme influent s'adresse à moi. Vous m'avez pratiquement reniée, Mère. Oui je suis une Cracmole et alors ? J'ai une affaire qui marche bien et je suis heureuse comme je suis. Je me fiche de ma « réputation ». Vous n'avez que ce mot-là à la bouche.

\- Tu te donnes en spectacle, Elisabeth.

La jeune femme foudroya du regard sa mère et partit de la tente. Ce n'était pas la peine d'argumenter plus longtemps face à elle. Depuis qu'elle s'était révélée être incapable d'utiliser sa magie, Irène Deguire lui avait fait vivre un enfer. Au lieu d'être une mère compréhensive, elle s'était enfoncée dans ce cercle vicieux autour de la réputation de sa famille. La jeune femme avait bien essayé de trouver secours auprès son père, Jules, mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas tenir tête à la maîtresse de maison. Son frère, Léandre, et sa sœur, Ophélie, avaient soutenu silencieusement leur benjamine mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus s'opposer à la volonté maternelle, sous peine de représailles. Alors ils avaient tous les trois filés droit pendant leur enfance.

Personne n'avait essayé de la retenir pendant qu'elle traversait à pas rapide le grand jardin des Delacour. De colère, Elisabeth enleva ses chaussures à talons, qui lui meurtrissaient les pieds, et continua à marcher encore plus vite pour atteindre les sous-bois. Ses souliers dans une main, elle ne ralentit qu'une fois sous le couvert des arbres. Elle avait envie de se retourner pour observer de loin le reste de la fête mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait pris sur elle tout le temps du mariage mais les remarques de sa mère avaient été la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Avisant, un tronc d'arbre à terre, elle laissa tomber ses chaussures et s'assit dessus. Elle ne fit pas attention à sa robe, qui allait sûrement être toute marron après ce moment dans les bois.

Il ne faisait pas encore nuit mais la luminosité avait bien réduit depuis qu'elle s'était présentée à l'entrée du domaine des parents de la mariée, le matin-même. Elle ne regrettait pas de s'être engagée auprès de Gabrielle comme demoiselle d'honneur mais revenir à Aigues-Mortes, revoir toutes les personnes qui l'avaient laissée tomber, cela faisait trop. En plus de cela, Isaac Bright s'était intéressé à elle alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait jusqu'à présent. Certes, il était venu de nombreuses fois dans sa boutique, parfois pour simplement admirer les fleurs, parfois pour lui en acheter, mais il ne s'était jamais rapproché d'elle. Leurs rapports se limitaient strictement à une relation vendeur - client. Toutefois, il avait brouillé les lignes en dansant avec elle.

Un morceau de bois craqua à proximité d'Elisabeth. Elle se leva d'un seul coup, vacillant sur ses jambes. Une main d'homme l'aida à recouvrer son équilibre. Prenant peur, elle s'écarta vivement de la personne. Elle eut envie de s'enfuir. Son regard croisa ses prunelles familières. Le noir de jais de ces yeux la rassura instantanément. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu son souffle pendant un bon moment et expira bruyamment. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son cœur se calma petit à petit. L'homme la regarda faire, le regard neutre. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il pensait mais elle sentait qu'il ne la jugeait pas.

-Que faites-vous là, monsieur Bright ?

\- Il me semblait vous avoir dit de m'appeler Isaac à présent.

\- Alors appelez-moi Elisabeth. Après tout, vous m'avez vue dans un sale état …

Elle le vit secouer la tête. Il ne semblait pas être d'accord avec son affirmation. Mais elle ne posa pas plus de questions.

\- Elisabeth. C'est un joli prénom. Pour tout vous dire, je vous ai suivie. Je vous ai vue sortir presque en courant de la tente et je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien.

\- C'est gentil à vous d'avoir voulu prendre de mes nouvelles. Mais j'aimerais être seule si vous le voulez bien, Isaac.

\- Ce n'est pas un endroit où se retrouver avec soi-même. On ne sait pas qui pourrait traîner ici.

\- Je suis parfaitement en sécurité, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Mais vous ne pourrez pas vous défendre si quelqu'un vous agressait.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas de baguette magique, monsieur Bright ?

La remarque de l'homme la vexa. Il redescendait dans son estime. Elle ne le pensait pas capable de la juger sur son aptitude à utiliser ou non la magie. Alors elle avait posé sa question d'un ton froid. Elle s'était délibérément servie de son nom de famille pour lui montrer que sa colère était ravivée. Elisabeth n'avait qu'une envie, retourner dans son appartement à Montpellier. _« Si seulement ce maudit sang magique n'était pas défaillant. »_ Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas transplaner, la fleuriste fit ce que n'importe quelle Moldue aurait pu faire devant un homme qui l'exaspérait. Elle ramassa ses chaussures et lui tourna le dos pour retourner vers la tente. Elle avait dans l'idée de prendre à part Gabrielle et de lui dire qu'elle s'en allait. Cependant une main ferme s'empara de son poignet. La Française fit volte-face et foudroya le cinquantenaire du regard.

_\- Stay here, Elisabeth … _Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être mesquin en remettant cela sur le tapis.

\- Je suis fatiguée, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi.

\- Comment rentrez-vous ?

\- En voiture. Il ne fait pas encore nuit et je n'ai pas longtemps de trajet. Maintenant si vous voulez bien lâcher mon poignet.

L'homme s'exécuta, ne trouvant plus rien à dire. La fleuriste lui accorda un dernier regard et s'en alla pour de bon vers la tente qui abritait la réception. Elle entendit les feuilles crisser sous ses pas et sous ceux d'Isaac. Arrivée à la lisière du bois, elle remit ses chaussures et s'avança dans l'herbe, luttant contre son envie de se retourner. À l'entrée de la tente, Elisabeth se rappela l'état de sa robe. Elle s'étudia, détectant des taches marron à cause de terre. Puis un sortilège de Récurvite l'enveloppa et enleva les traces. Il ne restait plus de preuve de son moment de faiblesse. Elle tourna la tête vers son bienfaiteur et articula un merci silencieux. Isaac lui répondit d'un sourire et l'enjoignit à entrer d'un signe de la main.

Elisabeth repéra rapidement Fleur et Gabrielle. Elle devait rapidement trouver un prétexte pour s'éclipser. Elle attendit, un peu en retrait, que les deux sœurs aient terminé de parler à des membres de leur famille. Puis s'apercevant de sa présence, Gabrielle s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur et rejoignit la fleuriste.

\- Je suis désolée, Gaby, mais je dois partir. J'aimerais être rentrée avant que la nuit ne soit totalement tombée.

\- Mais Eli, c'est mon mariage. J'espérais que tu ne partirais pas si tôt … C'est à cause de ta mère, c'est ça ?

La trentenaire grimaça au rappel de la scène que sa mère et elle avaient provoqué en se disputant devant tout le monde.

\- Je suis ici depuis tôt ce matin. J'aimerais me reposer un peu. J'ai du travail qui m'attend à la boutique …

\- Pourtant c'est dimanche, demain, tu n'ouvres pas normalement.

\- Une nouvelle commande m'est tombée dessus et il faut que je fasse plus d'heures.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai mais cela la jeune Delacour ne le saurait jamais. Elisabeth avait très envie de tout envoyer valser mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. En face d'elle, Gabrielle avait une moue boudeuse sur son joli visage. La fleuriste s'approcha et prit son amie dans ses bras.

\- Je te promets d'être prudente sur le chemin du retour. Je t'envoie un hibou dès que je suis arrivée, d'accord ?

\- Bon … Tu as gagné, tu peux partir. Mais tu me revaudras ça, Deguire !

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Delacour.

\- C'est Blanchard, maintenant !

Les deux amies se dirent au revoir. Elisabeth embrassa Fleur et s'éclipsa aussi discrètement que possible. Elle croisa tout de même son frère et sa sœur. Elle leur servit la même excuse que pour Gabrielle, leur laissa un baiser sur chaque joue et prit le chemin qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée du domaine. Elle n'avait pas pu garer sa voiture dans la partie Sorcière d'Aigues-Mortes à cause des ondes magiques. Elle paya donc les dix Noises demandées pour la traversée en bateau et rejoignit le parking public proche du débarcadère.

Elisabeth mit une petite demie-heure pour rentrer chez elle. Les routes étaient calmes et même si la nuit avait fini par tomber, elle n'avait pas roulé longtemps en pleine nuit. Une fois dans son appartement, la jeune femme put enfin souffler. Affalée sur son lit, elle se repassa la journée dans sa tête. Tout s'était relativement bien passé avant qu'Isaac Bright soit pris par l'envie de l'inviter à danser. Puis tout avait dérapé. Elle s'était querellée avec sa mère, elle s'était lâchement enfuie dans les bois et elle avait encore croisé l'homme d'affaires. Elle tentait d'analyser les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé quand elle s'était retrouvée seule avec lui. Cependant tout était encore confus dans sa tête et elle craignait ce qu'elle pourrait bien découvrir. Alors, elle abandonna ses réflexions au vu de l'heure tardive. Elle se changea et se coucha. La nuit lui porterait sûrement conseil.

* * *

**Et voilà, ce sera tout pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avant de partir. A samedi prochain pour la suite !**

**MrsBrunette**


	3. 2 - Voulez-vous déjeuner ?

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Me revoici avec le chapitre 2 de cette fanfiction. Merci à Jess-Lili pour tout le temps qu'elle passe à relire mes écrits. Merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, cela me fait toujours très plaisir ! Toute la première partie de cette fanfiction se passant en France, il est possible que des petites phrases anglaises se soient glissées dans les chapitres, Isaac étant britannique d'origine. Elles seront mises en italique.**

**Je tiens à préciser que les quelques paroles de chanson, qui vont apparaître au fil de votre lecture, viennent de la musique _Walking on sunshine_ de Katrina & the Waves.**

**A présent, je vous laisse avec le chapitre :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Voulez-vous déjeuner ?**

Elisabeth avait pris son dimanche pour elle, même si elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire de nombreux croquis pour ses commandes. Elle avait totalement mis de côté la dispute avec sa mère et surtout ce qu'Isaac Bright avait chamboulé en elle. La jeune femme avait pu se plonger dans un livre pendant une bonne partie de la journée, chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire depuis plusieurs mois. Pour le mariage de Gabrielle, elle avait passé toutes ses journées dans son atelier pour tout terminer dans les temps. Même avant cela, la fleuriste préférait se concentrer sur son travail que sur ses loisirs. Cela lui évitait de trop réfléchir. Pourtant ce dimanche-là, elle avait ressenti le besoin de se retrouver avec elle-même. Alors elle avait écouté son cœur et avait fait des activités qui lui faisaient plaisir. Cependant la journée était passée trop vite au goût de la jeune femme.

Le lundi matin de bonne heure, Elisabeth se préparait à partir pour son magasin. Devant le miroir de l'entrée de son appartement, la jeune femme releva ses cheveux bruns en une couette haute. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace avant de mettre une veste légère et ses chaussures. Elle sortit de son logement, verrouillant la porte derrière elle. Sa boutique n'était qu'à cinq minutes à pieds de chez elle. Elle s'engagea donc dans la rue, d'un pas vif. Il faisait déjà bon même s'il était encore tôt à Montpellier. Les trottoirs étaient encore vides et la fleuriste pouvait marcher tranquillement sans être dérangée.

Arrivée devant l'immeuble qui abritait sa boutique, _À la Belle Fleur_, Elisabeth leva la tête vers les étages. Le bâtiment était tout en verre et avait une bonne dizaine d'étages. La jeune femme occupait une partie du rez-de-chaussée, qu'elle partageait avec l'accueil pour les différentes entreprises qui siégeaient dans les étages. Le prix de sa location n'était pas trop élevé malgré l'emplacement de la construction.

Quand elle était arrivée à Montpellier cinq ans plus tôt, avec son projet de magasin de fleurs, elle était tombée sous le charme de cette construction moderne. Elle avait contacté l'agence immobilière qui s'occupait de récupérer les dossiers des entrepreneurs et grâce à ses compétences, sa candidature avait été acceptée. Les banques avaient suivi son projet et elle avait enfin pu s'établir à son propre compte.

La brune déverrouilla la porte d'entrée de la boutique et referma à clé après être entrée. Elle n'ouvrait que dans deux heures et elle ne voulait pas être dérangée. Elle serait bien obligée de rouvrir avant que ces moments de tranquillité ne soient terminés car elle devait recevoir une livraison de fleurs fraîches. Elle avait tout de même plus d'une heure devant elle pour reprendre ses croquis et faire le tri dans toutes les plantes qui avaient pu s'abîmer pendant le week-end.

Allumant la radio pour avoir un léger fond sonore, Elisabeth se mit au travail. Elle avait l'habitude d'écouter une station qui passait des chansons moldues assez anciennes pour la plupart. Tout en fredonnant, elle avançait petit à petit dans ses tâches. Ce fut alors qu'une de ses musiques favorites passa à l'antenne. La jeune femme se mit alors à chanter réellement. Les rayons du soleil entrèrent dans le magasin et semblaient s'accorder à la chanson.

_Now I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

Pendant qu'elle chantait le refrain, Elisabeth ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se servait d'une tige de lys comme micro. Cependant des coups répétés à la porte de la boutique se firent entendre. Relevant brusquement la tête, la fleuriste mit sa main près de ses yeux pour voir qui toquait sans être gênée par le soleil. Voyant l'uniforme de son livreur habituel, elle redescendit de son nuage. Oui, elle adorait les grandes baies vitrées qui lui servaient de vitrine mais à ce moment-là, elle les détestait car elles laissaient voir tout ce qui se passait dans le magasin.

« Et merde ! »

Le fleuriste baissa le son de sa radio, qu'elle avait monté quand la fameuse chanson avait démarré. En rougissant de honte, elle s'avança vers la porte pour la déverrouiller et laisser entrer le livreur avec sa cargaison. Pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir fait patienter, elle l'aida à finir de décharger son camion. Elle avait reçu de nombreuses plantes en pot et d'autres fleurs coupées. Les bras chargés de soucis et d'œillets, elle indiquait au porteur où poser les colis. À deux, ils allèrent bien plus vite et en l'espace d'un quart d'heure, le véhicule était vide et l'homme repartait pour continuer son travail. Elisabeth referma à clé derrière lui, étant donné qu'il restait une petite heure avant l'heure d'ouverture officielle.

Contemplant tout ce qu'elle avait reçu, de nouvelles idées germèrent dans son esprit. Elle se mit tout de suite à dessiner. Puis, contente du résultat de son croquis, elle commença les travaux pratiques. Mais avant, elle programma une alarme sur son téléphone pour être certaine de ne pas rater l'heure une nouvelle fois. La commande qu'elle devait honorer avait été passée par un couple de sexagénaires qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle avait ouvert sa boutique. Ils avaient été ses premiers clients. Au départ, ils ne voulaient pas lui confier leurs projets car ils pensaient qu'elle était nouvelle dans le métier et donc qu'elle n'avait pas l'expérience qu'ils souhaitaient. Cependant, elle avait su les détromper en leur montrant un croquis de leur première commande. Enchantés par le dessin, ils lui avaient donné leur feu vert pour faire les bouquets. À présent, ils venaient tous les mois lui commander un bouquet.

Tandis qu'elle assemblait les fleurs suivant son dessin, la jeune femme laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Celles-ci revinrent immédiatement au mariage et à tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette journée-là. Elle soupira mais ne tenta pas d'occulter ce qui c'était raconté là-bas. Elle avait de nouveau dit ses quatre vérités à sa mère, qui n'avait pas bronché. Peut-être que sa génitrice s'était-elle habituée aux crises de colère de sa fille ? En y réfléchissant, même si elles s'étaient peu adressées la parole ces dernières années, cela finissait toujours avec une remarque désobligeante de la plus âgée et la perte de sang-froid de la plus jeune des femmes Deguire.

Secouant la tête pour éviter que les larmes ne viennent à couler de ses yeux, la jeune femme passa à autre chose au lieu de retourner tous ces souvenirs douloureux. Si elle commençait la semaine par ressasser, elle ne s'arrêterait jamais. La sonnerie de son téléphone la détourna de ses pensées et elle s'essuya les mains dans son torchon. Elle s'avança ensuite vers la porte d'entrée du magasin. La trentenaire tourna le panneau qui ornait la porte pour indiquer qu'elle était désormais ouverte et la déverrouilla.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de retourner à sa composition florale que le carillon de la porte retentit, montrant qu'un client était entré. La jeune femme fit volte-face pour accueillir le visiteur. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit une silhouette familière se dessiner dans les rayons de soleil.

\- Gabrielle, que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être en voyage de noces ?

\- Je voulais te voir avant de partir. Tu te rends compte, Mikola m'emmène en Angleterre !

Elisabeth savait que son amie voulait retourner dans le pays qui avait tant séduit sa sœur aînée. Le jeune marié avait donc très bien choisi sa destination.

\- J'espère que tu m'enverras des courriers de temps à autre pour me dire où tu te trouves.

\- Bien sûr, Eli, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je voudrais encore te remercier pour les magnifiques compositions que tu as créées pour nous. Tous les invités les ont trouvées belles et je t'ai recommandée à plusieurs personnes.

\- C'est gentil à toi. J'ai été heureuse d'honorer cette commande.

\- Prends soin de toi, Elisabeth, et tiens moi au courant pour ton histoire avec monsieur Bright !

\- Il n'y a pas d'histoire entre lui et moi, Gaby. Maintenant va-t'en, ne fais pas attendre ton mari.

La blonde et la brune s'embrassèrent et la fleuriste raccompagna son amie jusqu'à la porte. Elle fit un signe de la main à Mikola qui attendait un peu plus loin. Ce dernier le lui rendit avec un sourire, qui s'éclaircit encore plus quand il posa son regard sur sa femme. Elisabeth put encore une fois se rendre compte que ces deux-là s'aimaient énormément. En son for intérieur, elle leur souhaitait le plus de bonheur possible.

L'esprit ragaillardi par la visite de la benjamine des filles Delacour, la trentenaire se remit au travail avec plus d'entrain. Vers le milieu de la matinée, elle fut interrompue dans ses créations par le fameux couple de sexagénaires. Ils entrèrent main dans la main dans la boutique. Ils se saluèrent par une bise sur chaque joue et Elisabeth leur montra les premières ébauches du bouquet qu'elle voulait créer pour eux. Ils en furent satisfaits et ils flânèrent dans la boutique en attendant qu'elle finisse. Elle se dépêcha mais en gardant un travail irréprochable. Le couple fut ravi du résultat et emporta la composition, après avoir payé la fleuriste.

Sa matinée ne fut pas plus remplie que cela. Parfois des visiteurs entraient dans le magasin, sûrement attirés par la vitrine, mais ils repartaient sans rien acheter. Ce calme permit à la jeune femme de faire un peu de travail administratif. Elle prépara aussi ses commandes pour le lendemain. Il était presque midi quand la porte s'ouvrit et que le carillon lui fit savoir qu'elle avait un visiteur. Le cœur d'Elisabeth rata un battement en voyant l'homme en costume entrer. Il ne s'approcha pas tout de suite du comptoir où elle se trouvait mais fit le tour de la boutique, comme s'il ne la connaissait pas déjà sur le bout de doigts.

Isaac Bright ne venait pas tous les jours mais il n'y avait pas une semaine qui passait sans qu'il ne vienne faire un tour dans le magasin. Il regardait toujours les derniers arrivages puis prenait du temps pour discuter avec la propriétaire des lieux. Il arriva finalement à sa hauteur. Ils s'observèrent pendant un temps un peu plus long que le raisonnable. Elisabeth décida de prendre les devants, incapable de rester plus longtemps silencieuse.

\- Bonjour Isaac. Que puis-je faire pour vous en ce début de semaine ?

\- Bonjour Elisabeth. Voudriez-vous déjeuner avec moi ?

La trentenaire regarda fixement son interlocuteur. Il était vraiment direct quand il s'y mettait. D'abord la danse, puis la discussion seul à seule dans les bois, et enfin cette demande. Quelle mouche avait piqué l'homme d'affaires ? Il ne s'était pas vraiment intéressé à elle jusqu'à présent et en l'espace d'un week-end son comportement avait totalement changé.

Elle hésitait à lui donner une réponse positive. Il n'avait rien fait de déplacé au mariage de Gabrielle, si ce n'était que sa tentative bancale de la protéger. Elle baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard tellement elle était troublée par sa proposition. L'Anglais posa ses mains sur le comptoir, visiblement prêt à attendre la réponse de la jeune femme aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Elle ne put que le respecter davantage. Il faudrait à l'homme une patience infinie avec elle. Malgré son caractère bien trempé, elle était une éternelle indécise. Surtout face à un homme et en-dehors du cadre professionnel.

Elisabeth avait connu quelques petits amis et autres amants. Cependant, il arrivait toujours qu'un événement fâcheux vienne lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mais cela avait eu le mérite de lui ouvrir les yeux sur les profondeurs de l'âme tordue de certains humains. Chez les Moldus comme chez les Sorciers, les mêmes types de préjugés persistaient. La trentenaire sortit de ses pensées quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle serrait compulsivement ses poings. Isaac avait toujours son regard posé sur elle, restant ancré dans son mutisme. Elle comprit qu'il ne la forcerait jamais à faire quelque chose qui ne lui convenait pas.

« Très bien, allons-y. »

L'homme laissa entrevoir sa surprise. Peut-être s'était-il attendu à devoir la convaincre ou à recevoir un refus de sa part ? Puis il lui sourit et lui tendit la main droite. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle y déposa la sienne et contourna le comptoir pour le rejoindre. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, mais Elisabeth fut bien obligée de lui lâcher la main pour prendre ses affaires et verrouiller la porte de la boutique.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle se contenta de le suivre. Ils marchèrent tranquillement, passant devant quelques restaurants qui auraient pu les accueillir, jusqu'à une petite ruelle à l'abri des regards. Sous l'air perplexe de la fleuriste, Isaac lui demanda si elle était à l'aise avec le transplanage d'escorte. Elle lui répondit par l'affirmative tout en se rappelant l'époque où son frère et sa sœur allaient passer leur permis de transplaner. Elle se rappela la difficulté qu'ils avaient eu à maîtriser cet art. Tout en reprenant la main de l'homme d'affaires, elle se remémora sa première expérience avec le transplanage. Sa sœur Ophélie l'avait emmenée au mariage de Fleur chez les Weasley, en Angleterre.

_Elisabeth n'avait jamais été aussi bien habillée de sa jeune vie. Ophélie et elle avaient passé de nombreuses heures à parcourir les magasins pour trouver la robe parfaite pour le mariage de l'aînée des Delacour. Quand la famille Deguire avait reçu leur carton d'invitation, il avait été évident que la jeune Cracmole allait s'y rendre. Cependant il y avait eu des tensions sur l'identité de la personne qui ferait le transplanage d'escorte. Irène avait semblé penser qu'aider sa fille serait un déshonneur. Lassée par les querelles inutiles que sa mère créait, la jeune femme était partie s'isoler dans sa chambre. Plus tard dans la journée, Ophélie était venue la rejoindre et lui assurer son soutien. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle l'emmènerait à Angleterre. Les deux sœurs, déjà très proches, avaient passé un cap dans leur relation. En effet, cela avait été la première fois que l'aînée des enfants Deguire avait montré à sa benjamine qu'elle comptait énormément pour elle._

_Bien sûr, il leur avait fallu un peu d'entraînement pour réussir l'exercice parfaitement. Alors elles avaient travaillé dur pour arriver à faire un transplanage digne de ce nom. Elisabeth avait dû dompter son estomac qui avait été en grand désaccord avec ce moyen de transport. Toutefois, quand elles étaient arrivées sur le terrain des Weasley, les deux jeunes femmes étaient rayonnantes et il n'y avait aucune trace d'accident sur leurs robes ou leurs visages. La brune avait enfin pu comprendre la liberté que cela pouvait être de savoir transplaner, ou de se téléporter comme diraient les Moldus._

La fleuriste sentit ses cellules se dissocier et s'associer de nouveau en l'espace de quelques secondes. Ils n'avaient donc pas été trop loin. Reconnaissant les rues, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient à Aigues-Mortes. Lâchant la main d'Isaac, la brune étudia son environnement pour voir si quelqu'un les avait vus arriver. Mais l'homme d'affaires avait bien fait les choses et personne ne se trouvait aux alentours de ce chemin. Même si la jeune femme avait remis les pieds dans la petite ville à peine deux jours auparavant, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de traverser toutes les rues. Sûrement pour éviter de faire remonter toutes sortes de souvenirs.

Isaac la conduisit jusqu'à un restaurant bien connu de la jeune femme, _Au clair de lune_. Ils passèrent devant l'ancien lieu de travail d'Elisabeth. Elle put voir qu'en cinq ans, rien n'avait changé sur la devanture de chez Fleurance. D'ailleurs, son propriétaire était occupé à arroser les fleurs qui se trouvaient devant ses vitrines. Quand il leva la tête pour observer les quelques passants, il aperçut son ancienne employée et lui fit un signe de la main. Il était un des rares Sorciers qui n'avait jamais jugé son statut du Sang. Elle lui rendit son salut et continua son chemin jusqu'au restaurant.

L'Anglais lui ouvrit la porte et la lui tint. Puisqu'il était midi, la pièce était pratiquement pleine. La fleuriste fit semblant de ne pas voir les regards des habitants d'Aigues-Mortes peser sur elle. Isaac donna son nom au maître d'hôtel et ce dernier les conduisit à leur table. Une fois les deux adultes installés, il leur donna la carte et les laissa seuls. La trentenaire se sentait un peu intimidée et se cantonnait à regarder le papier glacé. Cependant, les mots s'emmêlaient entre eux et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. De nombreuses minutes passèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse faire un choix. De plus sa nervosité lui avait coupé l'appétit.

\- Madame, monsieur, avez-vous fait votre choix ?

Un serveur s'était approché de la table et la fleuriste fut bien obligée de répondre à la question posée. Elle sentait le regard de l'homme d'affaires sur elle. Parfois sa galanterie ne lui plaisait pas trop. Elle se dit qu'il aurait pu commander avant elle, histoire de ne pas laisser le silence s'étirer.

\- Je vais prendre votre plat du jour.

\- La même chose pour moi. Ainsi qu'une carafe de vin rouge, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Et une carafe d'eau, merci.

La jeune femme n'avait pas envie de se rendre ivre avec du vin. Pourtant elle tenait assez bien l'alcool mais ce jour-là, elle ne se sentait pas l'envie de boire. Même si cela aurait pu lui donner du courage. Le serveur nota leurs commandes et reprit les menus. Elisabeth ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Elle se sentait gauche et n'osait pas regarder la personne assise en face d'elle. De plus, s'il avait donné son nom au maître d'hôtel, c'était qu'il avait réservé à l'avance cette table. Il avait donc probablement prémédité tout ceci. Un éclaircissement de gorge la fit sortir de ses réflexions.

\- Comment s'est passée votre matinée ?

\- Très bien. Un couple d'habitués est venu chercher leur commande. Ils en étaient très satisfaits.

\- Vous voudriez bien me parler d'eux ?

\- Ce sont mes tous premiers clients. Quand je me suis installée à Montpellier, ils avaient près de quarante-cinq ans de mariage. Ils voulaient un bouquet très particulier et ils ne me faisaient pas confiance comme j'étais nouvelle. Mais je leur ai montré l'étendue de mes compétence et depuis ils viennent me commander un bouquet tous les mois. J'ai également fait les compositions florales des mariages de leurs enfants ainsi que celles des baptêmes de leurs petits-enfants.

\- Ils ont l'air de beaucoup compter pour vous.

\- Tous les premiers comptent.

Isaac sembla méditer les paroles de la fleuriste. Leur serveur leur apporta leurs assiettes et leurs boissons. L'homme d'affaires proposa à la jeune femme du vin mais elle déclina, se servant de l'eau à la place. Ils commencèrent à manger leurs plats en silence. L'appétit de la jeune femme revint petit à petit et elle finit son assiette. Le cinquantenaire avait fait de même et ils posèrent leurs couverts en travers de la porcelaine. Il lui demanda ensuite si elle voulait un dessert mais elle refusa, prétextant qu'elle avait trop mangé.

Vint alors le moment de payer le repas. Il demanda l'addition et quand le serveur leur apporta la note, les deux adultes s'entre-regardèrent. Elisabeth coupa l'herbe sous le pied d'Isaac quand elle vit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

\- J'aimerais payer ma part, si vous le voulez bien.

\- Laissez-moi vous inviter.

\- Isaac, je peux payer mon repas sans problème.

\- Cela me fait plaisir.

\- Peu m'importe, je maintiens ma décision.

La fleuriste se leva et prit son sac à main. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le comptoir et sortant son porte-monnaie, elle s'apprêta à payer. Toutefois, la voix de l'Anglais parvint à ses oreilles et il affirma au caissier qu'il paierait l'intégralité de la note. Le jeune homme en uniforme ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Alors, sous le regard ébahi d'Elisabeth, il prit l'argent que lui tendait Isaac. Il lui rendit la monnaie et leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée, tout en évitant le regard de la trentenaire. Cette dernière ne lui rendit pas la politesse et tourna les talons pour aller chercher le reste de ses affaires. Sa veste sous le bras, elle sortit du restaurant en fusillant le personnel du regard.

Elle aurait voulu partir d'Aigues-Mortes et laisser derrière elle Isaac mais comme elle n'avait ni voiture ni pouvoirs magiques, elle ne pouvait que fulminer devant l'entrée du restaurant. Le cinquantenaire la rejoignit et lui tendit son bras. Elle le prit brutalement et ils transplanèrent. Ils se recomposèrent dans la ruelle qui les avait accueillis à leur départ de Montpellier et Elisabeth partit d'un pas pressé vers sa boutique. Avec le bruit des voitures, elle n'entendait pas les pas d'Isaac mais elle sentait son regard sur sa nuque.

De toute manière, il ne pouvait que la suivre puisqu'ils travaillaient dans le même bâtiment. Au fond d'elle, la fleuriste savait qu'elle avait sur-réagit. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas céder. Ils n'étaient plus au dix-neuvième siècle, où les hommes devaient toujours faire preuve de galanterie. Certes, cela lui plaisait que parfois on lui tienne la porte ou qu'on la laisse passer en premier, mais pour ce qui touchait à l'argent, elle voulait toujours pouvoir payer de sa poche. Son indépendance lui tenait à cœur.

Une fois arrivée devant l'immeuble qui abritait son magasin, Elisabeth tourna la clé dans la serrure et s'y engouffra sans demander son reste. Ce ne fut qu'une fois derrière le comptoir qu'elle se retourna vers la vitrine. Isaac ne l'avait pas suivie dans la boutique. Bizarrement, le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Elle ressentit une pointe de déception. Pourtant, vu son comportement, elle ne pouvait que se blâmer elle-même. De plus Isaac était plus âgé qu'elle, ce genre d'enfantillages lui passait certainement au-dessus de la tête. Ce fut donc avec des regrets qu'elle continua sa journée.

Finalement, la fleuriste ferma son magasin aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, après avoir servi son dernier client. Ce dernier avait besoin d'une rose pour l'offrir à sa compagne. Cette justification rappela son déjeuner avec l'homme d'affaires. Elle s'était vraiment comportée comme une enfant gâtée. Sur le perron de sa boutique, elle leva les yeux vers les étages de l'immeuble. De la lumière était encore allumée aux alentours du cinquième étage. Elle ne savait pas si c'était celui de l'entreprise du cinquantenaire. Tournant les talons, elle se dirigea vers son appartement. Elle laissa ses pieds la guider, ses mains ouvrir la porte d'entrée du hall puis de son logement, perdue dans ses pensées. Tout en se préparant à manger, elle prit une décision. Elle irait s'excuser auprès d'Isaac. Même si pour cela, il faudrait qu'elle se rende à la réception de leur immeuble pour connaître l'étage où il se trouvait. Forte de cette résolution, elle s'endormit du sommeil du juste.

* * *

**Et voilà, ce sera tout pour ce samedi ! J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu. Si c'est le cas, et même si cela ne l'est pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une review. Je les accepte toutes tant qu'elles restent respectueuses.**

**A samedi prochain !**

**MrsBrunette**


	4. 3 - Voulez-vous que nous nous revoyons ?

**Bonjour, bonjour ! **

**Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour le troisième chapitre de _Voulez-vous m'aimer ?_**

**Merci à Jess-Lili pour ses conseils et sa relecture attentive !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Voulez-vous que nous nous revoyons ?**

Elisabeth se leva de bonne heure ce matin-là. Comme elle ne savait pas à quelle heure Isaac commençait sa journée, elle voulait être prête assez tôt. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle se mette en retard pour ouvrir sa boutique. Mais à présent qu'elle était prête à partir de son appartement, elle n'était plus sûre d'elle. Devait-elle vraiment arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe à la réception du bâtiment et demander à être reçue par lui ? Elle se mordait les lèvres tout en faisant les cent pas dans son salon. Elle se fustigea intérieurement. Elle était une grande fille et devait assumer ses actes.

La fleuriste sortit de son appartement et marchait le long de la rue. Le soleil s'était déjà levé mais comme elle n'ouvrait pas tout de suite sa boutique et qu'elle n'avait pas de livraison à recevoir, elle pouvait prendre son temps. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du fameux immeuble, son appréhension montait. Elle n'avait pas forcément peur de s'annoncer à la personne qui tenait l'accueil, mais en revanche, elle ne savait pas comment allait se dérouler l'entretien s'il avait lieu. Monsieur Bright pouvait être impressionnant quand il le voulait.

La jeune femme entra dans le hall de l'immeuble. À la réception se trouvait une jeune femme un peu plus jeune qu'elle et aux cheveux blonds platine. Elle se tenait très droite sur sa chaise de bureau et semblait concentrée sur son écran. À côté d'elle, la fleuriste se sentait toute petite et peu élégante. Pourtant elle avait fait un effort dans sa tenue, pour une raison qui lui échappait véritablement. Prenant sur elle, elle s'avança et s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer l'attention de l'employée. Cette dernière leva vers elle ses yeux bleus impassibles.

\- Bonjour, vous est-il possible de me dire à quel étage se trouve l'entreprise de monsieur Isaac Bright ?

\- Avez-vous rendez-vous ?

\- Non … Est-il occupé à cette heure ?

\- Je ne pense pas mais je ne suis pas certaine que vous soyez autorisée à monter à son étage sans rendez-vous.

\- Alors appelez-le pour en être sûre. J'ai tout mon temps.

Le manque d'assurance d'Elisabeth avait laissé place à l'impatience. Cette jeune blonde lui donnait du fil à retordre. Cependant, elle essaya de ne pas laisser passer ses émotions sur son visage. Elle devait paraître parfaitement naturelle même s'il était tôt et que personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans le hall. Elle observa la réceptionniste prendre le combiné du téléphone et taper les numéros. Puis elle parla à une personne qui ne semblait pas être Isaac vu le ton familier de sa voix. La fleuriste ne put comprendre véritablement la teneur de la conversation étant donné que la personne en face d'elle ne répondait que par des affirmations ou des négations. Enfin l'employée posa une main sur la partie basse du combiné et se tourna vers la brune.

\- Qui dois-je annoncer ?

\- Elisabeth Deguire.

La réceptionniste répéta le nom et répondit une dernière fois à son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher. Alors elle autorisa la fleuriste à monter dans les étages. Elle lui indiqua le numéro de l'étage et l'endroit où se trouvaient les escaliers et les ascenseurs. La brune la remercia et se décida à prendre l'élévateur qui l'emmènerait sûrement plus vite à sa destination. Elle s'engouffra donc dans la cage de métal et appuya sur le bouton orné du chiffre cinq. Elle se rappela que la veille, elle avait vu de la lumière à cet étage. Elle avait donc vu juste quant à la position des bureaux du cinquantenaire dans l'immeuble.

Une fois arrivée à destination, la jeune femme marcha jusqu'à une nouvelle réceptionniste. Cette dernière était debout devant son comptoir et semblait l'attendre. Elle la guida parmi tous les bureaux encore inoccupés pour beaucoup. Au fond d'un couloir, elles s'arrêtèrent face à une porte en bois de bonne facture. L'hôtesse toqua trois coups et laissa là Elisabeth. Cependant aucune invitation à entrer ne parvint aux oreilles de la brune. Elle se retourna pour chercher l'autre femme mais cette dernière avait déjà disparu. Elle hésita sur la marche à suivre. Devait-elle toquer à nouveau ou entrer directement ?

Finalement, elle posa une main sur la poignée et l'abaissa. Elle n'entendait aucun bruit venant du bureau malgré la porte désormais ouverte. Alors, piquée par la curiosité et une pointe d'inquiétude, elle entra. Elle fut éblouie par les rayons du soleil qui entraient par les grandes baies vitrées. La Française mit sa main en visière pour détailler la pièce. En face d'elle trônait un grand bureau où se trouvaient des piles de dossiers et un ordinateur. Tournant la tête à gauche, elle vit une immense bibliothèque. À droite, une table moins haute que le bureau avait été installée, ainsi que d'autres rangements. Il y avait également une autre porte. Cette dernière était ouverte et des bruits de froissements s'en échappaient. Intriguée, Elisabeth s'approcha et se retrouva nez à nez avec Isaac qui finissait de boutonner sa manche droite. Sentant une présence, il leva les yeux vers elle, stoppant ses gestes sous l'étonnement.

Le regard bleu de la jeune femme tomba sur son avant-bras gauche qui n'était pas encore recouvert par le tissu. Elle fut choquée par le tatouage qui l'ornait. La couleur du dessin était effacée mais elle pouvait distinguer parfaitement les contours du serpent et du crâne. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle commença à reculer. La jeune femme avait entendu beaucoup de choses sur les personnes qui portaient cette marque. Pendant la Seconde Guerre Sorcière au Royaume-Uni, Elisabeth s'était tenue au courant de l'avancée de chaque camp du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Son amie Fleur, et le mari de celle-ci, étant très engagés dans le conflit, la fleuriste avait fait de son mieux pour leur donner son soutien. La nouvelle de la défaite de Voldemort avait couru jusqu'en France. La fleuriste avait pris dans ses économies pour aller en Angleterre et retrouver ses amis.

_Elisabeth avait pris le train et avait quelque peu forcé les barrages des Aurors pour arriver à sa destination. Elle avait débarqué à Poudlard pendant la reconstruction du lieu. Elle y avait retrouvé Fleur et William avec un grand soulagement. Ces derniers n'avaient rien eu mais elle avait appris qu'une partie de leurs amis étaient décédés sous le feu des sorts adverses. Puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucun secret à cacher, les deux jeunes époux avaient raconté à la jeune brune l'histoire de l'Ordre du Phénix et des nombreux combats qui s'étaient déroulés dans l'ombre entre les Mangemorts et les membres de leur camp._

_Elisabeth avait été choquée devant tant de violence. Cependant elle le fut plus encore quand elle avait su que des personnes affiliées au Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avaient pas été attrapées à la fin de la Bataille Finale. Alors elle avait fait son possible pour aider les personnes présentes à chercher les derniers Mangemorts. Grâce à des moyens moldus, elle avait pu contribuer à la chasse. Bien sûr, elle avait interdiction d'aller chercher elle-même les malfrats étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie._

Alors quand elle vit la Marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant-bras de l'homme d'affaires, elle prit peur. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle tentait de s'éloigner de lui quand ses cuisses percutèrent un fauteuil. Isaac évitait de croiser son regard. Il sembla très mal à l'aise et se dépêcha de fermer le bouton de sa manche gauche. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la fleuriste l'interrompit.

\- Je me doutais que vous aviez un grand passé vu votre âge mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé cela.

\- Je peux tout vous expliquer.

La jeune femme partit d'un rire nerveux. Elle imaginait presque la tête de sa mère, Irène, quand elle apprendrait que son cher voisin avait fait partie des Mangemorts.

\- Elisabeth, asseyez-vous s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Présentement, j'ai plus envie de partir de votre bureau. Où je n'aurais jamais dû entrer d'ailleurs.

_\- Listen to me, please …_

Elle savait qu'il ne parlait que très rarement anglais depuis qu'il était arrivé en France, plus d'une vingtaine d'années plus tôt. Alors l'entendre dire des mots dans sa langue natale et d'un ton presque suppliant, cela la perturba. Un homme comme lui ne suppliait pas, il obtenait tout simplement. La Française décida donc de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil derrière elle. Croisant les bras et les jambes, elle attendit. Le cinquantenaire la regarda d'un air soulagé et s'assit à son tour, derrière son bureau. Pourtant maintenant qu'elle était prête à l'écouter, il ne semblait pas trouver ses mots. Elisabeth le regarda se prendre la tête entre ses mains et soupirer lourdement. Si elle n'était pas aussi en colère, elle aurait éprouvé de la compassion à son égard car elle savait très bien ce que cela faisait de retourner des souvenirs douloureux.

\- Je viens d'une famille où la magie noire est très répandue. Les Bright ne sont pas une dynastie aussi connue que celle des Black ou des Carrow. Mes ancêtres ont toujours agi dans l'ombre de ces grandes lignées de Sang-Pur. Ils étaient des proches de Grindelwald à leur époque. Puis de Voldemort au fil de sa première ascension.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à Azkaban alors ?

\- Parce que j'ai déserté après la première mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Donc pendant la Seconde Guerre, vous n'avez pas combattu au côté des vôtres ?

\- Ce ne sont pas les miens, Elisabeth. J'ai été poussé par mes parents pour intégrer ses rangs. Eux-mêmes étant trop âgés pour être utiles, ils m'ont envoyé à leur place. Déjà à l'époque, je n'adhérais pas vraiment à l'idée d'une pureté du sang.

\- Vous auriez pu vous rebeller. Faire comme Sirius Black, renier votre famille et partir rejoindre l'autre camp.

\- Black avait des amis que je n'avais pas à l'époque. Quand on est un Serpentard d'une grande famille, on peut difficilement nouer des liens avec d'autres personnes venant de familles moins populaires. Mais regardez où il a fini par atterrir ...

\- Donc vous vous êtes laissé enrôler sans rien dire. C'était lâche de votre part.

\- J'en conviens parfaitement. Mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir le climat de l'époque. Même à Poudlard, tout le monde surveillait tout le monde. Alors dès que j'ai pu, je suis partie du Royaume-Uni. J'ai fui.

\- Comme le lâche que vous êtes.

Isaac éclata d'un rire sardonique. Elisabeth ne voulait lui laisser aucun répit. Elle était en colère et avait totalement oublié la raison principale de sa visite. Dans sa fureur, elle se disait qu'elle avait finalement bien fait d'entrer sans la permission de l'homme. Lui aurait-il caché ce détail s'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter plus sérieusement ? Elle n'osait même pas imaginer sa déception si elle avait appris le passé du cinquantenaire par d'autres bouches que la sienne.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour rester caché des autres Mangemorts pendant tout ce temps ? Je sais que la Marque brûlait quand Voldemort appelait ses fidèles. Comment avez-vous pu résister à cet appel ?

\- Quand j'ai su qu'il était de retour, j'ai fait en sorte de m'éloigner le plus possible des gens qui m'entouraient. J'ai laissé mon entreprise à mes employés les plus loyaux et je me suis enfui de nouveau sur une petite île au bord de l'océan Atlantique. Là-bas, j'ai lutté pendant des jours et des mois pour ne pas retourner en Angleterre et soulager cette douleur dans mon bras.

\- Vous avez la mauvaise manie de fuir vos problèmes.

\- Parce que vous ne l'avez pas fait, vous aussi ? On se ressemble plus que vous ne le pensez, Elisabeth.

\- N'osez pas me dire que nous nous ressemblons. Je n'ai rien à voir avec le meurtrier que vous êtes !

\- Qui vous a dit que j'étais un assassin ? Je vous ai confié que ma famille était toujours en retrait. Nous nous occupions de la logistique. Nous n'étions jamais sur le terrain à décimer des innocents.

\- Vous auriez pu les dénoncer.

\- Et subir la pire des morts si j'étais découvert ? Même vous, vous ne souhaiteriez pas cela à votre pire ennemi.

Il avait raison sur ce point, mais Elisabeth refusait de le reconnaître oralement. Elle n'avait que les témoignages de Fleur et William pour essayer de comprendre jusqu'où pouvait aller la torture orchestrée par certains membres des Mangemorts. Elle s'était bien doutée que les récits donnés par Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger avaient été édulcorés pour éviter à la population magique de trop avoir peur. Les deux adultes gardèrent le silence pendant un moment. L'homme était perdu dans ses souvenirs et la jeune femme ne savait plus où elle en était.

\- Vous comptiez me le dire, un jour ?

\- J'aurais sûrement fait en sorte de vous ménager un peu. Ce n'était pas du tout comme cela que je voyais notre conversation.

\- Alors vous n'avez pas d'a priori sur le sang ?

\- Aucun. Pour moi, que l'on soit Né-Moldu, Sang-Mêlé, Sang-Pur, Moldu ou Cracmol, nous sommes tous des êtres humains. Certains avec des aptitudes différentes des autres mais jamais supérieur l'un à l'autre.

Elisabeth sentait la sincérité dans la voix de l'homme d'affaires. Elle s'apprêta à lui répondre quelque chose quand ils furent interrompus par trois coups frappés à la porte du bureau. Isaac lui adressa un regard d'excuse et autorisa la personne à entrer. La réceptionniste ouvrit le battant de bois et s'avança un peu dans la pièce. Elle informa le cinquantenaire que son rendez-vous de neuf heures trente était arrivé puis attendit ses prochaines directives. La fleuriste se leva promptement de son siège et récupéra son sac à main.

\- Je vais vous laisser travailler. J'ai assez abusé de votre temps comme cela. Sachez simplement que je ne sais pas encore si nous nous reverrons, monsieur Bright.

\- Eli … Mademoiselle Deguire, j'espère que notre conversation ne vous a pas trop … hum … perturbée. Le Souafle est dans votre camp.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et, sans plus de cérémonie, sortit la tête haute du bureau. Elle regagna sa boutique où elle enfila son tablier de travail et à dix heures, elle ouvrit sa boutique comme si rien ne s'était passé.

.

.

À la fin de sa journée, Elisabeth fut heureuse de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et ce n'était pas à la boutique qu'elle pourrait le faire. Malgré tout ce qu'Isaac lui avait raconté le matin-même, elle avait fini par jeter un coup d'oeil vers les fenêtres du cinquième étage de l'immeuble. Cependant les lumières étaient éteintes et la jeune femme était rentrée chez elle avec un pressentiment bizarre lui enserrant la poitrine. Une fois dans son appartement, elle prit le temps de prendre un bain pour se détendre. Mais elle ne put y rester qu'une petite demi-heure, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la Marque sur le bras du cinquantenaire.

La fleuriste faisait les cents pas tout en réfléchissant. Il ne l'aurait pas abordée au mariage de Gabrielle s'il avait encore de vieux préjugés. Pourtant il s'était engagé du mauvais côté de cette guerre. On aurait pu penser qu'elle s'en ficherait de ces batailles entres Sorciers puisqu'elle était une Cracmole mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ses amis avaient participé aux combats et elle n'avait pas pu rester de marbre. Elle avait envie de parler de tout cela à quelqu'un mais la benjamine des Delacour étant en lune de miel quelque part en Angleterre, la brune ne savait plus trop à qui s'adresser.

Soudain son regard se posa sur sa cheminée. Sur le manteau trônait un récipient contenant une poudre noire. Elle se rappela ce que l'aînée des Delacour lui avait dit maintes et maintes fois. Alors prenant une décision folle, Elisabeth se dirigea vers l'âtre et prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette. Sa soeur, Ophélie, avait été intransigeante quand elle s'était installée dans cet appartement. Il leur fallait un moyen de se voir rapidement s'il le fallait. Alors elle avait demandé à ce que cette cheminée soit reliée au réseau de Cheminette même si elle se trouvait dans un bâtiment moldu. Prononçant distinctement le nom de sa destination, Elisabeth disparut de son appartement dans des flammes vertes.

La fleuriste émergea d'une cheminée en toussant. Elle secoua ses vêtements pour faire tomber les quelques cendres qui s'y étaient accrochées. Tout était silencieux autour d'elle. Elle leva la tête vers les habitants de la maison.

\- Elisabeth ? Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

\- Oh Fleur, je suis vraiment désolée de passer à l'improviste comme ça. Je pense que tu peux baisser ta baguette.

La semi-Vélane rangea effectivement l'objet, qu'elle avait dégainé par réflexe en voyant sa cheminée s'illuminer alors qu'elle ne devait attendre aucune visite. La brune culpabilisait d'avoir décidé de venir à la Chaumière aux Coquillages sur un coup de tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre mais il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un. Fleur était la seule personne qui l'écouterait vraiment. Une fois qu'elle aurait digéré sa turbulente arrivée.

\- Et bien ... Maintenant que tu es là, je ne vais pas te renvoyer chez toi. Viens t'asseoir dans le salon, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive. William, peux-tu nous préparer du thé s'il-te-plaît et prévenir les filles que nous avons une invitée ?

\- Pas de soucis, bienvenue chez nous Elisabeth. Je vais aussi m'occuper de coucher Louis.

Les deux Françaises se dirigèrent vers le canapé quand la brune se rendit compte qu'elle était encore noire de suie. La blonde sembla s'en rendre compte et lança un Récurvite sur les vêtements de la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'excusa encore et la mère de famille la rassura. Elle était heureuse de voir son amie. William leur apporta leur thé, Victoire et Dominique vinrent dire bonjour à l'amie d'enfance de leur mère. Les deux fillettes repartirent jouer, sous le regard attentif de leur père.

Prenant sa tasse dans ses mains, Elisabeth réfléchissait au moyen de mettre le sujet de la guerre et les Mangemorts sur le tapis sans faire peur à Fleur. Sa cuillère tournant le mélange, la fleuriste ne s'aperçut pas que son amie la fixait, attendant sûrement des explications.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vue aussi perturbée, Elisabeth, c'était quand tu es venue à Potdelard me rejoindre à la fin de la guerre.

\- C'est Poudlard, Fleur.

\- Ne commence pas à me reprendre sur ma prononciation. En plus de ça tu détournes la conversation.

\- Désolée … J'ai appris quelque chose qui me bouleverse et j'en perds mes moyens.

\- C'est à propos d'Isaac Bright ?

La grimace d'Elisabeth avait dû être révélatrice, car la mère de famille s'installa plus confortablement, visiblement prête à tout entendre. La fleuriste prit une grande inspiration, rassembla ses pensées et commença à parler.

\- Tu sais, au mariage de Gaby, il m'a invitée à danser. Puis ma mère est venue me voir et a commencé à faire des histoires à propos de ma réputation et tout ça, comme d'habitude. Je suis partie prendre l'air dans les bois, pas loin de l'endroit où tu allais toi aussi quand ça n'allait pas. Il m'a retrouvée. Nous avons discuté un moment et il m'a rappelée mon statut du Sang, ce qui n'a pas arrangé mon humeur.

\- D'où le fait que tu sois partie si vite ensuite. Gabrielle était un peu déçue que tu ne lui en dises pas plus.

\- Je sais, mais je ne me voyais plus rester sous cette tente, entourée de tous ces gens et de leurs regards méprisants pour la plupart.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Pour tout te dire, il vient régulièrement à la boutique, même s'il n'achète pas toujours des fleurs. Il ne m'avait jamais vraiment abordée comme il a pu le faire dimanche … ou hier.

\- Hier ?

\- Nous avons été déjeunés ensemble chez _Au clair de lune_. Il m'a invitée.

\- Et bien, il a mis du temps à venir te parler. Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'il n'était jamais loin de toi quand tu venais chez mes parents pour discuter avec nous ? Il était toujours présent dans sa maison secondaire ces fins de semaine-là. Cela fait longtemps que tu lui plais.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, Fleur ? Isaac Bright n'a jamais été attiré par moi. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas ce qui lui prend en ce moment.

\- Pourquoi t'emportes-tu ainsi, Eli ? Il n'y a pas de mal à ce qu'un homme soit attiré par ta personne, même s'il est plus vieux que nous. Regarde William et moi.

\- Vous n'avez pas vingt ans d'écart tous les deux. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas que ça ...

La fleuriste jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours pour vérifier si les filles de la blonde n'étaient pas présentes. Un peu plus rassurée, elle croisa le regard bleu de son amie qui eut l'air de sentir son désarroi. La mère de famille lui communiqua son soutien en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Ce matin, j'ai vu quelque chose sur le bras d'Isaac.

\- Attends, où as-tu pu voir son bras nu ?

\- Laisse tomber, c'est une longue histoire. Et non je n'ai pas couché avec lui.

\- Alors explique-toi enfin !

\- Il a un tatouage …

\- Beaucoup d'hommes en ont, même des cinquantenaires.

\- Il a la _Marque_.

Elle insista bien sur le mot pour faire comprendre à Fleur où elle voulait en venir sans en dire trop. La mère de famille la fixa pendant un instant sans faire le lien. Soudain Elisabeth vit son amie pâlir. Sa main se serra compulsivement sur celle de la brune, qui tenta de garder un visage impassible. Elle savait que le silence de Fleur Delacour-Weasley n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

\- Et pourquoi n'est-il pas en prison ?

\- Il n'a pas participé à tous les meurtres perpétrés pendant les deux guerres. Il n'a même pas fait la seconde.

\- Et tu le défends en plus ?

\- Je ne le défends pas. Je te rapporte juste ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- Tu penses qu'il ne te ment pas ?

\- Vu sa tête à ce moment-là, il ne mentait pas.

Les deux Françaises se turent. Toutes deux réfléchissaient à la situation. Elisabeth se rendit bien compte qu'elle était coincée. Cet homme, même âgé de vingt ans de plus qu'elle, lui plaisait. Pourtant son passé n'était pas des moindres. Elle aussi traînait des casseroles. Toutefois si quelqu'un était capable de voir au-delà des apparences, c'était bien elle. À cause de son statut du Sang, elle avait dû batailler plus que nécessaire pour accéder à de nombreuses choses dont les Sorciers avaient accès de plein droit. À côté d'elle, Fleur soupira lourdement. Leurs yeux bleus se rencontrèrent et Elisabeth y vit quelque chose qui la rassura.

\- Écoute, je vais te soutenir sur ce coup-ci. Pour avoir vu de mes propres yeux un ancien Mangemort se repentir et être devenu un homme honorable, je vais croire à l'histoire de monsieur Bright. Mais au moindre problème, tu viens m'en parler.

\- Merci de ton soutien Fleur, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Promis, je vais être prudente.

Les deux amies se dirent encore quelques mots, Elisabeth serra ensuite la blonde dans ses bras. Elle se leva et salua William et les fillettes. Les époux l'invitèrent à rester dîner mais elle préféra décliner en leur disant qu'elle avait déjà bien trop empiété sur leur temps en famille. De la Poudre de Cheminette dans une main, elle salua la famille Delacour-Weasley de l'autre et disparut de la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

Une fois chez elle, un tapotement attira son attention vers sa fenêtre de cuisine. Un hibou Grand-Duc, a l'air impatient, attendait derrière le carreau. Elle lui ouvrit et récupéra le parchemin attaché à sa patte et lui donna une friandise. Elle défit le sceau, qu'elle ne reconnut pas, et commença sa lecture.

_« Elisabeth,_

_Je sais que notre conversation a été quelque peu houleuse ce matin. Vous m'avez surpris en venant dans mon bureau et vous avez découvert une partie de moi qui n'est pas reluisante. Pourtant je ne vais pas demander votre pardon dans cette lettre car les erreurs que j'ai pu faire dans le passé sont les miennes et vous n'avez pas à en porter le fardeau. Toutefois, je voudrais vous poser une seule et unique question : voulez-vous que nous nous revoyons bientôt ?_

_Je n'aurai de cesse que d'attendre votre réponse, positive ou négative._

_Isaac. »_

La fleuriste ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle se mordait les lèvres d'incertitude. Dans cette missive, l'homme d'affaires semblait d'une sincérité désarmante. Cependant, comme il lui avait dit, le Souafle était dans son camp. Il lui demandait simplement si elle acceptait de le voir à nouveau. Il lui laissait ce choix, ne la priant que de lui écrire en retour. Décidant de ne pas répondre à la lettre tout de suite, elle avait assez pris de décision sur un coup de tête pour la journée, elle se changea et s'allongea dans son lit. Elle ne savait pas à qui confier ses prières. Alors elle en parla à Merlin, Morgane et Dieu. Peut-être qu'un des trois lui donnerait un signe.

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? On se retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite :)**

**MrsBrunette**


	5. 4 - Voulez-vous m'expliquer ?

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Merci à Jess-Lili pour sa relecture de ce chapitre 4. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Voulez-vous m'expliquer ?**

Merlin, Morgane et tous les autres ne lui ayant pas donné de signes, Elisabeth avait passé une partie de sa semaine à ressasser. De plus elle avait reçu une importante commande pour un mariage et elle n'avait plus eu le temps de se consacrer à sa vie sociale. Le lendemain de sa discussion avec Fleur, elle était retournée travailler malgré son manque flagrant de sommeil. Elle avait reçu une importance livraison de fleurs moldues et sorcières ce qui lui avait pris un temps fou pour réorganiser sa boutique et pour s'occuper des plantes parfois capricieuses.

Des clients lui avaient donné une quinzaine de jours pour préparer toutes les compositions florales pour leur mariage. La fleuriste avait pesé les pour et les contre de cette nouvelle commande précipitée. Cependant le couple lui avait expliqué qu'ils n'avaient trouvé aucun autre fleuriste dans la région pouvant traiter leur demande. En effet, ils voulaient un assortiment de plantes moldues, en hommage à la famille de la fiancée qui était une Née-Moldue, et de plantes sorcières, pour la famille du fiancé. Elisabeth était la seule à proposer ce genre de service. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui attirait sa clientèle. Bien entendu, elle avait eu une autorisation du Ministère de la Magie français pour pouvoir s'occuper à la fois de clients moldus et sorciers. Elle conservait les plantes animées dans un local à part pour ne pas effrayer les touristes et personnes sans connaissance du monde magique.

Alors pour honorer cette commande, elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied, du mercredi au mardi suivant, en prenant tout de même son dimanche après-midi pour se reposer. Heureusement pour elle, son inspiration pour le dessin ne s'était pas estompée et elle avait rapidement pu montrer des croquis à ses clients. Ces derniers étant enchantés par ses projets lui avaient donné leur feu vert.

En ce mardi matin de fin juin, Elisabeth avait terminé sa commande. Ses clients devaient passer la chercher dans l'heure et elle se tenait prête. Elle était en avance d'une semaine par rapport au délai mais elle savait que la mère du fiancé avait des talents en botanique et connaissait les sorts appropriés pour s'occuper des plantes. Toutefois, cela lui rappelait, avec un pincement de cœur, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même. Serrant les poings, la trentenaire secoua la tête pour chasser les mauvaises pensées qui l'envahissaient. Le carillon de sa porte retentit et un sourire de circonstances apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour à vous !

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle Deguire. Nous sommes ravis d'apprendre que nos compositions sont prêtes. Vous nous avez sauvés la vie, vous savez.

\- Attendez de voir le résultat. J'espère avoir comblé vos attentes.

La fleuriste entraîna le couple de Français vers une pièce annexe où elle entreposait les commandes terminées.

\- Comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai associé les bois de vos baguettes avec des fleurs des champs pour faire quelque chose de très naturel. Ici, vous avez donc l'if et le sorbier accompagnés de marguerites et de millepertuis. J'ai associé des plantes de couleur jaune puisque c'est la teinte principale de votre mariage.

\- Elles sont vraiment magnifiques. Nous en prendrons grand soin jusqu'au jour J.

\- Faites simplement attention aux feuilles de belladone, elles sont assez fragiles.

\- Nous y prendrons garde. Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir venir à notre vin d'honneur ?

\- C'est très gentil à vous de me l'avoir proposé mais je ne pourrais pas être là à cause d'affaires familiales.

\- Rien de grave, j'espère ?

\- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas.

La fleuriste orienta le couple vers le comptoir où ils réglèrent leur note et elle les aida à charger les compositions dans leur voiture. Après leur avoir donné une dernière poignée de main, elle leur souhaita le plus grand bonheur possible. Elle les regarda disparaître au coin de la rue et retourna à l'intérieur de sa boutique.

La trentenaire était fatiguée mais heureuse d'avoir terminé une commande et que ses clients en soient très satisfaits. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé plus d'une heure avec eux. _« Que le temps passe vite ! »_ s'était-elle dite alors qu'elle s'étirait pour détendre ses muscles fourbus. Elle envisagea de rentrer chez elle et de fermer le magasin pour l'après-midi et ainsi se reposer. Habituellement, elle ne faisait jamais ce genre de chose mais son état de fatigue s'était accentué et elle ne serait bonne à rien sans un peu de repos.

Elisabeth fit un peu de travail administratif en attendant la mi-journée puis verrouilla les lieux après avoir mis une pancarte sur la porte avec un mot d'excuse pour les clients qui passeraient devant sa vitrine. Son estomac criant famine et sachant qu'elle n'avait rien dans son réfrigérateur, la jeune femme se décida à aller manger au restaurant chinois au coin de la rue. Elle y avait mangé souvent auparavant et savait qu'elle y mangerait bien pour un prix raisonnable.

Elle en poussa la porte et, guidée par un serveur, elle s'installa à une table un peu reculée. Comme une bonne partie de ces restaurants, il y avait un buffet où l'on pouvait aller se servir comme on le voulait. La jeune femme commanda donc un apéritif et partit choisir ce qu'elle allait manger, tout en gardant un œil sur ses affaires. Une fois son assiette pleine de nems et autres nouilles, elle retourna à sa place, impatiente de les déguster.

« Attendez-vous quelqu'un ? »

Elisabeth venait à peine de prendre sa première bouchée que l'inconnu l'avait interpellée d'une manière bien trop cavalière à son goût. Elle prit donc le temps d'avaler ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche avant de regarder la personne à qui appartenait la voix qui l'avait dérangée. Sans répondre à la question, elle jaugea l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il semblait avoir le même âge que son père et était habillé avec un costume bas de gamme. À cause de ses yeux fouineurs, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Il se trouve que oui. J'attends mon compagnon.

\- Isaac Bright ?

La jeune femme tiqua en entendant le nom de l'homme d'affaires. Sans son accord, l'inconnu s'assit en face d'elle. Elle se recula sur sa chaise par réflexe pour essayer de mettre de la distance entre elle et l'autre. Elle croisa également les bras en signe de protection et d'énervement.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Un ancien ami d'Isaac.

\- Que lui voulez-vous ?

\- Reprendre contact, tout simplement.

La fleuriste ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'avant-bras gauche de l'inconnu quand il fit mention de son lien d'amitié avec le cinquantenaire. Son pressentiment se mua en une peur sourde. Cependant elle ne put confirmer son sentiment car le bras était recouvert d'une veste. Il ne sembla pas se rendre compte de son manège pour son plus grand soulagement.

\- Et vous ne pouviez pas aller le voir lui, plutôt que de m'importuner pendant ma pause déjeuner ?

\- Disons que nous nous sommes quittés en mauvais termes et que ce serait gentil de votre part de lui parler de moi.

\- S'il n'a pas repris contact avec vous, c'est qu'il ne le voulait pas. Je vous suggère de ne pas insister et de partir de ce restaurant.

\- Suis-je censé avoir peur ?

\- C'est à vous de voir.

Elisabeth essaya de rester le plus détachée possible mais son angoisse monta encore un peu. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse à ce qu'elle pourrait faire si l'homme l'agressait en plein milieu de ce restaurant. Le verre et le vase, qui trônaient sur la table, feraient de bons projectiles. Il bougea sur sa chaise, ce qui attira son regard vers lui. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et son menton sur ses mains, l'étudiant avec attention. Elle détourna le regard, dégoûtée par ce qu'elle avait pu entrevoir dans ses yeux.

\- Devrais-je avoir peur d'une petite Cracmole ? Je ne le pense pas.

\- Partez de ma table.

La fleuriste avait délibérément haussé la voix pour attirer les regards sur eux. Elle vit un serveur se rapprocher doucement de leur position. Toutefois, l'inconnu se leva et avec un sourire narquois, il posa son regard sur la poitrine d'Elisabeth. Même si elle ne pouvait pas utiliser de baguette magique, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs de colère. Le serveur se tourna vers la porte pour vérifier si l'inconnu était bien parti avant de demander à la trentenaire si tout allait bien. L'appétit coupé, elle le sollicita pour emballer son repas. Elle ne comptait pas gâcher de la nourriture pour un Sorcier qui l'avait presque insultée.

Elisabeth paya son repas et emporta ses restes. Une fois dans son appartement, elle déposa les boîtes dans sa cuisine et retourna dans son salon pour s'affaler sur le canapé. Elle n'avait pas pu voir la Marque de l'homme mais elle était certaine qu'il en portait une. Remuant sa colère, elle avait envie de porter la faute sur Isaac Bright mais elle ne put s'y résoudre. Certes, il avait fait des erreurs pendant sa jeunesse, mais si les autres étaient à sa recherche, il n'y était pas pour grand-chose. Il avait tout fait pour rester discret.

Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment le Mangemort du restaurant avait su qui elle était et qu'elle avait commencé à fréquenter l'homme d'affaires. Il n'y avait encore rien de concret entre eux et elle-même n'en avait parlé qu'à Fleur. Au fil de ses réflexions, la trentenaire se demanda s'il y avait d'autres personnes portant la Marque dans son entourage ou parmi ses voisins. Puisqu'elle n'avait jamais su avant la semaine précédente qu'Isaac avait fait partie de ce groupe, il pouvait y avoir une chance qu'il y en ait d'autres.

Tordant ses doigts d'inquiétude, le regard bleuté de la fleuriste se perdit sur le parchemin posé sur sa table basse. Il traînait là depuis une semaine, attendant une réponse. Prenant en compte la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, la jeune femme se releva et alla chercher son nécessaire à écriture. Elle rédigea une courte missive qui demandait à Isaac de passer la voir à son appartement d'ici la fin de la semaine. Elle ne voulait pas trop l'inquiéter mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il prenne trop son temps. Ne sachant pas l'adresse personnelle de l'homme d'affaires, elle écrivit l'adresse de son entreprise.

Pour ne pas perdre de temps avec le service postal, elle alla elle-même poser l'enveloppe dans la boîte. Sur le chemin, elle se força à éviter de regarder derrière elle pour vérifier si elle était suivie. Une fois la lettre déposée, elle vérifia si les verrous de son magasin étaient toujours présents. Une fois rassurée, elle retourna dans son appartement et essaya de se détendre.

.

.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Elisabeth avait déposé la lettre. Elle n'avait reçu aucune réponse et s'inquiétait. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas eu ? Peut-être prenait-il aussi son temps pour lui répondre ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête en ce vendredi soir. Fort heureusement, personne n'était venu l'importuner pendant ce temps. Elle était toujours distraite par sa peur mais elle avait pu se résoudre à continuer sa routine quotidienne. Elle avait travaillé, reçu ses clients et satisfait leurs demandes. Pourtant à chaque fois que le carillon avait résonné dans la boutique, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que ce serait peut-être l'homme d'affaires ou l'inconnu du restaurant qui avait franchi le seuil de sa porte.

La trentenaire avait pensé à en parler à Fleur mais elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. La Sorcière avait bien d'autres choses à penser qu'aux soucis de la Cracmole. Alors cette dernière avait gardé le silence, ressassant chaque jour son angoisse. Pendant qu'elle coupait machinalement des légumes pour se préparer une soupe, elle se demandait si c'était encore la peine d'espérer que le cinquantenaire vienne la voir. Soupirant, elle mit les carottes, les pommes de terre et les poireaux dans l'eau et couvrit la casserole. Retournant à son livre pendant que les légumes cuisaient, elle tenta de se changer les idées.

La sonnerie de l'interphone la fit sursauter. Reposant en vitesse son roman, elle chercha du regard quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à se défendre. Des prises assimilées pendant ses cours d'autodéfense lui revinrent à l'esprit. Comprenant son réflexe, elle prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Si un Sorcier lui voulait du mal, il aurait transplané et non sonné. Elle s'approcha du téléphone et décrocha.

_\- Elisabeth, c'est moi Isaac. Pouvez-vous me laisser monter ?_

\- Oui bien sûr.

La brune appuya sur le bouton déverrouillant la porte du hall de l'immeuble et soupira de soulagement. Il avait reçu sa lettre et venait la voir. Elle attendit derrière sa porte, écoutant les bruits venant du couloir. Quand elle entendit des pas venir dans la direction de son logement, elle s'éloigna un peu de la porte. Elle était partagée entre la joie de le voir et cette angoisse qui ne la quittait plus depuis mardi. Trois coups furent frappés sur le battant et elle vérifia tout de même par le judas si la personne qui se trouvait derrière sa porte était bien celle qu'elle attendait.

Une fois rassurée, elle décrocha la chaînette et ouvrit la porte. L'homme d'affaires portait un costume haut de gamme, comme à son habitude. Il semblait sortir du travail. Pourtant la fatigue s'était installée sur son visage. Ne voulant pas se faire indiscrète, elle se contenta de le faire entrer et de lui proposer une boisson fraîche. Ce dernier accepta et elle partit en direction de la cuisine. Elle coupa le feu sous sa casserole et apporta des Bièraubeurres au salon. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir quelque chose de plus fort dans ses placards, vu ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Elle rejoignit Isaac sur le canapé où ils s'installèrent à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre. L'homme se tourna vers elle, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. Elisabeth chercha ses mots, incapable de trouver un fil rouge à ses pensées. Elle serrait compulsivement sa bouteille. Le cinquantenaire sembla comprendre son désarroi car il la força à poser le flacon sur la table basse.

\- Vous ne voulez pas avoir à ramasser des morceaux de verre n'est-ce-pas ?

Son ton léger la fit rire, bien malgré elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lut de l'amusement dans ses prunelles noires.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu répondre à votre dernière lettre. Il y avait beaucoup à faire au bureau et …

\- Ne vous excusez pas. C'est moi qui ait pris mon temps pour y répondre en premier lieu. Je n'aurais pas dû vous faire patienter pendant toute une semaine.

\- Je suis content que vous ayez accepté ma demande.

\- À ce propos, ma lettre n'était pas sans but. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

La mine inquiète de la jeune femme parut le toucher. Il posa sa main droite sur les siennes qu'elle avait posées dans son giron. Il semblait prêt à l'écouter, tout amusement avait disparu de ses yeux, ce qu'elle regretta.

\- Je vous écoute, Elisabeth.

\- Je mangeais seule dans un restaurant pas très loin d'ici, mardi. J'ai été interrompue par un de vos … amis.

\- A-t-il dit son nom ?

\- Non, il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Il a simplement ajouté qu'il voulait reprendre en contact avec vous.

Le regard noir de l'homme d'affaires s'était durci sous le coup de la nouvelle. Elisabeth aurait juré pouvoir voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute vitesse. Ne sachant plus quoi dire, elle baissa les yeux sur leurs mains toujours liées. Maintenant qu'il était à ses côtés, elle n'avait plus vraiment peur. Soudain, une main douce vint lui attraper le menton pour lui redresser la tête. Les yeux bleus de la Cracmole croisèrent les pupilles noires du Sorcier. Au bout d'un court instant à se dévisager de la sorte, elle voulut détourner le regard. Mais à la place, elle lui posa une question.

\- Voulez-vous m'expliquer les raisons qui poussent cet homme à vous poursuivre ?

_\- Well … _Il se trouve que quand je suis parti d'Angleterre, j'ai laissé des traces derrière moi. Il restait mes parents et ils ont fini torturés par certains Mangemorts pour connaître ma position. Mais entre-temps mes géniteurs s'étaient trouvés une conscience familiale et ils ont gardé mon secret. De toute manière, je ne leur avais pas révélé l'endroit exact où je me trouvais.

\- Mais ils n'ont jamais lâché l'affaire ?

\- Jamais. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas clément envers les déserteurs et il y a toujours quelques membres de son groupe qui sont assignés à les retrouver.

\- La guerre est finie pourtant !

L'exclamation de la trentenaire fit sourire Isaac. Cette dernière le regardait avec perplexité, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il trouvait drôle dans ses paroles. L'homme d'affaires leva son autre main en direction du visage d'Elisabeth. Toutefois il n'alla pas au bout de son geste, comme s'il était encore incertain de sa réaction. Son bras redescendit près de son corps et une pointe de déception étreignit le cœur de la Française.

\- Malgré la mort de Voldemort, certains Mangemorts sont encore en liberté et ils ont tous des missions diverses. Ils ne s'arrêteront pas à moins qu'on ne les abatte.

\- Alors ils en ont après nous.

\- Maintenant qu'ils savent que nous sommes proches, ils en ont après vous aussi, en plus de moi. En avez-vous parlé à quelqu'un ?

Elle sentit son visage s'empourprer. Elle s'était effectivement confiée à quelqu'un mais pas sur ce sujet-là. Elle tenta de se reprendre mais pas assez rapidement à son goût. Les sourcils relevés de l'homme en face d'elle lui indiqua qu'il se posait des questions.

\- Je n'ai pas parlé de cette situation à qui que ce soit.

\- Alors pourquoi avez-vous rougi ?

\- Hum … Je suis allée voir Fleur le soir de notre discussion dans votre bureau. J'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

\- Elle est donc au courant de ma Marque.

\- Oui …

Craignant la colère d'Isaac, Elisabeth s'échappa de sa poigne et recula du mieux qu'elle put sur le canapé. Elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir parlé du passé de l'homme d'affaires sans qu'il ne lui ait donné son accord en premier lieu. Cependant la voix douce et chaude du cinquantenaire la fit tourner la tête vers lui.

_\- Elisabeth, that doesn't matter._ Pardon. Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir d'être allée vous confier à une amie.

\- Pourtant elle a dit quelque chose qu'il m'a interpellée.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Elle m'a informée que vous n'étiez jamais trop loin de moi, peu importe mes déplacements entre Montpellier et Aigues-Mortes. Que vous me regardiez depuis quelques années, sans m'aborder. Est-ce vrai ?

Isaac soupira. Apparemment la Française avait posé des questions sur un sujet délicat. Peut-être ne pensait-il pas devoir se livrer autant en l'espace d'une soirée. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de relever son regard vers elle.

\- Tout ce qu'elle vous a dit est vrai. Cela fait longtemps que vous m'attirez, mademoiselle Deguire.

\- Alors pourquoi venir vers moi seulement maintenant ? Expliquez-vous.

\- Je pensais être débarrassé de mes ennemis. Je pensais ne pas vous mettre en danger en vous fréquentant. Mais le destin se montre parfois cruel.

\- Je suppose que vous avez prévu de ne plus me revoir pour me protéger ?

\- J'avoue que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit … Mais je pense que vous ne me laisseriez pas faire.

\- Vous pensez juste. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

\- Je vais déjà mettre des sorts de protection autour de votre appartement et de votre magasin. Ils nous préviendront si le moindre problème survenait.

La jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Sentant ses nerfs à fleur de peau, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à aller dormir. Toutes ces discussions à cœur ouvert l'avaient fatiguée. Cependant elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle s'était bien rendue compte qu'il pouvait être d'agréable compagnie quand il ne s'agissait pas de parler de son passé et de ses ennemis. Elle se sentait en sécurité. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il s'approcha d'elle et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Puis il se leva et empoignant sa baguette, il commença à prononcer diverses formules pour sécuriser l'appartement de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, se sentant désœuvrée, se remit sur ses jambes et retourna à la cuisine avec les Bièraubeurres désormais tièdes. Se rappelant sa préparation de repas, elle reprit sa recette où elle en était. Pour s'occuper l'esprit et les mains, elle mixa les légumes et réserva sa soupe au frais. Son appétit s'était coupé après toutes les discussions avec Isaac.

Quand elle se retourna pour sortir de sa cuisine, elle tomba nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées.

\- J'ai terminé. Je vais rentrer, une longue journée m'attend demain et je suppose que vous aussi.

Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle hocha de nouveau la tête. Il sembla voir son inquiétude se dessiner sur son visage.

\- Je ne pars pas indéfiniment, Elisabeth. Je passerai à votre boutique demain.

_\- So, see you tomorrow?_

_\- Yes. See you tomorrow._

Entendre l'accent de la Française fit naître un sourire sur le visage de l'Anglais. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. La trentenaire ne savait plus où se mettre maintenant qu'il était devant elle et qu'elle avait fanfaronné avec sa petite phrase en langue étrangère. De plus, il était plus grand qu'elle et elle devait lever la tête pour croiser son regard. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse sur le bon comportement à adopter, elle se laissa donc surprendre par le baiser tendre qu'il posa sur son front. Puis il reprit sa baguette et transplana dans un claquement sonore.

Elisabeth regarda longuement l'endroit où il se trouvait peu de temps auparavant, perdue dans ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle secoua sa tête et posa sa main là où les lèvres d'Isaac l'avaient touchée. Machinalement, elle prit sa douche, se mit en pyjama et éteignit les lumières de son appartement. Une fois dans son lit, elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était dit dans son salon. À présent, elle n'avait plus seulement peur pour sa propre sécurité mais aussi pour celle de l'Anglais. Elle ne savait pas si elle ressortirait de cette histoire indemne mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle n'allait rien regretter.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me dire juste en-dessous en review ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Cela me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des messages de votre part :)**

**A samedi prochain !**

**MrsBrunette**


	6. 5 - Voulez-vous m'aider ?

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Je suis ravie de vous retrouver ce premier samedi du mois de mai. Voilà donc le chapitre 5 de _Voulez-vous m'aimer ?_ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je remercie Jess-Lili pour ses corrections.**

**RàR :**

**Rosae Blue : Merci pour ton petit mot ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**Maintenant je vous laisse avec le chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Voulez-vous m'aider ?**

Tout en descendant les escaliers de l'immeuble d'Elisabeth, Isaac réfléchissait. Tout s'était accéléré et il avait du mal à reprendre le contrôle sur les événements. Il avait pourtant fait attention à tous ses faits et gestes ces derniers temps, mais ses ennemis avaient fini par le retrouver. Que cela tombe au même moment que l'avancement de sa relation avec la jeune femme était vraiment étrange. _«Qu'ai-je raté ces derniers jours ? »_ Il s'était plongé dans son travail cette dernière semaine et il n'en était sorti qu'à la réception de la lettre de la Française.

_Il comptait enfin retourner chez lui après avoir passé toute la semaine à dormir dans son bureau. Étant le chef d'une entreprise dans le secteur de la pharmaceutique, il avait rentré un gros contrat qui avait nécessité sa pleine attention au point de l'empêcher de rentrer dans son appartement. Cependant, alors qu'il mettait sa veste, sa réceptionniste vint lui apporter une enveloppe. Il trouva cela étrange puisque habituellement le courrier arrivait le matin._

_Reposant sa veste noire, il examina la lettre avec attention. Il avait déjà reçu des missives piégées par le passé et il se méfiait toujours de ce qui lui était apporté. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture de l'expéditeur mais vu la forme des lettres, il se pourrait que l'expéditeur soit une expéditrice. Avec un soupçon d'espoir qu'il tenta de juguler, il prit son coupe-papier et ouvrit la lettre._

_La missive était courte mais pas dénuée d'émotions. Comme il l'avait espéré, Elisabeth lui avait enfin répondu. Malgré son travail, il avait toujours eu une pensée pour elle durant cette semaine. Il aurait voulu passer dans sa boutique pour la revoir mais le téléphone l'avait accaparé._

_La fleuriste l'invitait à se rendre chez elle d'ici la fin de semaine. Elle ne donnait pas de raisons à cette invitation soudaine. Cependant l'homme d'affaires avait saisi ce qu'elle voulait dire entre les lignes. Son cœur se serra d'inquiétude._

Pourtant il n'avait pas pu se rassurer de suite. À peine avait-il terminé de lire la lettre, mardi dernier, que le téléphone de son bureau s'était remis à sonner et qu'il devait à nouveau se plonger dans le travail. Ce ne fut qu'en fin de semaine qu'il put se permettre de se reposer et de passer voir la Française. Ce qu'il avait appris par elle ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Toutefois, il était sûr d'une chose. Il retrouverait et confronterait les Mangemorts qui voulaient encore sa peau.

.

.

En ce dernier lundi du mois de juin, Elisabeth se leva avec un étrange pressentiment. Après avoir passé un samedi chargé dans sa boutique puis un dimanche reposant dans son appartement, elle se sentait prête à commencer une nouvelle semaine de travail. Pourtant quelque chose la chiffonnait. Dans sa salle de bain, elle se prépara pour la journée à venir, se maquillant légèrement et mettant des vêtements confortables. Dans sa cuisine, elle se prépara un café et mordit dans un croissant acheté la veille à la boulangerie près de chez elle. Dans son entrée, elle mit ses chaussures et une veste légère et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir.

Rien ne clochait sur son visage ou dans sa tenue. Elle n'avait pas oublié de prendre ses clés ni ses papiers d'identité. La trentenaire fronça ses sourcils, incapable de trouver la source de son pressentiment. Elle sortit de son appartement, en verrouilla la porte, et quitta son immeuble. Tout en marchant, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait devoir faire pendant sa journée à la boutique. Le lundi, la fleuriste mettait toujours de l'ordre dans ses papiers administratifs. Elle faisait aussi le tour de ses stocks et s'occupait de commandes si elle en avait. Tout ceci couplé avec les clients qui allaient et venaient dans le magasin et les coups de téléphone, elle en déduisit qu'elle aurait une journée assez tranquille comparée à d'autres.

Tournant dans la rue qui la mènerait à l'immeuble qui abritait sa boutique, Elisabeth remarqua les nombreuses personnes qui se dirigeaient dans la même direction qu'elle. Habituellement, il n'y avait pas autant de monde. La rue était certes commerçante, mais en ce début de matinée, il n'y aurait pas dû s'y trouver une si grande foule.

Elle continua à marcher tout en regardant autour d'elle. Son pressentiment se fit plus fort quand elle aperçut les lumières bleues des gyrophares de la police. Elle eut envie de se précipiter vers sa boutique mais se retint, ne sachant pas si les malfrats étaient toujours là ou non. Après tout, si les forces de l'ordre étaient présentes, c'était bien qu'il y avait eu un crime, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Isaac. Le siège de sa société se trouvait aussi dans cet immeuble. Avait-il été attaqué ? Toutes sortes de questions tournaient dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle se força à respirer correctement pour éviter de se laisser engloutir par la peur qui la tenaillait. Soudain, une personne attira son attention. Cette dernière allait à contre-courant du mouvement des curieux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la trentenaire s'arrêta de marcher. Elle avait reconnu la personne qui se frayait un chemin entre les curieux. Un sourire narquois avait pris place sur les lèvres de l'homme qui lui avait parlé une semaine auparavant au restaurant chinois.

_« Bon sang, il se dirige vers moi ! »_ Incapable de bouger, Elisabeth regarda le Mangemort se rapprocher d'elle. L'espace d'un instant, elle le perdit de vue. Les passants étaient de plus en plus nombreux dans la rue, attirés par les voitures de police garées au milieu du passage. Soudain, une personne agrippa son poignet. La jeune femme fit volte-face, prête à crier à l'aide quand elle reconnut Isaac. Le soulagement l'envahit. Il n'avait rien !

\- Ne vous inquiétez plus, il est parti.

\- C'était le même homme que celui dont je vous ai parlé vendredi.

\- Je me doutais que c'était lui qui m'avait retrouvé.

\- Mais qui est-ce ?

\- N'en parlons pas ici. Des oreilles indiscrètes pourraient nous entendre. De plus, il faut que vous alliez vous entretenir avec la police moldue.

Sous l'affirmation de l'homme d'affaires, elle fronça les sourcils. L'incompréhension lui rongeant le cœur, la fleuriste s'exécuta. Ensemble, ils se frayèrent un chemin entre les Moldus. Avec sa grande carrure, Isaac n'eut aucun mal à leur ouvrir un passage. Une fois devant l'immeuble, ils déclinèrent leurs identités aux agents en faction. Ces derniers les conduisirent à un homme visiblement plus haut gradé.

\- Mademoiselle Deguire ?

\- Elle-même.

\- C'est bien à vous qu'appartient la boutique _À la Belle Fleur_ ?

\- Tout à fait. Qu'est-il arrivé, inspecteur …

\- Dumont. Louis Dumont. Votre magasin a été vandalisé ce matin de bonne heure.

\- Puis-je aller voir les dégâts ? Vous avez sûrement des questions à me poser. Pouvons-nous faire tout cela en même temps ?

\- Bien sûr, mademoiselle. Qui est l'homme qui vous accompagne ?

\- Isaac Bright. Je travaille également dans cet immeuble.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main tout en se jaugeant. Les laissant s'examiner, Elisabeth avança vers sa vitrine. Cette dernière était répandue en morceaux sur le sol. Elle tenta de garder la tête froide et de ne relever que les faits. Elle nota donc dans un coin de sa tête d'appeler son assureur pour qu'il lui envoie un expert qui évaluerait le montant des dégâts.

Le verre crissait sous ses chaussures alors qu'elle entrait dans sa boutique. D'autres agents prenaient des photos de la scène. Toutes les plantes avaient été renversées et de la terre maculait le carrelage. Avançant jusqu'au comptoir, la fleuriste fit part à l'inspecteur qu'il manquait son ordinateur. Elle répondit également aux questions de routine. Quand avait-elle commencé à louer ce local ? Avait-elle reçu des menaces auparavant ? Avait-elle remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel ces derniers jours ?

La trentenaire se tourna vers la porte du local où elle entreposait les fleurs à propriétés magiques. Elle grimaça en pensant à l'investissement qu'elle avait fait en achetant ces plantes. Il lui faudrait un bon moment pour retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas donner ce détail à l'inspecteur Dumont. Elle était certaine que le Mangemort du restaurant avait fait le coup. Il lui fallait donc se reposer sur Isaac pour régler cette histoire.

\- Avez-vous d'autres questions à me poser, inspecteur ?

\- Non, je pense avoir toutes les informations nécessaires pour mener mon enquête. Je vous tiens au courant de mes avancées. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, votre boutique sera interdite d'accès. Prenez les papiers les plus importants et retournez chez vous.

\- Très bien. J'espère que vous attraperez le coupable.

Le Sorcier et la Cracmole regardèrent les policiers partir du magasin et faire circuler les derniers badauds. D'après ce qu'elle avait saisi, des plaques de contreplaqué seraient installées dans la journée pour éviter que des personnes mal avisées n'essaient d'entrer. Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce. Les deux adultes se regardèrent, de nombreuses questions dans les yeux.

\- Vous étiez là avant moi. Les sorts vous ont prévenu ?

\- Oui. Cependant je n'ai pas pu m'approcher car des Moldus étaient déjà là et certains avaient appelé la police.

\- Certains sortilèges pourraient-ils vous aider à comprendre comment il s'y est pris ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Alors, allez-y. Pendant ce temps, je vais rassembler les papiers que je dois ramener chez moi.

Ils se séparèrent, vacant à leurs occupations respectives. Pendant qu'elle regroupait toutes les preuves pour l'assurance, elle tendait de temps en temps l'oreille pour entendre les sorts que lançait le cinquantenaire. Par chance, aucun Moldu ne passa devant la boutique à ce moment-là.

Une fois les papiers rangés dans une pochette, la fleuriste rejoignit l'homme d'affaires qui avait terminé son travail et qui l'attendait près de l'ancienne porte de son magasin. Il s'apprêtait à ranger sa baguette et elle eut tout de même le temps de s'apercevoir qu'elle était faite en aubépine. Se rappelant ce qu'elle avait lu sur ce type de bois, la jeune femme trouva le matériau principal de la baguette d'Isaac très approprié. En effet, l'aubépine était connue pour convenir aux sorciers de nature conflictuelle. Les baguettes faites dans ce bois pouvaient faire exceller leur propriétaire dans les sorts de guérisons comme dans les maléfices.

Devant le regard interrogateur d'Isaac, Elisabeth préféra garder ses réflexions pour elle. Ce n'était pas le moment de badiner. L'homme d'affaires l'invita à le suivre dans son bureau. Elle accepta d'un hochement de tête et se laissa guider par lui jusqu'au cinquième étage de l'immeuble. Comme pour lui témoigner son envie de la protéger, Isaac avait posé sa main droite dans le dos de la trentenaire. Cette dernière ne s'en offusqua pas, touchée par l'attention.

Une fois arrivés dans le bureau du cinquantenaire, Elisabeth se dirigea vers les grandes baies vitrées. Elle posa sa pochette de papiers sur le bureau et se concentra sur la vue. Comme ils étaient au cinquième étage, elle avait une vue assez dégagée sur Montpellier. Le Sorcier la rejoignit, deux verres à la main. Il lui en donna un et commença à boire le sien en silence. Examinant la couleur ambrée du liquide, la jeune femme n'eut pas longtemps à tergiverser. Elle avala une grande gorgée, qui lui brûla la trachée.

\- Vous venez de gâcher un Whisky-Pur-Feu vingt ans d'âge, Elisabeth.

Le ton rieur de la remarque fit sourire la susnommée.

\- Vous m'en voyez bien désolée. Mais je pense avoir le droit de prendre un peu plus qu'une dose réglementaire de ce courage liquide, vu les événements.

\- En parlant de cela, aucune magie n'a été utilisée pour vandaliser votre magasin.

\- Donc il a utilisé la méthode moldue ? Pourquoi un Mangemort s'embêterait-il à prendre une masse et à casser ma boutique comme un Moldu, qu'il doit détester soit dit en passant ?

\- Selon moi, il a utilisé l'Imperium sur un groupe d'hommes pour exécuter ce travail. Ainsi, il ne sera pas incriminé et laissera les Moldus à la police locale. Cette technique était très courante pendant la guerre.

Au souvenir du passé d'Isaac, la fleuriste grimaça. Elle ne devait pas oublier qui il était malgré le fait qu'il passait son temps à l'aider.

\- Je vois … Pourtant il a été assez bête pour se laisser remarquer par nous.

\- Il savait très bien que ni vous ni moi ne pouvions intervenir sans faire tomber le Secret Magique. De plus, il a eu la confirmation qu'il attendait depuis le début.

\- Que nous nous fréquentons.

Les deux adultes se turent à ce constat. Ils finirent mécaniquement leurs verres tout en ayant le regard perdu sur les toits de Montpellier. Elisabeth ne savait plus quoi penser. Cette ville l'avait presque accueillie à bras ouverts mais voilà qu'elle cachait en son sein des Mangemorts prêts à tout pour mettre un Sorcier hors d'état de nuire, fussent-ils obligés de la tuer en premier.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester enfermée chez moi pendant des semaines.

La fleuriste s'éloigna de la baie vitrée et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Elle entendit un froissement de tissu montrant que l'homme d'affaires s'était tourné vers elle et l'écoutait attentivement. Elle l'en remercia intérieurement.

\- Je pourrais rester dans mon appartement quelques jours pour mettre au clair mes affaires avec l'assurance et la police. Mais je ne peux pas quitter le pays tant que l'enquête n'est pas terminée. Je pourrais ensuite aller chez mes parents. Non … C'est une mauvaise idée. Je n'ai pas pu rester au contact de ma mère plus d'une journée au mariage de Gabrielle alors ce n'est pas pour aller passer des semaines sur le domaine Deguire. Je sais que les Delacour ont une dépendance proche de leur manoir. Mais je ne peux pas non plus leur demander l'asile. Même sans parler de mon Statut du Sang, je ne veux pas les mettre en danger.

La fleuriste baissa petit à petit la voix, incapable de mettre des mots sur les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la solution qui conviendrait à la situation. De plus, ses émotions qu'elle avait tentées de mettre de côté revenaient à toute vitesse. Les images de sa boutique saccagée lui revinrent en mémoire et des larmes commençaient à perler sur ses yeux.

Elle ne pouvait pas rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre que ces Mangemorts, même si une petite voix nasillarde lui chuchotait que tout cela était de la faute de l'homme qui était debout près d'elle. Secouant la tête pour à la fois chasser ces murmures et ses larmes, Elisabeth vacilla sur ses jambes. Elle sentit la poigne ferme d'Isaac sur sa taille alors qu'il la soutenait.

« Vous pouvez pleurer, Elisabeth. Il n'y a pas de mal à cela. »

Sentant les vannes de ses yeux prêtes à tout lâcher, elle s'accrocha à la chemise du cinquantenaire et relâcha la pression qu'elle s'était volontairement mise. La fleuriste pleura, inondant le tissu haut de gamme. Elle pleura sur tout ce qu'elle avait subi jusque-là et qu'elle avait retenu en elle. Elle repensa à la joie qu'elle avait eu quand la banque lui avait dit qu'elle la suivait dans son projet, quand elle avait enfin pu signer son bail et quand elle avait pu inaugurer sa boutique.

Tout ceci était parti en fumée en l'espace d'une matinée. À cause de la cruauté d'un homme, voire de plusieurs. Elisabeth n'avait pas demandé à être la cible d'outrages. Sa mère lui avait fait croire pendant de trop nombreuses années qu'elle était une moins que rien, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Alors, l'adolescente qu'elle avait été, avait essayé de détromper cette figure maternelle, de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas juste un enfant à laisser de côté.

Cependant, Irène Deguire n'en avait eu cure. Elle s'était consacrée à l'éducation de ses deux premiers enfants, leur demandant la perfection. Agissant toujours dans l'ombre pour éviter toutes représailles, la jeune Elisabeth avait pu voir les attitudes de son frère et de sa sœur. Ces derniers avaient lutté comme ils pouvaient face aux exigences toujours plus difficiles de leur mère. Alors, la benjamine avait fait en sorte d'avoir des petites attentions envers eux, car après tout ils subissaient simplement l'éducation sévère et restrictive de leur mère.

À dix-huit ans, la Cracmole avait décidé de ne plus vivre au crochet de ses parents. Alors elle avait commencé à travailler chez _Fleurance_, la boutique de fleurs d'Aigues-Mortes. Elle s'était créée une identité chez les Moldus. Elle avait réussi à changer sa monnaie sorcière en monnaie moldue pour pouvoir passer son permis de conduire. Elle avait fait au mieux pour pouvoir partir au plus vite du manoir familial.

À vingt ans, elle avait pu commencer à louer un appartement du côté Moldu de la petite ville. Petit à petit, elle avait réussi à prendre son indépendance. Bien sûr, Léandre et Ophélie étaient toujours venus la voir régulièrement. Même son père, Jules, était venu prendre de ses nouvelles quelques fois. C'était un homme discret, le chef de la famille Deguire. Il parlait peu mais disait toujours ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Sauf quand il s'agissait de sa femme. Il n'avait jamais pu lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il l'aimait pourtant, Elisabeth l'avait bien vu.

À vingt-cinq ans, elle avait enfin pu prendre le large et s'installer dans sa propre boutique à Montpellier. Ce n'était certes pas très loin d'Aigues-Mortes mais qui disait nouvelle ville, disait nouveau départ. Malheureusement, son rêve était plus ou moins parti en morceaux avec ce saccage. Alors, Elisabeth pleurait.

La jeune femme tenta de retrouver un rythme de respiration normal mais des sanglots se bousculaient encore dans sa gorge. Isaac murmurait des paroles apaisantes à son oreille. Il lui demanda de se focaliser sur sa voix. Elle essaya de passer outre ses tristes pensées et de faire des intonations douces de l'homme d'affaires son point d'ancrage. Elle serra dans ses poings le tissu de sa chemise.

Enfin, elle parvint à arrêter de pleurer. Ouvrant timidement les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé une grosse trace de larmes sur la chemise blanche du cinquantenaire.

\- Je suis désolée … Je me suis laissée déborder.

\- Cela arrive même aux meilleurs, Elisabeth.

\- Je vous paierai le nettoyage.

\- Cela n'est pas nécessaire.

Le caractère bien trempé de la fleuriste revenait au galop. Elle lâcha le tissu et mit un peu de distance entre eux pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Le bleu rencontra le noir. Mue par son instinct, Elisabeth se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses mains derrière la nuque d'Isaac. Ce dernier se pencha un peu pour l'aider et leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Merci d'être là. »

La jeune femme avait chuchoté ses quatre mots et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de l'homme. Il déposa ses mains sur sa taille pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser. À contrecœur, ils durent se séparer pour reprendre de l'oxygène. Leurs bouches formaient un sourire tendre. Isaac l'embrassa encore une fois et la relâcha.

Elisabeth s'assit sur le premier fauteuil qui se trouvait près d'elle. Elle avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient faites en coton. Elle regarda l'Anglais s'appuyer contre son bureau. Se sentant comme une adolescente lors de ses premiers émois, elle rougit sous le regard intense d'Isaac. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour que la douleur la fasse redescendre sur terre.

Quand ses pensées ne furent plus toutes tournées vers le cinquantenaire, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de moyen de se protéger efficacement du ou des Mangemorts qui en avaient après elle. La Française soupira de dépit. Puis une idée germa doucement dans son esprit.

\- Isaac, voulez-vous m'aider ?

_\- For what ?_

La langue natale du Sorcier avait de nouveau fait son apparition, montrant à quel point il avait été touché par ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. La Cracmole laissa échapper un petit rire et se reconcentra.

\- J'aurais besoin de votre présence quand l'expert de l'assurance sera là. Je me méfie de ce type de personnes. Vous avoir à mes côtés pourrait éviter toutes sortes de problèmes.

\- Je pourrais aussi vous protéger au cas où.

Elisabeth leva les yeux au ciel à cette remarque. Ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore dit, c'était qu'elle avait pris des cours d'autodéfense pendant toute une année pendant que son projet de commerce commençait à se mettre en place. Pourtant, elle ne lui avouerait pas mais elle se sentait plus en sécurité quand il était près d'elle.

\- Je compte rester à Montpellier. Ces malfrats ne me feront pas partir de ma ville.

\- Il va falloir que j'augmente l'efficacité des sortilèges que j'ai déjà posés sur votre appartement.

\- J'aimerais également que vous me teniez au courant de l'avancée de vos recherches concernant la planque de cet individu. Je ne veux pas être mise à l'écart.

Le sérieux que dégageait la jeune femme sembla empêcher le cinquantenaire de répliquer quoi que ce soit. S'étant mis d'accord, ils remirent leurs vestes et prirent leurs affaires. En sortant de l'immeuble, Elisabeth jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers sa boutique. Son cœur se serra mais les larmes ne coulèrent pas. Peut-être à cause d'Isaac qui tenait sa main, lui montrant ainsi une énième fois son soutien ?

Ils furent prudents sur le chemin qui menait à l'immeuble abritant l'appartement de la fleuriste. Toutefois, personne ne les importuna. Mais quelques passants regardaient avec attention leurs mains liées. Apparemment la différence d'âge entre les deux adultes était marquante. Les quelques mèches poivre et sel qui parsemaient la chevelure d'Isaac étaient bien visible. Pour la jeune femme, il était impossible de se tromper et de la prendre pour une femme plus âgée. Malgré ses yeux fatigués et bouffis de larmes, on pouvait difficilement lui donner plus d'une trentaine d'années. Elisabeth n'en fit pas cas. _« Un problème à la fois. »_ s'était-elle dit en son for intérieur.

Isaac passa en premier, une fois qu'ils furent dans les escaliers de la bâtisse. Il voulait vérifier si aucun intrus ne se trouvait dans le logement. Après avoir utilisé le sort de Révélation de Présence Humaine, il déclara à la locataire des lieux qu'elle pouvait pénétrer dans l'appartement.

Retrouver un endroit familier était une bénédiction pour Elisabeth. Elle déposa sa pochette remplie de papiers administratifs sur la table basse avant de faire le tour de chaque pièce, vérifiant que rien n'avait bougé depuis les quelques heures qui avaient passé. Elle savait pertinemment que le sortilège lancé par Isaac ne leur avait rien révélé mais elle sentait qu'elle devait faire le tour de son appartement elle-même.

Une fois de retour au salon, l'Anglais lui apprit qu'il avait renforcé les protections du logement. Elle le remercia avec chaleur et l'invita à rester encore un peu avec elle. Cependant elle fut déçue de recevoir une réponse négative.

\- Je ne peux pas rester cette fois-ci, _my dear_. Le travail m'appelle. Mais je reviendrais ce soir avec le dîner, cela vous convient ?

\- Je crois que nous pouvons nous tutoyer à présent, Isaac.

\- Mon programme te convient-il, Elisabeth ?

\- Oui, parfaitement.

La Française attira l'Anglais à elle et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Ils se séparèrent à regrets mais avec le regard rempli de promesses.

* * *

**Que de choses dans ce chapitre ! La boutique d'Elisabeth saccagée et des baisers ... J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Une petite review fait toujours plaisir à l'auteure ;)**

**A samedi prochain,**

**MrsBrunette**


	7. 6 - Veux-tu bien tout nous raconter ?

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Je suis ravie de vous retrouver ce samedi pour un nouveau chapitre de _Voulez-vous m'aimer ?_ J'espère que jusqu'à présent, l'histoire et les personnages vous plaisent. Je remercie d'ailleurs Jess-Lili pour ses corrections et son aide, c'est une québécoise en or !**

**RàR :**

**Rosae Blue : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur.**

**Sinon, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter et je vous laisse avec les quelques quatre mille mots qui composent ce sixième chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Veux-tu bien tout nous raconter ?**

Après le départ d'Isaac, la fleuriste s'était tout de suite attelée à appeler son assureur pour lui faire part de la nouvelle. Ce dernier avait été plus ou moins compréhensif et lui avait dépêché un expert pour évaluer les dégâts. Pourtant il n'avait pas été d'une grande compassion envers la jeune femme. Il lui avait assuré que l'expert viendrait d'ici une quinzaine de jours, ce qui l'avait énervée. Cependant elle n'avait rien pu faire pour changer la situation, malgré le temps passé à négocier avec son interlocuteur.

Elisabeth raccrocha en soupirant. Elle sentait qu'il lui faudrait de trop nombreux mois pour réparer ce que le Mangemort avait fait à son magasin. Elle s'affala sur son canapé et regarda l'heure sur sa montre. L'heure du déjeuner était passée depuis un bon moment mais son estomac se rappela à elle. Pourtant, une fois face à son frigo, elle fut déçue de ne rien y trouver. La trentenaire n'avait pas eu le temps de faire les courses et comme d'habitude c'était quand elle avait faim qu'il ne restait plus rien dans ses placards.

Même en sachant que l'Anglais ramenait le dîner, elle remit ses chaussures et sa veste pour aller faire quelques courses. De plus, cela lui changerait sûrement les idées. À la sortie de son immeuble, Elisabeth décida de ne pas aller dans les supérettes près de chez elle. Elle avait envie de sortir un peu de son quartier et prit donc sa voiture.

Elle vivait à Montpellier depuis cinq ans et pourtant, elle avait pris peu de temps pour visiter tout ce que cachait cette ville. Alors, quitte à perdre des heures dans son après-midi, elle se laissa guider par les panneaux de signalisation. Elle vérifia tout de même sa jauge d'essence. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle se retrouve en panne à des kilomètres de son appartement !

Après une petite quinzaine de minutes de route, la jeune femme passa devant une petite boutique dont la devanture attira son regard. Elle trouva une place pour se garer à proximité et finit le trajet à pieds. Elle s'arrêta devant le magasin qui se trouvait être un épicerie. Charmée par les couleurs chaleureuse et la devanture bien garnie, Elisabeth poussa la porte.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, bienvenue !

\- Bonjour monsieur.

La jeune femme commença à faire le tour des étagères sous le regard du propriétaire. Elle était l'unique cliente de la boutique en cet après-midi. Du coin de l'œil, elle observa l'homme derrière le comptoir. Ce dernier devait probablement avoir le même âge qu'elle. Il avait le regard avenant et le sourire facile.

-Vous venez de Montpellier ?

\- J'y habite depuis cinq ans maintenant. C'est vous qui tenez ce magasin ?

Elisabeth s'approcha du comptoir, délaissant le contenu des rayons pour se concentrer sur son interlocuteur. Ce dernier passa devant le comptoir.

\- Je me suis installé ici il y a deux ans.

\- Pour tenir également un commerce, je sais qu'il peut y avoir des difficultés à trouver une clientèle.

\- Une fois que les anciens du quartier vous adoptent, l'affaire est dans la poche ! Quel genre de boutique tenez-vous ?

\- Un magasin de fleurs.

Ils parlèrent encore pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elisabeth apprit que le jeune homme s'appelait Benoît et qu'il venait d'un petit village près de la mer Méditerranée. Il avait eu un besoin de voir plus loin que les petites maisons d'une commune peu peuplée. Alors il avait pris la route et s'était installé à Montpellier.

Petit à petit, la fleuriste remarqua qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle, une certaine lueur de désir dans les yeux. Le sourire gai du jeune homme s'était transformé en un sourire enjôleur, lui donnant ainsi un sentiment de malaise. Elle comprit que cette discussion ne mènerait à rien. Elle aurait voulu se faire un ami, elle qui n'en avait pas beaucoup. Alors, coupant court à la conversation, elle prétexta un retour chez elle en urgence.

\- Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir y aller, Benoît.

\- Laissez-moi vous donner mon numéro.

\- Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un.

\- Et alors ?

Elisabeth prit une grande inspiration et serra discrètement son poing gauche. Décidément certains hommes n'avaient aucune moralité. Elle fit volte-face et sortit de la boutique. Déçue, elle remonta dans sa voiture et prit le chemin de son appartement. Elle qui avait voulu se changer les idées en allant plus loin que son quartier habituel, elle s'était retrouvée dans une drôle de situation.

Une fois de retour dans sa rue, elle se rappela l'objet principal de son trajet. _« Et merde, les courses ! Ça m'apprendra à m'arrêter dans des boutiques inconnues. »_ Elle prit des sacs dans son coffre et se dirigea vers le petit magasin au coin de la rue. Elle passa devant le restaurant chinois où elle avait rencontré pour la première fois le fameux ami d'Isaac. Les récents événements se rappelèrent à elle et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier si le Mangemort n'était pas quelque part.

Elle fit enfin ses courses, aussi rapidement que possible. Son angoisse était revenue et elle voulait rentrer chez elle au plus vite. Même avec ses sacs pleins de nourriture, elle monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menait à son étage. Elle déverrouilla sa porte d'entrée et lâcha les sacs dans l'entrée. Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, tout en parlant dans le vide pour décompresser.

« Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur moi ... Je n'ai rien demandé. Je ne suis qu'une simple fleuriste qui voulait vivre sa vie tranquillement. »

Sa petite voix intérieure lui rappela qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple fleuriste. Elle avait des connaissances sur le monde Magique et sur le monde Moldu. Elle s'occupait des plantes comme personne. Elle avait réussi à quitter ce cercle familial qui lui pesait depuis son enfance. Elle avait rencontré un homme qui se fichait totalement de son passé. Elle pouvait se défendre seule.

Prenant deux autres respirations, elle rassembla ses idées et rangea ses courses. Cette tâche faite, elle se sentait quelque peu désœuvrée et ses pensées recommençaient à repartir vers une noirceur qu'elle ne voulait plus connaître. L'après-midi avait bien avancé et elle ne savait pas quand Isaac allait revenir.

Elle se demanda si un bain pourrait la détendre avant que l'homme d'affaires ne revienne avec le dîner. Prenant sa décision, elle prit un roman dans sa bibliothèque, des vêtements propres dans sa commode et alla dans la salle d'eau. Elle ouvrit les robinets pour remplir la baignoire et ajouta un peu de sels colorés.

Une fois dans l'eau, la trentenaire prit son livre et se détendit. Prise dans sa lecture, elle ne sentait pas que le liquide refroidissait. L'action décrite par l'auteur moldu était tellement prenante qu'Elisabeth sursauta quand la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Elle faillit lâcher le livre dans l'eau et se dépêcha de le poser sur un meuble à proximité. Malgré elle, elle éclaboussa le sol de la salle de bain avec de l'eau violacée.

\- J'arrive !

Elle prit son peignoir-éponge et le noua à la va-vite. Un léger coup d'œil dans le judas lui révéla qu'Isaac attendait derrière la porte. Elle lui avait donné le code du hall de l'immeuble ce qui lui avait permis de ne pas l'appeler par l'interphone. La Française lui ouvrit la porte et il fut surpris de la tenue légère dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Sous son regard, elle rougit et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

\- Je … hum … J'étais dans mon bain quand tu as sonné.

_\- Alright … Could you … _Pourrais-tu mettre quelque chose de plus habillé ? Sinon, nous ne sommes pas près de manger.

Elisabeth rougit encore plus en comprenant ce que sous-entendait l'Anglais. Elle tenta de marcher doucement vers la salle de bain mais elle avait plus tôt envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Une fois la porte refermée, elle prit le temps de souffler et de calmer son corps qui n'avait pas perdu de temps pour s'enflammer.

Son ardeur retomba bien vite quand elle vit l'état de la salle de bain. Il y avait de l'eau partout et son roman était bien trop proche d'une flaque. Dans un ordre de priorités un peu bancal, Elisabeth commença par sauver le livre puis laissa tomber son peignoir dans l'eau. Il s'occuperait d'absorber une partie de l'eau, le temps qu'elle réussisse à s'habiller.

Une fois prête, malgré un chignon fait à la va-vite avec ses cheveux mouillés, la trentenaire ressortit de la salle d'eau et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour récupérer une serpillière et finir d'éponger toute l'eau qu'elle avait mis par terre dans sa précipitation. Cependant elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver Isaac en train de farfouiller dans ses placards.

\- Que cherches-tu ?

\- Une casserole.

\- Dans le placard du bas, à gauche.

L'Anglais la remercia et elle se faufila entre les meubles et lui pour aller chercher sa serpillière sous l'évier. Elle sentit ses joues s'échauffer une nouvelle fois mais essaya de garder contenance. Pendant qu'elle poussait les produits ménagers, elle entendait derrière le froissement d'un sac en plastique. C'était bizarre pour elle de ne pas être seule dans son appartement, d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui s'occupait de la cuisine.

Elle se redressa, l'objet de ses désirs dans les mains, quand elle croisa les pupilles noires de l'homme d'affaires. Ce dernier baissa ensuite les yeux vers ce qu'elle tenait. Un de ses sourcils se releva en signe d'interrogation. Comme prise en faute, elle se justifia maladroitement.

\- J'ai mis de l'eau partout dans la salle de bain. Il faut que j'aille éponger …

\- Ce sera prêt dans cinq minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

La jeune femme prit la perche qu'il lui avait tendue et détourna la conversation.

\- Tu verras bien quand ce sera chaud !

Surprise de la répartie joueuse d'Isaac, Elisabeth se laissa voler un baiser. Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, elle alla directement à la salle de bain pour réparer ses bêtises.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le sol était à nouveau sec, la serpillière et le peignoir étendus et la trentenaire sentait une délicieuse odeur provenant de la cuisine. Elle revint dans la pièce principale de son appartement et remarqua que l'Anglais avait trouvé les assiettes, les couverts et les verres dans ses placards.

La table était mise sans chichi supplémentaire et le regard de la Française tomba sur la bouteille de vin rouge encore bouchée. Elle récupéra le tire-bouchon qui avait été déposé à côté et entreprit d'ouvrir la bouteille.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non, merci. Je me débrouille. Tu as à faire à une Française, aux dernières nouvelles.

Isaac déposa un plat de pâtes au poulet sur la table et la regarda faire. Par la force de l'habitude, Elisabeth déboucha sans problème la bouteille. Elle se versa un peu de vin dans son verre et le goûta. Il avait une légère saveur de tanin mais rien de très fort. Elle se servit une plus grande dose et fit de même avec le verre de l'homme d'affaires. Ce dernier avait un sourire tendre collé sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu me surprends à chaque instant, Elisabeth.

\- Assieds-toi au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Ils prirent place face à face, autour de la table. Chacun leur tour, ils se servirent dans le plat et un silence apaisant pris place entre eux. Seul le bruit des couverts touchant la porcelaine troublait le calme du lieu. Parfois, les deux adultes se jetaient des regards qui se voulaient discrets. Cette pause, dans tout ce qui s'était passé pendant cette journée, fit un bien fou à Elisabeth.

\- Comment s'est passé le reste de ta journée, _my dear _?

\- Parle-moi plutôt de ce que tu as fait, toi.

La jeune femme avait parlé rapidement, espérant qu'ainsi il laisserait tomber. Cependant, Isaac s'arrêta de manger pour l'observer plus attentivement. Il semblait suspicieux mais n'insista pas. Elle n'aimait pas lui cacher des choses. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas prête à se livrer totalement.

\- J'ai mis mes contacts sur la piste de notre homme. J'ai aussi signé un contrat très important.

\- Félicitations pour le contrat, tu dois être fier !

\- C'est un gros client et c'est ce qui m'a empêché de venir te voir ces derniers temps.

\- Tu es pardonné, ne t'en fais pas. Mais revenons à ton « ami », qui est-ce ?

Elisabeth avait mimé des guillemets en prononçant le mot ami. Il lui tardait de savoir précisément qui en avait après elle.

\- Alexander était très proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand je faisais encore partie des Mangemorts. Il a vite grimpé les échelons grâce à la cruauté dont il faisait preuve envers les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus. Il était aussi particulièrement discret et Voldemort l'a mis dans la brigade qui chassait les déserteurs. Il fermait les yeux sur tous les meurtres qu'Alexander perpétrait pendant ce temps.

La nourriture commença à avoir un goût de cendre dans la bouche d'Elisabeth. Elle posa sa fourchette sur le bord de son assiette et la repoussa.

\- Donc un Sorcier, tueur en série qui plus est, est à nos trousses.

\- Tu as bien résumé la personnalité d'Alexander.

\- Bien … Sais-tu s'il a d'autres acolytes avec lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas. À l'époque, il était assez secret, même s'il se vantait beaucoup des meurtres qu'il faisait. Il peut très bien agir seul ou avec un groupe. Mais si cette option se révèle être exacte, nos probabilités d'en sortir sans trop de dommages sont quasiment nulles.

\- J'en étais sûre …

La Cracmole pinça ses lèvres. Elle allait devoir avertir Fleur et Gabrielle du danger qu'elle courrait. Elle regrettait de devoir les mettre dans la confidence mais elle ne pourrait pas les garder loin d'elle. Il suffisait qu'une des Françaises passe par Montpellier avant de se rendre chez leurs parents pour qu'elles puissent apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le raclement d'une chaise sur le sol la sortit de ses pensées. Elle leva la tête vers Isaac qui s'accroupit devant elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais en sorte de te protéger jusqu'au bout. »

Hochant la tête mais pas rassurée pour autant, la trentenaire se rendit compte qu'elle retenait son souffle. L'Anglais posa une main sur sa joue et approcha son visage du sien. Ils s'embrassèrent presque chastement d'abord. Puis la Française s'accrocha à son cou et le baiser s'approfondit. Soudain, la cheminée de la jeune femme se mit à luire d'une couleur verte, signe qu'une personne allait apparaître sous peu.

\- Bordel de merde, Elisabeth ! Bon sang …

\- Gabrielle ?

Le couple se sépara à toute vitesse et Elisabeth croisa le regard bleuté de son amie. Cette dernière lança un Récurvite pour se débarrasser de la suie accumulée sur ses vêtements et se précipita dans les bras de la trentenaire. La fleuriste l'accueillit, surprise de sa venue et de son vocabulaire fleuri.

\- Tu n'es pas censée être en lune de miel ?

\- Nous sommes rentrés hier. J'ai appris que ta boutique avait été vandalisée ! Tu vas bien ? Tu aurais dû me prévenir, ou prévenir Fleur !

Comme si elle avait entendu sa jeune sœur l'appeler, la mère de famille apparut à son tour dans la cheminée. L'appartement semblait plus petit maintenant que les deux amies d'Elisabeth étaient là.

\- Gabrielle, tu pourrais me lâcher s'il-te-plaît ? Bonsoir Fleur.

La benjamine se sépara de son amie à contrecœur et se rappela que cette dernière n'était pas seule quand elle était arrivée. Elle faillit reprendre la parole quand son aînée la retint en lui lançant un regard entendu.

\- Excusez-nous de vous avoir interrompus pendant votre dîner. Monsieur Bright, je suis ravie de vous revoir, même si je me demande ce que vous faîtes là.

\- Bonsoir mesdames. Je ne comptais pas rester. Je vais vous laisser discuter entre femmes.

Elisabeth lui envoya un regard déçu mais le baiser qu'il lui donna par la suite lui fit oublier toute déception. Il récupéra sa veste et sortit de l'appartement. La trentenaire rougit sous les deux paires d'yeux inquisitrices de ses amies.

\- Veux-tu bien tout nous raconter ? Et depuis le début pour Gabrielle.

\- Quoi ? Tu es au courant d'un truc et tu ne m'as rien dit, Fleur ?

\- C'est à Elisabeth de parler de cela.

La susnommée invita ses amies à s'asseoir sur le canapé. En bonne hôtesse, même quand elle n'était pas dans sa propre maison, Fleur envoya les restes du repas dans la cuisine d'un coup de baguette. Elisabeth se mit dans le coin gauche du canapé et les filles Delacour se mirent en face d'elle, droites comme des piquets. La fleuriste ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le mimétisme dont elles faisaient preuve.

\- Alors s'il faut commencer par le début … J'ai dansé avec Isaac à ton mariage, Gaby. Cela fait longtemps que je le connais, tout du moins de vue. Il travaille dans le même immeuble que moi et c'est un de nos voisins à Aigues-Mortes.

\- Je sais qui est Isaac Bright, Eli. Avance dans ton récit.

\- Sois patiente, Blanchard.

La benjamine tira la langue à son amie et, du regard, la pressa de continuer.

\- Il se trouve que lui et moi avons déjeuné chez _Au Clair de Lune_ le jour de ton départ en lune de miel. Ensuite, par un concours de circonstances, je suis allée le voir dans son bureau et j'ai appris quelque chose de troublant sur lui.

Cherchant l'aide de Fleur, elle croisa son regard et y lut un soutien indéfectible. Reprenant une respiration, Elisabeth continua à parler.

\- Isaac est un ancien Mangemort. Il a déserté avant la fin de la Dernière Guerre Sorcière.

Voyant Gabrielle prête à lui faire une remarque, la fleuriste leva une main lui interdisant de parler. Elle devait finir avant que les questions ne fusent.

\- Ma boutique a été vandalisée par un autre Mangemort. Il en a après Isaac pour sa défection il y a plus de vingt-cinq ans. À l'époque, il faisait partie d'une sorte de brigade qui chassait les déserteurs. Isaac n'a pas précisément nommé les Rafleurs mais cela doit y ressembler. Cet … homme est sanguinaire. Il a de nombreux assassinats à son actif. Il a su par un moyen, encore inconnu de nous, que j'étais proche d'Isaac. Il en a donc après moi aussi, outre le fait que je sois une erreur de la nature pour lui.

\- Mais Eli … Tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu nous dis ? On parle quand même de danger de mort.

\- Je sais … Sachez que je comptais vous envoyer une lettre demain matin pour vous demander de venir ici. Vous m'avez en quelque sorte devancée.

\- Malgré cette nouvelle donne, tu as toujours mon soutien, Elisabeth. La porte de la Chaumière aux Coquillages t'est toujours ouverte.

\- Merci Fleur, cela compte beaucoup pour moi.

Le regard de la trentenaire se posa sur la jeune mariée. Cette dernière avait serré ses mains aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Le rouge colorait ses joues et son regard était étincelant de colère. La fleuriste se doutait qu'il ne serait pas aussi facile de convaincre Gabrielle. La blonde était très protectrice envers elle, malgré leur différence d'âge. Elle considérait Elisabeth comme sa seconde sœur.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

Le ton presque froid de la petite Française fit sursauter les deux autres. Elles ne s'attendaient pas à la question qu'elle avait posée. La fleuriste n'était même pas allée jusque-là dans le décodage de ses propres sentiments. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas nier devant son amie qu'il n'y avait rien entre l'homme d'affaires et elle. Après tout, elle les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser.

\- Je l'apprécie énormément. Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que je le connais vraiment et qu'il y a la différence d'âge … Mais quand ça nous tombe dessus, on ne peut rien n'y faire.

\- Je suis d'accord avec ça mais tout de même … C'est un Mangemort !

\- Ancien Mangemort. Il n'en a rien à faire de Statut du Sang et de toutes ces conneries.

\- En plus, il a encore des ennemis. Tu ne peux pas te défendre contre eux, Elisabeth.

\- Gabrielle !

Elisabeth fut blessée par les paroles de son amie. Elle espérait véritablement qu'elle ne pensait pas ses mots. Fleur était tout aussi choquée.

\- Parce que je suis une Cracmole, c'est ça ? C'est un coup bas, Gabrielle. Tu sais très bien que je peux me défendre seule.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais. Je ne veux pas que tu sois dépendante de lui jusqu'à ce que ce Mangemort soit arrêté.

\- Mais je ne le suis pas. Il a certes posé des sorts de protection sur mon appartement et ma boutique mais il sait très bien que j'aime mon indépendance.

\- Cela commence par des sorts de protection et d'ici quinze autres jours, tu te retrouveras chez lui, enfermé dans une cage dorée.

\- Tu t'entends parler ? Tu n'as pas connu la guerre, Gabrielle. À la place d'Isaac, j'aurais fait en sorte de mettre à l'abri les gens que j'aime. Je n'ai pas pu éviter à William de se faire griffer par Greyback et crois-le ou non, je m'en veux énormément.

\- C'est différent, Fleur ! Ton mari faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, de la résistance. Là on parle d'un homme qui est un Mangemort. On ne peut pas cautionner cela.

\- Parce que Severus Rogue n'était pas un héros peut-être ? Parce qu'à tes yeux, Drago Malefoy ne sera jamais qu'un Mangemort ? Je te trouve bien peu ouverte d'esprit, petite sœur. Serait-ce Mère qui t'a mis toutes ces idées dans la tête ?

\- Tu n'es pas assez présente pour le savoir, Fleur.

Les deux filles Delacour s'affrontaient du regard sous celui affolé d'Elisabeth. Cette dernière ne comprenait plus rien. Elle savait que les relations entre madame Delacour et Fleur s'étaient dégradées au fil des années. En effet, la matriarche n'avait jamais accepté d'avoir un Anglais, défiguré qui plus est, comme gendre. Même si ce dernier était considéré comme un héros de guerre dans son pays natal. Cependant, Apolline Delacour avait-elle reporté son influence sur sa plus jeune fille ? Gabrielle leur faisait-elle une mauvaise blague ? Il n'y avait jamais eu plus douce personne que la petite blonde. Que s'était-il passé pendant ces années où la fleuriste s'était éloignée d'elle ? Les yeux bleutés de Fleur semblaient se poser les mêmes questions. La benjamine se tourna vers la fleuriste, apparemment prête à lui faire un sermon digne d'une mère de famille stricte.

\- Elisabeth, j'espère que tu ne côtoieras pas plus longtemps cet homme.

\- Gabrielle, je vais te demander de t'en aller. Tu n'es pas ma mère à ce que je sache. De plus, tu es irrespectueuse. Je crois que tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ceci. J'attendais de toi du soutien et tu ne m'en as pas offert. J'espère que tu t'en mordras les doigts.

La benjamine se leva du canapé et fusilla du regard les deux autres Françaises. Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et disparut dans les flammes vertes après avoir prononcé distinctement son adresse.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. Je suis tellement désolée, Eli.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Fleur. On ne connaît jamais vraiment ses proches.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose.

\- Elle reviendra vers toi, vers nous. Je l'espère de tout cœur.

Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent dans leurs bras et se laissèrent aller à leur peine. Puis elles se séparèrent et Fleur retourna chez elle, en Angleterre. Épuisée par tous ces événements survenus dans la même journée, la brune soupira et alla se coucher.

Cependant le sommeil ne vint pas. Les paroles de Gabrielle tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Les mots durs de la jeune mariée lui faisaient mal. Elle lutta contre les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux mais ce fut vain. C'est en pleurant qu'Elisabeth finit par s'endormir, son corps ne lui répondant plus.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! L'ambiance n'est pas au beau fixe pendant tout le chapitre malheureusement ... Gabrielle n'est apparemment pas celle qu'on pensait. Si cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot juste en-dessous :)**

**A samedi prochain,**

**MrsBrunette**


	8. 7 - Où voulez-vous en venir ?

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Bienvenue à vous sur ce septième chapitre. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. On ne le dit jamais assez, mais c'est un grand plaisir de vous lire :) Merci aussi à ma québécoise adorée : Jess-Lili, pour ses corrections et ses conseils.**

**Maintenant, je vous laisse avec le récit !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Où voulez-vous en venir ?**

La semaine était passée à toute vitesse pour Elisabeth. Elle avait bien entendu passé une bonne partie de son temps dans son appartement. Cependant, elle avait fait part de son envie de reprendre rapidement le chemin de sa boutique à Isaac. Ce dernier, ayant des relations dans tous les domaines des affaires, avait réussi à faire venir en express un expert pour l'évaluation des dégâts.

Avec l'autorisation de l'inspecteur Dumont, mais tout de même sous la surveillance d'un agent de la police, Elisabeth était allée avec l'homme d'affaires et l'expert dans le magasin, pendant la première partie de semaine. Ce dernier avait évalué la perte à quelques milliers d'euros et assura à la fleuriste que les fonds seraient débloqués très rapidement pour que les travaux puissent démarrer.

Ainsi la jeune femme avait passé le reste de son temps à appeler divers artisans de confiance pour obtenir des devis. Elle avait également pris un moment pour remercier l'Anglais de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Grâce à un repas digne des plus grands restaurants, mais servi à l'appartement de la Française, ils avaient passé une bonne soirée à continuer de se connaître.

Repensant à cette soirée, Elisabeth en avait des frissons. Ils avaient pris leur temps pour discuter, notamment de la scène de Gabrielle. La trentenaire avait également rabroué le cinquantenaire sur sa fuite devant les filles Delacour. Il avait inventé une excuse un peu bancale, mais avait réussi à se faire pardonner avec des baisers plus passionnés les uns que les autres.

Ils n'étaient pas allés très loin dans la découverte de leurs corps respectifs mais Elisabeth savourait ces moments. Elle adorait cette avancée douce et sensuelle, loin de tous les hommes qu'elle avait connus à la va-vite, au détour d'une chambre inconnue. Elle n'avait pas encore osé parler des potentielles anciennes amantes d'Isaac. Elle se savait beaucoup moins expérimentée que lui mais il lui donnait confiance en elle. Alors elle avait relégué ses doutes dans un coin de sa tête.

Un léger tapotement sur la fenêtre de la cuisine la sortit de son souvenir. Se levant du canapé, elle alla voir ce qui causait ce bruit. Elle remarqua qu'un magnifique hibou voulait entrer. Ce dernier avait un parchemin accroché à une de ses pattes. Elle ouvrit la vitre et le fit entrer. Elle lui donna une friandise pour l'occuper pendant qu'elle récupérait la lettre.

« Merci Archer. Tu as bien rempli ta mission. »

En effet ce hibou appartenait à la mère d'Elisabeth. Se demandant ce que cette dernière lui voulait, la fleuriste décacheta la missive et commença sa lecture.

«_ Elisabeth,_

_J'organise ce dimanche un repas de famille. Ta sœur et ton frère reviennent de leur voyage aux États-Unis. Ta présence est requise. Monsieur Bright est aussi convié._

_Ta mère, Irène. »_

Le sang de la Cracmole se glaça dans ses veines. Comment sa mère avait-elle appris sa toute nouvelle relation avec le Sorcier ? À part à Fleur et à Gabrielle, elle n'avait rien dit à aucune autre personne de son entourage. Elle se demanda alors si la jeune mariée n'avait pas vendu la mèche. Les lèvres pincées, Elisabeth prit la décision de confronter la blonde quand elle serait à Aigues-Mortes.

Le hibou ne semblait pas attendre de réponse car il repartit peu de temps après. La Française se doutait que cette invitation cachait un ordre de la part de sa mère. Respirant un grand coup pour se calmer, elle alla chercher son téléphone portable pour appeler Isaac. Elle dût tout de même sortir sur son palier pour téléphoner. Les sortilèges de protection de l'Anglais laissaient rarement passer les ondes nécessaires pour faire marcher un portable. Au plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme et malgré son âge et son statut de Sorcier, le cinquantenaire se débrouillait plutôt bien avec la technologie moldue. Il décrocha à la seconde sonnerie.

_\- Elisabeth, tout va bien ?_

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut que l'on aille à Aigues-Mortes dimanche.

_\- Non pas que cela me dérange de t'emmener chez moi ce jour-là mais tu as pensé à tes parents ? Ce sont mes voisins. Je ne sais pas si …_

\- Ma mère nous a invités tous les deux pour un repas en famille.

_\- Ah … Voilà qui n'était pas prévu._

\- Je pense que c'est Gabrielle qui a parlé de nous à sa mère, qui s'est empressée de tout raconter à la mienne.

_\- Tu crois qu'elle lui a tout dit ?_

\- Je ne sais pas. Toutefois, connaissant ma mère, elle n'aurait pas pris la peine de me parler de toi dans sa lettre si elle savait toute la vérité.

_\- Est-ce que cela te dérange que nous y allions, _my dear_ ?_

La jeune femme soupira de dépit. Bien sûr que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Cependant, cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu son frère et sa sœur. Ils étaient de vrais globe-trotteurs et partaient à la découverte du monde très régulièrement depuis leur sortie de l'académie de Beauxbâtons. Mais la perspective de faire face à sa mère ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis le mariage de Gabrielle.

\- Mon frère et ma sœur seront là. Ils doivent être mis au courant pour le saccage de la boutique. Bien sûr je ne leur parlerai pas du malfaiteur.

_\- Dois-je donc comprendre que je vais être présenté à ta famille au complet ?_

Le ton rieur de la question d'Isaac eut le mérite de dérider la jeune femme.

\- Effectivement, mon cher. Mais ils te connaissent déjà.

_\- En tant que voisin, pas en tant que compagnon de leur fille._

\- Cela réjouira ma mère, ne t'inquiète donc pas.

_\- Je passerai te chercher dimanche matin. On ira en transplanant._

\- On pourrait prendre ma voiture. Aigues-Mortes n'est qu'à une petite demi-heure de Montpellier.

_\- Le transplanage est bien plus rapide. Tu aurais été malade à cause de ce type de transport, on aurait pu prendre ta voiture à la rigueur._

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne reconnaîtrait pas à haute voix qu'elle aimait le transplanage, même d'escorte. Elle abandonna donc la partie et raccrocha après avoir échangé quelques mots doux avec l'Anglais. Elle rentra dans son appartement et posa son portable sur la table basse.

Ses yeux retombant sur le parchemin envoyé par Irène Deguire, Elisabeth se sentit dépassée. Elle était beaucoup trop dans cet état d'esprit ces derniers temps et elle en avait assez. Elle se dit également que ce déjeuner n'était finalement pas une mauvaise excuse pour mettre les choses à plat avec sa famille concernant sa relation avec Isaac. Pourtant elle avait un léger mauvais pressentiment qui pointait le bout de son nez.

.

.

Habillée sobrement mais aussi élégamment selon ses goûts, Elisabeth attendait Isaac devant son immeuble pour qu'ils rallient Aigues-Mortes en transplanant. La jeune femme était un peu nerveuse en ce dimanche matin. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils passeraient d'abord un temps dans le manoir de l'Anglais avant de rejoindre celui de la famille Deguire.

De temps en temps, la jeune femme regardait autour d'elle pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas une tête connue parmi les passants. Elle avait pris ce réflexe depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Alexander pour la première fois dans ce restaurant chinois. Elle ne pouvait se défaire de cette angoisse de tomber sur lui alors qu'elle était vulnérable.

Elle fut rassurée quand elle aperçut Isaac au bout de la rue. Elle se releva des marches menant au hall d'entrée de l'immeuble et le rejoignit à mi-parcours. Ils s'embrassèrent et il la complimenta sur sa tenue. La trentenaire essaya de ne pas piquer un fard mais elle ne se faisait pas aux diverses flatteries que pouvait lui faire l'homme d'affaires.

Main dans la main, ils s'écartèrent de la rue principale pour pouvoir transplaner sans être remarqués des Moldus.

_\- Ready ?_

\- Oui. Allons-y.

Elisabeth ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par la sensation d'avoir ses cellules dissociées et associées de nouveau. Le trajet ne dura tout juste une seconde ou deux. Elle sentit Isaac lui lâcher la main et elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Cette maison est magnifique ! Je n'y avais jamais fait trop attention quand j'étais plus jeune.

Devant elle trônait une bâtisse au moins centenaire. Elle était blanche de l'extérieur et avait l'air immense. Même dans son enfance ou son adolescence, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds sur le terrain d'Isaac. Ce dernier l'invita à avancer vers la porte d'entrée. Elle s'exécuta de bon cœur, appréciant la vue qu'elle avait autour d'elle.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils furent accueillis par une Elfe de Maison assez âgée, qui tomba tout de suite sous le charme de la fleuriste. Elle les mena vers une grande pièce à vivre où les attendaient du thé et des petits biscuits. Voulant faire honneur au travail de l'Elfe, Elisabeth prit une tasse et un petit gâteau, même si elle n'avait pas faim. L'Anglais congédia le membre de son personnel en le remerciant chaleureusement.

\- Ce manoir n'est pas un peu grand pour toi tout seul ?

\- Il me rappelle celui de mes parents en Angleterre. J'espère y habiter à temps complet un jour.

Les mots de l'homme d'affaires émurent la jeune femme. Ils traversèrent toutes les pièces, toutes décorées avec goût. Elisabeth s'y sentit tout de suite chez elle. Cependant, l'heure du déjeuner approchait à grands pas et ils allaient devoir quitter cette maison pour rejoindre celle de la famille Deguire.

La main d'Isaac dans son dos donnait du courage à la Française. Elle ne se sentait plus seule face à ce qui pourrait arriver pendant ce repas. Ne voulant pas venir les mains vides, l'Anglais avait choisi une bouteille de vin provenant de sa propre cave. Ils n'eurent pas à sonner à la porte d'entrée, car la sœur d'Elisabeth semblait les attendre depuis quelques temps à l'entrée de la maison. Elle descendit les quelques marches à toute vitesse pour les rejoindre.

\- Elisabeth ! Comme tu m'as manqué !

\- Toi aussi Ophélie. C'était bien les États-Unis ?

\- Très enrichissant, il faudra que tu y ailles toi aussi.

Tirant sa benjamine par le bras, Ophélie ne laissa pas une seconde à Elisabeth pour qu'elle lui présente celui qui l'accompagnait. Ils eurent le temps de s'échanger un regard amusé et l'Anglais suivit les jeunes femmes, un peu en retrait.

Une fois à l'intérieur du manoir, le frère de la brune vint les rejoindre, attiré par le bruit. Il serra dans ses bras sa petite sœur et échangea une poignée de main ferme avec Isaac.

\- Ophélie, arrête donc de parler ! Tu vas raconter tout notre voyage sans que je puisse participer.

\- Tu es rabat-joie, Léandre. Allez, venez au salon, Mère et Père nous attendent.

Elisabeth se tendit subrepticement. Son compagnon dut s'en apercevoir car il reposa sa main gauche dans son dos. Elle releva la tête vers lui et il la retint sur le seuil de la pièce à vivre. Ils s'embrassèrent furtivement, ce qui redonna du courage à la jeune femme, et ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Le regard de sa mère épingla la fleuriste. Elle se sentait étudiée des pieds à la tête. Pourtant, elle osa soutenir les yeux maternels. Elle s'approcha du canapé où étaient assis ses parents et les embrassa tous les deux sur les deux joues. Son père se leva pour saluer Isaac et ce dernier déposa une bise sur la joue droite d'Irène.

Le silence était pesant dans le salon. Une fois que le couple fut assis sur un autre divan, l'Elfe de Maison des Deguire fit son apparition, rompant le silence.

\- L'apéritif des Maîtres est servi.

Irène le renvoya sèchement et Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings. Sa mère n'avait jamais su faire preuve de reconnaissance envers son petit personnel. L'Anglais posa une main rassurante sur celles de la jeune femme et récupéra un verre pour elle, puis pour lui. Les autres membres de la famille se servir à leur tour. Ophélie leva sa coupe vers l'assemblée et proposa le toast.

\- Et si nous trinquions à ce fabuleux voyage et au couple d'Elisabeth ?

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, ma chère sœur.

Alors tout le monde trinqua à ces deux motifs et le silence revint rapidement entre les adultes. Elisabeth se sentait mal à l'aise, encore plus qu'habituellement quand elle revenait chez ses parents. Elle voyait bien que sa sœur voulait poser des questions sur sa relation récente mais elle se retenait. Quant à son père, il n'avait rien dit sur la présence de son voisin à sa table.

Léandre se montrait moins discret que son géniteur car il dévisageait ouvertement l'Anglais. La fleuriste pouvait apercevoir la méfiance dans les pupilles de son frère. Cela la dérangeait quelque peu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il aurait des a priori sur son compagnon. Cependant elle dut arrêter de réfléchir car sa mère s'apprêtait à prendre la parole.

\- Comment se porte votre entreprise, monsieur Bright ?

\- Très bien. J'ai d'ailleurs récemment signé un contrat important avec un gros client.

\- Dans quoi travaillez-vous déjà ?

\- Dans la pharmaceutique pour le côté Moldu et dans les potions pour la branche Sorcière, Léandre.

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Sorciers qui oseraient se mêler de l'économie moldue.

\- Je vous avoue que c'est très intéressant. Ils sont bien plus ouverts que nous dans ce domaine, ainsi que dans d'autres ...

Les deux hommes continuèrent de parler affaires en se lançant quelques piques se voulant discrètes. Malgré tout, ils inclurent parfois le patriarche de la famille Deguire, qui répondit avec tact et calme. Ophélie accapara l'attention de sa jeune sœur pour lui raconter son voyage. Le babillage incessant de son aînée ennuya rapidement la fleuriste. Elle écouta distraitement ce qu'elle disait, jetant quelques coups d'œil vers Isaac ou vers sa mère. Cette dernière était anormalement silencieuse. Cela étonna Elisabeth mais ne put se poser plus de questions.

\- Il faudrait que je fasse un tour dans ta boutique, petite sœur ! Cela fait un moment que je n'y suis pas entrée.

\- En même temps, si tu n'étais pas tout le temps en train de voyager, tu pourrais passer plus de temps à Montpellier !

La grande sœur donna un léger coup dans le bras de sa benjamine pour la taquiner. Elles se sourirent, heureuses de retrouver leur complicité. Cependant, Elisabeth perdit vite son sourire, sentant que le moment était venu de parler des événements récents concernant son magasin.

\- Alors qu'as-tu reçu comme plantes récemment ?

\- Hum … Je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Rien de grave, j'espère !

Son exclamation attira l'attention des hommes et ces derniers se turent pour écouter Elisabeth. Elle n'aimait pas être le centre des regards mais elle se dit qu'une fois qu'elle aurait déballé son sac, elle n'aurait pas à le refaire une seconde fois.

\- La boutique a été vandalisée lundi.

\- Pardon ? Tu te fiches de nous, Elisabeth ? C'est une mauvaise blague ?

\- Malheureusement, Léandre, ce n'est pas une blague. D'après les autorités moldues, un groupe d'individus ont pris pour cible mon magasin.

\- Tu as reçu des menaces ?

\- Non aucune. Nous ne connaissons pas leur mobile. Les policiers enquêtent.

\- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir un peu plus tôt tout de même, Elisabeth.

\- Je sais, Père, que j'aurais dû. Mais je voulais me remettre de mes émotions avant.

\- Du moment que tu n'as rien, je suis rassuré.

La conversation ne put continuer car l'Elfe de Maison refit son apparition pour prévenir l'assemblée que le déjeuner était prêt. Tous se levèrent et les maîtres de maison ouvrirent la marche pour guider les autres vers la salle à manger.

Le père d'Elisabeth s'installa au bout de la table, sa femme placée à sa gauche et son fils à sa droite. Isaac était placé à la droite de Léandre et en face d'Ophélie. Elisabeth était placée à côté de sa sœur et sans personne devant elle. Habituée à être un peu excentrée, elle ne fit aucune remarque. En revanche, elle put voir la mâchoire de l'Anglais se durcir. Il n'était apparemment pas d'accord avec le plan de table de madame Deguire.

Pendant le repas, les conversations allaient bon train sur des sujets plutôt bateau. Les plats se succédèrent mais ce déjeuner en famille n'avait pas l'attrait qu'il pouvait avoir chez d'autres personnes. Les attitudes guindées des Deguire étaient difficiles à vivre parfois. Toutefois, une fois le dessert servi, Ophélie osa enfin poser la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres, Elisabeth en était certaine.

\- Alors, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés avec monsieur Bright ?

\- Tu peux l'appeler Isaac, tu sais. Tu es au courant qu'il est notre voisin depuis des années quand même.

\- Ne dévie pas la conversation, Eli.

\- Il m'a invitée à danser lors du mariage de Gabrielle Delacour, maintenant Blanchard, et de fil en aiguille nous avons fait connaissance.

La fleuriste avait servi une version un peu édulcorée de la vérité mais sa sœur, de même que sa famille, n'avait pas à savoir tout ce qui pouvait les relier. Notamment le passé de l'Anglais.

\- C'est tout récent alors ! Mère m'a dit que le mariage de Gabrielle s'était déroulé il y a seulement un mois.

\- Que ce soit récent ou non, ta sœur a enfin choisi un parti tout à fait respectable.

Le ton coupant d'Irène avait surpris tout le monde. Elle était enfin sortie de son mutisme. Elisabeth regretta de ne pas être assise à côté d'Isaac pour éviter qu'il ne perde son sang-froid. Certes, il ne perdait pas souvent ses moyens mais connaissant sa mère, il était fort possible qu'elle arrive à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Alors elle décida de la confronter directement.

\- Mère, où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Tu as trente ans, Elisabeth. Il est temps que tu te maries et que tu aies des enfants. De plus monsieur Bright venant d'une famille de Sorciers, ta future progéniture sera peut-être épargnés par …

\- Ma tare ? C'est bien cela que vous alliez dire ?

\- Ne m'interromps pas. Mais conviens que tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber.

\- Si je puis intervenir, Irène, j'apprécie votre fille pour sa personnalité et non pour son Statut du Sang.

\- Alors, je vous souhaite bien du courage pour la dompter. Je ne sais pas d'où elle tient son tempérament exécrable mais ce n'est certainement pas de mon côté de la famille.

\- Mère !

Les trois enfants d'Irène s'étaient exclamés en cœur, tous choqués des remarques qu'elle venait de faire. Mais les voix ne purent hausser le ton.

\- Maîtres, les Delacour sont arrivés.

\- Fais-les patienter dans le grand salon. Nous arrivons.

Jules Deguire avait repris l'ascendant sur la situation et s'était levé. Ses enfants, sa femme et son invité firent de même et tous rejoignirent la pièce où se trouvait l'autre famille. Tout le monde avait été prévenu que les voisins avaient été conviés à prendre le café avec eux.

Elisabeth fit exprès de laisser passer ses parents, puis son frère et sa sœur, devant elle. Elle voulait avoir un moment, même très bref, avec l'Anglais. Ce dernier prit sa main et la serra. Du regard, ils se donnèrent du courage. L'un comme l'autre étaient à bout de nerfs devant le comportement de la maîtresse de maison.

Ils entrèrent donc les derniers dans le grand salon. Cependant ils ne purent saluer Apolline et Alexis Delacour car ils furent interrompus par une jeune blonde.

\- Elisabeth, comment oses-tu ramener cet … individu chez tes parents ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Gabrielle. Ravie que tu sois présente.

\- C'est de monsieur Bright dont tu parles comme cela, ma fille ?

\- Oui, Père. Sachez que c'est un Mangemort.

La jeune mariée avait lâché cette vérité sans le moindre tact. Les femmes échappèrent un cri et pâlirent d'un seul coup. Le visage de Léandre se ferma, celui de Jules était incrédule. Alexis regardait sa fille avec colère. Il ne reconnaissait plus la petite fille qu'il avait élevé. Quant à Mikola, outre le fait qu'il n'était pas encore familier avec le langage Sorcier, il était le plus surpris de tous, n'ayant jamais vu sa nouvelle épouse dans un tel état d'emportement. La jeune Française regarda son auditoire.

\- Montrez votre bras, Bright.

\- Gabrielle, tu n'as pas à lui demander cela.

\- Tu t'es amourachée de lui, Elisabeth. Tu n'as plus les idées claires.

\- Ça suffit.

Conscient que les regards se tournaient vers lui, Isaac déboutonna sa manche gauche et releva le tissu jusqu'à son coude. La fleuriste était perplexe. La peau de l'avant-bras était vierge. Aucune trace de la Marque. Elle reprit un visage impassible et reporta son regard sur Gabrielle. Cette dernière avait rougi furieusement.

\- Il ment ! Il y a un sort pour dissimuler la Marque, j'en suis certaine.

\- Gabrielle, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

\- Insinues-tu que je suis folle, Mikola ?

\- Pas du tout, mais tu sembles un peu sur les nerfs.

\- Parce que deux personnes ici mentent. Tu sais à quel point je déteste les mensonges.

\- Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien sur son bras.

La jeune femme essaya de convaincre ses parents et son mari de ce qu'elle disait. Cependant plus personne ne la croyait maintenant qu'ils avaient la preuve devant eux. Des larmes perlèrent sur les yeux d'Elisabeth. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : s'enfuir de la maison. Elle regarda Isaac reboutonner sa manche de chemise. L'Anglais posa un regard désolé sur elle et lui prit la main.

\- Tu te donnes en spectacle, Gabrielle. Irène, Jules, je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. Monsieur Bright, veuillez pardonner le comportement irrespectueux de ma fille.

\- Alexis, j'espère que vous ferez surveiller un peu plus votre fille, à l'avenir.

\- Nous allons y aller, Père, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

\- Vous pouvez vous retirer, Isaac et toi. J'espère que tu reviendras nous voir.

\- Tu n'es qu'une menteuse, Elisabeth !

N'y tenant plus, Apolline jeta un sortilège de Mutisme à sa fille, sous les regards ébahis du reste de leur groupe. La mère de famille se tourna ensuite vers la fleuriste, le regard peiné.

\- Elisabeth, je suis heureuse que tu te sois trouvé un bon parti. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible.

\- Merci Apolline. À présent si vous voulez bien nous excuser …

Sans plus de cérémonie, la jeune femme se retourna et sortit de la pièce. À peine à l'extérieur du manoir, ses larmes la rattrapèrent et roulèrent sur ses joues. L'Anglais marchait à côté d'elle sans oser la prendre dans ses bras. Elle marcha sans faire attention à où elle allait. Ils arrivèrent au manoir d'Isaac et elle entra en ouvrant grand la porte, faisant sursauter l'Elfe de Maison.

Elisabeth monta les escaliers et trouva son chemin jusqu'à la chambre de son compagnon, qu'elle avait repéré pendant sa visite. Isaac la suivait de près, ne sachant pas trop comment la réconforter. Elle enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea à plat ventre sur le lit. Le cinquantenaire fit de même et, une fois installé près d'elle, caressa ses cheveux d'un geste tendre.

Perdue dans ses tourments, la fleuriste s'accrochait à la sensation de la main de l'homme dans ses cheveux. Petit à petit ses pleurs se tarirent enfin.

_\- Oh my dearest … _Si j'avais su que ce serait si difficile …

\- Ne t'avise pas de me dire que tu n'aurais rien tenté. Cela aurait été lâche de ta part.

La voix d'Elisabeth était légèrement éraillée et étouffée par l'oreiller. Cependant, elle avait mis toutes sortes de sentiments dans son ton. Ce n'était pas de la faute de l'Anglais ni la sienne. Elle se redressa, les yeux bouffis et des coulures de maquillage sous les yeux. Elle embrassa fermement les lèvres d'Isaac, voulant tout oublier de cette journée. Alors il lui donna ce qu'elle désirait. Ils ne firent pas l'amour cet après-midi-là, mais ce fut tout comme. La fleuriste s'endormit, épuisée par tous les événements du jour et par les caresses sensuelles de son compagnon.

* * *

**Voili, voilou ! Gabrielle reste campée sur ses positions au risque de passer pour une folle. Décidément le village natal d'Elisabeth n'est pas celui où se trouvent les meilleurs souvenirs ... N'hésitez pas à m'écrire juste en-dessous ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre.**

**A samedi prochain !**

**MrsBrunette**


	9. 8 - Veux-tu rentrer ?

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre huit. Je remercie Jess-Lili pour ses corrections et son aide tout au long de cette aventure. Pour votre information, le rating M n'est pas là pour rien. Pour aujourd'hui, il y a du lemon donc si jamais vous êtes mal à l'aise avec ça, je vous conseille de passer la scène. Je rappelle également que les petits mots en anglais sont normaux puisqu'Isaac est britannique et que nous sommes en France. Parfois, la langue maternelle revient au galop quand on ne se contrôle pas ;)**

**RàR :**

**Rosae Blue : Tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions sur Gabrielle et sur la mère d'Elisabeth juste en-dessous :) J'espère que le chapitre te plaira !**

**Sinon, je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire pour l'instant. On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Veux-tu rentrer ?**

Quand Elisabeth ouvrit les yeux, elle ne reconnut d'abord pas la chambre où elle se trouvait. Sous elle, le matelas était très confortable et l'appelait à retourner dans les bras du sommeil. Un soleil timide éclairait la pièce. La jeune femme se tourna vers la présence qu'elle sentait à son côté. Voyant qu'il la dévisageait, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir mais aussi de sourire.

\- Je préfère te voir joyeuse, _my dear,_ qu'avec des traces de pleurs sur ton magnifique visage.

\- Je me rappelle très bien ce qui m'a rendue de si bonne humeur.

\- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Isaac semblait d'humeur joueuse et la brune en profita pour rapprocher son corps du sien. Elle approcha ensuite son visage de celui de l'Anglais et ce dernier rompit la distance pour l'embrasser. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné qui les laissa haletants.

_\- That's it ?_

\- Aide-moi à me rappeler.

L'homme d'affaires la renversa sur le dos et se mit au-dessus d'elle. Ses mains allèrent et vinrent sur son corps, encore recouvert d'un tee-shirt lui appartenant. Ce traitement sensuel lui donna des frissons. Ses doigts remontèrent petit à petit le vêtement et elle finit par s'en débarrasser d'elle-même. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez proches, Elisabeth entoura la nuque d'Isaac de ses mains et le tira à elle. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, leurs corps s'imbriquant l'un dans l'autre.

L'Anglais arracha un gémissement de plaisir à la Française quand il descendit une de ses mains vers son abdomen puis son entrejambe. Il la caressa par-dessus le dernier morceau de tissu qui lui restait. La jeune femme sentait son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Elle s'arc-bouta contre sa main, lui donnant ainsi accès son cou. Isaac mordit légèrement la peau douce de cet endroit, lui laissant une petite marque.

Ne voulant pas tout lui céder tout de suite, Elisabeth passa des mains légères sur son torse jusqu'à son aine. Pour son plus grand plaisir, elle l'entendit rater une respiration. Sous ses doigts, elle sentit un renflement caractéristique, qu'elle caressa de haut en bas malgré le sous-vêtement.

_\- More ?_

_\- More._

Dans un soupir, ils se donnèrent leur consentement et n'y tenant plus, ils se débarrassèrent des dernières barrières de tissus. Dans un sursaut de conscience, Isaac attrapa sa baguette et lança le sort de contraception. L'esprit à présent tranquille, le couple s'embrassa. L'Anglais s'approcha de l'entrée du vagin de la jeune femme, la titillant du bout de son gland. Le plaisir monta en elle, lui réchauffant les sens. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : l'avoir en elle. Alors elle se cambra, lui montrant qu'elle était prête pour le recevoir. Il s'aperçut de son mouvement et entra lentement, pour faire durer l'instant.

Ils gémirent de concert quand il la remplit entièrement. Il commença à faire des va-et-vient plus sensuels les uns que les autres, rendant la Française folle. Cependant, la fleuriste n'en pouvait plus de ce rythme lent et elle accompagna les mouvements de l'homme, les rendant plus rapides petit à petit. Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, il l'embrassa passionnément tout en donnant des coups de butoirs plus fréquents.

Sentant l'orgasme arriver, Elisabeth échappa un cri et serra les épaules de son amant. Deux autres va-et-vient suffirent, ainsi qu'une pression sur son bouton de chair, pour la faire monter emportant avec elle l'Anglais. Ce dernier gémit sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Même s'il avait éjaculé, ils restèrent soudés l'un à l'autre pendant qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles.

\- C'était vraiment plus.

La voix presque enfantine de la trentenaire les fit éclater de rire. Isaac s'écarta d'elle pour s'allonger sur le dos et elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Elle entendait son cœur battre de plus en plus calmement et cela suffit pour l'endormir. Juste avant de sombrer, elle sentit l'Anglais rabattre les draps sur eux et lui caresser délicatement le bras. Elle aperçut le reflet de la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras et se surprit à la trouver belle malgré son histoire.

.

.

Se réveillant de sa grasse matinée, Elisabeth s'étira. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua que l'autre côté du lit était vide. Elle posa sa main à l'endroit où avait reposé l'Anglais et il ne subsistait plus qu'une infime trace de chaleur. La jeune femme vérifia sous les couvertures et les oreillers si l'homme d'affaires avait laissé un mot. Elle ne trouva rien mais ne laissa pas l'inquiétude l'envahir.

La Française se leva, emportant le drap avec elle, et se dirigea vers la première porte qu'elle trouva dans la pièce, ne se souvenant plus vraiment où était la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit le battant et tomba sur une grande garde-robe. Elle entra dans la pièce et regarda tous les vêtements que possédait Isaac. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il en avait bien plus qu'elle et ce n'était que la penderie de sa maison secondaire ! Elle effleura les vestes, les chemises et les pantalons. Il régnait une odeur de lessive et une autre tout à fait masculine. La jeune femme sourit et elle eut tout de suite l'esprit plus léger, enveloppée dans l'odeur de son compagnon.

Elisabeth ressortit de la pièce en tenant une chemise blanche, sûrement bien trop grande pour elle mais elle voulait continuer à porter le parfum d'Isaac. La porte suivante menait à la salle d'eau. Cette dernière était immense. Elle croisa son regard dans le grand miroir et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux ébouriffés mais avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne s'était jamais vu comme cela. Cette prise de conscience la bouleversa quelque peu et elle ne savait pas ce que lui disait son cœur. Ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui murmurait.

La trentenaire se glissa sous la douche après avoir laissé tomber le drap qui la recouvrait. L'eau chaude dénoua ses muscles et elle sentit une légère courbature au niveau de son aine, souvenir de leur activité matinale. Même si personne ne pouvait la voir, elle rougit en y repensant. Isaac avait été très doux avec elle au début. Au fil de leur découverte mutuelle, il s'était montré un peu plus dominant, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune femme. Elle appréciait leur jeu du chat et de la souris.

Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur l'expérience de l'Anglais. Elle-même n'ayant eu qu'un nombre réduit de partenaires, et tous de son âge, elle se demandait s'il avait eu de longues relations avant elle. Même si cela avait été la guerre quand il était en Angleterre, il avait peut-être eu des bonnes amies. Il venait d'une famille Sang-Pur et les mariages arrangés étaient répandus. Et s'il cachait une fiancée quelque part ? Elle se demandait s'il avait fait l'amour à d'autres femmes dans cette chambre. Sentant ses pensées partir sur une pente glissante, Elisabeth essaya de les chasser comme elle put. Elle s'occupa les mains en se lavant. Elle n'avait pas pris d'affaires de toilette mais elle n'hésita pas à se servir dans les produits d'Isaac.

Une fois propre, elle ressortit de la cabine de douche et s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette éponge. Grâce à une brosse à dents neuve qu'elle trouva dans un tiroir sous le lavabo, elle ramena ses cheveux mouillés en un chignon désordonné. En se dévisageant dans le miroir, elle remarqua une petite marque dans son cou. Elle posa ses doigts dessus, en essayant de se rappeler comment elle l'avait eu. Parmi les souvenirs de plaisir qu'elle avait eu en compagnie de l'Anglais, elle se souvint du moment où il l'avait mordue. De nouveau, elle rougit.

Secouant la tête pour s'enlever ces images du cerveau, elle s'habilla. Elle avait trouvé près du lavabo ses vêtements de la veille, notamment son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Ils sentaient eux aussi la lessive et n'avaient aucun pli. Elisabeth se promit d'aller remercier l'Elfe de Maison quand elle descendrait à la cuisine. Elle s'habilla, dénoua ses cheveux et se servit de la brosse pour se laver les dents. Elle ressentit une pointe de satisfaction en déposant la brosse qu'elle avait utilisée à côté de celle d'Isaac. Elle sécha ensuite ses cheveux et les démêla avec ses doigts, à défaut d'avoir un peigne.

Tout en marchant dans un couloir éclairé par la lumière du jour, la fleuriste essaya de se rappeler le chemin de la cuisine. Elle descendit l'escalier et trouva facilement malgré ses souvenirs flous. Quand elle poussa la porte de la pièce, une odeur de café l'atteignit. Guidée par ses sens, elle avança et découvrit une cafetière à moitié pleine, tenue magiquement au chaud, et un panier de croissants provenant de la boulangerie Moldue d'Aigues-Mortes.

Elisabeth s'appuya contre la table, une fois sa tasse remplie. Elle croqua dans une viennoiserie et en savoura le goût. Elle s'apprêta à boire une gorgée de café quand elle entendit un craquement sonore.

\- Madame a tout ce qui lui faut ?

Elle se brûla la langue avec le liquide et reposa la tasse en la claquant sur la table. L'Elfe lui avait fait peur.

\- Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur !

\- Wendy est désolée, Madame. Wendy ne recommencera pas.

Wendy récupéra une cuillère en bois par magie et comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire, Elisabeth lui enleva l'instrument des mains.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Wendy. Tu n'as pas besoin de te punir. D'ailleurs, je te remercie d'avoir lavé mes vêtements.

\- Madame n'a pas à remercier Wendy. Wendy fait juste son travail.

La conversation se tarit entre les deux femmes. La fleuriste termina son petit-déjeuner et l'Elfe nettoya la vaisselle. N'y tenant plus, la Cracmole posa une question.

\- Isaac t'a-t-il laissé un message pour moi ?

\- Oh oui, le Maître l'a fait ! Wendy a failli oublier ! Le Maître m'a dit de dire à Madame qu'il partait travailler à Montpellier et qu'elle pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait dans la maison.

\- Merci Wendy, tu peux retourner à tes occupations.

Elisabeth sortit de la cuisine et du manoir, après avoir mis ses chaussures. Elle ne pouvait pas se servir de son téléphone pour envoyer un message à l'homme d'affaires puisqu'elle était du côté Sorcier. Elle avait envie d'entendre sa voix, mais il ne rentrerait sûrement pas avant le soir.

Laissant ses pas la guider, la jeune femme se retrouva à marcher le long du Canal du Rhône à Sète. Elle aperçut au loin la boutique colorée de son ancien patron. Voulant prendre de ses nouvelles, elle s'avança jusqu'au magasin. Comme la fois où elle était venue déjeuner avec Isaac chez _Au Clair de Lune_, elle trouva le vieux fleuriste courbé au-dessus de ses plantes. Elle le regarda leur parler et les bichonner, attendrie.

\- Monsieur Fleurance ?

\- Oh Elisabeth, c'est toi ! Comme je suis heureux de te revoir. Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Tout va bien pour moi. La boutique tournait bien jusqu'à la semaine passée …

\- Rien de grave, j'espère ?

\- Un vandalisme. Je ne sais pas ce que voulaient ces Moldus mais ils ont saccagé tout le magasin.

\- Les pauvres fleurs … Je suis tout de même content que tu n'aies rien bien sûr. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

À cette question, la jeune femme ne trouva pas immédiatement de réponse. La voyant réfléchir, le fleuriste retourna à ses occupations. Il connaissait bien son ancienne employée. Quand elle aurait trouvé ce qu'elle cherche, elle le lui dirait. Cette dernière entra dans le magasin et flâna parmi les rayons familiers. Avisant un pot d'orchidées blanches, elle s'en approcha. Les tiges étaient retenues par un tuteur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Elle approcha sa main de la plante et cette dernière avança ses fleurs vers elle. Surprise, Elisabeth ramena ses doigts vers son corps.

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé ma nouvelle espèce. Cette orchidée est douée de sa propre intelligence. Elle est capable de ressentir et de comprendre ce qui l'entoure. Il en existe quelques plants dans le monde. J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle t'a adoptée.

La jeune femme approcha de nouveau sa main de la plante et celle-ci sembla se blottir contre elle. Son cœur fondant devant cette merveille, Elisabeth demanda le prix d'une telle rareté. Le vieil homme lui énonça un prix bien plus faible qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

\- Oh non, Fleurance, vous n'allez pas me faire une ristourne ! Si cette plante est vraiment rare, elle vaut plus chère que cela.

\- Prends-la à ce prix-ci, Elisabeth. Cela me fait plaisir.

La Française ne décolérait pas mais elle fut bien obligée de céder devant l'insistance de son ancien employeur. Alors, elle prit la plante dans ses bras et alla au comptoir pour régler sa note. Elle serra ensuite la main du propriétaire du magasin et sortit.

Elle ramena la plante chez Isaac, en prenant soin d'expliquer au végétal qu'elle n'allait pas l'abandonner. À la surprise de l'Elfe de Maison, Elisabeth lui expliqua comment fonctionnait cette fleur si particulière et comment s'en occuper pendant qu'elle s'absenterait. D'ailleurs l'orchidée semblait avoir déjà pris d'affection l'Elfe. Une fois ses directives énoncées, la Française ressortit de la maison.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le chemin qui menait aux manoirs des Delacour et des Deguire. Remontant l'allée qui menait à la demeure qui l'avait abritée pendant dix-huit années de sa vie, elle se prépara mentalement à faire face à ses parents. Elle toqua à la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvrit sur sa mère.

\- Elisabeth ? Tu n'es pas retournée à Montpellier ?

La jeune femme étudia sa génitrice. Cette dernière semblait prête à se rendre quelque part, habillée de pied en cape et tenant sa baguette à la main.

\- Je suis désolée de passer à l'improviste, Mère. Pourrais-je vous parler un moment ?

\- C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Apolline …

\- Alors faites. Je ne vous retiendrais pas.

\- Non. Tu n'es pas au manoir très souvent, alors elle peut attendre.

Légèrement étonnée de la réflexion de sa mère, Elisabeth se laissa guider vers le salon. Sa parente se débarrassa de son manteau et demanda à leur Elfe de Maison de leur apporter du thé. Une fois installées, la plus âgée la dévisagea.

\- Que veux-tu me dire, ma fille ?

\- C'est à propos de ma relation avec Isaac. J'aimerais …

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Serais-tu enceinte ?

\- Ne m'interrompez pas s'il-vous-plaît. Et non, je ne suis pas enceinte, rassurez-vous.

\- Béni soit Merlin ! Je n'aurais jamais pu me remettre d'un affront pareil. Notre réputation …

\- Mère, laissez-moi parler, par Morgane !

Elisabeth ne baissa pas les yeux sous le regard furibond de sa mère. Cependant cette dernière se tut enfin, laissant le champ libre à sa fille. La jeune femme prit un inspiration et se lança.

\- Je sais que vous pensez qu'Isaac est un bon parti pour moi et que cela permettra à nos voisins, voire au monde Sorcier dans son ensemble pendant que vous y êtes, d'oublier le fait que je sois une Cracmole. Mais j'aimerais que vous envisagiez cette relation comme étant fondée sur des sentiments véritables et non sur des convenances arriérées. Votre mariage avec Père n'était pas basé sur l'amour au début. Toutefois, vous avez développé des sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Je voudrais vraiment que vous compreniez qu'Isaac ne s'intéresse pas à moi pour mon héritage. Il m'apprécie pour la femme que je suis.

La trentenaire baissa la voix, incapable d'aller plus loin. Elle regarda sa mère, espérant encore une réponse positive de sa part. Elle savait pourtant que les principes inculqués par les parents de sa génitrice lui tenaient à cœur. La matriarche saurait-elle ouvrir les yeux sur l'évolution des mœurs ?

\- Je veux bien essayer, Elisabeth. Mais comprends bien que ce ne sera pas facile. Je … J'aimerais aussi m'excuser pour tout j'ai pu te dire sur ton Statut du Sang. Sache que je t'ai aimée depuis que j'ai su que j'attendais un troisième enfant. Je n'ai jamais cessé depuis, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir traitée ainsi ?

\- Je n'ai pas su comment réagir. Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, ni à ton frère et ta sœur ni à toi, mais dans les lointains ancêtres de votre père, il y a déjà eu des Cracmols. Ces derniers avaient été bannis par leurs pairs, totalement rejetés par leurs familles et rayés des arbres généalogiques.

\- C'est pratiquement ce que vous avez fait …

\- À l'époque, je m'accrochais encore à ce que mes parents m'avaient appris. Ton père a bien essayé de me dissuader de te mettre à l'écart comme je l'ai fait mais tous nos voisins et amis … Enfin cela n'a plus d'importance. Je m'excuse, Elisabeth.

Les deux femmes Deguire se regardèrent, des larmes menaçant de couler de leurs yeux bleus. N'y tenant plus, Elisabeth se leva de son fauteuil et alla enlacer sa mère. Cette dernière ne sut comment réagir et, après un court moment, elle la serra maladroitement dans ses bras. Elles se tinrent comme cela pendant un grand instant, les sanglots ayant fini par être plus forts que leurs volontés.

Soudain, d'autres bras vinrent les entourer. La brune releva la tête et croisa le regard bleuté de sa sœur, puis le brun chaud de son frère. Ces derniers avaient aussi les larmes aux yeux, signe qu'ils avaient entendu une partie de la conversation. Elle comprit qu'ils étaient entrés silencieusement dans la pièce puis ils les avaient rejointes.

\- Je vous aime mes enfants. Mais un peu de retenue tout de même.

Les enfants rirent à cette remarque que leur mère avait prononcée d'une voix douce. La fleuriste se doutait bien qu'il y aurait encore des hauts et des bas dans sa relation avec sa mère mais elle se contenta de profiter de l'instant, de profiter de la tenir pour la première fois dans ses bras.

.

.

Ce fut ragaillardie par cette nouvelle unité familiale, qu'Elisabeth ressortit du manoir Deguire. À la croisée des chemins entre l'allée de sa maison d'enfance et de celle de la maison des Delacour, elle s'arrêta de marcher. Observant cette grande bâtisse, elle se dit que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour aller voir Gabrielle. La fleuriste voulait comprendre ce qui avait changé chez la blonde avant de repartir à Montpellier, où sa boutique l'attendait.

Alors la brune prit le chemin menant à la propriété d'Apolline et Alexis Delacour. Une fois sur le perron, elle eut un moment d'hésitation puis se décida à toquer. Grâce au heurtoir, elle fit savoir sa présence. Ce fut l'Elfe de Maison, Corey, qui lui ouvrit.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Deguire. Que peut faire Corey pour vous ?

\- Bonjour Corey. Est-ce que Gabrielle est ici ?

\- Oui Mademoiselle. Corey doit-il vous annoncer ?

\- Oui, s'il-te-plaît.

L'Elfe la conduisit parmi les couloirs peints en bleu de la demeure. Il la laissa s'installer dans la bibliothèque, le temps d'aller chercher la fille de sa maîtresse. Elisabeth profita de ce moment de répit pour se concentrer. Réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire, elle fut soudainement interrompue dans ses pensées par une voix furieuse derrière elle. La fleuriste fit volte-face pour confronter du regard la benjamine des Delacour.

\- Comment oses-tu te présenter ici !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Gabrielle.

\- Je ne veux ni te voir ni te parler.

\- Pourtant c'est bien ce que tu as fait à l'instant.

Les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent, une de dépit et l'autre d'exaspération. Elisabeth montra d'un geste les fauteuils de la pièce.

\- Pouvons-nous au moins nous asseoir ?

\- Je t'accorde dix minutes.

Elles prirent place et la fleuriste ne gaspilla pas les précieuses minutes de Gabrielle à parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

\- J'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu réprouves autant ma relation avec Isaac.

\- Ne prononce pas son nom. C'est pourtant simple, la réponse est sur son bras.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as contre lui ? Une Marque que tu n'as même pas vue de tes propres yeux !

\- Tu n'as quand même pas menti quand tu nous as parlé de lui, l'autre soir ?

\- J'ai été totalement honnête avec Fleur et toi. Je voulais que vous le sachiez, vous êtes mes plus proches amies.

\- Mais tu as menti à tes parents et aux miens. Il a dissimulé sa Marque aux yeux de tous, et ce depuis des années.

\- C'est un choix que j'assume totalement. Je ne peux pas parler au nom d'Isaac, cependant je suis sûre qu'il assume ses propres décisions. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui te motive à le détester alors que tu le connais, puisque tu es sa voisine.

\- On ne connaît jamais vraiment ses voisins … Il a fait partie, non fait partie d'une organisation qui a mis plus d'une fois en danger ma famille et je ne peux l'accepter.

\- Il n'a pas participé à la Seconde Guerre, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Je ne te pensais pas si naïve, Elisabeth. Il t'a vraiment dit toute la vérité, tu crois ?

\- J'en suis même certaine, il n'y a pas de secrets entre nous. Tu le détestes pour l'image qu'il représente, du méchant avec un tatouage sur le bras gauche. Mais il n'est pas comme cela. Tu ne peux pas limiter les gens à une pauvre case dans laquelle tu les aurais rangés.

Elisabeth sentit son cœur se serrer devant l'air fermé de Gabrielle. Cette dernière ne semblait pas entendre raison. « Bon sang, elle a quand même épousé un Moldu. Elle devrait avoir l'esprit ouvert ! »

\- Oui, j'ai épousé un Moldu. Mais ne mêle pas Mikola à cette discussion. Bright et lui ne se ressemblent pas.

Elisabeth se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix au lieu de simplement penser dans sa tête. Ne se laissant pas déstabiliser, elle reprit la parole.

\- C'est là où tu te trompes, Gabrielle. Pour Isaac, tu appliques les modèles que ta mère t'a enseigné. Pourquoi cela a-t-il été différent pour Mikola ? Il fait partie d'une classe de la société qui est mal vue des Sorciers. Pourtant tu as bravé les idées de tes parents pour vivre pleinement ta relation avec lui.

\- Mais il ne se cache pas, contrairement à l'autre.

\- Isaac ne veut pas que son passé le définisse aux yeux des autres. Alors oui, il a occulté une partie de sa vie. Il a quitté son pays, sa famille, tout ce qu'il connaissait pour la France, un lieu dont il ne connaissait même pas la langue. Réfléchis aux sacrifices qu'il a dû faire.

La fleuriste remarqua le moment où Gabrielle sembla céder sous le poids de ses arguments. Enfin, la blonde revenait sur son avis. Gardant le silence, elle attendit que la jeune mariée aille au bout de ses réflexions intérieures.

\- Je ne te promets pas de l'accepter dans notre entourage. Mais je ne dirais plus rien sur lui ou sur toi.

\- Merci Gabrielle, je ne t'en demande pas plus.

\- Maintenant, laisse-moi seule, s'il-te-plaît.

La brune se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front de la benjamine. Elle se dit qu'un pas en avant avait été fait. Cependant il en faudrait d'autres pour que les deux jeunes femmes retrouvent leur complicité d'antan. La fleuriste quitta ensuite la propriété des Delacour pour rejoindre celle d'Isaac. Ce dernier l'attendait sur les marches du perron. Ils s'embrassèrent pour se saluer.

\- Bonjour, _my dear._ Veux-tu rentrer à Montpellier ?

\- Oui, je suis prête.

Alors le couple rassembla ses affaires, sans oublier de prendre avec eux l'orchidée, et transplana, quittant Aigues-Mortes et tous les souvenirs qui composaient leurs vies respectives dans ce village.

* * *

**Deux discussions de mise au point, une orchidée magique et un autre avancement dans la relation Isaac/Elisabeth. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire juste en-dessous ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**A samedi prochain !**

**MrsBrunette**


	10. 9 - Quand veux-tu partir ?

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Je suis ravie de vous retrouver en ce premier jour du mois de juin pour la publication du neuvième chapitre de _Voulez-vous m'aimer ?_ J'espère que vous allez bien. Comme toujours, je remercie Jess-Lili pour ses corrections. Aujourd'hui, le chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude. En effet, le retour à la vie active d'Elisabeth et Isaac est moins entraînant que les déjeuners de famille ... Bref, j'espère que vous ne vous lasserez pas à la lecture. On se retrouve en bas !**

**RàR :**

**Rosae Blue : Effectivement, la discussion entre Elisabeth et sa mère était peut-être impromptue. Mais il fallait qu'elle ait lieu pour la suite des événements. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Quand veux-tu partir ?**

Quand Isaac avait vu Elisabeth marcher jusqu'à sa propriété, il avait tout de suite remarqué la démarche plus légère de la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas vraiment où elle était allée et avec qui elle avait parlé, mais vu le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté pour revenir à lui, elle devait être retournée voir ses parents, et peut-être les Delacour. À présent, il connaissait l'ampleur de son amitié avec les filles de ses voisins. Même si elles s'étaient perdues de vue pendant quelques années, le lien qui s'était formé entre elles durant leur enfance était resté intact.

Pourtant, la réaction de Gabrielle, face à leur relation et à son passé à lui, avait grandement touché la fleuriste. Même si cette dernière avait fait en sorte de le déculpabiliser, il s'en sentait toujours désolé. Cependant, il n'allait pas renoncer à elle malgré tout. Grâce à leurs rapprochements, il avait appris à décoder certaines facettes de sa personnalité. C'était pourquoi il lui avait simplement demandé si elle était prête à rentrer à Montpellier. La détermination dans ses pas, le sourire sur son visage et son corps détendu, tous ces signes lui avaient donné l'intuition pour poser cette question.

Alors quand elle lui avait répondu qu'elle était prête à partir, il avait compris qu'elle avait réglé certaines affaires personnelles. Il avait pensé à lui poser des questions. Toutefois, elle n'était pas du genre à se confier facilement. Il attendrait donc qu'elle vienne à lui d'elle-même, qu'elle soit encore plus en confiance pour lui en parler. Tout ceci le confortait dans sa décision d'aller plus loin avec elle. Il était fier d'elle, de ce qu'elle accomplissait seule depuis des années. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : continuer sur le chemin de la vie, main dans la main avec cette extraordinaire jeune femme.

.

.

Une fois ses cellules rassemblées, Elisabeth sortit de la petite impasse près de son immeuble, Isaac sur ses talons. La journée avait été longue et remplie d'émotions en tous genres et elle avait envie de retrouver son cocon montpelliérain. Devant la bâtisse, elle donna l'orchidée, qu'elle tenait toujours, à l'Anglais, et composa le digicode pour déverrouiller la porte du hall. Ils montèrent ensuite les marches jusqu'à son étage.

_\- Elisabeth, wait. Stay behind me, please._

L'urgence du ton de l'homme d'affaires la fit s'arrêter net devant sa porte d'entrée. Elle se retourna et il la fit passer derrière lui. Prenant peur, la Cracmole se demanda ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre de l'autre côté du battant de bois. Elle vit Isaac sortir sa baguette et elle vérifia si aucun de ses voisins ne se trouvait sur le palier. Le cinquantenaire psalmodia plusieurs formules magiques, qu'elle ne put saisir, et un pli se forma sur son front.

Il demanda ensuite ses clés à la fleuriste et elle les lui donna sans poser de questions, même si beaucoup lui brûlaient les lèvres. En échange, elle récupéra l'orchidée, qui tremblait. Elle essaya de la rassurer et de se rassurer. L'Anglais déverrouilla la porte en lançant un sortilège de Protection sur eux. Enveloppée dans la bulle et le corps d'Isaac devant elle, Elisabeth ne vit d'abord rien de l'intérieur de son appartement.

Puis à chaque pas en avant que faisait son compagnon, elle avançait également. Elle fronça les sourcils face à ce qu'elle voyait, perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas l'inquiétude de l'homme d'affaires. Rien n'avait bougé. Ses meubles et ses affaires étaient aux mêmes places, telles qu'elle les avait laissées en partant la veille.

\- Isaac, qu'y a-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- En arrivant, j'ai senti un mouvement dans la magie que j'ai posé sur ton appartement. Pourtant, je n'ai eu aucun signal d'alerte, ni hier ni aujourd'hui, et rien n'a bougé.

Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, le couple fit le tour du logement, ne trouvant rien d'anormal. Isaac rompit le _Protego_ et la bulle protectrice s'évanouit. Pourtant, un mauvais pressentiment envahit la jeune femme. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle voulut déposer l'orchidée dans la cuisine, sur le plan de travail, qu'elle remarqua que la plante faisait de son mieux pour s'accrocher, à son bras, à ses mains et même à son cou. Le ventre de la fleuriste se noua. Elle prêta un peu plus attention aux choses qui l'entouraient, décodant au mieux le comportement du végétal.

Chuchotant des paroles rassurantes à la plante, tout en se convaincant elle-même du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Elisabeth jeta un coup d'œil vers l'évier. Rien d'anormal de ce côté-ci. Puis son regard se posa sur sa cafetière. Un parchemin avait été posé contre l'objet.

\- Isaac, c'est toi qui a posé ce papier ici ?

L'homme d'affaires arriva dans la pièce et ses yeux noirs se braquèrent immédiatement sur la missive. Il fronça les sourcils et la fleuriste pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute allure.

\- Je reconnais ce type de parchemin. À première vue, il est de bonne facture. Laisse-moi lancer quelques sortilèges pour que l'on soit sûr qu'il ne contienne aucun piège.

La brune s'effaça pour le laisser passer et il fit ce qu'il avait dit. Elisabeth se focalisa un moment sur la plante qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses bras. Cette dernière ne bougeait plus mais ses feuilles étaient toujours tendues, comme en attente. Son ancien patron ne mentait pas, la fleur avait vraiment une conscience propre. Elle sentait des choses que les humains ne pouvaient pas forcément sentir. Malgré la situation, la Française était émerveillée par ce qui se trouvait dans ses mains. Elle se promit de la protéger et de toujours en prendre soin.

\- Il n'y a aucun piège dans la lettre. Je crois que nous pouvons l'ouvrir.

\- Alors donne-la-moi, il y a mon nom écrit dessus. Elle m'est destinée et je pense savoir qui en est l'expéditeur.

Ils firent l'échange entre la lettre et l'orchidée, cette dernière ne voulant pas quitter les bras de ses propriétaires pour rejoindre le plan de travail. Elisabeth ne reconnut pas le sceau qui cachetait la missive mais un regard vers Isaac lui apprit que lui le connaissait. Pinçant les lèvres en assemblant les différents indices qu'elle avait sous les yeux, la jeune femme ouvrit enfin le courrier. Elle lut à voix haute son contenu.

_« Chère Elisabeth,_

_Je suppose que notre ami commun, Isaac, sera avec vous quand vous lirez cette lettre. Sachez que je n'ai pas fouillé dans vos affaires, si c'était votre inquiétude. D'ailleurs, les sorts posés par Isaac sont puissants mais pas assez pour m'arrêter._

_Mais je dévie de mon idée principale. Intelligents comme vous êtes, vous avez sûrement compris que les Moldus sont de parfaits criminels, un tant soit peu qu'ils soient influençables. Ils ont fait un travail formidable dans votre boutique._

_Pour éviter que ce genre de malheur ne se reproduise, je vous conseille de convaincre Isaac de me rejoindre en Angleterre. Nous avons des affaires à régler qui ne concerne que nous et je suis certain qu'il sera ravi de revoir d'autres amis._

_Je vous surveille tous les deux, alors ne pensez même pas à prévenir les Aurors français ou anglais. De toute façon, il vous faudrait révéler votre secret pour qu'ils vous croient. J'aime beaucoup ce scénario, même s'il ne se réalisera probablement pas._

_Encore une chose, s'il vous venait à l'idée de vous mettre dans mon chemin, petite Cracmole, ce n'est pas votre boutique qui sera dans mon viseur. Je crois savoir qu'Ophélie et Léandre sont rentrés des États-Unis … Gabrielle et son Moldu de mari sont aussi rentrés de lune de miel … J'aurais encore pleins d'autres exemples à vous donner._

_À très bientôt, je pense,_

_Alexander. »_

Sous la colère que lui avaient inspirée les menaces du Mangemort, Elisabeth déchira la lettre en confettis. Isaac, qui avait enfin pu poser la plante, lui attrapa les mains et les morceaux de papier tombèrent en pluie sur le sol carrelé de la cuisine.

\- Il n'a pas le droit de menacer ma famille et mes amis comme cela.

\- Il veut juste nous appâter. Il ne le fera pas.

\- Vraiment ? Je n'en suis pas si sûre que toi, Isaac. Vu ce qu'il a fait à ma boutique, il en serait franchement capable. Il est vraiment rentré en Angleterre ?

\- Mes hommes ont perdu sa trace donc c'est une possibilité. Cependant, il doit avoir des personnes à sa solde pour nous surveiller.

\- Il est aussi puissant qu'il ne prétend ?

\- Déjà à l'époque, sa puissance magique était déjà plus forte que la moyenne. Quand nous nous entraînions, peu de personnes pouvait lui résister, même dans les Mangemorts plus âgés.

\- Tu as déjà combattu contre lui ?

\- Deux fois. Nous nous sommes bien amochés mutuellement.

Le ton grave d'Isaac fit frémir Elisabeth d'horreur. Elle avait bien compris qu'il lui épargnait les détails les plus sanglants. Même si elle ne connaissait pas les usages de chaque sortilège, grâce à Fleur, elle en savait déjà plus qu'il ne lui était tolérable.

_\- Don't worry, Elisabeth, please. _Il est temps que je confronte mes démons. J'irai en Angleterre.

\- Je t'accompagne.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir t'en dissuader alors je vais simplement me contenter de retenir mon envie de te séquestrer dans cet appartement.

Malgré le sérieux qu'affichait son compagnon, Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher de rire. La pression retombait quelque peu et ses nerfs lâchaient. La jeune femme rit aux éclats, des larmes lui montant aux yeux. L'air perplexe de l'Anglais lui donna encore plus envie de rire. Elle ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter. L'orchidée avait tourné ses fleurs vers sa maîtresse et les réflexes presque humains de la plante firent sourire la fleuriste.

Réussissant à reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions, la Française invita Isaac à retourner au salon pendant qu'elle préparait du café. Ils devaient discuter et il ne le ferait qu'avec un petit remontant. Elle s'occupa également de son orchidée, lui donnant à boire délicatement. Pendant que le café coulait, elle ramena le pot dans la pièce à vivre et lui trouva une place toute choisie sur sa table basse, qui était éclairée par la lumière du soleil toute la journée.

Elle fit un dernier aller-retour entre la pièce et la cuisine, rapportant avec elle un plateau avec les deux tasses de café. Elle en donna une à l'Anglais et s'installa sur le canapé à côté de lui. Ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques instants, réfléchissant à la marche à suivre pour les prochaines semaines.

\- Quand veux-tu partir ?

\- La semaine après la Fête Nationale. J'ai encore du travail autour de ce gros contrat. Alexander est patient, il nous laissera tout le temps nécessaire.

\- Je ne prends pas souvent de vacances et même avec le saccage, ainsi que les pertes de chiffre d'affaires, je peux quand même fermer la boutique, le temps de notre voyage. Je mets de côté depuis des années.

\- En parlant du magasin, les travaux vont commencer demain. La police a donné son accord.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- J'ai croisé l'inspecteur Dumont ce matin. Il essayait de te joindre mais n'y parvenait pas.

\- Quelle excuse lui as-tu donné ?

\- Que tu dormais, tout simplement.

L'air innocent de l'Anglais et son haussement d'épaules rendirent la jeune femme suspicieuse. Elle essaya de comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait. Une idée se fit un chemin dans sa tête et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Un léger rire secoua Isaac et Elisabeth le fusilla du regard. Il avait osé insinuer devant un agent de police ce qu'ils faisaient dans leur chambre ! La fleuriste n'était pas particulièrement prude, même si elle rougissait énormément. Toutefois, elle n'était pas assez à l'aise pour en parler au premier venu.

Elle frappa l'homme d'affaires, qui se moquait d'elle. Ce dernier lui attrapa les mains avant même qu'elle ne puisse atteindre son but, ce qui la déséquilibra. Elle tomba sur lui et leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Profitant du fait qu'elle soit à sa merci, Isaac lui vola plusieurs baisers. L'affront qu'elle ressentait diminua quelque peu. Elle se détendit et leurs embrassades se firent plus sensuelles.

Alors que l'Anglais s'apprêtait à lui enlever la chemise qu'elle portait, après l'avoir déboutonnée presque impatiemment, un téléphone sonna dans l'appartement. Laissant l'appareil sonner, le couple continua son affaire. Mais le portable recommença à sonner peu de temps après, les interrompant encore.

\- C'est peut-être urgent, Isaac.

\- Tu es mon urgence.

\- Va répondre, j'en ai marre d'entendre cette sonnerie stridente.

Se dégageant de la poigne du cinquantenaire, Elisabeth rajusta le vêtement sur ses épaules et mit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Pendant qu'il se déplaçait jusqu'à sa veste qu'il avait posé sur une des chaises qui trônaient autour de la table à manger, la Française ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager. Il était torse nu et sa musculature ressortait à chacun de ses mouvements, mettant à mal l'idée que l'on pouvait se faire d'un cinquantenaire bedonnant.

Isaac se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce en parlant très rapidement dans sa langue maternelle. L'anglais d'Elisabeth n'étant pas très enrichi, elle ne comprenait presque rien de ce qu'il racontait. Alors elle abandonna ses efforts pour saisir les mots. Elle se focalisa sur les intonations de la voix de l'Anglais. Il semblait en colère. Elle se posa des questions sur ce qui avait bien pu le mettre si facilement hors de lui.

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas prompt à s'énerver. Il était terriblement patient parfois et c'était ce qui le rendait effrayant aux yeux de certains. C'était aussi ce qui le rendait aussi plus crédible en tant qu'homme d'affaires. Il ne prenait pas de décisions à la légère. Il pesait toujours les pour et les contre, étudiait les opportunités et les menaces d'un potentiel changement sur les marchés. Elisabeth ne pouvait que le respecter pour cela.

L'Anglais raccrocha et se tourna vers elle. Dans ses yeux, elle put lire des excuses. Elle comprit qu'il allait devoir partir.

\- Tu avais vu juste. C'est une urgence. Je dois partir. _I'm so sorry, my dear._

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Va travailler, même si je trouve qu'il est tard pour cela.

\- Je reviendrais demain matin avec des croissants.

Lui accordant son pardon immédiat en l'entendant parler de croissants, Elisabeth l'embrassa tendrement pour lui dire au revoir. Isaac se rhabilla, enfila ses chaussures et sa veste puis sortit de l'appartement.

Se sentant soudain seule, la jeune femme s'occupa les mains en se préparant à manger car son ventre se rappela à elle. Elle réfléchissait à ce futur voyage en Angleterre. Elle avait bien sûr son passeport Moldu ainsi qu'une preuve de son existence dans le monde Sorcier. Les formalités n'étant pas à faire, elle devait tout de même penser à prévenir ses fournisseurs de ses vacances impromptues. Mentalement, elle se fit une liste de tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire le lendemain, tout en supervisant le début des travaux dans sa boutique.

Une fois son repas terminé, Elisabeth alla se coucher. Elle aurait aimé qu'Isaac dorme avec elle cette nuit-là. Elle aurait aimé qu'il l'entoure de ses bras, qu'il l'embrasse pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Malgré cela, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, ayant eu son comptant d'émotions pour la journée.

.

.

Le lendemain, Elisabeth se leva de bonne humeur. Elle se prépara rapidement et alla à la cuisine, pensant trouver Isaac et les croissants promis. Cependant, rien ni personne ne l'attendait. Légèrement déçue, elle se prépara sa tasse de café et alla voir son orchidée, une fois cela fait. Elle l'examina sous toutes les coutures pour voir si elle s'acclimatait bien à son nouvel environnement. Grâce au tuteur, la fleur se tenait bien droite et elle approcha ses pétales de la main de la fleuriste, la saluant à sa manière.

« Comment vas-tu ce matin, ma belle ? L'endroit te plaît ? Je suis sûre que l'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux. Isaac n'est pas rentré comme il l'avait promis. Tu es déçue, toi aussi, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est un homme occupé, cet Anglais. J'aimerais t'emmener avec moi à la boutique mais ce sont des Moldus qui vont faire les travaux. Ils ne doivent pas te voir, ils ne comprendraient pas quelle merveille tu es. Je reviens bientôt. »

La plante se courba un peu, comme si elle était triste de voir sa propriétaire partir. Cette dernière caressa délicatement les fleurs et finit son café. D'après ce que lui avaient dit les artisans, ils devaient arriver sur les coups de neuf heures. Il fallait donc qu'elle soit sur place en avance.

Mettant ses chaussures et ne prenant pas de veste, Elisabeth lança un dernier au revoir à l'orchidée et partit en direction de sa boutique. Elle qui pensait que cela lui prendrait des mois pour toucher l'argent de l'assurance, pour que la police lui laisse le champ libre pour faire les travaux et pour trouver des artisans qualifiés, elle était reconnaissante envers Isaac. Ce dernier avait tout fait pour qu'elle retrouve au plus vite son moyen de subsistance. Elle ne l'appréciait que plus pour cela, car il la laissait travailler et vivre aussi indépendamment qu'elle le voulait.

Arrivant près du magasin, la Française remarqua une voiture aux couleurs de la police garée tout à côté de l'ancienne vitrine. Apparemment l'inspecteur Dumont avait entendu parler de la date de début des travaux. Il avait dû l'apercevoir dans ses rétroviseurs car il sortit du véhicule dès qu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Deguire.

\- Bonjour inspecteur. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

\- Je venais vérifier que les ouvriers ne soient pas des personnes malveillantes.

\- Vous savez, j'ai choisi moi-même les personnes que j'ai engagé pour remettre en état ma boutique.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

\- Alors si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons les attendre à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme ouvrit la marche jusqu'à la porte provisoire, qu'elle ouvrit, puis entra. Elle alluma les lumières. N'ayant plus droit aux rayons du soleil d'été pour le moment, elle était obligée d'appuyer sur tous les interrupteurs de la boutique. L'éclairage cru fit ressortir tous les dégâts. On voyait distinctement les traces des meubles qui avaient percuté le sol, les multiples mottes de terre qui le jonchaient, ainsi que les végétaux qui avaient perdu toute leur splendeur.

Devant ce spectacle désolant, la fleuriste prit un balai et commença à nettoyer. Tout était resté tel quel pour que les policiers puissent faire leur travail. Consultant l'inspecteur du regard, elle eut la confirmation qu'elle avait bel et bien le droit de tout ranger. Il l'aida même à ramasser quelques pots cassés.

Puis à neuf heures tapantes, les ouvriers arrivèrent tous ensemble. Toutes les entreprises que la jeune femme avait contacté avaient répondu présentes et ils purent commencer par une réunion.

\- Bonjour à tous. Je suis heureuse que vous m'aidiez à remettre en état mon magasin. Je vous présente l'inspecteur Louis Dumont, qui va rester ici un moment pour que nous soyons tous en sécurité.

\- Expliquez-nous en détails le projet, mademoiselle.

\- Il faudrait déjà commencer par refaire les vitrines. Je ne peux pas laisser ces plaques de contreplaqué, ce n'est pas accueillant du tout. il y a donc tous les débris de verres à rassembler puis les nouvelles vitres à installer. Les mesures ayant été prises, normalement les vitriers devraient se mettre au travail immédiatement.

\- Bien, mademoiselle.

\- Ensuite, il va falloir redonner un coup de peinture. Autant faire ça également maintenant, puisque la boutique va être ouverte aux quatre vents, cela permettra aux odeurs de partir plus vite. Restera ensuite l'aménagement et les livraisons de fleurs.

\- Je crois savoir que nous avons un court délai, c'est bien ce qui était convenu ?

\- Effectivement, monsieur. J'aimerais rouvrir le plus vite possible. Vous pensez y arriver en huit jours ?

\- Oui mademoiselle !

Tous les ouvriers acquiescèrent et se mirent immédiatement au travail sous la supervision d'Elisabeth. L'inspecteur Dumont faisait des tours parmi les équipes pour contrôler le matériel ainsi que les personnes. La fleuriste était rassurée de l'avoir dans le coin. Comme lui avait dit Isaac la veille, le Mangemort qui avait commandité ce vandalisme ne devrait pas se montrer pendant un temps. Toutefois, elle ne se reposait pas sur ses lauriers. Maintenant qu'elle, et les artisans, n'étaient plus protégés avec le contreplaqué, elle regardait régulièrement par les ouvertures si des personnes mal intentionnées pouvaient arriver.

Vers midi, les ouvriers partirent en pause déjeuner, l'inspecteur de police retourna au poste et Elisabeth ne fut pas seule bien longtemps. Isaac venait de passer le seuil de la boutique. En le voyant entrer, elle arrêta le travail administratif qu'elle était en train de faire et contourna le comptoir pour le rejoindre.

\- Bonjour, Isaac ! Tout s'est bien passé au travail ?

\- La nuit a été beaucoup trop longue. Je suis désolé de ne pas être revenu ce matin mais le client a voulu revoir quelques points du contrat.

\- La signature n'est pas mise en péril ?

\- Je ne pense pas. J'ai apporté le déjeuner.

Remarquant les sacs que portaient l'homme d'affaires, la Française débarrassa un coin du comptoir pour qu'il puisse les poser. Il leur avait pris de la nourriture indienne et ils dégustèrent leur repas en parlant de tout et de rien. Cette activité simple aida la jeune femme à se recentrer. Elle profita de l'instant, si bien qu'elle fut surprise du retour des ouvriers une bonne heure plus tard.

Isaac retourna dans les étages de l'immeuble pour travailler et Elisabeth se remit à remplir toutes les formalités administratives, qu'elle devait procurer à l'assurance mais aussi aux forces de l'ordre. L'inspecteur ne revint pas à la boutique cet après-midi-là. À la fin de la journée, deux plaques de contreplaqué avaient été remplacées par des vitres. Les peintres avaient, eux aussi, bien avancé.

Profitant de la douceur de la fin de journée, la Cracmole verrouilla son magasin et partit faire un tour dans le parc qui se situait non loin de là. Ayant envie de se dégourdir les jambes, elle marcha tout en observant les diverses personnes qu'elle croisait. Puisque le mois de juillet était à présent entamé, les élèves n'avaient plus cours et ils étaient nombreux à parcourir les chemins et les étendues herbeuses.

Des souvenirs plus ou moins tristes de son adolescence se rappelèrent à la mémoire de la jeune femme. Comme elle aurait aimé passer ses étés à ne rien faire et à profiter de la vie. Elle aurait aimé se balader le long du Canal du Rhône à Sète, connaître ses premiers émois maladroits pendant ces soirées estivales. Cependant elle n'avait pas eu tout cela, tant elle avait été rejetée par ses pairs. Tout ce qui n'avait pas de lien direct avec la Magie n'était pas digne d'être intéressant, selon les adolescents d'Aigues-Mortes à ce moment-là.

Secouant la tête pour sortir de ces pensées néfastes, Elisabeth termina sa balade et rentra chez elle, auprès de son orchidée qu'elle aimait déjà plus que n'importe quel animal de compagnie. Elle passa une soirée tranquille comme elle n'en avait plus eu récemment et s'endormit du sommeil du juste.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot juste en-dessous, je me ferais un plaisir de vous lire.**

**A samedi prochain,**

**MrsBrunette**


	11. 10 - Veux-tu participer ?

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Voici donc le chapitre 10 de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours. D'ailleurs, je remercie, comme toujours, Jess-Lili pour ses corrections et ses conseils. Nous arrivons doucement au bout de la première partie de cette histoire ! Je vous en dirais plus la semaine prochaine. Sans plus de blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Veux-tu participer ?**

Les huit jours que comptèrent les travaux passèrent à une vitesse folle pour Elisabeth. Elle avait eu tellement de choses à gérer, qu'elle avait partagé son temps entre la boutique et son appartement, qu'elle occupait juste pour dormir et manger. Parfois, Isaac l'avait rejointe pour dîner et dormir avec elle. Cependant, ils n'avaient eu que peu de moments à eux, étant tous les deux pris par leur travail respectif.

À la boutique, les murs avaient retrouvé une couleur classique, la vitrine était de nouveau en place et les rayonnages avaient été redressés. En cette veille de quatorze juillet, Elisabeth était arrivée tôt dans son magasin pour installer les dernières plantes qu'elle avait reçues la veille et pour prendre des photographies du travail accompli. Évidemment, il y aurait les factures à payer par la suite mais la fleuriste voulait profiter du moment pour retrouver son lieu de travail.

De plus, elle devait recevoir une commande très importante. Elle avait réussi à recontacter ses fournisseurs sorciers pour avoir des plantes magiques. Ainsi, elle attendait avec impatience sa livraison. Elle reprit sa routine au moment où tout s'était arrêté pour elle, quinze jours auparavant. Elle alluma sa radio, mit sa station favorite et commença à fredonner dès que les premières notes se firent entendre.

Ensuite, elle fit le tour des rayonnages, remettant en place des fleurs qui avaient apparemment bougé de leur place habituelle, enlevant des poussières imaginaires sur certaines feuilles et repassant sans arrêt le balai pour que le moindre gramme de terre disparaisse. Enfin, une personne se présenta à l'entrée de la boutique. La jeune femme leva la tête vers la silhouette qui lui cachait le soleil. Reconnaissant son livreur habituel, elle alla lui ouvrir.

\- Bonjour, monsieur ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bon matin, mademoiselle Deguire. Je suis ravi de vous livrer à nouveau. C'est fou comme tout ceci a été fait en peu de temps.

\- Nous pouvons remercier monsieur Bright, qui m'a été d'une grande aide pour tout organiser et faire en sorte qu'_À la Belle Fleur_ rouvre au plus vite.

\- Où dois-je poser toutes ces plantes ?

La fleuriste indiqua l'endroit au livreur et l'aida à décharger sa camionnette. Les souvenirs remontant dans sa tête, elle se souvint de la première fois qu'elle l'avait contacté.

_Fraîchement installée dans ce quartier de Montpellier, Elisabeth avait eu recours à une grande agence connue dans le domaine de la livraison aux professionnels. Elle avait pu les contacter grâce à Fleurance, qui se servait aussi de ces services pour faire venir ses commandes jusque dans la partie Sorcière d'Aigues-Mortes._

_Ainsi, la jeune femme avait pu recevoir des plantes moldues mais aussi magiques. Quand elle avait vu ce petit homme descendre de sa camionnette, elle avait tout de suite su ce qu'il était. Une simple impression au début, mais une certitude par la suite. Il n'était pas rare de voir des Cracmols dans ce genre de métiers. Les Sorciers ne pouvaient pas tout faire venir par Portoloin ou par hibou. La technologie moldue avait rendu un grand service à ces personnes qui ne pouvaient pas se servir de la magie. Elle avait pu diversifier leurs opportunités de travail, n'étant plus obligées de se mettre au service des Sorciers. Elles avaient enfin leurs propres entreprises ou pouvaient travailler auprès des Moldus._

_Elisabeth avait été tellement dans la lune ce matin-là que le livreur était resté pendant un bon moment devant la porte vitrée, à attendre qu'elle daigne lui ouvrir. Un lien d'amitié s'était rapidement formé entre les deux Cracmols et c'était un plaisir pour eux de se retrouver plusieurs fois par semaine pour les livraisons._

Comme le déchargement de la camionnette prenait moins de temps à deux, la fleuriste invita le livreur à rester quelques minutes de plus pour un café. Elle alla dans sa salle de pause pour préparer une tasse de liquide noir, tout en discutant avec le Français. Elle ne put pas lui raconter en détails ce qu'il s'était passé fin juin mais elle avait parlé de la version qui aurait pu rester crédible aux yeux de la police moldue. Ce n'était pas la peine d'inquiéter tout le monde.

Le livreur repartit faire sa tournée légèrement en retard et Elisabeth ne put prendre le temps de ranger les quelques cartons de pots qui traînaient encore dans le magasin. Comme elle avait oublié de refermer la porte à clés, elle entendit le carillon résonner relativement tôt, par rapport à l'horaire d'ouverture habituel.

\- Nous sommes fermés !

\- Même pour moi ?

Une voix familière la fit sortir de ses rayons. Isaac se trouvait sur le perron, souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Non, toi tu peux rentrer. Ferme derrière toi pour que nous ne soyons pas dérangés.

\- Bien, mademoiselle.

La Française leva les yeux au ciel mais elle était heureuse qu'il passe la voir avant l'ouverture. Ils se rejoignirent à mi-chemin l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent goulûment. Cela ne faisait qu'une petite journée qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus mais le manque s'était fait ressentir des deux côtés. L'Anglais la fit reculer jusqu'à ce que ses jambes heurtent le comptoir. Il voulut la soulever pour la poser sur le meuble et ainsi faire en sorte qu'elle soit à sa hauteur, mais elle l'en empêcha.

\- Pas ici ! On pourrait nous voir à travers les vitres.

\- Alors dans l'arrière-boutique ?

\- Pas dans mon magasin, monsieur Bright.

Elle avait dit ceci en posant son index sur le torse de l'homme d'affaires, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle devait avoir l'air d'une furie avec ses cheveux en bataille et son haut légèrement de travers. _« La faute à qui, hein ! »_ pensa-t-elle.

\- J'assume complètement mes envies et mes actes, _my dear_.

\- J'ai encore pensé tout haut ?

Il lui répondit en riant encore plus fort. Elle lui donna un léger coup de poing sur le torse et soupira. Elle devait absolument faire plus attention à ses faits et gestes. Le couple discuta encore un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'ouvrir au public pour la fleuriste. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser et Isaac repartit en direction des hauteurs de l'immeuble. Elisabeth ne verrouilla pas sa porte d'entrée et tourna le panneau qui indiquait qu'elle était fermée pour afficher le côté indiquant que le magasin était ouvert.

Ses premiers clients furent le couple de sexagénaires, habitués à venir tous les mois dans sa boutique. Ils la bombardèrent de questions pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. La jeune femme leur servit la même explication que celle qu'elle avait donné au livreur, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

\- Un groupe de jeunes hommes ivres se sont introduits dans la boutique et ont tout saccagé. Ne vous inquiétez plus, la police les a arrêtés il y a quelques jours.

\- Vous nous en voyez rassurés, mademoiselle. On s'est fait du souci pour vous.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part. Maintenant que vous êtes ici, avez-vous besoin d'un bouquet ?

Le couple passa donc sa commande mensuelle, un bouquet de roses. Elisabeth nota tout cela dans un carnet et leur assura qu'elle s'occuperait de cela jeudi. Ils se saluèrent et le carillon résonna à nouveau pour informer la fleuriste du départ de ses deux clients.

Elle se mit tout de suite à faire des croquis. Retrouver le bruit du crayon glissant sur le papier rappela à la Française le manque qu'elle avait ressenti pendant les jours où sa boutique n'était plus en service. Malgré tout, elle s'estimait chanceuse d'avoir pu reprendre si vite le travail. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez Isaac pour l'avoir aidée.

Alors qu'elle finissait son premier dessin pour le bouquet des sexagénaires, le carillon l'alerta sur l'entrée de nouveaux clients. Elle rangea la feuille dans son carnet de commandes pour ne pas la perdre et passa de l'autre côté de son comptoir pour accueillir les visiteurs.

\- Bonjour ! Que puis-je … Fleur ?

\- Bonjour Elisabeth ! La boutique est encore plus jolie qu'avant.

\- Un mal pour un bien, dirons-nous. Je vois que tu n'es pas venue seule !

En effet, derrière la mère de famille se trouvaient une petite blonde et une petite rousse. Les deux fillettes se précipitèrent dans les bras d'Elisabeth, qui s'était accroupie en les voyant arriver. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'elle ne les avait pas vues, mais il lui semblait que Dominique avait encore grandi. Comme à son habitude, Victoire babilla sur tout ce qu'elle savait faire avec sa Magie. Mettant de côté, le léger pincement au cœur que ressentit la Cracmole, elle se concentra sur ce que l'aînée des enfants de Fleur racontait.

\- Maintenant, je fais voler des feuilles en plus des cubes ! Tu sais faire ça, toi ? Parce que Maman elle sait.

\- Non, ma jolie, je ne sais pas faire voler des cubes. Mais je sais m'occuper des fleurs.

\- Je peux aller les regarder ?

\- Bien sûr, mais fais attention à ne rien faire tomber.

La petite fille tourna la tête vers sa mère pour lui demander son accord. Cette dernière le lui donna sans problème et elle partit en direction des rayons. Dominique s'approcha alors un peu plus près. Elisabeth comprit que la rousse voulait être dans ses bras, même si elle ne lui avait pas clairement demandé. La fleuriste la hissa à sa hauteur et se redressa pour aller saluer le mari de Fleur.

\- Bonjour William, bonjour Louis !

\- Je suis ravi de te voir de nouveau dans ta boutique, Elisabeth.

La trentenaire embrassa le dernier né des Delacour-Weasley sur le front. Le petit avait des yeux bleus qui ressemblaient fortement à ceux de sa mère. Une petite touffe de cheveux roux se dressait déjà sur son crâne. Lui aussi avait bien grandi en un mois.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous ici ?

Le couple franco-anglais échangea un regard entendu, qui n'échappa pas à la fleuriste. Elle attendit qu'un des deux se décide à lui parler. Elle n'avait pas à poser de questions sur leur vie privée.

\- Veux-tu participer à l'organisation de notre cérémonie de renouvellement de vœux de mariage ?

\- Mais bien sûr ! Dites-moi tout.

Soulagée et heureuse, Elisabeth déposa Dominique au sol, qui s'empressa d'aller retrouver sa sœur dans les rayonnages, et prit son carnet. Elle écouta attentivement les demandes du couple.

\- La cérémonie se passera à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, le premier août prochain. Nous ne voulons pas quelque chose de grandiose mais quelque chose qui nous ressemble.

\- La couleur principale sera le bleu. Ma fleur favorite étant le lys, j'aimerais que tu fasses des compositions avec cette plante.

\- Je sais que Fleurance recevait des lys de couleur bleue à un moment donné. Je verrais avec lui pour savoir qui le fournit. Vous avez d'autres envies ?

\- Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, il nous faudra des couronnes de fleurs bleues pour les filles et moi.

\- J'ai déjà des idées ! William, des suggestions ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été très doué en botanique, alors je vous laisse carte blanche.

\- Je peux utiliser d'autres couleurs que le bleu ?

\- Oui bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligée de mettre que cette couleur dans les compositions.

La fleuriste prit des notes, suivant les indications que lui donnait Fleur. Cette grosse commande allait lui donner du travail pour les prochains jours. Il faudrait qu'elle prépare les croquis, les premiers essais avec des plantes naturelles, le tout avant son départ pour l'Angleterre. Repensant à ce détail, la brune se dit qu'elle devrait en informer les deux époux.

\- Je vous enverrai les croquis d'ici la fin de la semaine. Il se trouve que je dois aller en Angleterre très bientôt.

\- C'est Isaac qui t'emmène en voyage ? Je croyais qu'il ne devait pas rentrer là-bas.

Comme à son habitude, Fleur avait été très perspicace. Elisabeth ne voulait pas trop lui en dire mais elle allait être obligée de lui raconter les derniers évènements. Comprenant la situation, William se retira discrètement du groupe d'adultes qu'ils formaient, pour aller surveiller les fillettes. De plus, Louis s'était mis à pleurer, comme s'il avait senti l'humeur changeante de la fleuriste. Cette dernière attendit que le Conjureur de Sorts ait disparu derrière un rayon pour reporter son regard dans celui de Fleur.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, Elisabeth. Ce n'est pas simplement un voyage en amoureux, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Ce n'en est même pas un. Isaac et moi, nous nous rendons en Angleterre pour confronter Alexander.

\- Mais vous êtes fous ! Emmenez au moins des renforts avec vous. Ce Mangemort est vraiment dangereux.

\- Tu crois que je ne m'en rends pas compte ? C'était soit ça, soit je laissais Isaac partir sans moi. Cette idée m'est intolérable.

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches sur ce Sorcier. Apparemment, il était à Poudlard en même temps que Molly et Arthur. Il était un peu plus âgé. De ce que mes beaux-parents se souviennent, il terrorisait déjà les plus jeunes, notamment les Nés-Moldus. Ce type est pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

\- Je m'en doutais. Fleur, je sais que tu me comprends. Il a laissé une lettre dans mon appartement. Il y faisait mention de représailles envers tous mes proches si jamais Isaac ne revenait pas en Angleterre.

\- Par Morgane … Promets-moi que tu seras prudente, Eli. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Nous le serons, je te le promets.

La Cracmole croisa les doigts derrière son dos, en espérant qu'elle puisse tenir sa promesse. Elle ne fit pas part à la mère de famille qui de ses proches étaient visés en premier. Elle savait que Fleur s'inquiéterait déjà bien trop pour Isaac et elle.

\- Tu es sûre de pouvoir tenir toutes les commandes ?

\- Oui. Nous ne resterons pas en Angleterre pendant des mois. Nous mettrons fin à ce jeu malsain.

\- Je l'espère pour vous. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester ici, en France ?

\- C'est hors de question que je poursuive ma routine quotidienne alors que mon compagnon risque sa vie. Je suis tout autant concernée qu'Isaac. Ce Mangemort a voulu s'en prendre à moi et il paiera, sois en certaine.

Les deux Françaises se serrèrent dans leurs bras, se donnant du courage par ce geste. Elisabeth allait en avoir bien besoin pour affronter Alexander et ses sbires. Elle comprenait bien les inquiétudes de son amie d'enfance. Elle était une Cracmole, serait dans un pays qu'elle ne connaissait guère, et prête à risquer sa vie. Elle renouvela sa promesse de rester en vie à Fleur.

\- Tu as intérêt à venir à cette cérémonie, et Isaac également. Des Mangemorts ont déjà écourté mon mariage, ils ne m'enlèveront pas d'autres amis !

La mère de famille avait un peu haussé le ton, ce qui fit sortir William et les enfants des rayons. L'Anglais regarda attentivement les jeunes femmes, essayant de comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de leur discussion. La fleuriste vit Fleur se tourner vers lui et un regard suffit à faire comprendre à l'homme la teneur de la conversation. La brune les enviait pour avoir atteint un tel niveau de complicité. Elle espérait connaître cela un jour.

\- As-tu d'autres choses à me dire, Elisabeth, avant que nous partions ?

\- J'ai reparlé à ta sœur de son comportement. Elle me fait de la peine, tu sais. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle ne dirait plus rien à propos d'Isaac mais j'ai bien l'impression que rien n'est vraiment réglé. Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu passes plus de temps avec elle. Sa grande sœur lui manque.

\- Tu fais bien de me le rappeler. J'irais voir Gabrielle.

La conversation se tarit entre la brune et la blonde. Elles n'eurent cependant pas le temps de trouver un autre sujet de discussion qu'un bruit de cassure se fit entendre dans la boutique.

\- Maman ! Dominique a fait tomber le pot de fleurs !

\- Pas moi !

Quand Fleur et Elisabeth rejoignirent la scène de crime, les deux fillettes étaient en train de se disputer. Avec Louis endormi dans ses bras, William ne pouvait rien faire pour les arrêter. Il avait bien tenté de les calmer en leur parlant mais ses deux filles ne l'avaient pas écouté.

Fleur prit les choses en main en s'agenouillant vers ses enfants, pendant qu'Elisabeth écartait les débris du pot et la terre. La fleur n'avait rien eu et elle n'aurait aucun mal à la remettre dans un autre bac. Elle écouta ensuite la mère de famille écouter la version de Victoire. Cette dernière expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé à grand renfort de gestes. Dominique ne pouvant pas s'exprimer distinctement, la blonde se contenta des bégaiements de sa fille cadette pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Elisabeth était impressionnée par le calme de la Sorcière. Cette dernière semblait parfaitement dans son élément. Cela rappela à la Cracmole son envie de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Depuis qu'elle avait eu sa majorité, elle s'était promis de toujours faire attention à ne pas tomber enceinte. Aucune étude n'avait prouvé que les enfants de Cracmols auraient la même tare que le parent concerné. Ne voulant pas potentiellement affliger à un innocent de ce Statut, la Française avait pris la décision de ne jamais enfanter.

En voyant, Fleur et William entourés de leurs trois enfants, Elisabeth se demanda si cette décision était vraiment la bonne. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais eu à faire avec l'homme qui pourrait être celui de sa vie. Toutefois, Isaac était entré dans son quotidien sans préavis et il fallait bien qu'elle s'avoue qu'il lui plaisait énormément. Pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi intellectuellement et émotionnellement. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de rêver d'avenir, vu les personnes qui en avaient après eux. Pourtant la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir plus loin que le jour suivant.

\- Elisabeth ? Nous allons partir. Je vais te rembourser le prix du pot qui a été cassé.

La fleuriste sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix douce de Fleur. Elle secoua la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent.

\- Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu n'as pas à payer pour le pot. J'en ai des tonnes en réserve.

\- Excuse-nous tatie Eli. On n'a pas fait exprès avec Dominique.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Victoire. Mais la prochaine fois, jouez plus doucement.

Les deux fillettes virent donner un câlin à la fleuriste, puis leurs parents embrassèrent Elisabeth et cette dernière les raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de la boutique.

\- Je vous enverrais les croquis par courrier. Prenez soin de vous.

\- Toi aussi, fais attention.

La brune fit un signe de la main à la famille Delacour-Weasley qui s'éloignait. L'heure du déjeuner était déjà passée quand Elisabeth ferma la porte de sa boutique. Ne prenant pas le temps de manger, elle s'attela à commencer les dessins pour cette cérémonie de renouvellement de vœux.

La fleuriste passa son après-midi au-dessus de ses feuilles de papier. Parfois, des clients faisaient leur apparition, lui donnant encore du travail. Elle vogua d'un projet à l'autre, restant concentrée sur sa tâche. Le jour déclinait petit à petit, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Ce ne fut que lorsque le carillon retentit encore une fois qu'elle releva la tête. Isaac venait de passer la porte de la boutique.

\- Tu travailles encore ?

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Bientôt vingt heures.

\- Bon sang ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps filer. Les commandes ont afflué et il faut que je prenne de l'avance.

\- Ménage-toi, ce n'est pas bon de travailler autant.

\- Dit celui qui part la nuit pour rejoindre son bureau.

\- Un point pour toi.

La jeune femme sourit à l'homme d'affaires et elle prit son carnet et son sac. Il était temps pour eux de rentrer. Main dans la main, ils flânèrent dans la rue qui remontait vers le logement d'Elisabeth. Les terrasses des restaurants se remplissaient petit à petit. Isaac s'arrêta de marcher et retint la jeune femme par la main. Elle se tourna vers lui, dans l'attente d'une question.

\- On s'arrête manger là ?

\- On ne rentre pas chez moi ?

\- J'ai envie de manger au restaurant, pas toi ?

\- Si bien sûr, c'est un italien en plus.

Cette décision prise, le couple entra dans le restaurant. Ils furent accueillis par un maître d'hôtel serviable et souriant qui les conduisit à une table, un peu éloignée des autres. On leur servit apéritif et antipastis et ils se concentrèrent dans la lecture du menu. Elisabeth ne mit pas longtemps à choisir son plat et savoura son cocktail tout en étudiant la salle de réception.

Cette dernière était grande et spacieuse. Les clients ne se marchaient pas les uns sur les autres et la décoration avait été faite avec goût. Le service était d'une efficacité sans égale et tous types de personnes venaient dîner en ces lieux.

\- Tu voudrais aller voir le feu d'artifice après ?

\- Pourquoi pas !

La jeune femme était coutumière de l'événement fêté par les Moldus français le quatorze juillet. Ils n'étaient que la veille de ce jour rendant hommage à la Révolution Française, mais à Montpellier, le feu d'artifices était tiré le treize, comme dans de nombreuses autres villes. Cependant, elle n'était jamais allée le voir pendant ces cinq dernières années. Souvent, elle avait retrouvé son frère et sa sœur à cette époque de l'année où ils étaient de retour en France.

La Française et l'Anglais dînèrent tranquillement, voulant prolonger ce moment de complicité au maximum. La noirceur tomba petit à petit sur la ville et il fut temps d'aller admirer les prouesses pyrotechniques organisées par la mairie montpelliéraine. Le couple suivit la foule de curieux qui se dirigeait vers un parc. À cet endroit, leur avait-on dit durant le dîner, ils pourraient remarquablement bien voir le spectacle.

La nuit étant tombée, le feu put commencer. Les nombreuses couleurs qui zébraient le ciel rappelaient à Elisabeth les nuances que pouvaient prendre les sortilèges. Le rouge, le bleu, le blanc, mais aussi le vert et le jaune. Subjuguée par ce qu'elle voyait, elle sourit au firmament. Au moment du final, elle prit la main d'Isaac, sautillant presque sur place. Le bruit des fusées éclatant dans le ciel faisait siffler ses oreilles mais elle s'en fichait.

Une fois le calme revenu dans le parc, toutes les personnes présentes applaudirent pour acclamer le spectacle. Isaac et Elisabeth s'embrassèrent, heureux d'avoir partagé ce moment ensemble. Ils regagnèrent ensuite l'appartement de la jeune femme, où ils continuèrent de s'aimer à l'abri des regards, dans la lumière tamisée de la chambre.

* * *

**Petit chapitre assez tranquille aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot juste en-dessous pour me dire vos ressentis.**

**A samedi prochain !**

**MrsBrunette**


	12. 11 - Voulais-tu partir sans dire ?

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Je suis ravie de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 11 de _Voulez-vous m'aimer ?_ Comme je vous l'ai dit la semaine dernière, ce chapitre est le dernier qui se passera en France. Puisque nos deux héros ont décidé d'aller en Angleterre, le reste de l'action se passera là-bas. Samedi prochain, nous entamerons donc la seconde partie de ce récit. D'ailleurs, merci à Jess-Lili pour son soutien et ses corrections, je ne le dirais jamais assez.**

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse lire :)**

**PS : Il y a un lemon juste en-dessous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Voulais-tu partir sans dire au revoir ?**

Le matin du quatorze juillet, Elisabeth se réveilla grâce aux tendres caresses d'Isaac sur sa taille. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas parti très tôt pour aller travailler ! La jeune femme se tourna pour faire face à son compagnon. Ce dernier avait encore les yeux remplis de sommeil mais il n'en était pas moins attirant.

_\- Good morning, handsome._

La voix légèrement rauque de la fleuriste, et surtout son accent terriblement français, fit rire l'Anglais. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné qui éveilla les sens de la brune. Suivant son instinct, elle poussa un tout petit peu son partenaire, qui se laissa faire en s'allongeant sur le dos. Elle grimpa sur son abdomen et se pencha pour lui voler un autre baiser. À l'abri des regards, leurs visages cachés par la cascade de cheveux bruns d'Elisabeth, ils nourrissaient leur passion.

La jeune femme commença à bouger lentement son bassin au-dessus de celui de l'homme. Ce dernier rata une respiration, ce qui la fit sourire. Reprenant le contrôle de leur danse sensuelle, le cinquantenaire agrippa fermement les hanches de la trentenaire. Voulant l'amadouer pour qu'il la laisse faire, elle l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou, sur les clavicules et, enfin, sur les tétons. La poigne d'Isaac se ramollit sous la douce torture des lèvres de sa compagne, signe qu'elle avait réussi à atteindre son objectif.

Maintenant qu'elle avait détourné l'attention de son partenaire, Elisabeth descendit petit à petit son bassin sur l'entrejambe de l'Anglais. Cette nouvelle friction les fit soupirer de concert. À nouveau, Isaac raffermit sa prise sur les hanches de la jeune femme, lui intimant de le prendre en elle.

\- Pas encore, _darling._

Elle vit la peau du cinquantenaire se couvrir de frissons suite à ces mots qu'elle avait chuchotés au creux de son oreille. Dans un sursaut de conscience, elle se rappela qu'elle devait prendre sa potion de contraception, Isaac était trop perdu dans son plaisir pour lancer correctement le sort en question. Elle tendit le bras vers sa table de nuit où elle conservait toujours quelques flacons. Après avoir bu la dose réglementaire, elle se reconcentra sur l'objet de son désir. Ce dernier baladait ses mains sur ses seins. Des éclairs de plaisir la traversèrent. Décidant qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure, elle posa fermement ses lèvres sur celle d'Isaac, tout en abaissant son bassin sur son membre dressé.

_\- Damn !_

L'exclamation de l'homme d'affaires fut une récompense pour elle. Elle se garda un instant pour savourer la sensation de le sentir la remplir complètement. Puis il lui demanda de bouger. L'écoutant, elle monta et descendit le long de son membre. L'Anglais vint l'aider en la soulevant délicatement. Rapidement, ils accélérèrent le rythme, se retrouvant en sueur et haletants. Son plaisir atteignant des sommets, Elisabeth chiffonna les draps dans ses poings. Quelques va-et-vient plus brutaux lui permirent d'atteindre l'extase, emportant avec elle Isaac.

À bout de forces, la jeune femme se laissa glisser de son côté du lit. Dans la chambre, on entendait plus que le bruit de leurs respirations hachées. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle réussit à calmer son rythme cardiaque et regardait son compagnon faire de même. Aucun des deux ne voulait rompre la complicité du moment.

Cependant le bruit d'un hibou, tapant avec son bec contre la vitre de la pièce, les ramena sur terre. Râlant déjà à l'encontre du volatile, Elisabeth se leva, emportant le drap avec elle pour s'en couvrir. Poussant le rideau, elle put voir l'oiseau appartenant à sa famille. Elle soupira de dépit, se demandant ce que pouvait bien encore vouloir ses parents. N'avait-elle pas le droit d'avoir une vie et de ne pas donner de nouvelles pendant plus de dix jours ? Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour faire entrer l'oiseau et récupérer le parchemin accroché à sa patte droite. Ceci ainsi fait, le hibou repartit aussi sec dans un hululement.

Laissant la fenêtre ouverte pour aérer la chambre, la Française rejoignit son compagnon, qui n'avait pas bougé du lit. Voyant qu'il avait revêtu un caleçon, Elisabeth en déduisit qu'il avait magiquement amené à lui le morceau de tissu. Croisant le regard noir et chaud d'Isaac, elle rougit d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit d'observation. Il tapota l'espace libre à son côté avec sa main.

\- Viens t'asseoir. De qui provient cette lettre ?

\- C'est l'écriture de ma sœur sur l'enveloppe. Je me demande ce qu'elle veut.

\- Allez, ouvre.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et décacheta la missive. Elle déplia doucement le papier, comme s'il était très fragile. Elle lut à voix haute ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le parchemin.

_« Ma chère sœur,_

_J'espère que ma lettre ne vient pas te déranger. Comme ça, tu vas en Angleterre avec ton amant ? Oui je suis déjà au courant. Fleur l'a dit à Gabrielle, qui est venue m'en informer. Rassure-toi, je n'ai encore rien dit à nos parents et à notre frère. Voulais-tu donc partir sans nous en informer et nous dire au revoir ? _

_À part cela, Mère me fait dire que vous êtes, Isaac et toi, cordialement invités au repas dominical de cette semaine, au domaine. Il n'y aura que nous. Pas de Delacour ni d'autres voisins pour nous importuner._

_J'ai hâte de voir la tête que Léandre va faire quand il va savoir que tu pars de l'autre côté de la Manche ! J'espère sincèrement que vous viendrez à Aigues-Mortes avant de vous enfuir comme les amants que vous êtes. Si cela peut te convaincre, je vais demander à Mère de te placer à côté de ton Anglais._

_Ta bien-aimée sœur, Ophélie »_

\- Je crois que nous allons encore devoir passer un dimanche chez mes parents.

\- Tu ne comptais pas leur parler de ce voyage ?

\- Si, bien sûr … Mais par lettres interposées, pas en face à face.

Elisabeth grimaça en pensant à ce déjeuner. Elle aurait dû se douter que son début de réconciliation avec sa mère l'obligerait à aller plus souvent sur le domaine Deguire. Isaac dut comprendre que le sujet ne pouvait pas encore être abordé et détourna la conversation.

\- Pourquoi Ophélie fait-elle mention de ton frère ?

\- Il a toujours été très protecteur avec moi. Comme c'est la première fois que je viens avec un homme aux repas du dimanche, il se méfie. En plus, ce sera mon premier voyage en-dehors de notre région … Tu n'avais pas remarqué les regards insistants qu'il te lançait parfois ?

\- Si, je les ai bien vus. Alors ce n'est pas ton père que je dois craindre, mais ton grand frère.

\- Voilà, tu as tout compris.

Le couple échangea un regard entendu et ils rirent en pensant aux scenarii de discussions possibles entre Léandre et Isaac. Le grand frère d'Elisabeth n'aurait pas peur de confronter le cinquantenaire en duel si jamais il faisait du mal à sa petite sœur chérie.

Ce fut dans la bonne humeur que l'Anglais et la Française passèrent leur journée de congés. En effet, le jour de la Fête Nationale étant férié, ils avaient pu sortir se balader dans Montpellier et profiter du soleil. Ainsi, ils prirent du temps pour eux, pour consolider leur couple, mais aussi pour préparer leur voyage, dont la date de départ s'approchait de plus en plus.

Ils parlèrent des formalités qu'ils devaient accomplir avant de partir. Ils avaient décidé qu'Isaac transplanerait avec Elisabeth, leurs bagages rapetissés magiquement dans leurs poches. La Cracmole se sentait comme un boulet accroché à la cheville du Sorcier. Quand elle lui avait fait part de son appréhension, il l'avait rassurée et lui avait redemandé si elle était sûre de son choix. Comme à son habitude, son caractère bien trempé était revenu au galop et elle s'était défendue bec et ongles pour le convaincre, mais aussi pour se convaincre elle-même.

Ils prendraient ensuite un Portoloin pour se rendre à Londres et enfin ils continueraient à transplaner de lieux en lieux dans la campagne britannique pour être sûrs de ne pas être suivis. Ils se devaient d'entrer au Royaume-Uni en toute légitimité. L'illégalité était réservée à leurs ennemis. Jusque-là, leur plan était simple. Ils devaient rejoindre une ancienne propriété des Bright, qui était sous Fidelitas et dont personne ne connaissait normalement l'existence si ce n'était son propriétaire.

L'été n'étant pas aussi chaud dans le coin de l'Angleterre où ils allaient qu'à Montpellier, il leur faudrait prendre des vêtements qui leur permettraient de ne pas avoir froid si jamais le vent ou la pluie se mêlaient de la partie. Ensuite, il leur faudrait s'occuper de trouver la planque d'Alexander. Elisabeth sentait bien qu'Isaac avait déjà échafaudé un plan pour cette partie de leur voyage, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir lui en faire part immédiatement.

Ils parlèrent comme cela une bonne partie de la soirée puis de la nuit. Ils ne semblaient jamais à court de sujet de discussion. Finalement ce fut au beau milieu de la nuit qu'ils s'endormirent.

.

.

Le dimanche arriva bien vite pour l'Anglais et la Française. Puisqu'ils étaient à la veille de leur départ pour l'Angleterre, Elisabeth n'arrêtait pas de revérifier son bagage, qui se composait pourtant que d'une petite valise avec les vêtements nécessaires pour une quinzaine de jours. Elle était encore penchée sur le contenu du paquet, alors qu'il était temps qu'elle se prépare pour aller déjeuner chez ses parents. La fleuriste était tellement concentrée sur son recomptage de petites culottes qu'elle sursauta en entendant la voix d'Isaac qui l'interpellait.

\- Il ne manque rien à ta valise, Elisabeth. Tu l'as déjà vérifiée six fois !

\- Sept fois …

\- Va pour sept fois. Mais il n'empêche que tu devrais t'habiller, nous partons dans quinze minutes.

\- Quoi ?

La Cracmole jeta un coup d'œil affolé à sa montre qui lui indiquait onze heures quarante. Elle abandonna sa valise sur le lit et se précipita vers son armoire pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre. Elle en sortit une robe légère qui lui permettrait de ne pas avoir trop chaud. La canicule s'était installée dans le Sud de la France et Elisabeth avait souvent eu l'impression d'étouffer ces derniers jours.

Après avoir passé sa tenue et avoir dompté ses cheveux, elle chercha une paire de chaussures dans son meuble qui trônait dans l'entrée. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre et vit qu'elle avait trois minutes d'avance. Devant elle, Isaac ne cachait pas son hilarité. Il l'avait observée durant tout son manège et elle rougit de honte. Il vint à elle pour l'embrasser et lui faire un compliment, ce qui atténua un peu son malaise.

Enfin, ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent juste à l'heure devant la porte d'entrée du manoir des Deguire. L'Elfe de Maison vint leur ouvrir dès qu'ils actionnèrent le heurtoir. Il les conduisit ensuite vers la salle à manger, où tout le monde les attendait déjà.

\- Nous avons bien cru que vous n'alliez jamais venir !

\- Ophélie, je t'ai envoyé une lettre te disant que nous serions présents. Je ne reviens pas sur ma parole.

Les deux sœurs se firent la bise, pendant qu'Isaac faisait le tour de la table en serrant les mains des hommes et embrassant la joue d'Irène. Elisabeth se sépara de la Sorcière et alla saluer les autres membres de sa famille. Puis le couple s'assit côte à côte, comme l'avait promis Ophélie dans sa missive.

Le déjeuner se passa dans une entente tout à fait cordiale entre ses participants. L'Elfe de Maison des Deguire s'était plié en quatre pour leur offrir un repas digne d'un restaurant gastronomique. Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus Elisabeth surprenait des regards de connivences entre sa mère et sa sœur, ainsi qu'entre son frère et son père. Ophélie avait-elle finalement vendu la mèche sur le voyage qu'Isaac et elle allaient faire ?

L'Anglais avait dû sentir la tension qui commençait à l'envahir car il posa délicatement sa main sur sa cuisse, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était présent à ses côtés. Il s'attira les foudres de Léandre qui avait aperçu ce mouvement. La Française sentait l'appréhension monter. Le dessert ayant été servi, elle devrait annoncer à sa famille qu'elle partait. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où venait cette anxiété. Était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement voyagé, en-dehors de la région autour d'Aigues-Mortes et de Montpellier, si ce n'était que deux journées en Angleterre pour prendre des nouvelles de Fleur, ou parce qu'elle partait avec un homme ? Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention de l'assemblée sur elle.

\- Isaac et moi partons pour l'Angleterre demain.

\- Alors que ta boutique vient juste de rouvrir ?

\- Oui, Père. Vu les prévisions financières, je peux me permettre ce voyage de quelques semaines. De plus, j'ai de grosses commandes qui sont arrivées et qui me permettront d'amortir les journées non-travaillées.

\- Si tu es sûre de toi, je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que tu partes là-bas.

\- Père, vous ne voyez vraiment pas ce qui pourrait être gênant ?

\- Explicite-toi Léandre.

Elisabeth tourna la tête vers son frère et l'observa. Ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs de colère. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. En son for intérieur, elle espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas encore une scène comme celle avec Gabrielle près de quinze jours plus tôt.

\- J'aimerais parler à monsieur Bright dans ton bureau, Père, en ta présence bien sûr.

La demande étonna tout le monde autour de la table. L'angoisse monta dans la gorge d'Elisabeth et elle attendit, presque avec impatience, la réponse du patriarche.

\- Puisque nous avons terminé de déjeuner, je propose qu'Isaac, Léandre et moi passions dans mon bureau pour aller boire un digestif. Mesdames, si vous voulez bien nous excuser.

Les trois hommes se levèrent, faisant bruyamment racler leurs chaises sur le parquet ciré. Isaac déposa un baiser sur le front d'Elisabeth et lui murmura que tout irait bien. Puis elle le regarda suivre les hommes de sa famille. Dès qu'ils furent hors de portée, elle soupira, faisant évacuer du mieux qu'elle pouvait son stress.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter, Eli. Léandre ne fait qu'aboyer, il ne mord pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu votre frère comme cela. Je me demande quelle mouche l'a piqué.

\- Il a un grand instinct protecteur envers sa petite sœur, dirons-nous.

Les femmes Deguire finirent leurs verres et se levèrent à leur tour pour rejoindre le salon. Par réflexe, Elisabeth tendit l'oreille pour essayer de capter les voix des hommes présents dans le bureau de Jules. Toutefois, elle était bien trop loin pour les entendre.

Une fois installées sur les différents fauteuils de la pièce et le thé servi par l'Elfe de Maison, les trois parentes commencèrent à parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Avoir une discussion mère-filles à cœur ouvert n'était pas dans leur habitude et aucune d'elles ne savaient comment amener le véritable sujet de discussion qui les préoccupait toutes. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Elisabeth décida de se confier.

\- Comme vous le savez, ma boutique a été vandalisée. Si le travail a été fait par des Moldus, un Sorcier se trouve être le commanditaire.

\- Tu aurais dû nous le dire dès le début, Elisabeth.

\- Je ne voulais pas que vous vous en mêliez, Mère. Isaac a mis des contacts sur le coup et il se trouve qu'un homme venant d'Angleterre lui en veut.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

La question de sa sœur était légitime. Cependant, la Cracmole hésitait encore à raconter l'entière vérité à sa famille. Certes Fleur, et par conséquent son mari, était au courant de l'histoire complète, mais mettre sa sœur et sa mère dans la confidence n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire. Tiraillée par ces deux choix, Elisabeth porta une main à sa bouche pour se ronger un ongle.

\- Elisabeth, redescend cette main immédiatement. Dis-nous plutôt ce qui te tracasse.

Irène connaissait fort bien le travers que possédait sa fille. Cette dernière se rongeait toujours les ongles quand elle était très préoccupée. Au départ, la brune n'avait eu que faire des réprimandes de la matriarche. Elle avait même fait exprès de se ronger les ongles devant son nez. Cependant, Elisabeth devait reconnaître que cette habitude lui était restée. D'ailleurs, ces dernières semaines, elle avait tellement tourné et retourné la situation dans sa tête, qu'elle avait rendu ses ongles laids. Obéissant à sa mère, elle fit retomber sa main dans son giron et décida de broder un peu son histoire.

\- Isaac pense que c'est un concurrent qui veut saboter son affaire. La dernière fois que nous avons déjeuné ici, il concluait tout juste un gros contrat. D'ailleurs, il a beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps pour qu'il n'y ait aucun problème.

\- Vous partez donc en Angleterre pour confronter ce concurrent ?

\- Oui, Ophélie. Isaac ne peut pas laisser ce type de choses se faire et ses avocats lui ont donné la permission de mener ce combat.

\- Pourquoi l'accompagnes-tu, si c'est un voyage purement professionnel ?

\- J'ai toujours eu envie de voir ce pays, Mère. De plus, cela fait un long moment que je n'ai pas pris de vacances et je pense qu'il est temps que je parte un peu.

Les arguments qu'avançait la jeune femme semblaient convaincre Irène et Ophélie. Elle avait dilué la vérité dans un mensonge mais elle ne voulait pas que sa famille ait connaissance des risques qu'ils encouraient en allant sur les terres britanniques. Sa mère et sa sœur tournèrent la conversation vers un autre sujet et la fleuriste regarda sa montre. Elle voulait savoir ce qui prenait autant de temps aux hommes pour revenir au salon.

.

.

Après avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur le front d'Elisabeth, Isaac suivit son voisin et le fils de celui-ci jusqu'au bureau du premier. L'Anglais avait bien remarqué les regards incendiaires que Léandre posait régulièrement sur sa personne. Bien décidé à comprendre ce que ce jeune homme avait contre lui, il n'hésiterait pas à le pousser dans ses retranchements. Elisabeth lui avait raconté certaines choses, notamment qu'il était très protecteur envers elle. Pourtant, cela ne justifiait pas son comportement.

Le bureau de Jules Deguire était à son image, élégant et distingué sans pour autant être d'une décoration ostentatoire. Des meubles en bois foncés, une grande bibliothèque et de hautes fenêtres donnant sur le domaine. Le propriétaire des lieux servit trois verres de Whisky-Pur-Feu et en fit la distribution. Isaac prit place devant une des vitres, fixant un point perdu dans l'horizon, attendant que Léandre prononce ses premiers mots. Toutefois, ce fut le père de famille qui brisa le silence.

\- Alors Léandre, qu'as-tu à reprocher au voyage de ta sœur et Isaac. Si je me souviens bien, tu as beaucoup exhorté Elisabeth à voir le monde alors qu'elle nous parlait de sa future boutique.

\- Je lui demandais de partir avec nous. Pas avec un type qu'elle connaît depuis un mois.

\- Le type a un nom, jeune homme. Je ne suis pas un total inconnu, il me semble.

\- Isaac marque un point. Il est notre voisin depuis près de quinze ans.

\- Il n'est pas de son âge.

\- J'aimerais que tu me parles franchement, Léandre.

L'homme d'affaires se tourna vers le frère de sa compagne. Cependant les yeux bleus, caractéristiques des Deguire, du jeune homme étaient fuyants. Isaac échangea un regard avec Jules et les deux cinquantenaires attendirent la suite des événements.

\- Vous êtes bien trop vieux pour elle, Bright.

\- Je crois savoir que cela ne te dérange pas d'avoir des femmes plus âgées pour dans ton lit.

Léandre pâlit. Les bruits de village racontaient beaucoup de choses et il n'avait pas été très discret. Sa réputation de Don Juan n'était plus à faire. L'Anglais regarda le fils de son voisin se décomposer sous le regard de ce dernier. En effet, Jules et Isaac étaient au courant depuis quelques temps des frasques du jeune homme. Le père de famille avait les lèvres pincées et le regard noir. Pourtant le plus jeune des hommes présents dans le bureau sembla reprendre du poil de la bête car il releva son regard vers les deux autres, une étincelle de défi dans ses prunelles.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je n'ai pas relations sérieuses avec ces femmes. Elles sont là quand j'en ai besoin et qu'elles sont en manque d'affection.

\- La plupart d'entre elles sont mariées.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si leurs maris ne s'intéressent plus à elles ?

\- Cela t'arrange bien qu'elles aient le même âge que ta mère. Elles ne peuvent plus avoir d'enfants et tu n'as pas à être regardant. Fais-tu la même chose pendant tes voyages ? Cherches-tu l'exotisme d'une femme étrangère ?

Isaac n'avait pas peur de lancer ses quatre vérités au jeune insolent. Il vit Léandre serrer les poings, sous la colère qui l'envahissait. L'homme d'affaires avait bien cerné celui qui lui faisait face. Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, dans la fleur de l'âge donc, à qui il était impossible de rester dans un même village plus de deux mois. Qui cherchait toujours plus à repousser ses limites. Qui se croyait sûr de lui et certain d'avoir les pleins pouvoirs sur de nombreuses choses.

\- Et vous, vous cherchez du réconfort chez des petites jeunes ? Chez des filles qui sont fragiles et qui ont besoin d'être protégées ? Comme ma sœur sans pouvoir magique, par exemple.

\- C'est là où tu te trompes, Léandre. Ta sœur est loin d'être sans défenses. Tu es d'ailleurs mal placé pour remettre ce sujet sur le tapis. Tu es toujours absent.

\- Ces voyages, je les fais pour elle. Pour qu'à mon retour elle puisse se réjouir des souvenirs que j'ai rapportés. Pour qu'elle puisse à son tour vivre sa jeunesse et voir du pays. Elle n'est pas aussi indépendante qu'Ophélie ou moi.

\- Je ne suis pas contre le partage de souvenirs et d'expériences. Mais si c'est pour lui constamment lui rappeler qu'elle n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques, qu'elle ne peut pas voyager aussi facilement que nous, qu'elle n'a pas de baguette pour survivre, ce n'est pas la peine de le faire.

Isaac savait qu'il avait raison mais son interlocuteur semblait camper sur ses positions. Jules, quant à lui, restait dans son mutisme. Il voyait son fils sous un nouveau jour. Il lui fallait du temps pour comprendre la complexité dont Léandre se composait.

\- Depuis qu'elle vous fréquente, sa boutique a été vandalisée. Elle est en danger. Vous apportez du danger autour d'elle, plus qu'il y en a déjà vu son Statut du Sang.

\- Ce sont des Moldus qui ont saccagé son magasin. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec le monde Sorcier. Ton argument ne tient pas.

\- Vous avez sûrement des ennemis dans votre milieu. Ils s'en prendront à elle quand vous aurez le dos tourné.

L'aîné des enfants Deguire n'avait jamais été aussi près de la vérité. Pourtant Isaac ne se laissa pas démonter. De toute manière, Léandre ne pouvait pas savoir toutes les facettes de son passé.

\- Vous restez un étranger. Déjà que Fleur Delacour a épousé un Anglais… Je tâcherais de faire comprendre à ma sœur qu'elle devrait se mettre avec un Français, avec un Sorcier de bonne famille qui saura la protéger.

\- Tu as une vision bien arriérée de la vie, Léandre. Je te pensais plus ouvert d'esprit pour un homme de ta génération.

\- Votre histoire ne durera pas, j'en suis certain.

\- Léandre, il suffit ! Tais-toi maintenant.

La voix forte du père de famille résonna dans la pièce. Jetant un coup d'œil vers son voisin, Isaac fit qu'il était rouge de colère. Apparemment, il avait entendu son quota de bêtises pour le moment.

\- Isaac, je te demanderai de bien vouloir me laisser un instant avec mon fils. Ces dames doivent être dans le salon à l'heure qu'il est. Sache simplement que tant que tu rends heureux ma fille, tu seras le bienvenu dans cette maison.

\- Merci, Jules. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

L'Anglais vida le reste de son verre et le posa avec fracas sur le bureau. Il lança un dernier regard coléreux vers le trentenaire et sortit de la pièce. Il rejoignit Elisabeth, qui devait se faire un sang d'encre sur son compte, Ophélie et Irène au salon.

Il frappa sur le chambranle de la porte pour annoncer sa présence et la fleuriste tourna immédiatement son regard bleuté vers lui, l'inspectant des pieds à la tête. Elle se leva ensuite pour le prendre dans ses bras. Respirant son odeur, il se sentit tout de suite plus calme.

_\- Everything is fine, my dearest._

\- Viens t'asseoir avec nous.

Le couple alla s'installer sur un canapé et Irène servit une tasse de thé à son invité. Ce dernier la prit de bon cœur et en but une gorgée.

\- Elisabeth nous a raconté pour votre concurrent qui veut saboter votre travail. J'espère que tout se passera pour le mieux.

\- Merci Ophélie. Je souhaite également que ce soit le cas.

\- Puisque ma fille va vraiment voyager pour la première fois, j'aimerais que vous lui montriez les beautés qui existent en Angleterre.

\- Nous ne partons que quinze jours, Irène, mais je vous promets que l'on fera un peu de tourisme. Il n'y aura pas que le travail.

Le couple savait que le travail en question n'allait pas être de tout repos. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger un regard de connivences que Jules et Léandre faisaient leur apparition dans le salon. Ils prirent place dans des fauteuils éloignés l'un de l'autre, montrant ainsi l'ambiance tendue qui régnait entre eux.

Aucune des femmes Deguire ne posa de questions. Ce n'était pas le moment adéquat. Cependant Elisabeth se promit de questionner son compagnon sur ce qui s'était dit dans le bureau de son père.

Les six adultes parlèrent encore de banalités pendant quelques minutes et il fut temps pour Isaac et Elisabeth de retourner à Montpellier. Ils prirent congé de leurs hôtes et transplanèrent vers l'appartement de la jeune femme. Ils y passèrent leur dernière nuit avant de prendre la route vers le Royaume-Uni et vers les ennuis.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Ave ce chapitre, on cerne un peu plus les caractères des différents membres de la famille d'Elisabeth. Reste à voir dans quels ennuis le couple va se fourrer ... J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review juste en-dessous, je me ferais un plaisir de vous lire.**

**A samedi prochain !**

**MrsBrunette**


	13. 12 - Etes-vous sûre de vouloir ?

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Me voici de retour avec le douzième chapitre de _Voulez-vous m'aimer ?_ Merci de suivre cette histoire ! Aujourd'hui Elisabeth et Isaac partent pour l'Angleterre. J'espère que tous les mots écrits juste en-dessous vous plairont. Un grand merci, comme toujours, à Jess-Lili pour son travail de correction. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre :)**

**PS : Quand les dialogues sont en italique, c'est que les personnages parlent en français. Changement de lieu donc changement de langue !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Etes-vous sûre de vouloir y entrer ?**

En ce lundi dix-huit juillet, Elisabeth s'était levée aux aurores pour vérifier sa valise, certaine qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Incapable de trouver ce qui lui donnait cette impression, elle laissa Isaac finir sa nuit et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle mit la cafetière en route et fit griller le reste de la baguette de la veille.

Sa tasse de café remplie et ses tranches de pains recouvertes de confiture, la fleuriste posa son fardeau sur la table basse et alla ouvrir les volets. Elle laissa ouverte la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce. Enfin, elle finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé et attaqua son petit déjeuner. Tout en mordant dans sa tartine, elle pensa à ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la Manche. La décennie précédente avait été difficile pour la communauté Sorcière britannique. Devoir se plonger dans une histoire qui n'était pas la sienne était toujours une étape difficile.

Pourtant, malgré tout ce qui entourait les Mangemorts et la Magie Noire, Elisabeth avait aussi hâte de découvrir le pays en lui-même, son côté Moldu comme son côté Sorcier. Elle espérait qu'Alexander ne les pourchasseraient pas dès leurs premiers pas sur l'île. Il n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis la lettre qui demandait à Isaac de revenir voir ses anciens amis.

Sentant quelque chose ramper le long de son avant-bras, la jeune femme sortit de ses pensées en sursautant. Son regard se posa sur le pot de fleurs qui trônait à côté de son plateau. Son orchidée ! Elle l'avait totalement oubliée durant cette semaine. Posant son morceau de pain entamé dans l'assiette, elle prit le bac pour le poser sur ses genoux.

\- Je suis désolée, ma belle. Je t'ai complètement délaissée ces derniers jours. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Je pense que tu as compris que je vais m'en aller pour deux semaines. Je ne sais pas … Tu vas venir avec moi ! C'est ça qui me manquait dans ma valise. Mais comment vais-je bien pouvoir te transporter ?

\- Je peux la miniaturiser, si tu veux.

\- Bon sang, Isaac, tu m'as fait peur !

Elisabeth se tourna vers lui, l'orchidée toujours dans les mains. L'homme d'affaires se baissa pour l'embrasser et vint ensuite s'asseoir près d'elle. La proposition qu'il venait de lui faire lui plaisait. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner sa plante dans cet appartement, qui resterait fermé pendant un bon moment. Elle ne voulait pas non plus la laisser à sa sœur, qui n'avait pas du tout la main verte, ni à sa mère qui ne comprendrait pas ce dont la fleur aurait besoin. De plus cette dernière étant très sensible aux changements de personnes et d'humeur, elle serait malheureuse sans ses propriétaires.

\- On peut donc l'emmener avec nous ?

\- Bien sûr, Wendy sera dans la maison, elle s'en occupera pendant que nous serons absents.

\- Ton Elfe de Maison connaît l'emplacement de ta propriété ? Je croyais que tu étais le seul à savoir où elle est.

\- Elle est à mon service depuis de très nombreuses années. Elle a mon entière confiance. Elle sera déjà là-bas quand nous arriverons.

\- Je n'ai jamais pris de Portoloin.

\- La sensation n'est pas très agréable mais tu t'en sortiras très bien.

Elisabeth n'était pas très rassurée par le peu d'informations que lui donnait le Sorcier mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser plus de question car il se leva et alla dans la cuisine. La trentenaire reposa l'orchidée sur la table basse tout en lui murmurant encore quelques mots réconfortants. Puis elle termina son petit déjeuner en profitant de l'air matinal, encore frais à cette heure.

Elle ramena ensuite son plateau vide dans la cuisine, où Isaac semblait perdu dans ses pensées, sa tasse à la main. La Cracmole louvoya jusqu'à l'évier dans lequel elle déposa son bol et son assiette. Elle ouvrit le robinet et commença à faire sa vaisselle. Elle était curieuse de savoir à quoi réfléchissait son compagnon.

\- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

\- Je repensais aux premières années que j'ai passées en France. J'ai eu le mal du pays. À de nombreuses reprises, j'ai voulu retourner chez moi, revoir les plaines et les collines de ma campagne. Je n'ai jamais cédé, je me suis même promis de ne jamais plus y remettre les pieds.

\- Pourtant tu vas rompre cette promesse aujourd'hui.

\- Oui … J'ai l'impression que mes souvenirs d'Angleterre se sont petit à petit effacés. Je n'ai plus que des réminiscences du manoir de mes parents, de Londres, du Chemin de Traverse et de Poudlard.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ces souvenirs sont lointains qu'ils ne sont plus là, dans ta tête. Tout reviendra quand tu poseras le pied dans le Ministère de la Magie britannique.

\- J'ai peur que beaucoup de choses aient changé depuis vingt ans.

\- Ce n'est pas dit. Les Sorciers sont connus pour ne pas trop aimer le changement.

Cette réplique arracha un ricanement au cinquantenaire. Il donna sa tasse, désormais vide, à la jeune femme, qui la lava. Il prit ensuite un torchon et essuya la vaisselle propre. Elisabeth n'ajouta rien de plus, le laissant retourner dans ses pensées. Elle lui emprunta un coin de tissu pour se sécher les mains et alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Isaac prit sa place une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, quand elle ressortit de la pièce, sa trousse de toilette à la main. Dans un silence presque religieux, la Cracmole ferma sa valise et l'emmena dans l'entrée. Elle mit ses chaussures et attendit son compagnon. Elle n'avait jamais quitté plus d'une journée cet appartement et elle n'était pas certaine d'y revenir un jour.

Secouant la tête en comprenant où ses pensées la menaient, elle se répéta de nombreuses fois qu'elle reviendrait en France, qu'elle se devait d'honorer les commandes de ses clients qui n'attendraient que son retour. Le Sorcier sortit de la salle de bain et se servit de sa baguette pour amener sa valise à lui. Il mit encore deux petites choses à l'intérieur et la ferma. Grâce à un sort, il miniaturisa leurs deux valises ainsi que l'orchidée. Les sacs allèrent dans sa poche de veste et la plante dans celle d'Elisabeth.

Ils refermèrent tous les volets de l'appartement, vérifiant la solidité des verrous. Puis ils sortirent du logement, que la fleuriste ferma à clé. Main dans la main, ils descendirent les quelques marches pour aller au hall d'entrée, croisant parfois certains voisins qu'ils saluèrent. Enfin ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur du bâtiment et se faufilèrent dans la ruelle qui était juste à côté. Dans un plop sonore, le couple disparut des rues montpelliéraines.

Leurs cellules se recomposèrent dans une impasse parisienne peu fréquentée. Se laissant guider par Isaac, qui connaissait bien mieux la ville qu'elle, Elisabeth regarda le paysage tout en gardant un œil sur le trottoir où elle marchait. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir visiter la capitale française mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'y attarder. _«Peut-être à notre retour. »_ s'était-elle dite en haussant les épaules.

Ils parcoururent de nombreuses rues et la fleuriste perdit rapidement le compte des changements de direction. Elle s'apprêtait à râler quand ils débouchèrent sur une petite place, où une fontaine trônait en son centre. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

\- L'entrée du Ministère est ici.

\- Vraiment ?

L'Anglais la guida jusqu'à la fontaine où elle remarqua trois racines qui sortaient du sol. Ces dernières s'agitèrent quand ils se placèrent à l'endroit adéquat. Elles les entourèrent pour former une cage, comme celle que les oiseaux domestiques pouvaient avoir. Puis ils descendirent sous terre en quelques instants.

Elisabeth fut désarçonnée par toutes les personnes qui s'agitaient dans le hall du Ministère. Ne sachant plus où regarder, elle se sentit rapidement oppressée par tant de monde. Isaac dut se rendre compte de son malaise car il posa sa main dans le creux de ses reins et la poussa doucement vers un guichet. Un jeune homme se tenait derrière le comptoir.

\- L'accueil des Portoloins, s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Au fond, sur la gauche, vous ne pouvez pas le rater. Tout va bien mademoiselle ?

\- Oui, oui. C'est la première fois que je viens ici.

\- Je vous comprends, cela fait toujours un effet spécial quand on arrive dans le bâtiment.

Le couple remercia le Sorcier et prit congé. Elisabeth commençait à se faire à ce décor totalement atypique. L'extrême modernité de la construction l'avait perturbée dans un premier temps. Ensuite la hauteur du plafond l'avait subjuguée. Des notes de services montaient et descendaient à toute vitesse parmi les couloirs de verre. Des hommes et des femmes pressés, habillés de robes de Sorciers, se bousculaient parfois. La jeune femme n'était pas habituée à autant d'agitation. Il régnait dans le Ministère une effervescence plus grande que dans une ville.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la section des Portoloins. D'autres personnes attendaient l'heure du départ, sûrement pour différentes destinations. Une femme d'un certain âge se trouvait derrière le comptoir. Son regard était peu avenant.

\- Bonjour madame. Reste-t-il de la place pour le prochain Portoloin à destination de Londres ?

\- Vous avez de la chance. Il y a encore deux places et il part d'ici cinq minutes. Allez vous mettre près de la théière.

Isaac paya les billets, remercia la femme et emmena Elisabeth vers l'objet. Ils saluèrent les personnes présentes d'un mouvement de tête. L'Anglais se pencha vers sa compagne pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Au moment où la théière s'illuminera, il faudra que tu l'agrippes de toutes tes forces. Tu vas sentir ton nombril être aspiré vers l'objet. Essaie de te détendre au maximum et de ne surtout pas la lâcher. Nous serons vite arrivés à Londres.

\- Premier voyage pour la demoiselle ?

\- Oui, je n'ai jamais pris de Portoloin avant.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, ne vous en faîtes pas !

Un homme un peu rondouillard s'était mêlé de leur conversation, signe qu'Isaac n'avait pas été très discret. Ou alors était-ce le teint anormalement pâle de la Française qui avait attiré l'œil du bonhomme ? Elisabeth inspira et expira deux fois et elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. La théière commença à bouger et à émettre une étrange lumière. Par réflexe, elle posa sa main sur l'objet, tout comme les Sorciers qui l'entouraient. Ce fut alors qu'elle sentit la sensation désagréable décrite par l'Anglais.

En l'espace d'un instant, la fleuriste se retrouva projetée dans une tout autre pièce. Elle se retrouva les fesses par terre, n'ayant pas pu se retenir de tomber quand ils avaient atterri. Isaac lui tendit une main secourable pour l'aider à se relever.

_\- On sera vraiment obligé de prendre ce moyen de transport au retour ?_

_\- Je crains que oui._

Le sourire d'excuse de l'Anglais ne réconforta pas tellement la jeune femme. Tout en s'époussetant, elle sortit l'orchidée de sa poche pour voir si elle n'avait rien. La plante tremblait mais ne semblait pas avoir eu d'autre choc. Pendant qu'Elisabeth s'occupait de rassurer le végétal miniature, Isaac s'avança dans le Ministère de la Magie britannique. Le regard bleuté de la Française remarqua la tension dans les épaules de son compagnon. De nombreux souvenirs allaient être remués pendant ce voyage.

Le Ministère anglais était totalement différent de celui de la France architecturalement parlant. Ici, tout était ancien et les couleurs étaient foncées. Cependant il y régnait la même agitation que chez son homologue. Des hommes et des femmes en robes de Sorcier et des notes de services volant à travers les différents étages.

Traversant un couloir, le couple déboucha sur la place principale, où trônait une imposante sculpture. Un peu plus loin des cheminées avaient été alignées pour permettre aux fonctionnaires et visiteurs de pouvoir entrer et sortir.

L'anglais n'était pas une langue totalement étrangère à Elisabeth mais il lui faudrait du temps pour se mettre à parler et penser instinctivement dans ce langage. Isaac sembla retrouver un peu de sérénité et ils empruntèrent chacun leur tour une cheminée. L'homme d'affaires demanda à la fleuriste de prononcer le nom de Chemin de Traverse, ce qu'elle dut faire trois fois avant d'avoir la maîtrise du mot. Dans une fumée verte, Elisabeth s'évapora après avoir dit distinctement l'endroit où elle voulait aller.

Après avoir atterri dans une boutique un peu bizarre, dont la fleuriste s'empressa de sortir, elle essaya de se frayer un chemin parmi tous les Sorciers qui allaient et venaient dans l'allée commerçante. D'ailleurs certains la regardaient étrangement, comme si sa nationalité ou son Statut du Sang se lisaient sur son front.

Puis elle remarqua que toutes les personnes étaient vêtues de robes de Sorciers. Elle en déduisit que les Anglais étaient plus à cheval sur les codes vestimentaires que les Français. La jeune femme avait rarement vu ses parents ou les habitants de son village porter ces grandes robes. Sauf si l'occasion était importante, elles étaient reléguées au placard, soigneusement entreposées et ensorcelées pour éviter d'être abîmées par le temps, la poussière ou les mites.

Sentant les regards affluer vers sa personne, la Cracmole s'écarta du chemin et se trouva un petit coin où elle pourrait observer les gens sans être trop remarquée. De ses prunelles bleues, elle chercha Isaac mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui dans la rue. Décidant de ne pas s'aventurer dans le Chemin de Traverse sans guide, la trentenaire s'intéressa aux bâtiments qui l'entouraient.

Ces derniers étaient biscornus et ne devaient sûrement pas tenir sans magie. Au loin, elle aperçut une grande façade blanche composée de hautes colonnes. Étant trop éloignée pour déchiffrer l'inscription au-dessus de la bâtisse, elle détourna le regard. Elle lut les enseignes des magasins aux alentours, _Ollivander, Fleury & Bott, Florian Fortarôme, le Chaudron Baveur._ On trouvait de tout au Chemin de Traverse.

Soudain une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Elisabeth. Cette dernière se tourna vivement vers la personne qui l'avait touchée, prête à lui asséner un coup de poing dans le ventre.

\- Chérie, c'est moi, Isaac.

_\- Oh pardon !_ Je pensais que c'était quelqu'un de mal intentionné.

\- Tu as de bons réflexes, ça pourra toujours te servir. Mais maintenant descend ton poing, s'il-te-plaît, nous attirons les regards.

La Française remarqua que des gens s'arrêtaient de plus en plus autour d'eux. Elle laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps en rougissant. D'un geste de la main, Isaac indiqua à la foule qu'il n'y avait rien à voir. Il entoura ensuite les épaules de la trentenaire de son bras et la guida à travers l'allée.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- On va déjà commencer par aller à Gringotts, la banque. J'ai quelques petites choses à vérifier dans mon coffre avant que nous partions pour mon domaine.

Petit à petit, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande façade blanche qu'Elisabeth avait remarquée plus tôt. Ainsi, elle put lire le nom de la banque sur le fronton. Les personnes qu'ils croisaient accordaient de moins en moins d'importance à leurs tenues. En effet, un homme en chemise et veste chic, ainsi qu'une jeune femme en robe d'été, attiraient moins l'attention qu'une femme seule et perdue.

Une fois dans la banque, la Française fut subjuguée par l'immense lustre en cristal qui était accroché, Merlin savait comment, au plafond. Occupée à regarder en l'air, elle trébucha sur un obstacle.

\- Faites un peu attention, jeune écervelée !

Baissant la tête vers la voix hargneuse, la jeune femme vit pour la première fois de sa vie un Gobelin. Elle avait lu quelques petites choses sur eux, dans les livres qui se trouvaient chez ses parents, mais ce n'était rien comparé à en avoir un en face de soi. Toutefois, leur absence d'amabilité avait été bien retranscrite dans les livres.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme cela ?

\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous bousculer.

\- La prochaine fois, regardez où vous mettez les pieds. Maudits touristes.

Elisabeth prit sur elle et regarda ses pieds tout en rejoignant Isaac, qui s'était approché d'un guichet. Là encore un Gobelin s'occupait de compter les pièces qui s'étendaient devant lui. Il leva ses yeux noirs vers le couple.

\- C'est pour quoi ?

\- Je suis Isaac Bright, j'aimerais avoir l'accès à mon coffre, si vous le voulez bien.

\- Clé et baguette.

Elisabeth regarda son compagnon sortir de la poche gauche de sa veste les deux instruments que l'être avait demandés. Ce dernier les inspecta minutieusement avant de poser son regard, digne d'une fouine sur la trentenaire.

\- Elle doit rester ici.

\- Non. Elle viendra avec nous. C'est ma femme.

\- Nous n'avons pas été informé de votre mariage, monsieur Bright.

\- Il a été fait en France.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons. Par ici, s'il-vous-plaît.

Rester silencieuse étant la meilleure chose à faire selon elle, la Française suivit d'un pas vif le Gobelin et Isaac. Elle n'en voulait pas à ce dernier pour avoir menti à l'être. Il avait fait son possible pour éviter qu'elle ne reste seule dans cet immense bâtiment. Pourtant elle n'était pas rassurée. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse de gaffe pendant qu'ils s'enfonçaient sous terre.

Dans le wagonnet qui les conduisait à toute vitesse vers le coffre d'Isaac, la jeune femme fut assaillie par l'humidité des lieux, ce qui lui donna la chair de poule. Ne voulant pas laisser apparaître son désarroi, elle serra les lèvres.

Après avoir été ballottés dans tous les sens, ils arrivèrent enfin au coffre de l'Anglais. Le Gobelin inséra la clé dans l'interstice prévu à cet effet et Elisabeth put entendre de multiples engrenages bouger derrière le battant. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit en un grincement, comme dans les films d'horreur Moldus. Isaac se baissa pour entrer dans le coffre et la jeune femme attendit à l'extérieur avec le Gobelin, qui tenait une lanterne.

Peu à l'aise, elle ne savait pas où poser son regard et priait pour qu'Isaac se dépêche de vérifier ce qu'il avait à vérifier. Près d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'homme d'affaires ressortit de la pièce, referma la porte et empocha sa clé, ainsi que sa baguette que le Gobelin lui tendit.

\- Rien ne manque, c'est parfait.

\- Vous doutez de la sécurité gobeline, monsieur Bright ?

\- Du tout. Mais voyez-vous, je préfère faire confiance à un minimum de personnes quand cela est possible.

Le Gobelin hocha doucement la tête et le trio repartit vers la surface. Saluant l'être, le couple marcha jusqu'à l'extérieur de la banque. Elisabeth put enfin prendre une goulée d'air frais et non vicié par l'humidité.

\- C'était vraiment bizarre.

\- La Banque de France Sorcière est un peu dans le même genre.

\- Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds.

\- Tes parents ne t'y ont jamais emmenée ?

\- Non. Je n'en valais sûrement pas la peine à l'époque.

De mauvais souvenirs remontèrent dans l'esprit d'Elisabeth et elle détourna la tête pour éviter que l'Anglais ne remarque les larmes qui perlaient aux bords de ses yeux.

\- Elisabeth, je suis désolé. Ma question était idiote. Veux-tu que je nous fasse transplaner vers la maison ?

\- Allons-y.

N'ayant pas besoin de se cacher dans une ruelle reculée pour transplaner, Elisabeth donna sa main à Isaac qui s'occupa de penser à leur prochaine destination. La boule au ventre suite au malaise qu'elle avait ressenti sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle dut retenir une nausée qui l'avait envahie quand ils eurent fait leur troisième saut dans l'espace. Leurs cellules se recomposèrent dans une plaine entourée de forêts. Se forçant à respirer, la Cracmole se sentit déjà plus calme en voyant la nature devant elle.

Avoir été en contact avec beaucoup de Sorciers en même temps ne l'avait pas aidée à se sentir à sa place. Les regards condescendants qu'elle avait dû affronter dans la rue londonienne et dans les différents Ministères lui avaient rappelé à quel point sa réalité pouvait être éloignée de celle des personnes pouvant utiliser leur Magie. Cela lui était arrivé quelques fois, quand ses parents avaient organisé de grandes fêtes au manoir familial, ou encore au mariage de Fleur chez les Weasley.

Chassant ses tristes pensées, Elisabeth fit quelques pas dans la clairière. Sachant que la maison d'Isaac était soumise au Fidelitas, elle attendit simplement que le Sorcier se décide à lui révéler son emplacement. La Cracmole ne savait pas grand-chose de ce mode de protection mais elle se rappelait que Fleur lui avait dit qu'il fallait lire un parchemin qui contenait le mot de passe qui permettrait de voir le lieu.

\- Comment trouves-tu l'endroit, Elisabeth ?

_\- Très calme_. Je m'y sens bien mieux qu'au centre de Londres.

\- Je me doute qu'avoir croisé autant de Sorciers a dû te déstabiliser. Je m'excuse de t'avoir embarquée au Chemin de Traverse. J'aurais pu m'y rendre seul après t'avoir amenée ici.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Cela fait un moment que je vis au milieu des Moldus. Les Sorciers sont rares dans mon entourage. Je ne connais que mon petit village natal. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir remettre les pieds au Chemin de Traverse pour l'instant.

Isaac hocha la tête, comprenant les difficultés de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se sentit chanceuse d'avoir un tel homme à ses côtés. Ils échangèrent un long regard puis l'Anglais prit la main de sa compagne. Elle sentit la texture d'un parchemin au creux de sa paume. Elle dégagea ses doigts de l'étreinte du cinquantenaire et déplia le papier. Elle en lut silencieusement son contenu. _« Le monde n'est ni totalement noir, ni totalement blanc. »_

Elisabeth comprit que cette phrase avait tout son sens quand elle regardait Isaac. Lui-même était un condensé de ces deux couleurs. Son passé était plongé dans le noir et le gris. Puis il s'était dirigé vers cette clarté qu'était le blanc. Soudainement, elle eut un doute. Était-il avec elle parce qu'elle représentait une bonne cause ? Un Sorcier venant d'une grande famille fréquentant une Cracmole, issue elle-même d'une lignée convenable. Était-elle seulement une femme à sauver ? Celle qui lui accorderait la grâce auprès de Merlin ? Celle qui rachèterait toutes ses fautes passées ?

La Française se mordit les lèvres. Elle tenta de se raisonner mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui chuchotait qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Elle n'osa plus lever les yeux vers la maison qui devait à présent se trouver devant elle.

\- Elisabeth, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Suis-je ta cause perdue ?

\- Pardon ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Suis-je celle qui te permettra de trouver grâce aux yeux de son pays ?

\- Bien sûr que non. D'où te viennent ces inepties ?

\- Tu as sûrement quelque chose à te prouver.

\- Mais non ! Rentrons à l'intérieur, s'il-te-plaît.

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre derrière eux. Le couple fit volte-face. Isaac brandissait sa baguette devant lui. Elisabeth regarda une silhouette se découper parmi les arbres. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

\- Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir entrer dans cette maison, mademoiselle Deguire ?

\- Alexander, je t'interdis de t'adresser à elle.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Isaac. Cela faisait longtemps.

Le Mangemort s'approcha à pas lents du couple. Il était comme dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme. Grand et mince, yeux noirs de jais et cheveux aussi blonds que des blés. Cependant, à la place du costume défraîchi qu'il portait quand elle l'avait rencontré dans ce restaurant chinois à Montpellier, il avait revêtu une tenue plus soignée. Une chemise bien taillée, un pantalon bien repassé et des chaussures vernies. Étrangement, les deux Anglais se ressemblaient. Alexander leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour te combattre, Isaac. Pas encore en tous cas. Je voulais simplement saluer ton retour au pays comme il se doit.

Surprenant Elisabeth et Isaac, d'autres silhouettes émergèrent de la forêt. Cependant, elles en restèrent à l'orée. Ainsi Alexander avait réussi à rassembler une petite troupe de Sorciers prêts à perdre la vie pour une idéologie. La Française ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle avait l'impression que le Mangemort pouvait lire dans ses pensées et cela lui donnait la nausée. Avec les doutes qu'elle avait soulevés auparavant, elle ne savait plus si elle pouvait faire confiance à Isaac.

\- Elisabeth, va te réfugier dans la maison.

\- Mademoiselle Deguire, vous n'allez pas nous fausser compagnie maintenant, si ?

Prise entre deux feux, elle ne savait que répondre aux attaques verbales du Mangemort. Elle aurait dû courir directement jusqu'à la maison. Elle n'aurait jamais dû attendre sans rien faire. N'avait-elle donc aucun instinct de survie ?

\- Isaac, je crois qu'il va falloir faire le choix pour elle. _Petrificus Totalus._

_\- Protego !_

Les deux éclairs colorés atteignirent en même temps la jeune femme. Toutefois, le sortilège d'Isaac était plus fort que celui de son ennemi et la protégea de l'autre.

\- Dépêche-toi, Elisabeth.

Devant l'urgence de la situation, la fleuriste se reprit et commença à courir vers la maison. Des sorts provenant des acolytes d'Alexander frappaient la bulle de protection dans laquelle elle était enveloppée. Un cri de douleur la fit s'arrêter net.

\- Tu as baissé ta garde Isaac. Tes aptitudes au combat ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. Ou alors est-ce parce que tu veux protéger celle dont tu es tombé amoureux ?

Les mots du Mangemort semblaient être crachés par ce dernier. Elisabeth se retourna pour observer la scène. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le cinquantenaire allongé dans l'herbe qu'elle fut à son tour touchée par un éclair de lumière. La bulle protectrice avait disparu quand Isaac avait été touché par le maléfice d'Alexander.

\- Tu es décidément tombé bien bas, mon cher ami. Le Maître doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe.

\- Tu es un criminel, Alexander. Tu devrais pourrir à Azkaban.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, les Aurors n'ont pas encore fait leur travail. Amenez-moi la fille.

Paralysée, Elisabeth sentit qu'elle était soulevée par un courant magique. Elle ne pouvait qu'observer sa lente avancée vers le Mangemort. Quand son corps passa près d'Isaac qui tentait de se relever, une larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'une simple journée en Angleterre aurait suffi pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face avec leur ennemi. Elle aurait pensé qu'une traque se seraient mise en place entre les deux hommes. Une sorte de jeu sadique entre un chat et une souris. Elle avait eu tort de s'imaginer tout ceci. Alexander avait une, voire plusieurs longueurs d'avance sur eux. La Cracmole ne s'était jamais sentie aussi impuissante de sa courte vie.

\- Vous enlevez serait trop cliché, j'en conviens. Alors je vais simplement vous laisser un petit souvenir. _Sectumsempra._

Puisqu'elle était pétrifiée, elle ne put crier sa douleur. Ses bras et ses jambes lui faisaient un mal de chien. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus voir ce que le Mangemort était en train de lui faire. Elle avait la nette impression qu'on lui tranchait la peau à tous les endroits possibles sur ses membres. Elle sentit son sang se répandre, imbiber ses vêtements. Derrière elle, Isaac souffrait également sous les sorts des comparses de son ancien camarade.

La noirceur l'appelait de plus en plus vers elle. Ne voulant plus entendre les cris de son compagnon, ne voulant plus lutter contre cette insoutenable douleur, Elisabeth se laissa envahir. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut son prénom prononcé par les deux Anglais. Un sous la tristesse et l'autre sous la joie.

* * *

**Les ennuis sont arrivés en autant de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Quidditch" ... Nous avons donc eu un premier affrontement, voire une première défaite, face à Alexander. J'espère que, malgré les événements de cette fin de chapitre, ce dernier vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review juste en-dessous, cela ne prend pas longtemps.**

**A samedi prochain !**

**MrsBrunette**


	14. 13 - Que proposes-tu ?

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**J'espère que la canicule ne vous a pas trop fait fondre ces derniers jours ... On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour ce treizième chapitre. On avait laissé Isaac et Elisabeth dans une bien mauvaise posture. Donc je ne vais pas faire de blabla plus longtemps. Comme toujours, merci à Jess-Lili pour ses corrections.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Que proposes-tu ?**

\- Elisabeth !

Isaac ne voyait plus que le corps de la Française suspendu au-dessus de l'herbe et le sang qui s'échappait des multiples coupures sur ses membres. Il n'entendait plus que le rire d'Alexander. Il essaya de se relever mais un sort l'atteignit et l'en empêcha. Son propre sang se glaça dans ses veines.

\- Allez, on s'en va.

Le Mangemort rappela ses acolytes et ils transplanèrent d'un même mouvement. Le corps d'Elisabeth tomba silencieusement dans l'herbe. Contrant la douleur qui jaillissait à chaque fois qu'il voulait bouger, l'Anglais rampa d'abord, puis réussit à se mettre sur les genoux pour rejoindre sa compagne. Puisque les Sorciers étaient partis, il pouvait de nouveau bouger plus librement. Il appela son Elfe de Maison, en espérant qu'elle aille bien. Cette dernière apparut, pour son plus grand soulagement. Elle échappa un cri en voyant la scène.

\- Maître …

_\- Enervatum !_

Isaac savait qu'un sortilège d'immobilité avait été lancé sur Elisabeth, ainsi ce contre-sort allait lui permettre de bouger. Cependant il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part de la jeune femme. L'angoisse lui prit la gorge. De sa main libre, il prit son pouls, en évitant les coupures desquelles le sang ne cessait de couler. Il sentit un battement faible. Cependant il ne connaissait pas l'autre sort que le Mangemort avait lancé. Il essaya de refermer les plaies avec d'autres sortilèges qu'il connaissait, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Il se sentait impuissant et il perdait de plus en plus son sang-froid.

\- Elle perd bien trop de sang !

\- Maître … Essayez ceci.

L'Elfe de Maison chuchota à l'oreille de son propriétaire. L'esprit de ce dernier tournait à toute vitesse. L'incantation que lui proposait Wendy était difficile, surtout vu son état de fatigue. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas laisser la Cracmole mourir, cette idée lui était intolérable.

_\- Vulnera Sanentur._

Il prononça ces deux mots en pointant sa baguette vers les coupures qui marquaient le corps de la jeune femme. Enfin, les blessures se résorbèrent. Le sang qui avait imbibé l'herbe retournait vers les veines d'Elisabeth. Isaac regarda la Magie faire son œuvre et remercia Merlin et tous les autres grands Sorciers de lui avoir donné ce don.

Pourtant, la jeune femme ne bougeait toujours pas. À présent certain qu'il n'y aurait pratiquement aucun risque s'il la déplaçait, l'Anglais lui lança un sort de lévitation. Il aurait voulu la tenir dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'intérieur du manoir. Malgré tout, il avait peur. Peur de lui faire mal, de la toucher alors qu'elle était inconsciente. Il n'avait pas pu entendre ses cris à cause du maléfice d'immobilité. Il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait si elle se réveillait dans ses bras. De plus, une immense fatigue l'avait envahi et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de trébucher et de faire tomber la Française.

Les souvenirs des multiples entraînements quand il était encore parmi les Mangemorts lui revinrent en mémoire. Tous les Doloris qu'il avait dû subir quand ses résultats ne convenaient pas au Maître. Toutes les punitions sordides que ses parents lui avaient infligées par la suite. Même s'il s'était occupé de la logistique, il avait eu des responsabilités. Quand ils avaient fait des erreurs, les disciples de Voldemort avaient tous été logés à la même enseigne.

Un gémissement de douleur parvint à le faire sortir de ses pensées. Devant lui, Elisabeth tentait de bouger. Il se dépêcha de la faire entrer dans le salon pour l'installer sur le canapé et lever le sort de lévitation. Il vit la jeune femme esquisser un mouvement tremblant.

\- Reste tranquille, Elisabeth.

_\- J'ai mal … _

\- Wendy est partie chercher des potions de régénérations et un Philtre Calmant.

Le sentiment d'impuissance que ressentait Isaac le terrassa. Même avec toute la Magie du monde, il ne pouvait pas empêcher Elisabeth de souffrir. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir entraînée dans son passé. Il s'était reposé sur ses lauriers, à l'abri dans son bureau, alors que ses ennemis couraient toujours.

Le bruit des fioles s'entrechoquant fit revenir l'Anglais à la réalité. Son Elfe de Maison était revenue vers le canapé et administrait déjà les potions à la Cracmole. Cette dernière but un peu trop vite et s'étouffa avec le liquide. Isaac prit le relai et lui releva un peu plus la tête. Enfin, Elisabeth réussit à prendre les bonnes doses de philtres. Il l'entendit soupirer et elle arrêta de bouger, probablement submergée par la fatigue et les effets des potions.

Il reposa délicatement sa tête sur les coussins, veillant à ce qu'elle soit bien installée. Il l'embrassa ensuite sur le front et croisa une dernière fois ses yeux bleus avant qu'elle ne referme ses paupières. Isaac se releva et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, non loin du canapé, bien décidé à rester là jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se réveille.

\- Maître, il faut vous soigner.

\- Ce ne sont que des égratignures.

\- Alors Wendy pourrait-elle vous apporter à boire ou à manger ?

\- Rien de tout cela.

L'Elfe tenta de croiser le regard d'Isaac, mais ce dernier ne la voyait déjà plus. Il fixait le corps de la Française, vérifiant si son buste se soulevait à intervalles réguliers. Sa baguette était posée près de lui, sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, prête à servir à la moindre attaque de ses ennemis ou au moindre problème autour d'Elisabeth. Il se fit une promesse. _« Le danger ne s'approchera plus jamais de toi. »_

.

.

Elisabeth luttait pour se réveiller. Elle se débattait parmi les souvenirs de la douleur qui l'avait envahie quand Alexander lui avait envoyé ce sort dont elle ne connaissait rien. Si la noirceur lui avait été d'un grand secours au départ, elle était devenue oppressante, étouffante. La Française voulait se mouvoir, parler, regarder. Elle voulait surtout savoir si Isaac allait bien. Une inquiétude angoissante enserra son cœur. Elle devait lutter encore et encore, jusqu'à se débarrasser de cette noirceur collante.

Cependant, la jeune femme s'enjoignit au calme. Elle avait bien compris que la force physique ne l'aiderait pas à se réveiller. Il lui faudrait toute sa détermination pour arriver à sortir de là. Elle essaya tout d'abord de prendre conscience de son corps. Si elle n'était plus soumise au Sortilège d'Immobilité, elle pourrait bouger un de ses membres. Alors elle entreprit de trouver où se trouvaient ses bras pour ensuite localiser un à un ses doigts. Elle réussit à lever un de ses doigts mais elle le fit retomber immédiatement. Des fourmillements envahirent ses doigts. Elle aurait voulu s'en débarrasser, mais une pensée lui vint à l'esprit, l'incitant à rester encore un peu immobile. Et si elle se trouvait auprès de l'ennemi ?

Se forçant à garder une respiration calme et régulière, comme si elle était encore inconsciente, Elisabeth déplaça lentement ses doigts pour sentir ce qui se trouvait sous elle. D'après ce qu'elle ressentait, elle se trouvait sur un canapé car de son côté gauche, elle toucha un dossier de cuir. Ainsi donc elle n'était pas dans une cellule, ou alors cette dernière était très confortable. La Française ramena son bras près de son corps et sentit le tissu de ses vêtements. Ce dernier était devenu rêche et dur, comme si quelque chose avait séché et s'était imbibé à l'intérieur.

La trentenaire eut une réminiscence. Outre la douleur qui l'avait habitée, elle avait aussi perdu du sang. Elle l'avait senti couler le long de ses bras et de ses jambes. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière dans la pièce, ce qui lui permit de ne pas avoir à les refermer à cause d'un éblouissement. Elisabeth baissa la tête vers son corps et ses vêtements. Elle ne vit aucune trace du sang qu'elle avait pourtant senti sortir de ses vaisseaux sanguins. Sa tenue était recouverte de taches d'herbe et de terre mais pas de sillons bruns.

Fatiguée par ce trop-plein d'émotion, elle reposa son buste contre le canapé. De plus elle commença à voir la pièce tanguer, signe que son corps n'était pas encore complètement rétabli. Elle devait comprendre où elle se trouvait. On l'avait soignée mais qui l'avait fait ?

\- Maître, venez. Wendy croit que madame a repris connaissance.

\- Que dis-tu ?

L'adrénaline parcourut les veines d'Elisabeth. Elle reconnaissait ces voix, même si elles étaient lointaines. Pourtant, elle garda les yeux fermés en entendant des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient du canapé. Une grande main froide se posa sur son front. Elle reconnaissait aussi ce toucher. La jeune femme essaya d'ouvrir à nouveau ses paupières, mais elle ne vit qu'un visage flou au-dessus d'elle. Toutefois, elle comprit qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains.

\- Elisabeth, n'essaie pas d'en faire trop. Tu as perdu beaucoup d'énergie. Wendy, apporte un bol de soupe.

\- Bien maître.

\- J'ai …

\- Économise tes forces. Nous parlerons plus tard.

Isaac avait raison. C'était à peine si elle arrivait à le regarder correctement. Elle entendit Wendy revenir près d'elle, une odeur alléchante de bouillon de légumes derrière elle. Doucement Isaac releva sa tête et cala son dos avec des coussins et l'aida à manger. La jeune femme aurait voulu pouvoir se débrouiller seule, mais un seul regard de la part de l'Anglais avait suffi à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Après avoir avalé quelques cuillères de soupe, Elisabeth se sentit un peu mieux. Son corps retrouvait un peu de forces et la pièce ne tanguait plus autour d'elle. L'Elfe de Maison lui apporta aussi de quoi s'hydrater et Isaac restait toujours à côté d'elle pour parer au moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part. La jeune femme n'aimait pas être surveillée et protégée comme son compagnon le faisait. Cependant elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seule pour l'instant. La preuve en était qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à s'asseoir correctement sans l'aide de l'Anglais.

À présent, elle pouvait détailler le salon dans lequel elle se trouvait. Malgré les nombreux passages de Wendy, il restait encore des traces de poussières ou des toiles d'araignées, montrant ainsi à quel point cette maison avait été inhabitée ces dernières années. La fleuriste reporta son regard sur Isaac, qui était assis dans un fauteuil, non loin d'elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle s'éclaircit la voix pour lui rappeler sa présence.

\- Depuis quand sommes-nous ici ?

\- Depuis hier. Alexander nous a pris par surprise dans la matinée et tu as passé le reste du temps à dormir pour te remettre de tes blessures.

\- Il n'y a pas donné de nouvelles ?

\- Aucune.

\- Comment allons-nous faire pour trouver où il se cache ?

\- Dès que tu pourras te déplacer seule dans la maison, je partirai à sa recherche.

\- Tu comptes y aller seul, c'est ça ?

Le silence qui accueillit la question d'Elisabeth donnait la réponse par lui-même. Isaac comptait la laisser là, dans cette clairière perdue, au milieu d'un coin de l'Angleterre. Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se déplacer sans lui. Wendy n'exaucerait jamais son souhait. L'Elfe était loyale à son maître. La trentenaire ne pourrait pas rester dans la demeure sans rien faire. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à convaincre l'Anglais de la laisser l'accompagner.

\- Elisabeth, je sais à quoi tu réfléchis. Mais tu ne peux pas m'accompagner. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

\- Alexander et sa clique sont des fous furieux, je m'en suis bien rendue compte. Pourtant, s'il avait voulu me tuer, il l'aurait fait directement. Il ne t'aurait pas laissé le temps de me soigner. Il t'aurait même assassiné sur-le-champ. Il en avait l'occasion. Il a joué son coup, maintenant c'est à nous de riposter.

Elisabeth plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Isaac pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne renoncerait pas. Ils étaient à deux dans cette affaire et ils en ressortiraient à deux. Elle sut, rien quand dévisageant les prunelles sombres de l'Anglais, qu'il serait de son côté. Leur bataille silencieuse prit fin quand il soupira et baisser les yeux.

\- Que proposes-tu dans ce cas ?

\- Puisqu'ils ont découvert l'endroit où se trouve cette maison, nous n'allons pas nous cacher. Je sais que cette idée ne va pas te plaire, que tu voudrais me planquer pour que je n'aie plus à subir les attaques de ces Mangemorts. Cependant, s'ils ont réussi à nous débusquer une fois, malgré toutes les précautions que tu as prises, ils réussiront encore.

\- Alors, on doit vivre comme des citoyens lambda ?

\- Leur faire croire que leur attaque ne nous a pas ébranlés. Certes, il ne faut pas leur montrer que l'on a trop confiance. Mais si nous vaquons à nos occupations, comme un couple en vacances, nous n'éveillerons les soupçons de personne.

\- Tu as raison. Cependant, ton idée de te … nous mettre sur le devant de la scène comme cela ne me plaît pas du tout.

\- De toute façon, il va falloir se renseigner auprès de ton ancien entourage pour que nous puissions les trouver. Nous allons être suivis par quelque uns des sbires d'Alexander, c'est certain. Alors il va nous falloir rester discrets sur nos motivations premières.

\- C'est bien beau tout cela, Elisabeth. Toutefois, je ne vois pas trop comment nous allons échapper à leur surveillance tout en collectant des informations. Ils ont sûrement des Sorciers à leur solde, qui nous aiguilleront sur une fausse piste, ou dans un piège.

\- As-tu encore des connaissances ici ? Des gens avec qui il suffirait de renouer pour avoir leur confiance ?

\- Quelques-unes mais ce n'est pas dit qu'elles ne soient pas embrigadées par Alexander.

\- Contacte-les. Dans le pire des cas, elles donneront des informations sans importance à notre ennemi.

\- Des informations sans importance ?

\- Vous deviez bien avoir des codes pour communiquer sans être compris par vos pairs quand il le fallait.

\- Oui mais …

\- Tu vas t'en servir, ça nous aidera à savoir s'ils nous suivront ou pas.

\- Elisabeth, je ne te savais pas si stratège ...

\- J'ai regardé beaucoup de films Moldus. Un jour, je te ferais regarder tout ce que j'ai pu voir. Il y a de quoi en prendre de la graine.

Le sourire narquois d'Elisabeth sembla redonner le sourire à Isaac. Ce dernier se leva de son fauteuil et la rejoignit sur le canapé. Elle lui fit de la place en ramenant ses pieds sous elle. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Elle se fit une promesse. _« Nous nous en sortirons à deux. »_

.

.

Le lendemain, Elisabeth avait retrouvé toutes ses forces. Wendy l'avait bien nourrie avec le peu qu'ils avaient en réserve et elle avait pu se reposer. Elle avait chargé Isaac d'envoyer des lettres à toutes ses connaissances, qui ne le considéraient pas comme un traître à la Cause. Ainsi, en ce mercredi matin, ils avaient reçu des réponses, pour la plupart positives. Ils allaient donc pouvoir se rendre chez chaque personne contactée. D'ailleurs, les rumeurs étaient rapidement passées entre les uns et les autres, puisqu'un des anciens amis proches d'Isaac avait décidé d'organiser un dîner avec une bonne partie de leur ancien cercle de camarades.

Puisqu'il leur fallait faire des courses et acheter une robe digne de ce nom, selon l'Anglais, à Elisabeth. Le couple transplana en direction sur Chemin de Traverse, accompagné par leur Elfe de Maison. Ils se devaient de paraître au grand jour l'air serein. Leur premier arrêt fut à la boutique de Madame Guipure. Une jeune couturière s'occupa d'Elisabeth, sous les ordres bienveillants d'Isaac. La Cracmole n'était pas très l'aise mais se plia au jeu, faisant confiance au Sorcier.

Ils en ressortirent près d'une heure plus tard, leurs sacs miniaturisés dans leurs poches. La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle attirait un peu moins l'attention des passants. En effet, lors de son premier passage au Chemin de Traverse, elle était pratiquement habillée de la même manière qu'une Moldue : un pantalon, un t-shirt et des petites chaussures ouvertes. À présent qu'elle portait, un peu malgré elle, une jupe et un chemisier, elle passait pour une jeune Sorcière. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui lui déplaisait un peu dans la communauté sorcière britannique, c'était bien son côté réfractaire sur les manières de s'habiller.

Après cette escapade, le couple s'occupa de remplir leur garde-manger et, avec l'aide de Wendy, ils trouvèrent tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour les deux semaines à venir. Cette fois-ci, les courses furent emportées par l'Elfe qui devait rentrer dans la maison pour s'atteler à ses tâches. Ils passèrent également chez l'apothicaire pour refaire leur stock de potions soignantes. Le propriétaire de la boutique ne fit aucun commentaire devant tout ce que le couple voulait acheter. Il se contenta de leur annoncer d'un ton monotone le montant de leurs achats.

Ceci fait, Isaac et Elisabeth s'arrêtèrent chez Florian Fortarôme pour déguster une glace et se désaltérer. Le soleil de juillet n'épargnait pas les Sorciers. De plus l'étroitesse de la rue commerçante n'aidait pas à laisser passer le léger courant d'air que l'on pouvait sentir par moment. La chaleur était retenue par les murs des bâtisses, donnant ainsi l'impression d'être dans un four.

Une fois le couple installé et leur commande apportée, la Cracmole en profita pour questionner un peu son compagnon sur les personnes qu'ils allaient rencontrer le soir-même.

\- Elles sont rapides tes connaissances pour organiser un dîner et se passer le mot.

\- Les Sang-Purs anglais n'ont plus leur prestance d'antan mais ils savent toujours voir où pourraient se trouver leurs futurs intérêts.

\- Je suppose qu'ils ont des idées très … arrêtées sur le Statut du Sang ?

\- Ils se sont modérés depuis les deux dernières guerres. En tous cas, c'est ce que je crois. Sinon ils ne nous auraient pas invités tous les deux.

\- Je dois m'attendre à subir des paroles méprisantes déguisées alors.

\- C'est probable. Cependant, certains penseront que je t'ai fait une faveur en te laissant porter mon nom. Comme le disait si bien ta mère, je reste un bon parti. Il faudra que nous gardions cette image de couple marié pendant un certain temps encore.

Ce qu'Isaac laissait entendre n'était pas vraiment au goût d'Elisabeth. Ils allaient devoir jouer les maris et femmes alors qu'ils se connaissaient véritablement depuis tout juste un mois. Un mariage précipité, aussi faux soit-il, allait soulever de nombreuses questions. La jeune femme termina sa glace tout en se demandant si cette idée de renouer avec des connaissances du passé d'Isaac était vraiment une si bonne initiative.

Après avoir argumenté pendant une dizaine de minutes avec son compagnon pour payer l'addition, la fleuriste repartit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient terminé leurs courses mais elle ne voulait pas encore rentrer. Ils avaient du temps devant eux avant de devoir se préparer pour le dîner. Elle voulait se familiariser avec tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle regarda attentivement toutes les vitrines des commerces. À côté de cette rue commerçante, le quartier Sorcier d'Aigues-Mortes n'avait rien à voir.

Dans les deux cas, l'ambiance y était vivante et conviviale. Chaque boutique attirait du monde et était bien achalandée. En passant devant l'animalerie, Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les belles créatures qui s'y trouvaient. Des hiboux et des chouettes aux plumages brillants, des chats de tous les âges somnolents ou joueurs, des crapauds ainsi que des reptiles accueillants des Sorciers téméraires. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant une plante grimpante dans un des vivariums que la Française se rappela de son propre compagnon.

_\- L'orchidée !_

\- Elisabeth, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- La fleur offerte par Fleurance, où est-elle ? Je ne l'ai pas vue dans la maison.

\- Tu l'avais mise dans ta poche de pantalon en partant de Montpellier, non ?

La jeune femme soupira de dépit. Son bas se trouvait dans la demeure cachée et elle l'avait confié à Wendy pour qu'elle se charge de faire partir toutes les traces d'herbe et de terre. Elle espérait que la plante n'avait pas trop souffert du transport et surtout de l'attaque des Mangemorts. Son inquiétude était peut-être un peu exagérée mais ce cadeau lui tenait vraiment à cœur, en souvenir de ce brave homme qui l'avait accueillie dans sa boutique. L'Anglais sembla comprendre ce qui la chagrinait et lui proposa donc de rentrer.

Après un transplanage d'escorte réalisé sans anicroche, Elisabeth se retint de se précipiter sur Wendy qui les attendait sur le pas de la porte. En entrant dans la maison, la jeune femme aperçut un nouvel objet sur la table basse du salon. Son orchidée bougeait doucement ses feuilles et ses fleurs, comme si elle s'étirait après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

\- Wendy a trouvé la plante de madame dans son pantalon. Wendy lui a redonné sa taille normale et a pris soin d'elle en attendant votre retour.

_\- Merci Wendy._ Tu as fait un travail formidable !

La fleuriste vit l'Elfe de Maison rougir et se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, peu habituée aux compliments. Attendrie, elle se baissa à la hauteur de l'être pour la regarder. Elle avait entendu parler de cette femme, une amie de Fleur, qui avait défendu la condition des Elfes envers et contre tous. Prenant exemple sur Hermione Granger, Elisabeth remercia Wendy en lui donnant le ruban qui retenait ses cheveux. La domestique d'Isaac était déjà libre depuis des années mais elle restait toujours à ses côtés, parce qu'elle ne savait pas faire autre chose, mais surtout par loyauté.

L'Elfe de Maison pleura à chaudes larmes pendant qu'elle repartait vers la cuisine, serrant dans son poing le cadeau de la Cracmole. Cette dernière se releva et croisa le regard de l'Anglais, qui la regardait avec tendresse. Le couple s'embrassa et chacun partit se préparer pour le dîner, dont l'heure approchait rapidement.

Elisabeth profita de l'eau chaude plus que raison. Ce ne fut que quand le Sorcier vint toquer à la porte de la salle de bain, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était presque en retard. Passant rapidement la robe achetée un peu plus tôt, elle dompta ensuite ses cheveux et mit quelques bijoux pour agrémenter sa tenue. Devant le regard rieur de son compagnon, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique.

\- Il faut savoir se faire désirer dans la haute société, non ?

\- Tu es magnifique, ma chérie. Allons-y veux-tu ?

\- Attends, je dois encore mettre mes chaussures !

Attrapant sa paire de hauts talons, la jeune femme réussit à les enfiler en quatrième vitesse. Seule la main d'Isaac l'empêcha de tomber alors qu'elle se relevait un peu trop vite. L'Anglais lui donna ensuite une bague qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt. Il faudrait qu'elle la porte à son annulaire gauche pour faire croire à ce mariage, même si pour les Sorciers un simple sort suffisait à lier deux personnes dans leur union. Il lui posa un léger châle sur les épaules, les nuits pouvant être fraîches parfois, et ils transplanèrent.

Après s'être remise du transplanage, Elisabeth leva la tête vers une grande bâtisse, semblable au manoir des Delacour. On ne pouvait pas se tromper sur la qualité du compte en banque des Sorciers qui habitaient là. Prête à jouer son rôle, la jeune femme donna sa main à Isaac, qui la prit pour la poser au creux de son coude. Ces pratiques d'un autre temps auraient pu lui plaire. Cependant le contexte ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

Ils s'annoncèrent à l'entrée de la demeure et un Elfe de Maison peu sympathique les guida jusqu'au salon. L'Anglais et la Française s'arrêtèrent au seuil de la pièce pour étudier leur environnement, et surtout pour attendre l'approbation des maîtres des lieux. Trois couples de parfaits aristocrates se tenaient debout en face d'eux. Toutes les personnes présentes devaient avoir atteint la cinquantaine. À part un des hommes, nul ne souriait aux visiteurs.

\- Ah Isaac ! Cela fait si longtemps. Une bonne vingtaine d'années, non ?

\- Oui, Jacob. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas remis les pieds en Angleterre.

\- En tous cas, je suis ravi que tu ais pensé à nous tous à ton arrivée dans notre pays.

Le dénommé Jacob posa son verre et s'approcha du couple pour serrer la main d'Isaac. Ce dernier accueillit son mouvement d'un sourire un peu crispé.

\- Ce doit être madame Bright qui se tient à ton côté ?

\- Elisabeth Bright, enchantée de vous rencontrer.

\- Entendrais-je un léger accent français ?

\- C'est exact, monsieur.

La fleuriste donna sa main libre au Sorcier, qui lui déposa un léger baisemain. Les présentations se firent dans le calme le plus total. Ainsi, Jacob et Isabella Collins étaient leurs hôtes. Edward et Alicia Knight, leurs voisins. Enfin, Vincent et Mery Sharp, un autre couple dont Isaac avait été proche à une époque.

Elisabeth s'efforça de se souvenir des visages et des noms qui leur étaient associés. Un enchaînement de banalités avait meublé la conversation pendant le temps de l'apéritif. Puis ils furent tous invités à prendre place dans la salle à manger. Des porte-noms avaient été disposés autour d'une table décorée par des chandeliers et des compositions florales. La fleuriste trouva les bouquets mal assortis et les fleurs qui les composaient sentaient trop fort à son goût.

Les messieurs parlèrent affaires pendant l'entrée et le plat principal, ayant des années à rattraper. Les dames restaient le plus souvent silencieuses, ne trouvant rien à se dire. La Cracmole se sentit dévisagée par les trois quinquagénaires. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : les reprendre et leur demander quel problème avaient-elles contre elle. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait que se retenir. Le dîner passait bien trop lentement à son goût et elle commençait à être mal à l'aise dans sa robe.

Puis ils passèrent au dessert. Voyant qu'Isaac n'arrivait à rien du côté des hommes, Elisabeth s'impatienta. Il lui fallait trouver une solution pour savoir si les trois couples étaient de leur côté ou de celui d'Alexander, sinon ils sortiraient bredouille de ce dîner. Alors elle prit les devants et commença à questionner un peu ses voisines.

\- Avez-vous des enfants, mesdames ?

Les trois femmes s'entre-regardèrent puis Isabella prit la parole.

\- Malheureusement nos fils nous ont quittés.

\- Toutes mes condoléances … Je suis désolée d'avoir posé la question.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Isaac a été absent pendant plus de vingt ans. Ni Alicia ni Mery ni moi n'étions enceintes à l'époque.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

À nouveau, elles échangèrent un regard éloquent. Elisabeth ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Comprenant que le sujet allait devoir être creusé, elle allait devoir ruser pour pouvoir arriver à ses fins.

\- Nos fils étaient des intrépides. Un accident de balais a suffi à nous les enlever tous les trois.

\- Quel fâcheux événement … Se battaient-ils entre eux ?

\- Non, fort heureusement. Des anciens élèves de Poudlard étaient venus les voir ...

\- Et cela a tourné en règlement de compte, si je comprends bien ?

\- Effectivement. Nos enfants ont été déséquilibrés et la chute leur a été fatale.

L'histoire des trois femmes était presque véritable, Elisabeth le sentait. Elles n'avaient pas eu à changer beaucoup de choses pour faire croire que leurs fils étaient morts dans une rixe entre anciens élèves.

\- Avez-vous des photographies ? J'aurai aimé les connaître.

\- Allons au petit salon, nous y serons tranquilles.

Après avoir pris congé de leurs maris respectifs, les quatre femmes se suivirent pour aller dans une autre pièce du manoir Collins. Elisabeth appréhendait un peu de se retrouver seule face à ces trois Sorcières, épouses de Mangemorts par ailleurs. Isaac lui avait indiqué que les femmes n'avaient pas eu de place dans les rangs de Voldemort, si ce n'était Bellatrix Lestrange et la jumelle Carrow. Les réputations de ces deux dernières étaient parvenues jusqu'en France et la Cracmole était bien heureuse que ces personnes ne soient plus de ce monde.

Isabella fit venir un album de photographies ensorcelées à elle. Pendant que les pages défilaient et que les images prenaient vie, Elisabeth put observer les mères de famille. Malgré leur froideur apparente, la trentenaire ne pouvait nier qu'elles avaient aimé leurs fils. Petit à petit, elles se déridaient, prenant du plaisir à se rappeler les souvenirs des frasques des enfants. Ou alors était-ce grâce à cette liqueur de prune dont elles se resservaient si souvent ?

Le temps passait et la Cracmole avançait doucement dans sa recherche d'informations. Alicia se trouvait être une grande bavarde quand elle avait bu, ce qui lui facilitait grandement la tâche.

\- Alicia, connaissez-vous un certain Alexander ? Il est Anglais mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom de famille.

\- Vous voulez parler d'Alexander Travers ? Quel homme celui-là ! Il nous manque, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord mesdames ?

\- Tout à fait. Il avait un sacré coup de baguette, quand il était au service de Vous-Savez-Qui. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu … Isaac et lui n'étaient pas des amis proches ?

\- C'est exact, Isabella. Je vous posais justement la question car mon mari cherche à renouer avec lui.

\- Écoutez, je m'occupe de tout. Il me semble que j'ai encore son adresse quelque part. Sinon je demanderais à Jacob s'il a des informations. Vous êtes vraiment distinguée pour une Cracmole.

La jeune femme prit sur elle pour ne pas envoyer balader la quinquagénaire. Certes l'alcool déliait les langues, mais cela n'en restait pas moins blessant. Alors elle se força à sourire et à faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

\- Merci beaucoup, vous m'êtes d'une grande aide !

À présent qu'Elisabeth s'était mis les trois femmes dans la poche, elle allait pouvoir prendre congé. Pour éviter que les brumes de l'alcool ne fassent oublier à Isabella Collins sa parole, elle écrivit rapidement un mot, qu'elle déposa près de l'album photos. Son regard tomba sur une image des trois fils. Ces derniers étaient souriants et portaient leur uniforme scolaire, un blason orné d'un serpent au niveau du cœur. _« Quels potentiels gâchés par une maudite guerre de pouvoir ... » _

Finalement, la Française retrouva Isaac dans le couloir menant à la porte d'entrée. Les autres femmes étaient arrivées au bout de leurs albums photos et de leur bouteille de liqueur. Il était donc temps pour tout le monde de s'en retourner chez soi et de prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil. Apparemment les messieurs étaient sur le point d'aller les chercher. Le Sorcier et la Cracmole remercièrent leur hôte et saluèrent les deux autres hommes avant de sortir du manoir et de transplaner jusqu'à leur demeure.

Une fois arrivés, Elisabeth se dépêcha d'enlever ses chaussures qui lui meurtrissaient les pieds. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son compagnon, les mains sur les hanches. Elle souriait, heureuse d'avoir réussi à faire parler les trois Anglaises.

« J'ai réussi à avoir des informations importantes. Pas besoin de posséder des pouvoirs magiques quand on a une bonne bouteille d'eau-de-vie sous la main ... »

* * *

**Bien sûr, l'alcool est à consommer avec modération (surtout pendant les périodes de fortes chaleurs). Bref, Elisabeth s'est remise de ses blessures, merci la Magie, et elle a bien géré ces aristocrates. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review juste en-dessous. Cela ne prend pas longtemps :)**

**A samedi prochain,**

**MrsBrunette**


	15. 14 - Pourrions-nous entrer ?

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. S'il y a des personnes parmi mes lecteurs qui ont passé le bac, j'espère que les résultats étaient à la hauteur de vos espérances :) On se retrouve en ce samedi pour le chapitre 14 de _Voulez-vous m'aimer ?_ La semaine dernière, nous avons laissé Elisabeth et Isaac alors qu'ils revenaient d'un dîner chez des aristocrates sorciers. Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Pourrions-nous entrer ?**

Elisabeth fixa Isaac et attendait sa réponse. Ce dernier se contenta de la regarder, légèrement abasourdi. Voyant son manque de réaction, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le salon. Elle n'était plus fatiguée et les quelques verres d'alcool qu'elle avait bu durant la soirée aidaient ses nerfs à tenir encore un peu. Elle entendit les pas de l'Anglais derrière elle, signe qu'il la suivait.

\- Qu'as-tu dit, Elisabeth ?

\- Deviendrais-tu sourd, chéri ?

\- Comment as-tu réussi à les convaincre de te parler ?

\- Ce sont des femmes qui vivent sans adrénaline. Elles ont connu les deux guerres sorcières. Elles ont perdu leurs enfants. Leurs maris ne doivent plus les regarder depuis des années. Elles ont un goût prononcé pour les alcools forts et sirupeux. Une simple bouteille d'eau-de-vie à la prune et des albums photos ont suffit à délier leurs langues.

La Française s'assit sur le canapé et laissa de la place pour son compagnon, qui s'empressa de la rejoindre. Dans les yeux noirs de jais d'Isaac, elle put lire de l'admiration. Cela la flatta mais elle garda les pieds sur terre. Elle devait encore lui raconter la suite des évènements. Elle devait aussi le questionner sur sa fin de soirée à lui, avec les autres hommes. Il avait bien dû réussir à obtenir quelque chose de leur part. En tous cas elle l'espérait fortement.

\- Et donc qu'as-tu appris ?

\- Isabella me mangeait dans la main, malgré ses remarques sur mon Statut du Sang. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait retrouver l'adresse d'Alexander et qu'elle lui parlerait de ton projet de reprendre contact avec lui. Elle n'est pas certaine qu'il habite toujours au même endroit, mais j'ai confiance.

\- Les hommes ont été moins bavards. Apparemment ils n'ont aucune idée d'où se cache notre ennemi. Je les soupçonne de me mentir car ils déviaient sans cesse le sujet.

\- Je te propose d'attendre qu'Isabella nous envoie un hibou … Euh attends, quelle est notre adresse, si personne ne sait où se trouve cette maison ?

\- Les hiboux trouvent toujours leur chemin vers le destinataire, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Si tu le dis …

Elisabeth n'était pas vraiment convaincue par la réponse d'Isaac. Elle savait bien que les oiseaux élevés par des Sorciers avaient comme un sixième sens. Ils comprenaient presque parfaitement les demandes de leur propriétaire. Toutefois, elle n'oubliait pas qu'ils restaient avant tout des animaux sauvages. Et puis avec un Fidelitas sur la maison, ils ne pourraient pas voir où déposer la missive.

Une main tendre vint se poser sur sa joue, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées pragmatiques. La jeune femme leva la tête vers l'Anglais, qui semblait vouloir dire quelque chose.

\- Je suis fier de toi, Elisabeth. Il y a deux jours, tu étais inconsciente sur ce canapé et ce soir tu as dîné avec des anciens membres des Mangemorts. Tu as réussi à convaincre des femmes aux idées arriérées de te faire confiance.

\- L'alcool a aidé, tu sais. Le fait que tu sois mon compagnon aussi.

\- Tu as des capacités qui dépassent l'entendement, prends-en conscience.

\- Dit celui qui voulait me laisser ici dans un premier temps.

Elisabeth faisait marcher sa répartie pour ne pas montrer toutes ses émotions. Elle avait appris très jeune à cacher tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Ne pas dévoiler à sa mère que tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire la blessait. Ne pas dévoiler à ses voisins qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. Elle se laissait rarement aller. Cependant depuis qu'elle fréquentait Isaac, elle se montrait de plus en plus. Certes, avoir gardé ses sentiments en elle pendant longtemps l'avait conduite à exploser comme elle avait pu le faire face à sa mère de nombreuses fois. Mais à présent, elle comprenait que tout retenir en elle n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Surtout qu'elle pouvait maintenant se confier à quelqu'un qui était digne de confiance et qui ne la jugerait pas.

La fleuriste récupéra les mains de l'homme d'affaires et le fit se lever. Elle le guida ensuite jusqu'à leur chambre, où tout sentait le propre et non la poussière grâce à Wendy. Elisabeth n'était pas encore prête à laisser toute son armure derrière elle. Pourtant elle se sentait à l'aise avec lui. Elle le lui montra pendant un moment de symbiose entre eux, cette nuit-là. Leur véritable première nuit ensemble, en Angleterre.

Le couple se leva aux aurores le lendemain. Wendy leur prépara un petit déjeuner copieux. Elisabeth la remercia encore chaleureusement et l'Elfe de Maison ne savait de nouveau plus où se mettre. Heureusement pour l'être, un bruit se fit entendre à l'entrée de la demeure et elle s'éclipsa pour aller voir. La Française vit Isaac se tendre et il avait passé sa main sous la table, sûrement pour prendre sa baguette.

Wendy revint vers eux sans le moindre mal, une lettre à la main. Elle s'approcha de la fleuriste à laquelle elle tendit le parchemin.

\- Une missive pour vous madame.

\- Merci de me l'avoir apportée. Isabella est réactive quand elle le veut.

Isaac se leva pour venir se poster derrière elle et ainsi pouvoir lire, par-dessus son épaule, son contenu. Elisabeth fit sauter le sceau qui fermait le billet et commença à parcourir les lignes rédigées d'une écriture fine et légère.

_« Ma chère Elisabeth,_

_Je vous remercie pour toute la compréhension dont vous avez fait preuve avec Alicia, Mery et moi-même. Nous serons ravies de vous inviter de nouveau dans nos demeures, si vous restez encore un temps en Angleterre._

_Pour ce dont nous avons discuté hier soir, j'ai cherché dans mes carnets et j'ai retrouvé un semblant d'adresse : Au bord de la rivière Nadder, Dinton._

_Je suis désolée pour ne rien avoir de plus précis et Jacob n'en savait pas plus. J'espère que vous trouverez Alexander. Si vous le voyez, dites-lui qu'il pourrait prendre des nouvelles de ses amis._

_Isabella.»_

Elisabeth se tourna vers Isaac qui finissait aussi sa lecture. Un pli soucieux s'était formé sur son front ce qui l'inquiéta quelque peu.

\- Sais-tu où se trouve cet endroit ?

\- Au bord de la Nadder se trouvent les anciens manoirs des proches de ma famille. La maison de mon enfance s'y trouve peut-être encore. Je ne suis pas certain qu'Alexander habite toujours là-bas. Les Aurors du Ministère ont dû faire le ménage dans le coin après la première guerre.

\- Alors il faut que nous nous y rendions aujourd'hui. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous et qui sait quand ce foutu Mangemort reviendra à l'assaut.

\- Cela peut être un piège, Elisabeth. Isabella et les autres sont possiblement de mèche avec lui.

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

La jeune femme mit toute la détermination qu'elle pouvait avoir en elle dans cette phrase. Elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant mais ils devaient prendre de court leur ennemi. Ils n'avaient que peu d'avantages. Une reconnaissance du terrain était donc nécessaire. L'Anglais sembla se résigner. Devant son air mélancolique, Elisabeth se leva de sa chaise et alla le serrer dans ses bras. Elle lui chuchota qu'elle serait là pour lui pendant qu'ils parcourraient l'endroit où il avait grandi. Qu'elle le soutiendrait quand les souvenirs referaient surface. Isaac lui rendit son étreinte.

Presque à contrecœur, le couple se sépara et chacun alla se préparer pour leur expédition. Une fois des vêtements confortables enfilés, Elisabeth retourna sa valise pour trouver l'accessoire parfait pour avoir l'air d'une touriste. Vu le soleil qui dardait ses rayons à l'extérieur de la demeure, elle opta pour une casquette ainsi que d'une paire de lunettes teintées. Dans l'entrée, elle retrouva Isaac qui s'était, pour une fois, habillé comme une personne lambda. Remisé au placard le costume trois pièces de l'homme d'affaires. La jeune femme avait devant elle un homme habillé avec une paire de jeans et d'un polo blanc. Tout comme elle, il avait vissé sur sa tête une casquette et avait chaussé des lunettes de soleil.

Après cette étude mutuelle, l'Anglais donna son bras à la Française et ils transplanèrent vers leur destination. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Moldus et des Sorciers qui pouvaient se trouver sur les bords de la Nadder, Isaac avait choisi un bosquet, dans lequel il avait beaucoup joué étant enfant, lui avait-il expliqué à leur arrivée.

Elisabeth étudia le paysage qui l'entourait, une fois qu'ils furent sortis du sous-bois. Face à elle, la rivière Nadder descendait tranquillement son cours. De l'autre côté se trouvaient une série de grands manoirs alignés le long de la berge. Les bâtisses étaient assez espacées et avaient des clôtures pour se séparer les unes des autres. Parfois on pouvait entendre les cris des enfants jouant sur le terrain familial.

\- Si tes parents n'avaient pas choisi le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu aurais pu vivre insouciant comme ses enfants, Isaac.

\- J'en ai conscience. Cependant même si mes parents étaient des personnes très sévères, je pouvais toujours aller jouer à l'extérieur en dehors des heures de leçons. J'ai volé sur mon premier balai ici.

\- N'y avait-il pas des Moldus dans les autres maisons ?

\- Non, elles appartenaient toutes à des grandes familles Sorcières. À présent, le Ministère de la Magie a dû revendre ces propriétés à des Moldus.

\- Laquelle était celle de tes parents ?

Isaac prit Elisabeth par les épaules et la fit pivoter d'un quart de tour. Au loin se dessinait une bâtisse blanche au toit noir. Elle était imposante, comme toutes les autres, mais elle avait quelque chose de plus, lui sembla-t-il. La jeune femme marcha un peu plus le long de la rive pour mieux regarder la construction. Les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes, sûrement pour laisser rentrer à l'intérieur le léger souffle du vent.

Soudain des enfants sortirent en courant sur la terrasse. Un petit garçon tenait une poupée et une petite fille le poursuivait. Cette dernière criait son prénom pour le faire arrêter. Ils parcoururent toute l'étendue d'herbe impeccablement tondue. Le garçon ouvrit le portail qui menait à la rivière et le referma derrière lui. Il nargua la fille qui tentait d'ouvrir la grille sans y parvenir. Puis une femme apparut sur le pas de la baie vitrée. D'une voix forte et autoritaire, elle appela les enfants. Elle avait dû apercevoir le couple qui les observait et leva une main pour le saluer. Elisabeth et Isaac lui rendirent sa salutation et regardèrent les deux petits remonter vers leur mère.

\- Ma maison est entre de bonnes mains. Je suis heureux de l'avoir revue et soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas détruite.

\- Ils en prendront soin, c'est certain. Le manoir Travers est un peu plus loin ?

Isaac hocha distraitement la tête, encore perdu dans ses souvenirs. Elisabeth lui donna de l'espace en continuant de marcher. Il avait besoin de faire le point sur tout ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. La jeune femme passa devant deux propriétés avant qu'il ne la rejoigne et ne lui prenne la main. Elle lui adressa un sourire confiant et ils marchèrent jusqu'à se retrouver devant une troisième demeure.

Dès que la Cracmole posa son regard bleuté sur la bâtisse, elle eut l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle scruta les murs extérieurs et le toit du mieux qu'elle put de là où elle se trouvait. Ses bras se couvrirent de chair de poule alors que la température ambiante n'avait pas chuté.

\- Il y a quelque chose d'anormal avec cette maison, Isaac.

\- Tu arrives à ressentir les ondes magiques à cette distance ?

\- Oui, elles doivent être plus puissantes que ce que j'ai déjà rencontré auparavant.

\- Il va falloir que l'on traverse la Nadder.

Elisabeth lui donna son assentiment. Il fallait qu'ils se rapprochent pour en apprendre plus. Cependant, avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, elle regarda Isaac sortir sa baguette et lancer quelques sorts. Entre deux formules, il lui expliquait ce qu'il faisait. Tout d'abord un sortilège pour savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans les environs. Ensuite un second pour vérifier quelles protections se trouvaient autour de la maison et de son terrain. Enfin un dernier pour voir si des pièges avaient été placés sur les lieux.

Quand l'Anglais arriva à la conclusion qu'ils pouvaient avancer sans prendre de risques inutiles, la Française lui donna sa main pour procéder au transplanage. Très rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté de la berge, dans un petit bosquet qui bordait le chemin menant à la propriété Travers. Ils avancèrent en restant à couvert le plus possible, car si les sorts n'avaient rien détecté de particulier ils devaient tout de même se montrer prudents.

Une grande clôture faisait le tour du terrain. Un portail immense et couvert de lierre grimpant montrait à quel point la famille qui avait vécu là avait eu les moyens d'entretenir une bâtisse pareille. Cette dernière avait une façade défraîchie et la nature avait repris ses droits depuis un bon moment. Pourtant l'impression qu'Elisabeth avait ressentie de l'autre côté de la rive de la Nadder persistait. Elle essaya de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle sentait.

_\- On dirait que tout est faux._ Que la nature n'a pas vraiment envahi la propriété. Qu'on a fait en sorte de faire croire que c'est à l'abandon. C'est possible ?

\- Il y a peu de choses qui sont impossibles avec la Magie.

La Française sortit du couvert des arbres, attirée vers la propriété. Elle s'approcha du portail, tendant sa main vers les barreaux rouillés. Quand elle la posa enfin sur cette clôture, elle sentit quelque chose. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts jusqu'à trouver la poignée qui ouvrirait cette grille. Elle sentait la présence d'Isaac derrière elle, la suivant de près et préparé à la protéger si jamais un piège se déclenchait.

Ne connaissant rien à la Magie qui régnait en ces lieux, Elisabeth hésita pendant un instant à ouvrir elle-même le portail. Pourtant, se fiant à son instinct, elle poussa la poignée. Soudain le paysage changea du tout au tout. La grande demeure face à elle avait retrouvé ses parures d'antan. Le blanc éclatant des murs lui sauta aux yeux. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent ensuite sur la petite montée d'escaliers qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Une silhouette se tenait debout, semblant les attendre. La jeune femme voulut avancer mais une main autoritaire sur son épaule la retint fermement.

\- Passe derrière moi, Elisabeth.

_\- Certainement pas, Isaac._

La Cracmole et le Sorcier s'affrontèrent du regard. Elle reconnaissait qu'il ne voulait que la protéger. Au fil des années à regarder de loin son frère et sa sœur, ainsi que ses parents, pratiquer la Magie, elle avait développé de son côté son instinct. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait cette affection pour les fleurs, magiques ou non. C'était ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle, dans ses tripes, qui guidait ses actions. Elle n'avait rien d'une voyante ou d'un autre expert proche de la divination. Cependant, il lui arrivait d'avoir des pressentiments forts.

La trentenaire posa sa main sur le bras d'Isaac et le serra. Ils avaient encore du chemin à parcourir avant de se connaître et de s'entendre parfaitement. À présent, ils étaient englués dans les réminiscences du passé du cinquantenaire. Elisabeth ressentait de la peur, mais finalement celle-ci ne prenait pas toujours le dessus. Sinon elle ne serait pas là, en Angleterre, pour épauler Isaac. Elle n'avait rien à se prouver ou à prouver aux autres. Elle était là pour aider, pour soutenir. Alors oui, elle risquait sa vie pour lui. De cela, elle en avait pleinement conscience. Au tour du Sorcier de s'en rendre compte.

\- Isaac, la situation est dangereuse, je le reconnais. Cependant à deux nous serons plus forts. Je n'accepterai pas d'être laissée en arrière.

\- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai des doutes … Il n'y a pas quatre jours tu étais inconsciente sur mon canapé. Je dois ta survie à Wendy. Si tu te retrouvais encore aussi proche de la mort, je ne sais pas si je saurais te sauver.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute ce qui est arrivé. C'est Alexander qu'il faut blâmer. Et puis tu ne sais pas tout sur moi. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de débattre de cela. Je crois qu'il nous attend.

Elisabeth releva son regard vers l'entrée de la demeure. Elle n'avait pas fait attention au temps qui était passé mais la silhouette qu'elle pouvait discerner semblait taper du pied. De loin, elle ne pouvait pas être certaine de son identité mais sa haute stature et ses cheveux blonds rayonnants grâce au soleil ne pouvaient la tromper.

Lâchant le bras de l'Anglais, la jeune femme passa le portail et s'élança d'un pas déterminé sur l'allée de pavés. Elle ne faisait aucun bruit en marchant et on pouvait seulement entendre les piaillements des oiseaux et le bruissement de la végétation grâce au vent. Devant elle, la silhouette du Mangemort se stabilisa. Ce dernier avait dû s'apercevoir des mouvements du couple.

Elisabeth s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable de la première marche qui menait à l'entrée du manoir. Isaac se posta à sa droite, la main gauche prête à dégainer sa baguette. La jeune femme porta son regard bleuté sur Alexander. Ce dernier était vêtu d'une robe de Sorciers et jouait avec sa baguette, comme aurait pu le faire un adolescent moldu avec un stylo.

\- J'ai bien cru que vous ne vous décideriez jamais à passer ce portail.

\- Excusez-nous, nous n'étions pas sûrs d'être les bienvenus ici.

La jeune femme croisa les prunelles sournoises de son interlocuteur. Il semblait intrigué par sa présence. Puis il se reprit et il arbora à nouveau son masque narquois.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que c'était vous, Elisabeth, qui avez su trouver ma demeure.

\- Effectivement. C'est surprenant de voir comment certaines aristocrates ne tiennent plus aussi bien l'alcool que pendant leur jeunesse. Cependant, vous cachez dans votre maison familiale, ce n'était pas très ingénieux de votre part. N'importe qui aurait pu vous trouver en cherchant un peu dans des archives.

\- Vous m'impressionnez, petite Cracmole.

\- Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton.

La trentenaire s'accorda un regard vers son compagnon. Ce dernier avait l'air furieux. Elle avait envie de lui dire que s'énerver face à Alexander ne servirait à rien, mais elle se retint. Ils avaient besoin d'être concentrés. Les sorts n'avaient pas détecté la présence du Mangemort. Il était probable que certains de ses sbires soient aussi sur place, embusqués et prêts à leur refaire la même scène que lors de leur arrivée chez Isaac.

\- C'est vraiment dommage que vous soyez une personne sans pouvoirs magiques, Elisabeth. Votre débrouillardise est une qualité que je ne peux nier. Pourtant, je ne dois pas compromettre la pureté de mon sang, voyez-vous.

\- Cela vous dit que l'on compare un peu nos sangs ? Je suis certaine qu'ils sont de la même couleur. D'ailleurs, vous avez dû le voir l'autre jour ...

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de comparer quoi que ce soit. Vos gènes ne sont pas les bons.

\- Vous avez vérifié au microscope peut-être ?

Le silence qui émanait d'Alexander était plus qu'explicite. En bon Sorcier Sang-Pur qui ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec le monde Moldu, il ne connaissait pas certains mots de vocabulaire. Ainsi le microscope ne lui était pas du tout familier. Elisabeth se félicita intérieurement d'avoir pu le déstabiliser ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Un petit mouvement attira le regard de la jeune femme. Alexander ne jouait plus avec sa baguette. Il la tenait très fermement à présent. Elle se retint de grimacer. Si le Mangemort ne se contentait plus d'une joute verbale, la situation pourrait rapidement mal tourner. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, ils s'étaient un peu jetés dans la gueule du loup. Ils n'avaient aucun plan et Alexander avait sûrement plusieurs coups d'avance sur eux. Alors la Française décida de jouer la carte du culot.

\- Alexander, je suis certaine que votre mère vous a appris qu'il ne faut pas laisser des invités sur le pas de la porte. Pourrions-nous entrer dans votre demeure ?

Elle s'attira les regards suspicieux des deux Anglais. Le Mangemort n'avait pas su garder son flegme face à la répartie de la jeune femme. Cette dernière pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche. Quant à Isaac, il semblait complètement perdu et il n'arrivait pas à la suivre. Elle entendit Alexander s'éclaircir la gorge.

\- Vous avez raison. Je perds mes bonnes manières ces dernières années. Veuillez donc me suivre à l'intérieur.

\- Merci bien.

Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le dernier mot. Elle cachait son angoisse derrière ses répliques acerbes et sarcastiques. Ainsi, elle monta les quelques marches pour rejoindre son hôte, suivie de près par Isaac, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis son coup d'éclat un peu plus tôt.

Le Mangemort les fit passer par de nombreuses pièces, expliquant de temps à autre d'où venaient les objets anciens qui composaient la décoration. L'atmosphère qui entourait le trio était lourde et froide. Chacun se comportait comme s'il était en société, alors qu'ils étaient, _a priori_, seuls dans la demeure.

Enfin, après avoir monté un escalier en marbre, ils parvinrent dans une pièce qui était en vérité un bureau. Elisabeth nota tous les détails de la pièce dans sa tête. Un mur composé de bibliothèques, un autre recouvert d'un grand tableau, un dernier face à elle qui comportait une immense baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur un balcon. Après leur entrée, la porte se referma d'elle-même. La jeune femme se fustigea intérieurement de ne pas avoir surpris le mouvement de baguette du Mangemort. Il aurait pu les tuer sur le champ, alors qu'elle était en train de détailler son nouvel environnement.

\- Un whisky Pur-Feu, Isaac ?

\- Non, ça ira. Je ne prendrais rien venant de toi, Alexander.

\- Alors donnez-moi son verre.

La fleuriste ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait pris. La phrase lui avait échappé. Isaac s'était tourné d'un seul bloc vers elle, la fusillant du regard. Elle lut une inquiétude grandissante dans ses yeux noirs. Elle tenta de le rassurer, et de se rassurer elle-même par la même occasion. Alexander, qui avait fini de verser la boisson ambrée dans les verres, apporta le sien à la jeune femme. Pendant un moment, ils furent assez proches pour que chacun tente de faire du mal à l'autre. Elisabeth s'imaginait déjà lui mettre un coup dans les bijoux de famille.

Pourtant, elle fit preuve d'une maîtrise implacable d'elle-même en prenant simplement le verre offert. Le Mangemort ne tenta rien non plus. D'un geste cérémonieux, il convia ses invités à s'asseoir sur les fauteuils qui étaient disposés devant son bureau. Elisabeth s'assit sur le premier siège venu et Isaac prit place derrière elle, les mains reposant sur le dossier. Elle pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait de l'Anglais. Quant à Alexander, il s'assit à son tour sur le fauteuil qui trônait derrière son bureau.

Les trois personnes composant cet improbable trio se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques minutes. La Cracmole essaya de trouver une faille dans l'armure de son adversaire, tout en sirotant son verre d'alcool. Ce dernier allait soit lui donner du courage, soit lui embrouiller totalement ses idées. Elle croisa ses doigts de pieds pour que la première solution soit la bonne.

Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas Elisabeth qui rompit le silence par son impatience. La voix grondante d'Isaac se fit entendre dans la pièce.

\- J'en ai assez. Je sais que tu me considères comme un traître à la Cause, Alexander. Mais rends-toi bien compte d'une chose, nous ne sommes plus en guerre ...

\- Et ce n'est pas grâce à toi. Le Maître était furieux de savoir que son meilleur logisticien avait déserté. Déjà que nous avons tous été punis pour l'avoir laissé tomber, alors que nous l'avons cru mort … J'ai subi d'autant plus ses foudres, puisque j'étais ton ami à ses yeux.

\- Tu aurais pu t'enfuir avec moi. Je te l'avais proposé. Je te considérais comme mon frère, malgré la folie meurtrière que tu avais en toi. Tu n'aurais pas dû te laisser entraîner dans cette guerre.

\- La Cause m'a donné un but. Avant de connaître Voldemort, je n'étais qu'un fils de riches aristocrates qui ne se souvenaient que du temps de Grindelwald. Alors quand un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est élevé, j'y ai vu un moyen de donner un sens à ma vie.

\- En tuant des gens innocents. Quel genre de fierté pourrait-on retirer de ces agissements ?

\- Certes, j'étais derrière la baguette qui lançait les maléfices de morts. Cependant, je n'étais pas celui qui calculait nos chances de réussir nos attaques. Tu as aussi du sang sur les mains, Isaac.

\- Je le sais bien. Je ne pourrais jamais assez me repentir pour les atrocités qui ont été commises sous mon commandement.

Elisabeth écoutait attentivement ce que les deux hommes se disaient. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'ils évoquaient toutes les victimes qui avaient subi le joug de Voldemort et de ses comparses. Quand Isaac s'était confié à elle au moment où elle avait découvert sa Marque, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il avait pu causer. Dans l'ombre, il avait œuvré pour que les massacres d'innocents aient lieux sans trop de perte dans ses propres rangs.

Il lui avait assuré que cela avait été sa seule chance de survie dans ce monde de noirceur. Pourtant, elle était persuadée qu'il avait eu un autre moyen. Elle lui avait dit qu'il aurait pu se rebeller. Cependant il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas pu, qu'il n'avait pas eu les bonnes amitiés. N'ayant pas connu de guerre, la Française ne pouvait pas véritablement imaginer ce que cela faisait de se trouver dans le mauvais camp. Pourtant, y avait-il eu un mauvais camp ? Certains diraient que oui, d'autres diraient que l'autre côté était le mauvais. Des deux côtés, il y avait eu des victimes, mais aussi des coupables. Des deux côtés, des mains étaient recouvertes de sang, même après tant d'années. Personne ne pouvait oublier les brutalités commises et les meurtres. Pour certains, c'était pour une noble cause. Pour d'autres, ce n'était qu'une atrocité de plus dans le monde Sorcier.

En écoutant les deux hommes, la Cracmole se rendit compte que chaque personne avait sa propre vision de la guerre. L'un montrait les horreurs qu'il avait dû commettre pour assurer sa survie, mettant de côté ses valeurs et ses opinions personnelles. L'autre expliquait que s'engager pour quelque chose avait donné un sens à sa vie, qu'il n'était rien sans cela. Pourtant tout ceci n'excusait en rien les résultats de leurs actions respectives. Alors pourquoi Elisabeth avait-elle été capable d'accorder de l'attention à Isaac ? Pourquoi méprisait-elle du plus profond de son cœur Alexander ?

Le ton monta entre les deux hommes et ce fut ce qui sortit la jeune femme de ses questionnements. Elle avait perdu le fil de la conversation et voyait bien que les esprits s'échauffaient petit à petit. Les mains droites des deux anciens camarades s'approchaient dangereusement de leurs baguettes. Elisabeth ne savait plus quoi faire pour éviter le combat imminent. Alors elle se reposa sur son instinct et sur le pouvoir qu'elle accordait aux mots. Elle se leva d'un seul coup de son fauteuil, interrompant ainsi la discussion.

\- Arrêtez ! Enlevez vos mains de vos baguettes, je vous en prie.

\- Elisabeth, c'est entre lui et moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de t'entraîner dans cette histoire.

\- Vous auriez dû écouter votre compagnon. Il lui arrive d'avoir deux Gallions de jugeote parfois.

\- Mais vous vous entendez parler ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous étiez comme des frères tous les deux. Alors pourquoi vous entretuez-vous comme cela ?

\- Avez-vous déjà pris part à une cause qui vous est chère, Elisabeth ? Avez-vous déjà risqué votre vie pour ce qui vous semblait juste ?

\- Plus de fois que vous ne le pensez, Alexander. Vous croyez que la vie est facile pour tout le monde ? Qu'il suffit de tuer ceux qui ne pensent pas comme vous pour survivre ? Ce n'est pas comme cela que marche le monde.

\- Que de beaux discours. Sans Magie vous n'êtes rien.

\- Vous savez au fond de vous que ce que vous dîtes est un non-sens. Je ne serais pas ici, à vous faire face, si je n'étais rien.

\- Je vous ai laissés entrer. Ne croyez pas que vous étiez en terrain neutre ici.

Sur ces dernières paroles, une dizaine d'hommes encapuchonnés entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils portaient des masques et pointaient leurs baguettes sur le couple. Isaac avait dégainé la sienne et s'apprêtait à lancer un sort sur son ennemi principal. Même s'il réussissait à abattre Alexander, il serait vite submergé par le nombre de fidèles du Mangemort. La pièce parut soudainement plus petite à Elisabeth.

La jeune femme musela sa peur du mieux qu'elle put. Elle ne pourrait pas aider magiquement Isaac, c'était un fait. Pourtant, elle était capable de lui faire gagner du temps. Ces fichus cours d'autodéfense, où elle s'était fait de nombreux bleus, allaient enfin lui servir. Ce qu'elle n'hésita pas à faire en lançant son verre dans la tête du premier assaillant qui se dirigeait vers elle. Le masque de ce dernier tomba à terre, déloger par la force du coup. Le gobelet explosa et des milliers de morceaux s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Sonné, l'homme s'effondra lourdement sur le parquet ciré.

\- Vous croyez que vous cacher derrière un masque vous aidera à faire oublier à votre conscience les crimes que vous avez commis ?

\- On ne vous a pas demandé votre avis, Cracmole. Vous allez mourir.

Un autre homme en noir lui avait répondu avec une rage incommensurable dans la voix. À côté d'elle, Isaac et Alexander avait engagé le combat. Le bureau devint rapidement trop petit pour contenir autant de personnes qui luttaient pour arracher la vie de leur ennemi. Les vitres qui se trouvaient derrière eux volèrent en éclat à cause d'un sort. Le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce, troublant l'espace d'un instant l'équilibre des combattants.

Elisabeth, bien campée sur ses pieds comme son professeur lui avait appris, profita de l'étonnement pour aller récupérer des armes. En entrant dans la pièce, elle avait repéré des épées d'apparat accrochées sur un des murs. Mettant toute sa force dans ses bras, elle décrocha une des lames et se mit en garde. En face d'elle, les acolytes d'Alexander ricanaient.

\- Pauvre petite chose qui croit qu'avec une vieille épée, elle arriva à nous faire mordre la poussière. Allez les gars, montrons lui que la Magie vaut plus que toutes les autres armes.

La Française n'accorda aucun regard vers le combat que menait son compagnon sur le balcon. Elle vida son esprit et se concentra sur les neuf hommes qui se tenaient devant elle. La jeune femme avait encore plus d'un tour dans son sac et cela les Mangemorts ne s'en doutaient pas.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis juste en-dessous.**

**A samedi prochain !**

**MrsBrunette**


	16. 15 - Qui êtes-vous ?

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien en ce 13 juillet. Comme tous les samedis, voilà le nouveau chapitre de _Voulez-vous m'aimer ?_ Notre couple va-t-il battre ses ennemis ? Vous le saurez en lisant toutes les lignes juste en-dessous :) Encore merci à Jess-Lili pour ses correction et ses commentaires.**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Qui êtes-vous ?**

Les Mangemorts étaient neuf contre elle seule. Les chances de survie d'Elisabeth étaient minimes. L'espace dont ils disposaient pour se battre était restreint. Sur le balcon, les éclairs de lumières s'enchaînaient. La jeune femme luttait contre son envie de tourner la tête et de voir comment allait son compagnon. Elle oublia tous ses doutes et toutes ses peurs. L'adrénaline coulait à flots dans ses veines. Elle fit abstraction de ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, des sentiments qui auraient pu la faire hésiter. Elle analysa froidement ses ennemis, qu'elle ne devait pas perdre des yeux pour anticiper leurs mouvements éventuels. De plus, celui qu'elle avait assommé un peu plus tôt revenait déjà à lui.

La Cracmole resserra sa main sur la garde de l'épée. Même si ce n'était qu'un élément de décoration, elle espérait qu'elle la protégerait ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Durant son enfance, elle avait lu de nombreux récits de chevalerie et avait été très impressionnée par la dextérité dont il fallait savoir faire preuve pour manier ce genre d'arme. C'était ce qui l'avait amenée à se renseigner sur l'auto-défense, quand elle avait pu s'échapper dans le monde Moldu.

Puisqu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre par la Magie, il avait fallu qu'elle s'y prenne à la méthode des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques. À Montpellier, elle avait trouvé une association sportive spécialisée dans les techniques de combat. Pendant toute une année, la Française avait jonglé entre la mise en route de son commerce et les cours d'auto-défense.

Pendant ces cours, elle avait appris à manier toutes sortes d'objets du quotidien et qui pouvaient se trouver à portée de main si jamais elle se faisait agresser. Certes, elle n'avait pas eu d'épée pendant les classes, mais elle se souvenait des mouvements qu'elle avait pu apprendre avec l'aide d'un bâton. Le poids de l'objet n'était pas vraiment le même, surtout que les épées d'apparat étaient connues pour leur lourdeur. Toutefois, elle devait faire le maximum pour se protéger, et, surtout, pour survivre. Elle n'avait que trente ans, elle avait encore de longues années devant elle. Alors, pourquoi se lancer dans une entreprise aussi dangereuse ? Elisabeth n'était pas totalement prête à se l'avouer.

Soudain, un mouvement du côté adverse la sortit de son introspection. Un premier Mangemort s'avança doucement vers elle, baguette pointée dans sa direction. L'arme de la jeune femme était assez longue pour balayer les jambes de son adversaire s'il continuait encore à avancer. Alors elle attendit encore un peu, bougeant légèrement sur ses jambes pour éviter de s'ankyloser. Du coin de l'œil, elle surveillait les autres, qui semblaient sereins et confiants quant à leur prochaine victoire.

Enfin, le Mangemort fit une erreur. Il s'arrêta de marcher et leva sa baguette pour jeter son sort. Il ne devait pas être très doué pour les Sortilèges Informulés car ses lèvres bougèrent, signe qu'il allait prononcer une formule. Elisabeth se pencha pour éviter toute attaque et projeta sa lame en avant, fauchant ainsi les jambes de son ennemi. Ce dernier termina sa chute sur un des coins du bureau, s'ouvrant le crâne. Il tomba, comme raide mort, le long du meuble. La jeune femme regarda le corps, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Tout s'était passé si vite pour elle.

Les autres Sorciers prirent conscience que la Cracmole en face d'eux n'allait pas leur faciliter la tâche. Aucun autre ne s'approcha, ce qui la força à s'avancer vers eux. Elle se devait de profiter de leur surprise pour en atteindre au moins un de plus. Puisque l'homme qu'elle avait étourdi avec son verre était sur le point de se relever, elle tourna sa lame vers lui, visant sa gorge. L'homme prit peur et chercha sa baguette qui avait probablement roulé sous une des bibliothèques. Il pâlit et Elisabeth pria pour que la lame ne soit pas trop émoussée par le temps.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un seul coup. L'adrénaline fit son travail à merveille. La Française trancha la gorge de son adversaire, sans aucun remord. Il s'étouffa à ses pieds, tentant vainement de retenir le flot de sang qui s'écoulait à toute vitesse de son cou. Dans un dernier sursaut, il tourna la tête vers ses acolytes, leur demandant silencieusement de l'aide. Ces derniers ne bougèrent pas, abasourdis parce la violence de la mort de leur camarade. Certes leurs baguettes, et la Magie dont ils se servaient allègrement, pouvaient infliger les pires tortures, cependant les armes moldues étaient tout autant, sinon plus, létales.

\- Alors, vous en avez eu assez ?

Aucun Mangemort ne lui répondit. D'ailleurs ils reculaient petit à petit vers la porte du bureau. Ainsi, la peur avait pris le dessus dans leurs têtes et ils ne cherchaient plus qu'à s'enfuir. L'instinct de survie faisait enfin surface chez eux. Elisabeth les laissa faire. Elle ne voulait pas tuer plus que nécessaire. Alors les huit hommes comprirent que la porte de sortie leur était grande ouverte. Ils partirent la queue entre les jambes en claquant le battant de bois.

La jeune femme regarda les deux corps étendus à ses pieds. Le sang l'atteignait déjà. Elle pinça les lèvres devant ce désastre. Elle, qui n'avait jamais pris de vie avant ce jour, venait de froidement tuer deux hommes. Une nausée pernicieuse lui prit la gorge. L'odeur du sang lui monta au nez. _« Non, je ne dois pas flancher maintenant. Ce n'est pas terminé. »_

Les Sortilèges s'échangeaient toujours avec presque autant d'intensité à l'extérieur du bureau. La Cracmole baissa son arme, dont le poids commençait à se faire sentir dans ses bras. L'adrénaline ne se répandait plus autant qu'avant dans ses veines. Elle se tourna doucement, sans faire le moindre bruit, vers la fenêtre brisée. De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir les deux combattants. Ces derniers haletaient, utilisant toutes leurs forces pour vaincre l'autre grâce à une danse mortelle.

La jeune femme s'avança, se plaquant contre les bibliothèques pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur elle. La chance devait être de son côté car Alexander était proche de sa position. Il était temps d'en finir avec ce combat. Isaac lui avait bien dit que c'était entre le Mangemort et lui, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser continuer. Malgré toute l'ardeur qu'ils mettaient dans leurs attaques, tous les deux étaient au même niveau de puissance. Cela tournait à une bataille d'usure.

Elisabeth prit une grande inspiration, resserra ses mains sur la poignée de l'épée et banda les muscles de ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas tuer le Mangemort. Il fallait qu'il passe devant le Magenmagot. Il fallait que la justice fasse quelque chose. Elle savait bien que les dégâts qu'ils avaient provoqué dans la demeure ne resteraient pas impunis. S'ils pouvaient plaider la légitime défense, ce serait un grand pas pour leur pardon. En plus du fait qu'ils aient attrapé un Mangemort en fuite depuis la Bataille Finale.

Il vint alors une idée à la jeune femme. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à mettre hors d'état de nuire, ne serait-ce qu'un petit instant, Alexander pour qu'Isaac puisse lui lancer un sort d'immobilité. Ainsi, ils n'auraient plus à s'entre-tuer. Encore fallait-il que l'Anglais comprenne ce qu'elle voulait faire, sans l'en empêcher et éviter que leur adversaire s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit.

Un cri de douleur déchira les lieux. Elisabeth sursauta. Elle n'avait pas vu le sort venir. À présent, Isaac se tenait l'épaule, d'où du sang coulait. Il fallait agir vite. Malheureusement, pendant qu'elle réfléchissait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, la situation se dégrada sous ses yeux. L'homme d'affaires perdait la face, éreinté et blessé. Il arrivait toujours à parer les sorts envoyés par le Mangemort, mais il reculait de plus en plus vers la rambarde du balcon. Il se retrouva acculé, se défendant comme il le pouvait dans cette position.

\- Je dois reconnaître que tu n'as pas autant perdu que je croyais. Tu t'es bien défendu, Isaac. Maintenant donnes-moi ta baguette qu'on en finisse.

\- Jamais. Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour cela.

\- Alors, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort.

D'un Informulé, Alexander désarma son adversaire. La baguette n'alla pas dans la main du Mangemort, mais vola par-dessus le garde-fou, signe que la fatigue prenait le dessus sur lui aussi. Conscient de son avantage, il avança vers Isaac, le prenant par le col de la chemise. Le dos de l'ennemi étant à découvert, Elisabeth n'hésita plus. Elle s'avança sur le balcon et leva l'épée d'apparat au-dessus de sa tête, mobilisant ainsi toutes les forces qu'il lui restait. Elle abattit le manche de son arme sur la nuque d'Alexander.

L'homme s'écroula sur Isaac, inconscient. Soudain, le silence enveloppa le couple. Il n'y avait que leurs respirations saccadées qui troublaient l'instant. L'Anglais avait les yeux écarquillés. Elisabeth lut dans ses yeux son incompréhension. Elle lâcha l'épée qui fit un bruit tonitruant en tombant sur le béton du balcon. Même s'ils étaient hors de danger pour le moment, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le Mangemort était mort sous son coup ou simplement évanoui.

Alors elle s'approcha et posa ses doigts au niveau du cou de l'homme. À la manière des Moldus, elle chercha son pouls. Pendant un instant, elle eut peur. Pourtant, elle réussit à trouver un faible battement, qui la soulagea un peu. Elle n'aurait pas un autre homicide sur la conscience. Deux, c'était déjà bien trop pour son esprit. Elle se détacha du Mangemort inconscient et recula sur le balcon.

Elisabeth regarda Isaac agripper le corps de son ancien ami pour l'étendre délicatement sur le sol, afin de ne pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait toujours le regard confus et presque fuyant quand il releva la tête vers elle. Il regarda ensuite autour d'eux les dégâts. Elle se souvenait de la disposition des cadavres dans la pièce et n'eut aucun mal à savoir quand l'Anglais posa ses prunelles charbonneuses sur les jambes qui dépassaient de l'arrière du bureau. Il remarqua ensuite l'épée qui gisait aux pieds de la Cracmole.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- En fuite.

\- Elisabeth, je … Comment as-tu …

\- J'ai pris des cours d'autodéfense il y a quelques années. Je me suis entraînée autant que je pouvais. Je ne voulais pas être impuissante si jamais on me cherchait des problèmes.

\- Sont-ils inconscients là-bas ?

\- Non …

Le regard que lui lança Isaac parlait de lui-même. Elle lut son effroi et son incompréhension. La jeune femme baissa les yeux, incapable de l'observer plus longtemps. Elle savait que ses actes étaient répréhensibles. Pourtant, elle avait espéré qu'il comprendrait. À présent, elle ne savait plus. Elle avait agi pour sa survie, simplement. Lui, mieux que quiconque, devrait comprendre les raisons de son geste.

\- Elisabeth, je … Pourquoi ne pas avoir abattu Alexander dans ce cas ?

\- Il doit être jugé et puni. Pour ses autres, ce n'était que de la légitime défense.

La Cracmole ne reconnaissait plus sa propre voix. Qui était cette personne qui parlait d'une voix froide et assurée alors qu'elle venait de commettre deux homicides ? Soudain, l'adrénaline disparut et ses jambes ne la portèrent plus. Elle s'effondra sur le béton du balcon, rattrapée de justesse par Isaac. Elle porta ses mains à ses yeux, semblant voir le sang qui aurait dû les recouvrir.

\- Qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'ai-je fait ?

\- Eli, c'est terminé. Tu n'as fait que te défendre. Tu n'avais pas le choix.

\- J'aurais pu seulement les assommer … Pas les abattre.

\- Tu n'as pas eu le choix. C'était toi ou eux.

Elisabeth hoqueta, incapable de respirer correctement. L'air était saturé de l'odeur du sang qui commençait déjà à coaguler. Le vent ne suffisait plus à renouveler l'atmosphère. Parmi toutes les noires pensées qui s'agitaient dans sa tête, la jeune femme eut un sursaut de logique.

\- Le sort qui dissimulait la maison doit être tombé. Si des Moldus passent dans le coin, ils voudront s'approcher. Nous avons laissé le portail ouvert. Il faut qu'on prévienne aussi les Aurors. Il faut …

\- Elisabeth, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer. Reprends-toi, nous allons nous occuper de tout cela.

\- Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi détaché ? J'ai essayé de faire comme toi, mais regarde où cela m'a menée.

\- La guerre et les combats nous changent, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

Elisabeth sentit qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Elle était certaine qu'il ne lui avait pas menti quand il lui avait parlé de son rôle de logisticien parmi les Mangemorts. Pourtant, elle se posait encore des questions. Se mordillant la lèvre sous l'hésitation, elle décida de lui demander ce qui lui taraudait dans la tête.

\- As-tu tué des gens, Isaac ?

\- Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour en parler.

\- Réponds-moi !

\- Il faut que nous appelions les Aurors, ils nous aideront.

\- Ne détourne pas la conversation.

La jeune femme se redressa sur ses genoux, l'index pointé sur le torse de l'homme d'affaires. Elle devait savoir. Il lui devait bien cela. Pourtant, il soutint son regard. Bleu contre noir. Il affichait sa détermination à ne pas lui répondre. Oubliant sa détresse, elle passa de la panique à la colère en un instant. Elle finit par se lever, dominant de sa hauteur Isaac, qui était encore agenouillé sur le béton.

\- Isaac Bright, vous avez intérêt à me répondre sur le champ.

\- Nous avons plus urgent à faire que de nous quereller sur ce sujet, Elisabeth.

Il se leva à son tour, dépliant son corps et rattrapant ainsi facilement la taille de la jeune femme. Celle-ci n'était pas prête à se laisser faire. Elle se campa sur ses deux jambes, en position défensive. S'il fallait en venir à cette finalité, elle n'hésiterait pas à user de ses poings sur son compagnon. Elle refoula ses doutes au fond d'elle. Elle ne devait pas s'affaiblir devant ces yeux qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Les secrets ne donnaient jamais de bonnes choses dans un couple. Peut-être exagérait-elle en montrant les poings ? Cependant, elle arracherait ces réponses.

\- Y a-t-il quelqu'un ?

Une voix assurée résonna derrière la porte du bureau. Elisabeth se sentit pâlir et baissa ses mains. Le couple s'entre-regarda, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. La poignée de la porte bougea et le battant s'ouvrit doucement. La jeune femme se rappela que la baguette de l'Anglais avait volé par-dessus la rambarde du balcon. Elle se sentit pâlir. Elle regarda Isaac prendre la baguette d'Alexander, qui traînait à quelques pas d'eux. Utiliser la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas vraiment recommandé, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Elle voulut récupérer l'épée qu'elle avait laissée tomber précédemment. Cependant elle n'en eut pas le temps. L'inconnu finit d'ouvrir complètement la porte. Il s'immobilisa en apercevant le couple.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je vous retourne la question.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Elisabeth n'arrivait pas à savoir si l'inconnu était un Sorcier ou non. Elle ne voyait pas de trace de sa baguette. Observant plus attentivement, la personne qui se trouvait devant elle, la Française eut l'impression de la connaître. Des cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux verts, une silhouette un peu dégingandée comme si l'homme n'était pas encore sorti de l'adolescence alors qu'il semblait presque avoir une trentaine d'années.

Le vent se leva, s'engouffrant dans le bureau. Il souleva les cheveux de l'inconnu, révélant ainsi une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Elisabeth comprit alors d'où lui venait cette impression de familiarité. Elle avait vu sa photo dans les journaux pendant des semaines à la suite de la Victoire de mai mille-neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit. Elle l'avait même croisé au mariage de Fleur.

\- Harry Potter …

\- Lui-même. Maintenant puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faîtes dans cette propriété privée ?

Elisabeth se força à ne pas regarder dans la direction des deux cadavres. Elle n'était plus étonnée de la présence du Survivant sur les lieux, puisqu'elle savait, d'après les informations de Fleur, qu'il était devenu Auror. Pourtant il n'avait pas encore vu les corps qui meublaient la pièce. Comment n'avait-il pas pu sentir l'odeur du sang ? La jeune femme réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il fallait mettre l'agent du Ministère dans les meilleures conditions possibles pour que la sentence ne soit pas trop sévère à leur égard. Isaac ne semblait pas vouloir dire un mot, alors la Cracmole prit les devants.

\- Je … Je suis Elisabeth Deguire et voici Isaac Bright, mon compagnon.

\- Bien, une de mes questions a eu sa réponse. Ensuite ?

\- Nous avons été invités par un homme. Alexander Travers.

\- Travers, vous dîtes ?

\- C'est exact, monsieur Potter. Cependant, quand nous sommes arrivés ici, il s'est avéré que …

Sans qu'elle ne puisse empêcher quoi que ce soit, l'Auror embrassa la pièce du regard. Cette fois-ci, Isaac et elle étaient fichus. Elle se stoppa net dans sa phrase. Elle put lire l'effroi sur le visage de Harry. Puis, il se reprit et afficha une mine sévère, reportant ses yeux verts sur le couple.

\- Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne défense, madame Deguire, monsieur Bright.

\- Il va falloir que vous soyez à notre écoute dans ce cas.

\- Nous verrons cela au Ministère, si vous le voulez bien.

Isaac sembla se réveiller en entendant le mot « Ministère ». Il prit la main d'Elisabeth et celle-ci comprit qu'il allait faire une chose insensée pour la protéger. Alors elle laissa parler son instinct et lui subtilisa sa baguette avant qu'il n'essaie de les faire transplaner. L'Auror, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, sortit à son tour sa baguette, se sentant en danger. Elisabeth se tourna vers lui et lui tendit le morceau de bois.

\- En gage de notre bonne foi, prenez cette baguette. C'est celle d'Alexander Travers. Celle d'Isaac est quelque part dans le jardin. Nous nous laisserons emmener au Ministère de la Magie sans faire d'esclandre.

\- N'en avez-vous pas une vous aussi ? Ou va-t-il falloir que je vous fouille, madame ?

\- Je suis une Cracmole. Une baguette magique ne m'est d'aucune utilité.

\- Comment pourrais-je vous croire alors que vous êtes entourée de deux cadavres ?

\- Et bien fouillez-moi, si vous voulez en avoir le cœur net.

L'Auror commença par récupérer la baguette que tenait Isaac. Ensuite, il s'avança vers le couple, évitant les deux Mangemorts allongés sur le parquet, ainsi que les flaques de sang. La jeune femme s'écarta de l'homme d'affaires, qui faillit la ramener à lui. Elle lui accorda un regard noir. N'avait-il pas encore compris qu'ils devaient coopérer au lieu de fuir ? Elle comprenait tout de même la peur qui devait lui comprimer le cœur et les membres. Il était un ancien Mangemort, même s'il s'était de lui-même exilé en France, il avait des comptes à rendre au Royaume-Uni. Elisabeth avait plus peur pour lui que pour elle. Cependant, elle avait entendu, par Fleur, qu'un certain Drago Malefoy n'était pas allé en prison alors qu'il avait fait partie du groupe de Sorciers de Voldemort. Il lui restait un semblant d'espoir pour que l'homme d'affaires ne passe pas le reste de sa vie à Azkaban.

Alors, elle se plia à la fouille au corps que lui administrait l'Auror Potter. Elle répondit ensuite à toutes les questions sur les trois corps. Elle se laissa faire quand d'autres agents du Ministère arrivèrent sur les lieux pour les mettre en garde à vue. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle avait prévu son premier voyage en Grande-Bretagne. Pourtant, elle se plierait aux lois de ce pays, consciente de ses actes.

.

.

Isaac regarda Elisabeth se faire emmener loin de lui. Comme il l'avait lu dans son regard, il s'employa à se calmer et à coopérer avec les Aurors. Il se demandait encore comment la situation avait pu se détériorer à ce point en l'espace d'une après-midi. De plus, il ne reconnaissait plus vraiment la douce mais forte Elisabeth qu'il s'évertuait à véritablement connaître depuis plus d'un mois. Où était passée la fleuriste au sourire renversant ? Celle qui avait une famille compliquée, mais qui donnait de sa personne pour faire en sorte que les relations soient aussi cordiales que possible.

Elle avait abattu presque froidement deux hommes. Même si c'était pour protéger sa vie, il ne l'avait pas pensée capable d'un tel acte. Elle avait même prit les choses en main avec Potter, alors que quelques instants plus tôt, elle paniquait dans ses bras. Pendant que lui ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi faire. C'était pourtant lui le plus âgé dans le couple, le plus rompu à la négociation, celui qui avait connu la Première Guerre Sorcière. Son cerveau s'était complètement déconnecté, incapable de voir la situation en face.

Alors il se laissa faire quand les Aurors l'emmenèrent, grâce à un transplanage d'escorte, au Ministère de la Magie. On l'enferma dans une cellule du Département des Mystères, loin d'Elisabeth. Dans cette petite pièce, il se renferma sur lui-même, culpabilisant de ne pas avoir pu la protéger mieux, de ne pas avoir su la mettre à l'écart. Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux ?

Il perdit rapidement la notion du temps. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, essayant de trouver la meilleure solution possible pour sortir de là. Il avait perdu sa baguette, et on lui avait pris celle d'Alexander. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'appeler une personne de confiance qui pourrait l'aider. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à grand monde. L'homme d'affaires tournait comme un lion en cage dans sa cellule.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Isaac sursauta. Il n'avait rien entendu venir à cause du Maléfice de Silence qu'il savait posé sur la pièce. De la lumière entra dans la cellule, éblouissant un instant le Sorcier, dont les yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, une silhouette se dessina. Une voix froide s'éleva, rompant ainsi le silence imposé par le Sortilège.

\- Veuillez nous suivre, monsieur Bright.

Le susnommé s'exécuta sans broncher. La silhouette le laissa passer et il la suivit le long des couloirs labyrinthiques du Département des Mystères. Puis ils prirent un ascenseur qui les mena au niveau deux du Ministère. On l'emmena jusqu'à la pièce où le Magenmagot siégeait. Ainsi donc, il était l'heure de l'interrogatoire.

Alors qu'il entrait dans le tribunal des Sorciers, Isaac vit deux chaises à haut dossier devant lui. Tout autour, de nombreuses personnes étaient assises, semblant l'attendre. Le garde qui l'avait sorti de sa cellule le fit asseoir sur une des chaises, l'autre étant déjà occupée. L'Anglais tourna instinctivement sa tête vers l'autre personne. Elisabeth se tenait droite sur son siège, prête à en découdre. Elle ne lui accorda aucun regard.

Reportant ses yeux noirs sur les membres du tribunal, il vit que même le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, était présent dans l'assemblée. L'Auror Potter siégeait à côté de sa meilleure amie, et directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, Hermione Granger. Pratiquement toutes les grandes pontes du Monde Magique était présent pour la séance.

Le président du Magenmagot frappa le bois de son maillet et énonça une série de demandes.

\- Veuillez décliner vos identités, statut du Sang et nationalité.

\- Isaac Thomas Bright. Sorcier anglais, vivant en France depuis plus de vingt ans.

\- Elisabeth Marie Deguire. Cracmole française. Compagne d'Isaac Bright.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivés en Angleterre ?

\- Par Portoloin. Vous pourrez vérifier avec vos agents.

Le président se tourna vers un Sorcier qui hocha la tête. L'information était valable. Il y avait effectivement des traces de leur voyage dans les parchemins du Ministère. Pour l'instant, Isaac se sentait presque serein. Les questions plus délicates arriveront bien assez tôt. Pourtant les regards accusateurs des plus anciens Sorciers présents lui piquaient le corps. Apparemment le fait qu'Elisabeth s'était déclarée comme sa compagne ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Leur différence d'âge était immanquable. Connaissant les idées arriérées des Sorciers Anglais, ils ne leur feraient pas de cadeaux au moindre faux pas.

\- Est-ce votre premier voyage en Angleterre, miss Deguire ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Quel était le but de ce séjour ?

\- Isaac avait des affaires personnelles et professionnelles qu'il ne pouvait pas régler depuis la France. Nous avons décidé de venir ici tous les deux pour qu'il puisse me faire découvrir le pays où il a grandi.

La justification d'Elisabeth n'était pas vraiment fausse. Pourtant, l'Anglais savait que les Sorciers en face d'eux ne se contenteraient pas de cela.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il appuyer votre déclaration, miss ?

\- Mes parents, Irène et Jules Deguire. Ainsi que mon frère, Léandre, et ma sœur, Ophélie. Fleur Delacour-Weasley également.

Le nom de l'héroïne de guerre française fit murmurer l'assemblée. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce que la Cracmole connaisse Fleur. Isaac ne put que souligner l'importance de cette information. Le fait d'avoir d'abord mentionné sa famille puis une personne connue des membres de la société magique anglaise, était un joli coup. Ils allaient probablement convoquer la mère de famille pour attester les propos d'Elisabeth. Cependant, il sentit le regard du président sur sa tête. La prochaine question allait être pour lui.

\- Monsieur Bright, quelles sont les affaires personnelles et professionnelles énoncées par miss Deguire ?

\- Il se trouve qu'un vieil ami avait demandé à me voir. Il est aussi mon concurrent. Donc autant allier l'utile à l'agréable.

Les regards se firent suspicieux. Tous devaient avoir en tête les images prises par les Aurors dans le bureau d'Alexander. Tout ce sang, ces deux corps étendus sur le parquet, et le propriétaire des lieux, inconscient sur son balcon.

\- Comment expliquez-vous …

\- Pourquoi m'a-t-on fait mander de toute urgence ?

Isaac vit surgir l'aînée des Delacour dans le tribunal, son fils dans les bras. Sa colère se lisait sur son visage. Derrière venait son mari, William, ainsi que leurs deux filles. Visiblement, personne n'était resté à la maison. Il s'étonna de la rapidité du Ministère pour convoquer la Française.

\- Madame Delacour-Weasley, calmez-vous s'il-vous-plaît. Il se trouve que les personnes ici interrogées, plus particulièrement miss Deguire, nous ont dit que vous étiez au courant de leur présence sur nos terres.

\- Elisabeth, Isaac ? Mais que faites-vous dans ces chaises ? Que leur reproche-t-on ?

\- Répondez d'abord à notre question, puis nous répondrons aux vôtres.

\- Oui, bien sûr que je les connais. Ils sont tous deux les voisins de mes parents à Aigues-Mortes, mon village natal. Je côtoie Elisabeth depuis notre plus jeune âge.

\- Reconnaissez-vous avoir été informée des motifs de leur visite en Angleterre ?

\- Oui. Ils devaient s'y rendre pour affaires et pour faire un peu de tourisme. Voulez-vous bien me dire les accusations que vous portez à ces personnes innocentes ?

\- Monsieur Bright est accusé d'agression sur la personne d'Alexander Travers, ainsi que de trahison pour porter la Marque des Ténèbres. Quant à miss Deguire, elle est accusée d'avoir perpétré deux meurtres de sang-froid.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le Magenmagot. De ce qu'Isaac pouvait voir, Fleur avait grandement pâli et son mari l'avait rejointe près d'Elisabeth. Cette dernière regardait droit devant elle, mais semblait fixer un point dans le vague. Comme il la connaissait assez bien à présent, il put voir la tension dans ses épaules et dans ses jambes. Elle essayait de s'empêcher de parler, visiblement. Lui-même n'était plus aussi serein qu'auparavant. La raison de leur interrogatoire étant révélée, ils ne pourraient plus se protéger bien longtemps. Une sourde angoisse le prit aux tripes. Allaient-ils s'en sortir ?

* * *

**Et oui, vont-ils s'en sortir ? La suite au prochain chapitre ! En attendant, j'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me le dire en review juste en-dessous, ça ne prend pas longtemps :)**

**A samedi prochain,**

**MrsBrunette**


	17. 16 - Crois-tu qu'on s'en sortira ?

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce seizième chapitre. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant. Nous allons donc retrouver Isaac et Elisabeth devant les membres du Magenmagot. Que va-t-il résulter de cet interrogatoire ? Vous le saurez en lisant tous les mots écrits juste en-dessous. Comme toujours, je remercie chaleureusement Jess-Lili, pour ses corrections et remarques. Je rappelle que les dialogues en italique sont ceux qui sont dits en français.**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Crois-tu qu'on s'en sortira ?**

\- Monsieur Bright est accusé d'agression sur la personne d'Alexander Travers, ainsi que de trahison pour porter la Marque des Ténèbres. Quant à miss Deguire, elle est accusée d'avoir perpétré deux meurtres de sang-froid.

L'accusée ferma les yeux pour éviter de croiser le regard de son amie française. Les chefs d'accusations étaient enfin dits devant tout le monde. Bien sûr, pour les membres du Magenmagot, ils étaient évidents. En revanche, pour Elisabeth qui tentait de se mettre à la place de la mère de famille, tout devait être confus. La fleuriste alimentait comme elle pouvait la petite flamme d'espoir qui habitait son cœur.

_\- Pardon ? C'est une plaisanterie ?_

\- Maman, c'est quoi un meurtre ?

\- Madame Delacour-Weasley, veuillez vous exprimer en anglais.

\- William, fais sortir les enfants.

\- Mais Fleur …

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Il y a des comptes à régler ici.

Elisabeth rouvrit les yeux. Elle vit Fleur donner son fils à son mari. Ce dernier essaya tant bien que mal de retenir Victoire qui voulait la réponse à sa question. Dominique s'agitait dans les bras de William, sentant sûrement la tension dans la pièce. Le père de famille se débrouilla pour tenir à l'écart sa fille aînée, tout en assurant sa prise sur sa fille cadette et son dernier-né. La blonde déposa un baiser sur chacun des fronts de ses enfants, ainsi qu'un autre sur les lèvres de son mari. Elle laissa ensuite partir sa famille.

Le calme revint petit à petit dans le tribunal. L'interrogatoire allait pouvoir reprendre. Elisabeth sentait le regard d'Isaac et de Fleur sur elle, mais s'obstinait à garder le sien rivé sur les personnes assises en face d'elle. Finalement, cela allait être eux qui prendrait une décision quant à son avenir. Elle reconnaissait les héros de guerres qui siégeaient à côté du Ministère de la Magie Britannique. Elle les avait vus en photographies sur les journaux sorciers. Cependant, les avoir face à elle, ce n'était plus la même chose. D'ailleurs, Harry Potter se leva, portant ainsi l'attention sur lui.

\- Puis-je prendre la parole, monsieur le président du Magenmagot ?

\- Bien entendu, monsieur Potter.

\- En tant qu'Auror mandaté pour cette affaire, je voudrais parler des conditions dans lesquelles j'ai trouvé miss Deguire et monsieur Bright, un peu plus tôt dans la journée et ainsi expliquer à madame Delacour-Weasley la teneur des accusations qui portent sur ses deux amis.

\- Vous avez la libre parole en tant que professionnel.

\- Merci, monsieur. Il se trouve que depuis la fin de la Guerre, il y a de cela sept ans maintenant, des Mangemorts étaient encore en fuite. Mon équipe et moi-même cherchions monsieur Alexander Travers depuis longtemps. Nous avions perdu sa trace et même en faisant surveiller son manoir familial, il parvenait à nous échapper. Cependant, quand je suis retourné faire une ronde autour de ladite demeure, je l'ai trouvée changée.

\- Veuillez en venir aux faits, monsieur Potter.

\- Une mise en contexte était nécessaire, monsieur. Un premier problème se pose ici. Nous savions que des dispositions magiques avaient été posées sur la maison, nous empêchant ainsi d'en passer le portail ou la clôture. Nous n'avions pas les forces nécessaires pour faire tomber ces barrières, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Donc quand j'ai vu la grille ouverte, cela m'a rendu perplexe. Ensuite, je suis entré dans le manoir, après avoir prévenu mon équipe pour qu'elle puisse venir m'épauler en cas de problème. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la demeure. J'ai donc tout de suite écarté la piste d'un vol avec effraction.

\- Excuse-moi Harry, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui prouve qu'Isaac et Elisabeth ont bien commis les crimes dont les juges les accusent.

\- Madame Delacour-Weasley, veuillez éviter toute insulte déguisée. Sinon vous serez arrêtée pour outrage au Magenmagot.

\- En arrivant dans le bureau, j'ai trouvé deux corps inanimés dans une grande flaque de sang. Miss Deguire et monsieur Bright se tenait debout dans la pièce, monsieur Travers étendu, inconscient, derrière eux.

\- Qu'en avez-vous donc conclu, Auror Potter ?

\- Qu'il y a eu des combats dans ce bureau de la propriété Travers. Deux morts à l'arme blanche, probablement par les coups de l'épée ensanglantée, retrouvée sur le balcon. Une agression sur un Mangemort. La présence d'un autre Mangemort, inconnu de nos services. Enfin une Cracmole française, dont on se demande encore ce qu'elle venait faire dans ces histoires.

Après le discours de l'Auror, Elisabeth ne prononça rien. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, selon son point de vue de force de l'ordre. Tant que l'on ne lui demandait pas expressément de répondre à des questions, elle n'aurait pas à ouvrir la bouche et à faire fonctionner ses cordes vocales. Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse pour essayer de savoir comment Isaac et elle allaient pouvoir se sortir de ce bourbier sans y laisser trop de plumes. Elle se rappela la phrase que l'Anglais lui avait dite alors qu'il était venu dîner chez elle, quelques temps plus tôt. _« Nos probabilités d'en sortir sans trop de dommages sont quasiment nulles. »_

Ce qui était peut-être le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle était la plus impliquée dans les évènements du bureau. Elle avait levé la main sur des Sorciers. Elle les avait tués. Même si certains pourraient y voir de la légitime défense, au fond d'elle, la jeune femme savait qu'elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle se sentait capable de les achever. Alors, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait se défendre devant ces juges d'une autre nationalité que la sienne. En France, elle aurait eu droit à un avocat en Justice Magique, comme pouvaient avoir les Moldus dans leur propre droit. Cependant, ici en Angleterre, il n'en serait sûrement pas de même. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur le soutien de Fleur, en espérant que cette dernière ne lui tournerait pas le dos maintenant qu'elle avait connaissance des faits.

Peut-être pour se rassurer, Elisabeth tenta enfin un coup d'œil vers son amie. Cette dernière était toute pâle. Pourtant, elle semblait bouillonner de l'intérieur, comme le montraient ses poings serrés à en devenir blancs. Son énervement était-il dû aux accusations portées par l'Auror Potter ou bien dû au fait qu'elle lui avait caché encore des choses par rapport à Alexander ? La fleuriste ne put le dire.

Il régnait une certaine agitation dans le tribunal. Les murmures enflaient tellement qu'il était possible pour Elisabeth d'entendre ce qui se disait. On traitait Isaac et elle de tous les noms. On parlait de traîtres, de pactiser avec l'ennemi. Toutes les paroles prononcées par l'Auror Potter étaient désassemblées pour être réassemblées d'une tout autre manière. La Française se mordit fort les lèvres pour éviter de créer plus d'esclandre. Tout ceci était injuste.

Des larmes, contenant le bouillonnement de sentiments qui composait la Cracmole, commencèrent à s'accumuler au bord de ses yeux. Pendant plusieurs heures, elle avait réussi à garder un calme olympien, voire surnaturel. Cependant, ses nerfs étaient sur le point de craquer. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution viable pour eux. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, ses poings s'ouvrant et se fermant. Elle ne pouvait plus voir distinctement qui se tenait devant elle. Les sons semblaient lointains. La crise montait encore et encore, renversant tout sur son passage.

Soudain, elle sentit deux mains froides sur sa peau. Une enserrait ses propres mains. La seconde faisait des allers-retours sur son bras droit. La vision de la jeune femme se fit un peu plus claire. Fleur se tenait accroupie devant elle, ses mains fraîches autour des siennes. Elle voyait bien ses lèvres bouger, pourtant elle n'entendait pas ce qu'elle prononçait. Sûrement des mots de réconfort, pensa-t-elle. Elle baissa la tête vers l'autre main rassurante. Elle appartenait à un homme. Du regard, elle suivit le tracé familier de ces doigts, puis du bras auquel ils étaient reliés.

Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux noirs d'Isaac. Il avait tendu son corps autant qu'il le pouvait, malgré les liens magiques qui le retenaient sur sa chaise. Il ne tenta pas de lui parler. Par son regard profond, il fit passer toutes les émotions qu'il pouvait. Elisabeth ne l'avait jamais vu aussi expressif. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore par cœur cet homme qui partageait sa vie depuis un mois et demi. Pourtant, ils avaient traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble.

La Française eut l'impression que le mariage de Gabrielle s'était déroulé à des siècles de ce moment présent. Son regard ancré dans celui de l'homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer, elle retrouva la force de vaincre sa crise de panique. Ses yeux la rassuraient comme personne n'avait pu le faire auparavant. Petit à petit, les bruits redevinrent audibles pour ses oreilles. Sa vue se stabilisa, ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Elle retrouva un rythme cardiaque proche de la normale. Une expiration et une inspiration après l'autre. Une fois, totalement prête à se séparer de ce contact visuel, Elisabeth remercia du bout des lèvres Isaac.

Puis, la main de l'Anglais retourna à sa place. La fleuriste se concentra sur son amie qui se tenait toujours devant elle. Se faisant, elle croisa le regard vert de l'Auror Potter. Il semblait perturbé. Ensuite, ses pupilles regardèrent derrière la française blonde. Les juges du Magenmagot s'étaient levés pour exprimer leur mécontentement et demandaient que les Aurors empêchent les accusés de se parler ou de bouger complètement. Cependant, personne ne leur obéissait. Les reproches ne suffisaient pas à faire réagir le membre des forces de l'ordre. On appela ensuite madame Granger, qui rappela à tous qu'elle se nommait Granger-Weasley à présent et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Son énervement était perceptible. Elisabeth écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit l'héroïne de guerre poser une main au niveau de son ventre, caché par son ample robe de Sorcière.

Comme si Fleur s'était encore plus inquiétée en regardant le visage de son amie, elle serra un peu plus fort ses mains. Encore perdue dans ses pensée, la fleuriste posa enfin son regard bleuté sur la blonde. Sachant que les regards ne pourraient pas la rassurer totalement, elle parla d'une voix douce en chuchotant.

_\- Je crois que ton amie Hermione est enceinte._

_\- Comment ? Pourquoi me parles-tu de cela __maintenant__, Elisabeth ? _Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, je vais mieux qu'il y a quelques instants, grâce à Isaac et à toi. Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir caché deux ou trois petites choses ?

\- Je t'avais dit que je te soutiendrais jusqu'au bout, bêta. Comment as-tu pu penser que je te laisserais tomber ?

\- On m'accuse de meurtre quand même …

\- Ensemble, on arrivera à te faire sortir de ce guêpier. Isaac aussi.

Les coups de marteau sur le bois se firent entendre. Le président du Magenmagot devait avoir retrouvé son maillet. Ils devinrent très rapidement insistants, empêchant ainsi les deux Françaises de continuer de se parler. Fleur se redressa et sépara ses mains de celle de son amie. Le calme revint doucement dans le tribunal, la menace de s'en faire exclure convaincant les personnes présentes de se tenir correctement. Elisabeth remarqua la fatigue qui tirait les traits de l'homme au maillet. Ce dernier sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa robe et s'essuya le front. Puis, il reprit contenance et se leva.

\- Pendant que vous vous êtes rassasiés des détails de cette affaire, les juges et moi-même avons pris une décision. Le procès n'aura pas lieu aujourd'hui. Outre l'heure tardive et notre envie à tous de rentrer dans nos familles, le problème qui nous occupe est bien trop important pour prendre des dispositions hâtives.

Maintenant que l'attention était revenue vers les membres du Magenmagot, le président se rassit. Il enjoignit Hermione Granger-Weasley à prendre la parole. D'après Elisabeth, son charisme et sa prestance sauraient mettre au pas les plus récalcitrants. La Directrice adjointe du Département de la Justice Magique se leva à son tour.

\- Comme le disait monsieur le président, une décision a été prise. Au vu de la situation présente, il y aura trois procès. Celui de miss Deguire, avec pour garante madame Delacour-Weasley. Il se déroulera dans deux jours, ce samedi. Puis celui de monsieur Alexander Travers, le lundi. Ainsi, il aura récupéré de son coup à la tête et de sa dépense magique. Enfin, celui de monsieur Bright, la journée d'après, son cas étant plus complexe que les deux autres.

\- Hermione, si je puis me permettre, Isaac et Elisabeth vont-ils rester dans les cellules du Département des Mystères ?

\- Merci Fleur d'avoir posé la question. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, tu hébergeras miss Deguire à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Les protections autour de ta maison font partie des meilleures.

\- Bien entendu, je veillerai sur elle.

\- Alors c'est réglé. Harry lui posera un sortilège de traçage pour la procédure. Il a également accepté de prendre monsieur Bright chez lui, au Square Grimmaurd. Là encore les protections magiques sont fortes. Quant à monsieur Travers, il restera sous bonne garde à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- La séance est donc levée. Rendez-vous samedi vingt-trois juillet à dix heures ici-même.

Les décisions furent accueillies sans heurt. Les personnes présentes s'éparpillèrent et sortirent du tribunal. Le président du Magenmagot et les juges se retirèrent, laissant les accusés aux bons soins de l'Auror Potter et de la Directrice adjointe Granger-Weasley. Ces derniers descendirent dans la fosse en silence. À côté de la fleuriste, Fleur attendait, les mains sur les hanches. Avant de lever les sorts qui maintenaient les deux incriminés, les sorts de traçage furent posés. Puis, on leur donna l'autorisation de se lever.

Elisabeth tenta de se soulever de son siège d'un seul coup, mais dans son élan elle trébucha. En effet, après l'heure qu'elle venait de passer sur la chaise, ainsi que la fatigue accumulée dans la journée, ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle fut rattrapée _in extremis_ par Isaac. Elle s'accrocha à sa chemise, tachée du combat mené un peu plus tôt dans la journée contre Alexander. Se fichant de la poussière et du sang qui devaient les recouvrir tous les deux, elle l'enserra de ses bras le plus fortement possible. L'Anglais fit de même, lui laissant des baisers dans les cheveux. Le couple ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. La jeune femme s'empêcha de pleurer à nouveau quand elle croisa le regard désolé de son amant. Malgré la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge, elle se força à dire quelques mots.

_\- Crois-tu qu'on s'en sortira ?_

_\- N'aie pas peur et ne perds pas la foi, Elisabeth. Les conditions ne sont pas rêvées, mais cela aurait pu être bien pire._

La Cracmole ferma les yeux, voulant chasser les images d'un Isaac étendu sur le sol, abattu d'un Sortilège de la Mort. Elle-même étant déjà passée trop proche de la Faucheuse, elle ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée qu'elle aurait pu le perdre. L'objet de ses soucis lui fit relever le menton et elle ouvrit les yeux pour croiser ses pupilles noires.

_\- Mon amour … Arrête de penser à des choses horribles. Nous sommes en vie._

_\- Mais s'ils te mettent en prison ? Si nous finissons tous les deux en prison ici ? Ou toi à Azkaban et moi en France ?_

_\- Chut … Cesse de penser à tout cela._

\- Nous sommes désolés de vous interrompre, mais il va falloir y aller.

Les trois héros de guerre s'étaient rapprochés du couple. Il était temps pour Fleur et Elisabeth de rejoindre William et les enfants à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, si le rouquin était parti pour Cornouaille. La Cracmole s'essuya les yeux et se laissa embrasser une dernière fois par Isaac. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, conscients qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant le samedi. L'Auror Potter prit place à côté du cinquantenaire et il posa sa main sur son épaule, le guidant ainsi vers la sortie. La Française regarda les deux silhouettes sortir du tribunal. Une fois hors de sa vue, elle se tourna vers la Directrice adjointe.

\- Merci madame Granger-Weasley, de m'avoir permis de rester chez Fleur.

\- Ce n'est qu'une petite goutte d'eau dans la grande Pensine que constitue cette affaire, miss Deguire. J'espère que l'issue en sera heureuse.

\- Allons-y, Elisabeth.

L'ancienne Gryffondor et les Françaises échangèrent un signe de tête entendu. Ces dernières se suivirent en sortant du Magenmagot. À l'extérieur de la pièce attendait le reste de la famille de Fleur. Elisabeth resta en retrait pendant que la mère embrassait ses proches. Elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. William allait-il accepter que ses enfants côtoient une présumée meurtrière ? Son amie avait accepté la proposition de madame Granger-Weasley, mais son mari allait-il être du même avis ?

\- Elisabeth ?

À l'entente de son prénom, la susnommée tourna la tête vers le père de famille. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle n'y vit aucune once de mépris. William reprit, dès qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait capté son attention.

-Je crois en la présomption d'innocence. Tant que le procès ne sera pas passé et que l'on ne t'aura pas déclarée coupable, tu n'auras rien à craindre à la maison. Je sais que tu ne feras aucun mal à mes enfants.

\- Merci William…

Les larmes menacèrent à nouveau de percer la barrière de ses paupières. La jeune femme respira un grand coup pour se calmer. Puis, elle suivit la famille vers les étages supérieurs du Ministère de la Magie. Dans le hall, quelques personnes les regardaient avec curiosité. Ils avancèrent un peu plus vite pour gagner l'espace de transplanage. Rompue à l'exercice, Fleur se chargea de faire transplaner sa fille aînée, ainsi qu'Elisabeth. William s'occupa des deux plus jeunes.

Tous se retrouvèrent face à l'entrée de la Chaumière aux Coquillages. William avec Louis, Victoire et Dominique partirent en tête vers la maison. Les lumières s'allumèrent petit à petit, illuminant l'extérieur proche de la bâtisse. C'était comme si cette dernière reprenait vie. Elisabeth et Fleur étaient restées immobiles, observant le crépuscule. La brune leva la tête vers le firmament composé d'un dégradé de rose et d'orange. Quand elle était partie du manoir d'Alexander, il faisait encore bien jour. Elle essaya de calculer combien de temps elle avait passé dans sa cellule au Département des Mystères, puis celui passé dans le Magenmagot.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, la jeune femme regarda les vagues s'écraser sur les falaises. Elle avait envie d'aller les admirer. Pourtant, elle se retint car elle ne savait pas jusqu'où elle pouvait aller sans déclencher le sortilège apposé par l'Auror Potter. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle sursauta quand elle sentit la main froide de Fleur se poser sur son bras. Elle tourna la tête vers la mère de famille qui la regardait avec tendresse.

\- Hermione m'a dit que tu pouvais avancer jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Le sort ne déclenchera l'alerte que si tu pars de l'autre côté, dans les collines.

\- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, Fleur, pour tout ce que tu as pu faire pour Isaac et moi jusqu'à présent.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas tué ces gens de sang-froid. Si les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient été jugés pour avoir assassiné des Mangemorts, je ne serais pas là pour te parler. D'ailleurs, si jamais tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive, n'oublie pas que je suis là.

Elisabeth ne fut pas capable d'en entendre plus. Elle prit son amie dans ses bras. Celle-ci mit quelques secondes avant de lui rendre son étreinte, à cause de la surprise. Elle continua à lui murmurer des mots de réconforts à l'oreille. Les larmes vinrent encore inonder les joues de la brune. Ses nerfs lâchaient de nouveau. Les caresses de Fleur dans son dos l'aidèrent à se calmer au bout de cinq minutes.

Puis, des petits pas rapides se firent entendre dans l'herbe à proximité des deux Françaises. Elles se séparèrent, sur le qui-vive. Une voix fluette et familière leur parvint, les rassurant instantanément. Victoire avançait vers elles. Pour attirer l'attention de la fleuriste, elle tira sur l'ourlet du haut de cette dernière. La brune se baissa à la hauteur de la fillette, lui accordant ainsi toute sa concentration.

_\- Ne t'en fais pas, tatie Eli. Maman, elle te sauvera !_

_\- Merci Victoire. Tu es une adorable petite fille. Tu sais, tu peux parler en anglais avec moi._

_\- Mamie Apolline dit tout le temps que je dois travailler mon français. Comme tu es à la maison, on va pouvoir parler dans cette langue !_

_\- Si tu en as envie, ma jolie._

La blondinette continua à babiller sur ce que William était en train de préparer à dîner. Puis elle tira sa mère et Elisabeth par les mains pour les emmener à l'intérieur. L'air marin commençait à devenir frais et Victoire voulait montrer ses nouveaux tours de Magie à la fleuriste. Presque à contrecœur, elle quitta l'extérieur et l'odeur de la mer. Intérieurement, elle se promit d'aller au bord des falaises le lendemain.

Quand elles entrèrent dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages, Louis pleurait de tout son soûl. Fleur se précipita vers son fils, lui donnant instinctivement ce qu'il voulait. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui donna le sein, sous le regard attendri d'Elisabeth. Cependant, elle ne put pas s'attarder sur la scène car Victoire lui demandait déjà de la regarder faire voler des cubes en bois. Dominique tournait aussi autour d'elle, réclamant de l'attention. La fleuriste aurait voulu la mettre sur ses genoux, mais ses habits n'étaient plus tout frais.

La jeune femme croisa le regard bleuté de William, qui prit le relais auprès des fillettes. Il lui indiqua où se trouvait la salle de bain, ainsi que la commode de vêtements de Fleur. Quand elle ressortirait de la douche, ils feraient en sorte de les mettre à sa taille. Elle le remercia chaleureusement et prit le chemin de la salle d'eau. Dans les affaires de l'autre Française, elle trouva un haut rouge ainsi qu'un bas noir, tous simples. Il y aurait juste une petite retouche à faire au niveau de la taille. L'eau de la douche lui fit un bien fou. Pendant qu'elle se détendait, elle pensa à Isaac qui se trouvait chez Harry Potter. Pensait-il à elle ? Elle espérait que ce serait le cas. Malgré tout, il lui manquait.

Une fois lavée, séchée et habillée, Elisabeth ressortit de la salle de bain. Ce fut au tour des fillettes de prendre leur bain. Fleur s'en occupa, juste après avoir retouché les vêtements que portaient la fleuriste. Puis, cette dernière alla retrouver William à la cuisine. Il préparait le repas pour tout le groupe. Elle lui proposa son aide, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Couper les légumes permit à la brune de ne pas repenser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant cette longue journée.

Dans le silence le plus religieux, le père de famille et la fleuriste mirent la table. Sans se concerter, ils avaient adopté un savant mélange de la manière moldue avec la manière sorcière. Un sortilège de lévitation par-ci, le bruit des verres s'entrechoquant par-là. Ils jetaient de temps en temps des coups d'œil vers le berceau de Louis pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Parfois, on entendait les filles rire à travers le battant de la porte de la salle d'eau. Dans ces moments-là, leurs regards se croisèrent et des sourires naissaient sur leurs lèvres. Soudain, Victoire sortit en trombe de la pièce où elle avait pris son bain, à moitié habillée.

\- Victoire Leah Weasley, reviens ici tout de suite !

\- Mais Maman, il faut montrer les bulles à tatie Elisabeth ! Elles lui remonteront le moral, j'en suis sûre !

\- Viens finir de t'habiller avant. Elisabeth sera toujours là dans cinq minutes.

Fleur sortit de la salle de bain à la suite de son aînée et sa cadette parfaitement habillée dans les bras. William quitta sa tâche pour reconduire la blondinette vers sa mère. Cette dernière lui donna Dominique, qui bâillait déjà. Tandis que la semi-Vélane retournait vêtir sa fille, le père de famille donna un biberon de lait à la rouquine. À peine avait-elle terminé, qu'elle s'endormit dans les bras du père de famille. Elisabeth le regarda monter à l'étage pour aller la coucher.

Cette fois-ci, Victoire ressortit totalement habillée et un peu plus calme de la salle de bain. Apparemment elle avait oublié son histoire de bulles, car elle s'assit directement à table. Elle invita sa tante d'adoption à faire de même. Fleur amena les plats, qui avaient été maintenus au chaud par un sortilège. William redescendit les escaliers et vint s'asseoir à son tour. Pendant tout le repas, les babillages de Victoire meublèrent le silence des adultes. Ces derniers répondaient parfois à la fillette, qui ne les écoutaient pas toujours.

Puis, il fut l'heure du coucher pour l'aînée des Delacour-Weasley. Cette dernière luttait déjà contre le sommeil depuis plusieurs minutes. Quand sa mère voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre, elle se débattit.

\- Non Maman ! Je veux que ce soit tatie Eli qui me lise une histoire.

Les yeux bleus de Victoire se remplissaient déjà de larmes alors que les adultes s'entre-regardaient. D'un commun accord, les deux époux laissèrent leur fille à Elisabeth. Cette dernière n'était pas sûre de bien s'y prendre avec les enfants. Pourtant, elle se laissa faire quand la blondinette lui prit la main, la guidant ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre. Se rappelant que le brossage de dents était important, la fleuriste réussit à la convaincre de faire un crochet par la salle de bain.

Toutes les deux avaient la bouche pleine de dentifrice quand Fleur débarqua dans la salle d'eau pour se démaquiller. Les trois filles se regardèrent dans le miroir, se souriant. Puis Elisabeth et Victoire quittèrent la pièce, laissant la mère de famille prendre une douche. Une fois dans la chambre de la fillette, cette dernière prit son exemplaire des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ et demanda à la fleuriste de lui lire celui de _La Fontaine de Bonne Fortune_. Prenant le temps de faire toutes les voix et de lire lentement, la jeune femme se prit au jeu.

Alors qu'elle finissait sa lecture, elle vit que la petite fille était déjà partie au pays des songes. Elle posa donc le livre sur la table de chevet, puis lui déposa un baiser sur le front et remontant les couvertures sur elle. D'expérience, elle savait que les nuits pouvaient être fraîches en bord de mer. Enfin, elle sortit de la pièce, allant chercher les parents de la petite pour qu'ils la bordent et éteignent la lumière d'un coup de baguette.

Fleur montra à Elisabeth sa chambre. Celle-ci donnait sur la mer. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son amie, elle ouvrit en grand la fenêtre. Elle respira l'air iodé. Son esprit bouillonnant se calma quelque peu. Écoutant le son des vagues s'écrasant contre les roches, elle se relaxa et médita. Se sentant prête à aller dormir, elle ferma les volets et la fenêtre. Finalement, elle se glissa sous les draps froids en frissonnant. Elle regrettait qu'Isaac ne soit pas là pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle laissa son esprit divaguer vers ce grand homme aux cheveux et yeux noirs de jais. Elle tomba dans le sommeil peu de temps après, son corps la lâchant après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu durant cette journée mouvementée.

**Voilà, voilà ... Les prochains chapitres seront donc tournés sur les procès des différents personnages impliqués. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message juste en-dessous pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**A samedi prochain !**

**MrsBrunette**


	18. 17 - Comment avait-elle pu ?

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Voilà donc le chapitre 17 de _Voulez-vous m'aimer ?_ J'espère que vous allez bien, malgré les grosses chaleurs que nous avons eu en France. Comme toujours, un grand merci à Jess-Lili pour ses corrections et ses commentaires avisés.**

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse avec le chapitre !**

**P.S. : Je vous rappelle que les dialogues en italique sont dits en français.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Comment avait-elle pu ?**

Elisabeth s'était réveillée plus d'une fois en sueur cette nuit-là. Des cauchemars avaient hanté son sommeil. Elle revoyait sans cesse les deux visages des Mangemorts tués de sa main. Son inconscient avait rejoué la scène sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Au plus noir de la nuit, Fleur était même venue la voir pour la rassurer. La brune avait crié dans son sommeil et avait alerté la mère de famille. Elle s'était excusée comme elle le pouvait entre deux sanglots. La blonde l'avait aidée en lui disant que Louis s'était réveillé peu de temps avant elle, pour demander à téter. Puis, elles avaient discuté pendant de nombreuses minutes, la Cracmole se confiant petit à petit à son amie.

Fleur lui avait proposé une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves et elle avait longuement hésité. Cependant, sous l'insistance de l'autre Française, elle avait accepté d'en prendre une dose. Ce fut ainsi qu'Elisabeth s'éveilla avec le soleil, après quelques heures de sommeil profond. Assise dans son lit, elle ne se sentait pas reposée pour autant. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Devait-elle, et surtout pouvait-elle, écrire à sa famille pour leur donner des nouvelles ? Sa sœur Ophélie était peut-être en train de se faire du souci pour elle au moment où elle réfléchissait. Bien entendu, leur parler de l'affaire serait une erreur. Cela les inciterait à venir en Angleterre. Même si elle s'était plus ou moins réconciliée avec sa mère, la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas voir son regard déçu. Renonçant donc à son idée, sous les draps, elle croisa les doigts pour que les nouvelles ne parviennent pas jusqu'en France.

Un bruit de pas vers le seuil de la porte de sa chambre la sortit de ses pensées. Par réflexe, les muscles de la brune se tendirent. Des voix étouffées se firent entendre. Elle fixa le battant de bois, certaine qu'il allait s'ouvrir sur quelqu'un qui lui voudrait du mal. Elle se souvenait qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre d'amis de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, cette dernière appartenant à son amie. Toutefois, l'idée que des Aurors pourraient débarquer sans prévenir pour la remettre en cellule faisait monter son angoisse. Pourtant, sa certitude vola en éclats quand les bruits s'estompèrent. Elle se sentait pourtant en sécurité chez Fleur. De plus, il n'y avait personne d'autre que le mari de la blonde et ses enfants. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier de tout ce qu'elle entendait.

Pour éviter de suivre sur le chemin de réflexions paranoïaques, où elle avait déjà fait quelques pas sans totalement s'en rendre compte, elle repoussa les draps et alla ouvrir les volets pour faire entrer la lumière dans la pièce. Elle fut obligée de mettre une de ses mains devant ses yeux pour ne pas se faire éblouir, tandis qu'elle poussait le panneau de bois. Le vent marin s'engouffra dans la pièce en même temps que le soleil. Sentant la chaleur de ses rayons sur sa peau, elle ferma complètement les yeux et posa ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Comme la veille au soir, elle prit le temps de respirer l'air iodé. Soudain, deux coups portés à la porte la surprirent. Elle se tourna vers le battant et se racla la gorge avant de parler.

\- Entrez !

\- Bonjour Eli, la potion t'a aidée à dormir ?

\- Oui, Fleur. Merci beaucoup. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Bientôt dix heures du matin. Tout le monde est déjà debout. Je viens t'apporter des vêtements retouchés.

Elisabeth se tourna vers son amie et prit les habits en la remerciant. Elle ne savait pas trop quelle tête elle pouvait avoir après une nuit aussi agitée. Elle se compara à Fleur, qui semblait être déjà apprêtée. Pas un de ses cheveux blonds ne partait de travers, ses vêtements n'étaient pas froissés, ses yeux n'avaient aucune trace de ses réveils répétitifs pour nourrir son fils. Cela rappela à la Cracmole tous les artifices magiques dont elle ne pouvait pas se parer seule. Elle avait pourtant appris à se maquiller à la méthode Moldue, même si cela lui prenait beaucoup plus de temps qu'un simple sortilège. Malgré tout, la trentenaire ne mettait jamais trop de choses sur son visage. À ce moment précis, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir sa trousse de produits de beauté sous la main.

Une caresse amicale sur son bras fit redescendre sur Terre la fleuriste. Il était temps pour elle de s'habiller et de profiter de sa journée à la Chaumière aux Coquillages pour se ressourcer et préparer ce qu'elle allait dire aux membres du Magenmagot. Le lendemain à la même heure, elle serait de retour sur cette chaise inconfortable, devant une assemblée de Sorciers chargée de la juger coupable ou innocente des deux meurtres dont elle était accusée.

Alors que Fleur ressortait de la chambre, Elisabeth referma la fenêtre et fit le lit. Elle croisa son propre regard dans le miroir, posé sur la coiffeuse. Le bleu de ses yeux était un peu terni par la fatigue qu'elle ressentait. Des cernes s'étaient installés. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille, comme elle avait passé la nuit à se retourner dans son lit. Elle faisait vraiment pâle figure à côté de la semi-Vélane. Durant son enfance, elle avait beaucoup admiré la blonde. Son aura s'était intensifiée au fil des années, alors que la petite Cracmole s'était cachée de plus en plus dans les ombres. Pourtant, sa voisine était très souvent venue la sortir de cette noirceur. Elisabeth ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier pour toutes les attentions que Fleur lui avait donné tout au long de leur amitié. Même avec la Manche qui les séparaient, elle avait fait en sorte de donner des nouvelles à la brune.

Sortant de sa mélancolie, la Française passa la porte de sa chambre avec les vêtements prêtés par la mère de famille dans les bras. Elle se fit discrète pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Une fois enfermée dans la pièce, elle se déshabilla et prit une douche rafraîchissante. Elle se débarrassa ainsi de toute la sueur versée pendant ses cauchemars de la nuit. Quand elle sortit de l'eau, elle s'enroula dans une serviette-éponge. En s'étudiant dans le miroir alors qu'elle se séchait, Elisabeth remarqua que des bleus s'étaient formés à plusieurs endroits sur son corps. Dans l'adrénaline du combat, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait dû se cogner quelque part. En repensant à cela, les visages des deux Mangemorts lui apparurent. Elle étouffa un gémissement de culpabilité.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le goût du sang s'imposa sur son palais, qu'elle arrêta de se mordre les lèvres. Des points noirs s'étaient déposés sur sa rétine, preuve qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps son souffle. Elle relâcha l'air de ses poumons d'un seul coup, embuant du même coup la glace. Son portrait ainsi recouvert, Elisabeth put reprendre contenance et s'habiller. Elle mit ses habits de nuit dans le panier à linge sale et sortit enfin de la salle de bain. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'une tête blonde fondit sur elle.

_\- Tu es enfin sortie, tatie Eli ! _Papa a préparé des pancakes ce matin, il faut que tu y goûtes !

\- Victoire, laisse respirer notre invitée.

La petite blonde obéit en tapant des pieds, peu ravie d'avoir été rappelée à l'ordre par son père. Elisabeth la suivit jusque vers la grande table où elle avait dîné la veille. Une pile de pancakes trônait dans une assiette au centre du plateau de bois. Différents jus de fruits avaient été alignés sur le côté gauche, avec des verres. La Française se sentit honteuse d'avoir provoqué tout ce remue-ménage chez son amie. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'ils mettent les petits plats dans les grands pour elle.

\- William, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout cela …

\- Cela m'a fait plaisir. De plus, Victoire m'en réclamait depuis des jours. C'était l'occasion d'exaucer son souhait.

Sur ces paroles, le père de famille retourna en cuisine avec des couverts sales à la main. Elisabeth entendit le bruit de la vaisselle qui s'entrechoquait, signe qu'il était en train de la nettoyer à méthode Moldue. Cela la fit sourire. Puis, le ventre de la jeune femme se rappela à elle et elle s'assit sur une chaise libre, après s'être servie en pancakes et en jus de fruits. En silence, elle mangea, dégustant chaque bouchée. Peut-être était-ce là un des derniers petits-déjeuners qu'elle mangerait. Elle allait possiblement ne plus revoir cet endroit de sa vie. La nourriture eut soudain un goût de cendre dans sa bouche. La brune repoussa son assiette à peine entamée. Comment pouvait-elle se faire plaisir alors qu'elle était passible d'un crime ?

Incapable de rester plus longtemps assise dans cette maison, la Cracmole repoussa violemment sa chaise. Victoire et Dominique, qui jouaient un peu plus loin, laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise. Alors qu'Elisabeth s'enfuyait vers l'extérieur, elle vit un éclair roux sortir précipitamment de la cuisine et une vague blonde descendre à toute vitesse les escaliers. Se sentant coupable d'avoir fait peur aux enfants, elle s'éloigna de la Chaumière aux Coquillage en direction de la mer. Elle savait qu'elle avait le droit d'aller jusqu'au bord des falaises. Ce fut à cet endroit qu'elle alla, la vue brouillée par des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait refouler.

Elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, ses jambes ne la soutenant plus. Elle était proche de l'asphyxie à cause des sanglots qui s'accumulaient dans sa gorge. La culpabilité la rongeait. Comment avait-elle pu prendre la vie de ces deux hommes ? Elle était bien consciente qu'ils l'avaient grandement menacée. Toutefois, elle se souvenait bien avoir analysé froidement la situation. Dans son esprit, la scène se rejouait. Elle avait commencé par assommer un Mangemort avec son verre. Puis elle avait fauché les jambes d'un autre, dont la tête avait fini par cogner un des coins du bureau. Enfin, elle avait tranché la gorge de celui qu'elle avait assommé, et qui s'était réveillé entre-temps.

Elisabeth pouvait encore sentir l'odeur du sang dans ses narines. Et si ces Mangemorts avaient une famille ? Elle avait probablement enlevé la vie à un père, un frère, un fils ou un mari. En pleine conscience de cause ou malgré eux, ils avaient fait une série de mauvais choix durant leur existence. Mais qui était-elle pour juger s'ils avaient mérité de vivre ou de mourir ? Elle devrait tout avouer à Fleur et à William sur-le-champ. Puis tout raconter au Magenmagot. Elle ne pouvait pas plaider la légitime défense. Elle ne pourrait plus se regarder dans un miroir si elle s'en sortait sans le moindre dommage, alors que des familles avaient sûrement perdu un proche. Malgré le voile de culpabilité qui était tombé sur son esprit et qui tentait de l'étouffer, la jeune femme entendit une voix familière l'appeler.

_\- Elisabeth !_

_\- Fleur, ne t'approche pas !_

_\- Laisse-moi venir vers toi, s'il-te-plaît._

_\- Non ! Je suis une meurtrière. J'ai tué deux personnes._

_\- Bon sang, c'était de la légitime défense !_

_\- Tu n'y étais pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir._

_\- Je me fiche de tout cela. Tu n'es pas une meurtrière. Je le sais du plus profond de mon cœur._

Elisabeth trouva la force de se lever pour faire face à la mère de famille. En croisant le regard bleuté de Fleur, elle y lut de la peur. Même son amie avait peur d'elle à présent. Le désespoir s'empara du cœur de la Française. La voix de la culpabilité lui chuchotait de s'enfuir, de ne pas mettre en danger la famille de son amie, voire même de sauter des falaises. Non elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle voulait purger la peine qu'elle encourrait. La jeune femme tourna donc la tête vers les collines, où le sortilège de traçage avertirait les Aurors, si elle les atteignait. Elle ne serait plus une menace si elle était enfermée dans les geôles du Ministère de la Magie. Elle fit un pas, puis deux, puis trois, avançant avec détermination vers son objectif.

_\- Tu as pensé à Isaac ? À ce qu'il penserait de toi, alors que tu t'apprêtes à prendre des décisions égoïstes ?_

La brune s'arrêta net à la mention de l'homme d'affaires. Elle n'avait plus pensé à lui depuis la veille au soir. Emportée dans ses délires coupables, elle l'avait totalement occulté. La petite voix sournoise qui lui murmurait à l'oreille lui disait qu'Isaac n'aurait plus d'ennuis si elle se livrait aux Aurors. Après tout, elle avait déjà collaboré avec eux quand l'Anglais et elle se trouvaient sur les lieux du crime. Elle pourrait encore le faire et ainsi l'écarter de tout danger. Il pourrait se refaire une vie, racheter son passé comme avait pu le faire Drago Malefoy. Fleur témoignerait pour lui. Elle dirait qu'il avait toujours été un voisin exemplaire, qu'il n'était pas une menace pour la société. Alors la jeune femme reprit sa marche. Elle n'entendait que vaguement Fleur éructer après elle.

_\- Elisabeth Marie Deguire ! Je t'interdis de faire un pas de plus. Je te stupéfixerais si jamais tu continues à avancer vers ces collines._

_\- Isaac pourra vivre en paix si j'avoue tout, si je prends tous les chefs d'accusations pour moi. Je n'aurais qu'à dire que c'était mon idée de venir en Angleterre, que je voulais me venger d'Alexander pour avoir saccagé ma boutique, que je voulais protéger l'homme que j'aimais._

_\- Comment peux-tu formuler des choses pareilles ? Quelle mouche t'a piquée pendant la nuit ?_

_\- Celle de la culpabilité, Fleur. Elle me ronge ..._

Les sanglots réapparurent aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient éloignés peu de temps auparavant. Elisabeth n'avait plus de larmes pour pleurer. Ses yeux la brûlaient et elle respirait difficilement. Un corps la frappa de plein fouet. Elle vit à peine les cheveux blonds de son amie lui balayer le visage. Les deux Françaises tombèrent à la renverse dans l'herbe.

_\- Reprends-toi Elisabeth ! Ne te laisse pas submerger par la culpabilité. Elle ne t'apportera que du mal._

_\- Mais ce que j'ai fait est mal._

_\- Oui, je sais. Moi aussi j'ai tué. J'ai été à ta place._

_\- Tu es une héroïne de guerre._

_\- Le statut ne fait pas tout. Tu crois que j'ai bien vécu le fait d'avoir levé ma baguette et prononcé le Sortilège de la Mort sur des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes ? Tu crois que je n'y pense plus ? Moi aussi, la culpabilité m'a rongée pour chacune des vies que j'ai ôtées. Et tu sais quoi ? Je l'ai acceptée. J'ai fait avec. Je me suis construite une vie. Ces hommes ne méritent pas que tu t'apitoies sur leur sort. Ils ont choisi de suivre un mage noir détraqué. Tu as aidé la société en les empêchant de nuire à nouveau._

Elisabeth resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre à Fleur. Les mots creusaient leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Elle sentit les bras de son amie l'entourer. Les paroles de la blonde firent enfin effet sur elle. Elle avait effectivement arrêté des hommes dangereux. Alexander Travers ne pourrait plus faire de mal à personne. La jeune femme se mit alors à espérer que le procès du Mangemort soit vite expédié et qu'il soit envoyé en prison.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier Isaac ? Il avait tant fait pour elle ce dernier mois. Ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient fait que croître depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de danser avec lui au mariage de Gabrielle. Il l'avait aidée au mieux quand sa boutique avait été ravagée. Il avait tenté de la protéger à de nombreuses reprises, de la dissuader de venir avec lui en Angleterre. Jusqu'au bout, il lui avait fait confiance. Et voilà qu'elle ne se souciait plus que de laver sa propre culpabilité.

_\- Je ne suis qu'une égoïste …_

_\- Non, Elisabeth. Tu t'es laissée emporter par tous les sentiments qui tourbillonnent en toi. Je suis pareille. Nous retenons tout en nous, jusqu'à ce que la bombe éclate._

_\- Comment as-tu fait pour te relever après la Bataille Finale ?_

_\- J'avais des amis sur qui compter. J'avais, et j'ai toujours, un mari qui me soutient corps et âme. Tu as cela aussi. Tu m'as moi, tu as Isaac, tu as ta famille en France._

Elisabeth releva la tête vers son amie. Cette dernière avait raison, elle était loin d'être seule. Il était fini le temps où tout le monde la mettait de côté parce qu'elle était différente et parce qu'elle n'était pas dans la norme. Elle avait rencontré un homme qui était prêt à tout remettre en jeu pour qu'elle ne souffre pas, pour qu'elle ne risque rien. Alors elle devait se relever, affronter ses actions, se battre pour ne pas suivre une ligne toute tracée par la culpabilité.

Fleur sembla noter le changement chez la brune car elle se mit à sourire. La Cracmole n'était pas fière des mots qu'elle avait dit alors qu'elle était en pleine crise. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant présent car une tête blonde, puis une tête rousse se jetèrent sur elle. Victoire et Dominique la serrèrent du mieux qu'elles purent dans leurs petits bras, lui donnant la force nécessaire pour se remettre de ses émotions. Fleur aida Elisabeth à se lever après cette effusion d'émotions. Oui, Elisabeth avait des personnes sur qui compter.

.

.

Le matin du samedi vingt-trois juillet, Elisabeth se réveilla un peu plus reposée que la veille. Malgré tout le sommeil qu'elle avait eu, grâce notamment à une dose de potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, elle était anxieuse. C'était le jour de son procès et elle se rongeait déjà les ongles alors qu'il n'était que sept heures du matin. Elle pouvait presque entendre sa mère lui faire la remarque qu'elle devait arrêter sous peine de se retrouver avec des mains affreuses. Dire que sa famille n'était normalement pas au courant de ce qui allait arriver aujourd'hui. Elisabeth se représenta une image de sa mère qu'elle avait reléguée au fond de son esprit. Irène Deguire affrontant l'adversité la tête haute et baguette en main. Enfin, c'était l'idée que la jeune femme s'était faite de sa mère quand elle était plus jeune. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas repensé à sa génitrice sous cet angle.

Un coup frappé sur sa porte de chambre la fit sortir de ses rêveries. La Française vit la poignée se tourner et la tête de Fleur passer à travers l'ouverture qui s'était créée, tandis qu'elle poussait le battant. La mère de famille était venue la prévenir que le petit-déjeuner était prêt et qu'il ne faudrait pas traîner. Elisabeth lui promit de descendre manger dès qu'elle se serait préparée. La blonde acquiesça et laissa tranquille son amie. Cette dernière attendit que les bruits de pas s'estompent avant de se lever de son lit.

Elle alla ouvrir les volets. Le soleil et l'air iodé, qu'elle affectionnait tant, entrèrent par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle n'en revenait pas à quel point des petites choses, comme la météo, pouvaient influer sur son état d'esprit. Après avoir pris son moment de méditation, elle s'habilla avec les vêtements que Fleur lui avait donné la veille alors qu'elles montaient se coucher. L'ensemble était noir, d'une simplicité extrême mais toujours avec élégance. Elisabeth se sentait confiante, pendant qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir de la chambre. Prenant une dernière respiration de l'air venant de la mer, elle referma la fenêtre et fit son lit. Puis elle descendit enfin l'escalier qui la mènerait vers le petit-déjeuner.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle à manger, Fleur et William étaient déjà attablés. À la place attitrée d'Elisabeth, dont le placement avait été ordonnée par Victoire, trônait une tasse de thé ainsi que du pain perdu. Elle alla s'asseoir et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide brûlant. Le silence régnait dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages, ce qui étonna la jeune femme qui s'était très rapidement habituée aux bruits incessants des enfants dans la maisonnée.

\- Les filles ne sont pas encore levées ?

\- Nous les avons déjà déposées chez les parents de William. Il ne reste que Louis à la maison. Mais il les rejoindra quand nous partirons pour le Ministère.

\- Elles ont été réveillées très tôt alors ...

\- Quand elles ont su, hier soir, qu'elles allaient chez leur mamie Molly, elles ont pris soin de se réveiller à l'aube pour nous rappeler qu'il ne fallait pas oublier de les y emmener.

Les trois adultes éclatèrent de rire devant les frasques que pouvaient faire les deux enfants. L'ambiance s'en trouva un peu plus légère que lorsqu'Elisabeth avait fait son apparition un peu plus tôt. La conversation tourna autour de la famille de William, puisque la trentenaire ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Cependant, quand le père de famille évoqua rapidement son frère Fred décédé au combat pendant la Seconde Guerre Sorcière, la faim de la jeune femme fut coupée. Des regards peinés s'échangèrent et chacun retourna à sa tasse.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Fleur insista pour qu'Elisabeth n'aide pas aux tâches ménagères. Ainsi, la brune se retrouva désœuvrée. Pour éviter de tourner en rond dans le salon tout en se rongeant les ongles, elle alla prendre l'air près des falaises. A son arrivée, deux jours auparavant, elle s'était promis de prendre le temps de contempler la mer. La veille, elle s'était effondrée sous la culpabilité et n'avait donc pas pu honorer cette promesse. Puisqu'elle avait encore une bonne heure et demie de calme devant elle, elle s'assit dans l'herbe verte, les pieds pendant dans le vide. Elle regarda ces vagues qui s'écrasaient sur les pierres. Elle se laissa ballotter par la brise, lâchant prise sur ses pensées.

Le soleil monta toujours plus haut dans le ciel, jusqu'à ce que Fleur vienne sortir Elisabeth de sa contemplation. Cette dernière avait de nouveau sursauté quand son amie avait posé doucement sa main sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête vers la blonde et elles échangèrent un regard entendu. Puis, elle se leva et épousseta sa robe pour enlever les brins d'herbes qui auraient pu s'y accrocher. Les deux Françaises retrouvèrent William sur le seuil de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, ce dernier ayant déjà emmené Louis à sa mère. La semi-Vélane donna sa main à la Cracmole et ils transplanèrent dans le hall du Ministère.

Une fois leurs cellules réassemblées, ils remarquèrent que l'Auror Potter et la Directrice adjointe Granger-Weasley les attendaient à la sortie de l'aire de transplanage. Le stress monta dans les veines d'Elisabeth. L'heure du procès approchait. Harry leva le sort de traçage puis la guida jusqu'au Département de la Justice Magique, au niveau deux de la bâtisse, tandis qu'Hermione prenait en charge les époux Delacour-Weasley. Entre l'Auror et l'accusée, des banalités furent échangées alors qu'ils étaient secoués par l'ascenseur magique. Quand ils arrivèrent au bon étage, ils sortirent de la cabine et le Survivant retint la jeune femme par le bras.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez dire au Magenmagot, mais sachez qu'ils ont grandement besoin d'être convaincus de votre innocence dans cette affaire, miss Deguire.

\- Sachez, monsieur Potter, que je compte dire la vérité et simplement la vérité. Je n'ai pas peur de la prison. Et si vous avez l'occasion de les voir avant moi, dites-leur de me mettre sous Veritaserum, s'ils veulent être complètement convaincus.

L'Auror sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête et il conduisit l'accusée vers le tribunal. À quinze minutes du début de la séance, il était encore vide. Elisabeth vit que trois chaises, et non deux, avaient été disposées face au siège du président du Magenmagot. Elle comprit qu'Alexander Travers allait assister à son procès, en plus d'Isaac dont elle était déjà certaine de la présence. En effet, l'Anglais était présentement assis sur son siège de bois, probablement retenu par un sortilège.

Il tourna la tête quand les nouveaux arrivants furent à sa hauteur. Elisabeth vit un éclat de joie dans son regard noir, alors qu'il l'apercevait. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire en retour, avant de s'asseoir sur son inconfortable siège. Le couple n'eut pas le temps d'échanger quoi que ce soit, car on amenait déjà le dernier accusé. Le Mangemort fut installé sur sa chaise, puis il regarda d'un air sinistre l'Anglais et la Française.

Alors que les minutes s'écoulaient lentement pour Elisabeth, les juges ainsi que les curieux entrèrent dans le tribunal. Tous jetaient des regards apeurés, méprisants ou interrogateurs aux trois prévenus. Enfin, alors que la jeune femme était au comble de l'attente, le président du Magenmagot fit son apparition. Tout le monde se leva, sauf les accusés à cause du sortilège qui les retenaient sur leurs sièges, puis dès que le magistrat fut assis, les autres personnes firent de même.

Comme pour l'interrogatoire, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger-Weasley siégeaient non loin des juges. Elisabeth se demandait où était passée Fleur et William, mais ces derniers entrèrent dans la fosse un instant plus tard. Les époux se postèrent de chaque côté du siège de la jeune femme. Grâce à leur présence, la brune se sentit un peu plus rassurée et en confiance. Elle espérait aussi qu'ils n'auraient pas à la défendre durant le procès. Elle était prête à se jeter.

\- Procès de miss Elisabeth Marie Deguire. Mise en examen pour homicide volontaire sur deux hommes, Mangemorts, accompagnant monsieur Alexander Travers. La séance est ouverte.

Le président du Magenmagot frappa le bois du pupitre avec son maillet. La Française vit le greffier et sa plume enchantée noter quelques détails et enfin on commença par rappeler les faits. L'Auror Potter eut cette tâche.

\- Miss Deguire a été vue dans le bureau du manoir Travers, qui se situe au bord de la rivière Nadder près du village moldu de Dinton. Elle était accompagnée par monsieur Isaac Bright ici présent. Aucune trace d'effraction relevée sur les lieux, montrant ainsi que monsieur Alexander Travers les a fait entrer tous les deux de son plein gré. Cependant, il a été prouvé après les analyses médico-magico-légales que plusieurs combats ont été menés dans le bureau du manoir.

\- Merci Auror Potter pour ce rapide résumé du contexte. À présent messieurs les juges, si vous avez des questions pour l'accusée, vous pouvez les poser.

Les susnommés s'entre-regardèrent sous les yeux d'Elisabeth. Elle se demandait ce qu'allait bien pouvoir être la première question du débat. À sa grande surprise, ce fut une femme avenante qui se leva et qui lui posa une interrogation.

\- Miss Deguire, comprenez-vous le chef d'accusation retenu contre vous ?

\- Oui totalement, madame.

\- Bien. Pouvez-vous nous raconter votre version des faits.

\- Comme l'a dit monsieur Potter, Travers nous a fait entrer chez lui de son plein gré. Il nous attendait même avec impatience. Il nous a fait la visite de sa demeure, puis nous sommes montés dans son bureau. Il nous a proposé un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu, verre que j'ai accepté et qu'Isaac a décliné. Les deux hommes se sont parlés pendant un temps et le ton est vite monté entre eux. Puis, des acolytes de Travers sont entrés dans le bureau. Nous étions encerclés par les baguettes de nos assaillants. Alors pour nous protéger, j'ai lancé mon verre sur un des Mangemorts, qui s'est évanoui. Isaac et Alexander ont commencé à se battre sur le balcon. J'étais seule face à neuf ennemis quand j'ai aperçu une épée d'apparat accrochée à un mur. Je m'en suis saisie et me suis mise en garde.

\- Vous êtes bien en train de nous dire que vous avez pris une épée au mur pour affronter des Mangemorts ?

\- C'est exact.

Les juges et les curieux étaient abasourdis. Déjà les murmures parcouraient l'assemblée. Apparemment personne ne la croyait. Serrant les poings, Elisabeth attendit qu'on lui demande de prendre à nouveau la parole. Cependant, aucune proposition ne venait. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, continuer son témoignage. De plus, il ne fallait pas que les juges donnent la parole à Isaac, car il allait sûrement vouloir prendre toutes les fautes sur lui. Alexander ne devait pas ouvrir la bouche non plus, sinon les efforts de la Cracmole seraient vains. Le président du Magenmagot fit ramener le silence dans le tribunal.

\- Miss Deguire, veuillez continuer cette histoire invraisemblable.

C'était cette demande que la jeune femme trouvait invraisemblable. Les juges ne la croyaient pas et on lui demandait de continuer.

\- À quoi bon ? Vous ne semblez pas accorder de crédit à ce que je raconte.

\- Miss, modérez votre parole.

\- N'ai-je pas tort ? Me croyez-vous déjà coupable alors que vous n'avez pas entendu la fin de mon récit ?

\- Les preuves sont contre vous.

\- Quelles preuves ? Explicitez-vous dans ce cas.

\- Monsieur Potter ?

\- L'épée d'apparat que vous avez mentionnée a été retrouvée sur le balcon pleine de sang. Un des hommes tués l'a été à cause d'une hémorragie. Cette dernière a été provoquée par une lacération de la gorge par une épée, sûrement celle retrouvée sur la scène de crime. Pour le second homme, ce n'est pas le coup d'épée qui l'a tué mais sa chute. Il s'est cogné fortement la tête contre un des coins du bureau. Le choc l'a achevé sur le coup.

\- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense, miss Deguire ?

\- Que tout ce qu'a dit l'Auror Potter est vrai. Je suis à l'origine de ces deux décès. Cependant, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, c'est que tout ceci était de la légitime défense. Les Mangemorts me menaçaient avec leurs baguettes. J'ai pris un objet dans la pièce qui m'a fait office d'arme pour me défendre, puisque, comme vous le savez déjà, je suis une Cracmole.

\- Vous ne cessez de répéter que ces hommes sont des Mangemorts, comment le savez-vous ?

\- Quand on est associé avec une personne comme Travers, qui a fait partie des Rafleurs pendant les deux Guerres Sorcières, on ne peut qu'être du même camp que lui. Avez-vous regardé leurs avant-bras gauches ?

\- Nous sommes les seuls à poser les questions ici, miss. Souvenez-vous en.

Elisabeth était à deux doigts de convaincre le public. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'à la moindre mention des hommes de main de Voldemort, les badauds chuchotaient à n'en plus finir. Les souvenirs des guerres étaient encore ancrés dans leurs têtes. C'étaient eux qu'il fallait convaincre en priorité, et non les juges. Ils feraient pencher la balance en la faveur de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière croisa le regard vert émeraude d'Harry Potter. Il lui accorda un infime mouvement de tête, qu'elle n'aurait pas remarqué si elle n'avait pas été aussi concentrée. Ainsi, il était de son côté. Gardant un masque impassible, elle attendit les prochaines questions ou la réponse à celle qu'elle avait posé au président du Magenmagot. D'ailleurs, le public semblait l'attendre également. Soudain, madame Granger-Weasley se leva, attirant l'attention de l'assemblée sur elle.

\- Messieurs les juges, si vous me permettez, j'aimerais répondre à la question de miss Deguire.

\- Très bien, allez-y.

\- Nous avons effectivement vérifié les dépouilles des deux hommes. La Marque des Ténèbres était bel et bien présente sur leurs bras gauches respectifs.

Les murmures enflèrent parmi la foule. On appelait déjà à la libération de la Cracmole. Elle avait rendu service à la nation. Elisabeth s'autorisa un mince sourire. Si les juges ne l'acquittaient pas, ils allaient se mettre le reste de l'assemblée à dos. Le président du Magenmagot sembla le comprendre également, car la brune vit de la résignation dans son regard.

\- Miss, avez-vous autre chose à dire ?

\- Faites le bon choix, messieurs.

\- La séance est levée pour quinze minutes, le temps pour nous de délibérer.

Le magistrat, suivi par les juges, sortirent à toute vitesse du tribunal. Elisabeth tourna la tête vers Isaac, dont le sourire allait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il lui murmura qu'il était fier d'elle, qu'elle s'en sortirait. Une pointe de tristesse apparut dans les yeux noirs de l'homme d'affaires. La jeune femme lui répondit sur le même ton qu'elle ferait tout pour le sortir de là. Il baissa les yeux et ne croisa plus son regard des quinze minutes de pause. Le cœur de la Française se serra.

Le temps de pause fut vite écoulé et les juges revinrent dans la pièce. Le silence se fit instantanément dans l'assemblée. Tous attendaient le verdict final. Le président du Magenmagot se leva et regarda autour de lui. Puis il se racla la gorge.

\- Nous déclarons miss Elisabeth Marie Deguire … Non coupable pour le meurtre de deux Mangemorts. Vous êtes libre de tous mouvements miss.

Le sort qui retenait la jeune femme dans son siège fut levé. La Cracmole n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que Fleur la prenait déjà dans ses bras. Elle lui demanda un moment pour respirer, car elle l'étreignait un peu trop fort. Une fois sur ses pieds, elle regarda Isaac, qui était déjà emmené par l'Auror Potter. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger la moindre parole ou le moindre contact. Des larmes de joie et de tristesse se mêlèrent sur ses joues. Il lui semblait encore loin le temps où l'Anglais et elle allaient pouvoir vivre sans être inquiétés par les autorités ou les ennemis. Ce procès avait été une étape presque trop facile. Rien n'était encore joué.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Il est un peu plus long que les deux précédents, mais que voulez-vous, quand la fée inspiration vient à vous, il faut l'accueillir à bras ouverts :)**

**Bref, à samedi prochain,**

**MrsBrunette**


	19. 18 - Il te manque, n'est-ce-pas ?

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien en ce premier samedi du mois d'août. Vous avez devant vous le chapitre 18 de cette histoire. Même si je ne reçois plus de reviews depuis quelques chapitres maintenant, j'ose espérer que le récit vous plaît toujours. Merci à Jess-Lili pour tout le temps qu'elle consacre à la relecture.**

**Comme toujours, les dialogues en italique sont des paroles dites en français.**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Il te manque, n'est-ce-pas ?**

Malgré le fait qu'elle avait été acquittée, Elisabeth n'arrivait pas se réjouir totalement. Isaac était encore accusé d'agressions et de trahison envers la société Sorcière britannique. Il était toujours retenu dans la maison de l'Auror Potter à Londres. La jeune femme se demandait comment il vivait cet isolement. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que l'homme d'affaires aimait sa liberté, surtout depuis qu'il s'était installé en France, là où personne ne l'avait connu dans sa vie précédente. Pour les habitants de Montpellier et d'Aigues-Mortes, il n'était qu'un expatrié parmi tant d'autres, un homme pour qui le travail a réussi. Ici, en Angleterre, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, prisonnier d'un passé qui s'accrochait à lui, plus fermement qu'une moule à son rocher.

La jeune femme aurait aimé qu'il soit auprès d'elle en ce dimanche de juillet. S'ils étaient venus avec pour seul but que de faire du tourisme, ils auraient pu aller se balader dans les territoires anglais, visiter les grandes villes de cette île, admirer des paysages de cartes postales. Cependant, Elisabeth n'avait que des chimères auxquelles se raccrocher en attendant le procès du cinquantenaire, qui se déroulerait le surlendemain. La Française n'était pourtant pas seule. Fleur et son mari étaient présents pour elle, leurs filles aussi. Même Louis demandait parfois la Française pour de tendres câlins.

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que la Cracmole regardait la mer, assise dans l'herbe ondoyante. Le vent jouait avec ses mèches de cheveux. Ayant besoin de se retrouver avec elle-même, elle était retournée à l'endroit où ces trois derniers jours, elle était passée par toutes sortes d'émotions. Le jeudi d'abord, après son interrogatoire par le Magenmagot. Elle avait senti l'appel de cette grande étendue bleue. Puis le vendredi, où elle avait fait une crise dont elle préférait oublier les raisons. Enfin le samedi matin, juste avant son procès, là où elle avait pris la décision de dire la vérité, rien que la vérité devant les juges. Ainsi, le dimanche était arrivé et elle s'était de nouveau assise à cet endroit.

Un peu plus loin, Fleur et les filles jouaient ensemble. Victoire avait bien essayé de rallier sa tante d'adoption à sa cause, mais cette dernière n'était pas d'humeur à cueillir des fleurs sauvages. La petite blonde avait d'abord tempêté, n'ayant pas envie de laisser la brune seule. Ensuite, elle avait fini par comprendre que les adultes n'étaient pas toujours à son côté et qu'il lui faudrait se débrouiller seule pour faire le bouquet qu'elle voulait offrir à sa grand-mère paternelle. Depuis, Elisabeth jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil vers les trois filles.

Soudain, une personne vint s'asseoir à côté de la trentenaire. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers la tête rousse qui était venue la rejoindre. William semblait heureux et détendu, son fils dans les bras. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, la Française commença à arracher des brins d'herbe pour les enrouler autour de ses doigts. Elle avait un peu perdu de sa sérénité. Ce n'était pas la présence de William qui la mettait mal à l'aise. C'était le pressentiment sur ce qui allait être dit par la suite. Les discussions à cœur ouvert n'étaient pas les préférées de la jeune femme. Au bout d'un certain temps, Bill commença à parler.

\- Cette demeure appartenait à ma tante Murielle. Ce n'était pas une femme très avenante, pourtant elle nous aimait tous à sa manière. A sa mort, elle a légué cette maison à ma famille. Puis Fleur et moi avons investi les lieux après notre mariage. Il y avait tout à refaire.

\- Avec la Magie, les travaux ont dû être rapides, non ?

\- Effectivement. Pourtant quand la guerre fut terminée et que nous avons su que Fleur attendait notre premier enfant, nous avons voulu bien faire les choses. Alors la méthode Moldue nous a semblé la plus appropriée. C'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds dans un magasin de bricolage. J'y ai même emmené mon père. Il pourra te raconter mieux que moi son expérience avec les perceuses et autres outils nécessitants de l'électricité.

Elisabeth avait beaucoup entendu parler d'Arthur Weasley ces derniers jours. Le beau-père de Fleur était un homme extraordinaire selon ses dires. Il était passionné par les technologies moldues. C'était un personnage haut en couleur, malgré tous les événements qu'il avait traversés. La jeune femme avait hâte de discuter avec lui et de lui parler de ces voitures qu'elle pouvait conduire. D'après William, ces engins étaient la dernière trouvaille d'Arthur, même si sa femme Molly ne voulait plus en entendre parler depuis l'épisode de la Ford Anglia volante.

En effet, en ce dimanche d'été, la famille Delacour-Weasley, ainsi qu'Elisabeth, avaient été invités par Molly pour partager un repas avec le reste de la tribu Weasley. Ils avaient rendez-vous à midi au Terrier. La Cracmole était presque impatiente de rencontrer les frères et sœurs de William. Même s'ils avaient tous été présents au mariage de son amie d'enfance, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de leur parler et de les découvrir. Victoire voulait aussi lui présenter son amoureux, Teddy Lupin. La fillette lui avait assurée qu'elle ne serait pas déçue par le petit garçon. Un soupçon de sourire flottait sur les lèvres de la brune. Elle se sentait enfin acceptée quelque part. Elle n'avait jamais connu une aussi grande famille que celle des Weasley.

Brusquement, la Française fut sortie de ses pensées par une petite rousse qui l'avait percutée de plein fouet. Dominique n'était pas encore très à l'aise sur ses jambes et comme le sol était assez irrégulier, elle s'était écroulée sur Elisabeth. Cette dernière redressa la fille cadette de son amie. William se pencha à son tour vers son enfant. Victoire et Fleur arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, et s'assirent dans l'herbe près des deux adultes et des deux enfants.

\- Qu'as-tu dans les mains, ma chouette ?

\- Fleurs !

Dominique montra le bouquet de pâquerettes à son père, qui la félicita pour la beauté de la création. La fleuriste repensa instantanément à sa boutique, qu'elle avait fermé temporairement. Travailler les fleurs était une activité qui lui manquait. Pourtant, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle était partie de Montpellier. Le temps où elle dessinait ses compositions lui semblait bien loin. Son esprit fit défiler toutes les commandes qu'elle se souvenait avoir prises avant de partir. Finalement, un sentiment d'urgence naquit dans son cerveau. La brune avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

_\- Merde !_

_\- _Tatie Eli, maman dit qu'on ne doit pas dire de gros mots !

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Elisabeth ?

\- Mon orchidée !

Avec tous les bouleversements des derniers jours, elle ne s'en était plus préoccupée. Ses hôtes la regardèrent avec étonnement. Ils ne comprenaient pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir. D'ailleurs, cette dernière s'était levée précipitamment et s'était mise à faire les cent pas dans l'herbe. Par mimétisme, Dominique voulut faire de même. Cependant, Elisabeth marchait bien trop vite pour les petites jambes de la rousse et elle se trouva vite dépassée.

_\- Bon sang, je ne connais même pas l'adresse de la maison d'Isaac ! Ni Fleur ni William ne pourraient m'emmener là-bas en transplanant … Comment faire pour prévenir Wendy ? Il faut la mettre au courant de la situation de son maître. Elle doit être folle d'inquiétude !_

\- Elisabeth, arrête de marcher et de parler aussi vite. Tu nous donnes le tournis.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'orchidée ? Qui est Wendy ?

Sous les interrogations de Fleur et de William, la jeune femme arrêta sa marche. Peut-être pourraient-ils l'aider à savoir comment faire pour contacter, voire pour rendre visite à l'Elfe de Maison d'Isaac ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, car la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

\- Il me faut un hibou, du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre.

\- Tu trouveras tout cela dans la maison … Mais à qui veux-tu écrire ?

\- Merci Fleur ! Je reviens dans un instant.

Elisabeth partit en direction de la Chaumière aux Coquillages sans un regard en arrière, plantant là toute la famille Delacour-Weasley. Une fois dans la bâtisse, elle farfouilla dans les tiroirs du secrétaire qui se trouvait dans la pièce à vivre. Pressée, elle fit tomber quelques gouttes d'encre noire sur le morceau de parchemin vierge qu'elle avait trouvé. Puis, elle écrivit quelques lignes.

_« Wendy, _

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles pendant ces quelques jours. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop inquiétée pour nous ! Il faudra que je t'explique quelque chose une fois que nous nous reverrons. C'est pourquoi je t'écris cette courte missive. Quelle est l'adresse où tu te trouves ? Isaac n'est pas avec moi et il ne me l'a pas transmise avant._

_Merci d'avance, _

_Elisabeth. »_

La jeune femme souffla sur les mots qu'elle avait écrits pour faire sécher l'encre plus vite. Quand elle fut certaine qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres bavures, que les deux tâches qu'elle avait faites juste avant, elle roula le parchemin et chercha un petit morceau de ficelle. Elle en trouva un de couleur rouge par terre. Il venait probablement d'un vêtement ou d'une peluche des enfants. Puis, elle sortit de la maison, prenant la direction de la volière. Un sublime hibou, un cadeau de la mère de Fleur pour son mariage avec William lui avait-on dit, était en train de se secouer les plumes. Il poussa un cri en la voyant débarquer dans son logis. Pourtant, il se laissa faire quand elle noua le parchemin à une de ses pattes.

Consciente de l'intelligence de ce genre d'oiseaux, Elisabeth lui chuchota le nom du destinataire de sa lettre. Enfin, le volatile décolla gracieusement de son perchoir. Elle le regarda voler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le distinguer dans le ciel bleu. Alors qu'elle baissait la tête, elle vit Fleur qui l'attendait, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Elisabeth Deguire, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- En voyant le bouquet de Dominique, j'ai repensé à ma boutique. Quelque chose me chiffonnait. Je me suis rappelée que l'orchidée enchantée, que m'avait vendu Fleurance lors d'une de mes récentes visites à Aigues-Mortes, était encore chez Isaac. Mais comme je ne sais pas où sa maison se trouve, il fallait que j'envoie une lettre à son Elfe de Maison.

La fleuriste avait débité sa tirade d'une seule traite et reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Elle lança un regard penaud à son amie, qui se contenta de secouer la tête de dépit.

\- Et tu avais besoin de faire autant de remue-ménage ?

\- Tu sais … Les fleurs et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Alors je me devais de trouver une solution. J'espère que l'orchidée ne m'en voudra pas trop de l'avoir abandonnée comme cela.

\- Je crois que je vais laisser tomber l'idée de te comprendre cette fois-ci. Viens donc te préparer, nous allons partir bientôt.

Les deux amies prirent le chemin de l'entrée principale de la Chaumière aux Coquillages. À l'intérieur, elles retrouvèrent William qui ajustait les vêtements de ses deux filles. En effet, ces dernières s'étaient tachées d'herbe pendant leurs jeux. Deux Récurvites plus tard et les manteaux enfilés de nouveau, tout le monde fut prêt pour le transplanage. Comme à la première sortie du Ministère de la Magie pour Elisabeth, William fit la manœuvre pour Dominique et Louis. Fleur s'occupa de Victoire et de la Cracmole.

Quand leurs cellules s'assemblèrent devant le Terrier, la Française fut surprise du bâtiment devant lequel elle se trouvait. Totalement de guingois, la maison familiale des Weasley ne semblait tenir debout que grâce à l'opération d'une force supérieure. Après avoir laissé sa fille aînée courir vers l'entrée de la demeure, Fleur s'approcha de son amie.

\- Tu arbores la même tête que moi huit ans auparavant.

\- C'est la Magie qui fait tenir la maison ?

\- Je pense que oui.

\- Nous sommes d'accord que c'est un peu dingue ?

La blonde s'esclaffa devant la remarque d'Elisabeth. Il faudrait un peu de temps à la jeune femme pour se faire à l'idée. Cependant, elle n'eut pas un instant de plus pour s'extasier sur les prouesses que les Sorciers pouvaient faire avec leurs pouvoirs, car on appelait déjà les deux retardataires. Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux amies entrèrent dans le Terrier.

L'invitée fut submergée par les différentes teintes de roux qui étaient assises autour de la longue table à manger. Elle n'en revenait pas que tous les enfants de Molly et Arthur aient la même couleur de cheveux. Décidément cette famille était complètement différente de la sienne. Il n'y avait ni austérité, ni jugement dans l'assemblée. Cela allait la changer des repas dominicaux qu'elle avait pu vivre jusqu'à présent.

\- Chère famille, je vous présente Elisabeth Deguire. Elle est une de mes plus proches amies françaises.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous, Elisabeth. Je suis heureuse de t'accueillir à ma table.

\- Merci, madame Weasley, de m'avoir invitée. Je suis enchantée de tous vous connaître.

\- Appelles-moi Molly, voyons.

\- Alors ça fait quoi de sortir avec un vieux de cinquante ans ?

\- George, tais-toi enfin ! Tu vas lui faire peur avec tes blagues de mauvais goût.

Elisabeth piqua un fard sous la remarque déplacée d'un des frères de William. Elle avait été prévenue par Fleur des blagues que pouvait faire George, mais elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir été sa cible alors qu'elle était entrée cinq minutes auparavant. Une grande brune donna une tape derrière la tête du roux, ce qui fit sourire la Française. Puis, les membres de la famille Weasley élargie se présentèrent un à un. Les enfants rejoignirent les adultes et dirent leurs prénoms. La jeune femme essaya d'en retenir un maximum.

Après les présentations, la matriarche Weasley convia tous les invités à retourner s'asseoir autour de la table pour le déjeuner. Les petits se précipitèrent vers leurs places et tapèrent les couverts sur le panneau de bois pour signifier qu'ils avaient faim. Les adultes prirent place à leur tour. Elisabeth se retrouva encadrée par Fleur et Ginny. En face d'elle se trouvait Ronald. Les plats lévitèrent jusqu'à se poser sur le plateau et elle put voir les yeux de son voisin d'en face se mettre à briller.

Tous se servirent des portions plus ou moins importantes selon leurs goûts respectifs. Les conversations allaient de bon train. La Cracmole ne parlait que quand on l'interrogeait. Elle sentait que tout le monde l'avait adoptée, malgré toutes les histoires autour de son cas. Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise devant toutes les effusions et les grands éclats de rire de la famille Weasley. Elle n'était pas habituée à tant d'ardeur pendant un repas. Alors elle gardait le silence la plupart du temps, se contentant d'observer les habitudes de ce foyer.

Quand il fut l'heure de terminer le déjeuner, la vaisselle partit d'elle-même vers la cuisine. La Cracmole pouvait voir Molly jouer de sa baguette pour mettre en marche les brosses et autres produits d'entretien pour nettoyer la vaisselle. Des bouilloires allèrent se poser sur la cuisinière pour faire chauffer l'eau du thé. Tout le monde se leva et passa au salon, dont les canapés furent magiquement agrandis pour accueillir tous les adultes. Les tasses et les biscuits les suivirent de près. Les enfants partirent jouer dehors sous la supervision de Ronald, qui voulait leur montrer comment fonctionnait un balai volant.

Le calme s'installa petit à petit au Terrier, chacun digérant le repas gargantuesque qu'avait préparé Molly. Elisabeth remarqua que Ginny et Hermione avaient leurs mains posées sur leurs ventres. Selon ses déductions, la famille Weasley allait encore s'agrandir. À ce moment précis, la Française aurait aimé qu'Isaac soit auprès d'elle pour partager ces moments de bonheur et de quiétude. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer les connaître un jour.

\- Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

La benjamine des enfants Weasley s'était penchée vers la Française, ce qui avait surpris cette dernière. Puis elle se souvint que Ginny était mariée avec Harry et que ce dernier n'avait pas été vu du déjeuner. Ce sentiment de culpabilité, devenu familier, revint au galop dans le cœur de la brune.

\- Je suis désolée que ton mari ne soit pas là avec nous aujourd'hui.

\- Ne te blâme pas pour cela. Harry ne fait que son travail. Avec tous les Mangemorts encore en cavale, il est souvent absent le dimanche.

\- Si tu le dis … Mais je regrette quand même qu'il soit obligé de rester cloîtré avec Isaac.

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de voir ton Anglais une ou deux fois. Il a toujours été cordial avec James et avec moi. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il peut faire amende honorable auprès du Magenmagot.

\- Merci d'avoir foi en lui.

La brune et la rousse échangèrent un sourire et chacune fut de nouveau accaparée par d'autres conversations. L'après-midi passa doucement au Terrier. Une partie de Quidditch fut organisée entre toutes les personnes aptes à monter sur un balai. On demanda à Elisabeth si elle voulait venir jouer, mais elle déclina protestant un manque de savoir-faire. Personne n'avait insisté. La jeune femme s'était contentée de regarder les roux jouer. Dans sa propre famille, aucun des membres ne savait jouer au Quidditch. Elle n'était même pas sûre que sa sœur Ophélie sache diriger un balai volant.

Le soir et la fatigue arrivèrent bien vite pour chacune des personnes présentes dans la maisonnée. Il fut donc l'heure de rentrer. La Française salua tout le monde d'une bise et remercia encore chaleureusement Molly de l'avoir invitée. La matriarche lui fit promettre de revenir une fois qu'Isaac serait libéré. La jeune femme se composa un sourire de circonstance pour éviter de mettre à mal la bonne ambiance. Elle aussi espérait pouvoir revenir en compagnie de l'Anglais. Cependant, ce n'était pas de son ressort. Le Magenmagot pourrait ne pas être aussi tolérant que la famille Weasley.

Fleur, William, leurs enfants, ainsi qu'Elisabeth, rentrèrent par transplanage à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. La tante d'adoption de Victoire et Dominique participa au rituel du coucher, comme demandé par la fillette blonde. Elles se lavèrent les dents ensemble, même s'il fallut aider la petite rousse qui ne savait pas vraiment se servir de la brosse correctement. La Française alla déposer chacune des filles dans leur lit respectif, les bordant et les embrassant sur le front. Il n'y eut pas besoin d'histoire ce soir-là car elles étaient fatiguées de leur journée au Terrier. Leurs parents vinrent leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et éteignirent magiquement les lumières. Puis les adultes entrèrent dans leur chambre, chacun de leur côté.

.

.

Elisabeth dut se préparer rapidement le lendemain matin. En effet, elle était attendue au Magenmagot pour le procès d'Alexander Travers. Suivant ce que le Mangemort demanderait, il était possible qu'elle soit obligée de faire un témoignage. De plus, elle allait pouvoir voir Isaac, qui serait jugé la journée suivante. Cependant, elle ne s'était pas réveillée avec le soleil comme les jours précédents. Fleur avait été obligée de la tirer du lit pour qu'elle se lève. La Cracmole accusait un manque de sommeil flagrant étant donné toutes les émotions qui l'avaient traversée ces derniers jours.

Après s'être habillée à toute vitesse, la jeune femme avait pris un petit-déjeuner frugal composé d'une unique tasse de café. Fleur l'avait ensuite accompagnée au Ministère de la Magie. Toutefois, la mère de famille se contenta de la déposer car elle devait s'occuper des enfants. Puisque William devait aller travailler, c'était la semi-Vélane qui passerait la journée avec ses deux filles et son fils.

Ce fut donc seule que la Cracmole prit l'ascenseur pour descendre au Département des Mystères. Elle fut serrée comme une sardine dans la cage. C'était l'heure de pointe pour les fonctionnaires du Ministère. Peu de personnes descendirent au premier arrêt, et elle fut la seule à sortir de la cabine, quand celle-ci arriva au niveau deux du bâtiment. Elle avait dû jouer des coudes pour ne pas rater son arrêt.

Essoufflée, elle regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de se repérer dans ce dédale de couloirs foncés. Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, des éclats de voix se firent entendre un peu plus loin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la montre que lui avait prêté Fleur et vit qu'il lui restait encore une dizaine de minutes avant l'heure de la séance. Elle avança donc à tâtons dans la galerie, se guidant grâce aux paroles qui se répercutaient sur le carrelage.

Au détour d'un virage, Elisabeth dut s'arrêter de marcher sous la surprise. Devant elle se trouvaient Isaac et Alexander. Les deux hommes se faisaient face et semblaient en pleine discussion houleuse. Il n'y avait personne autour d'eux. Comment les Aurors avaient-ils pu laisser deux accusés sans surveillance ? Elle fut tentée d'appeler à l'aide, pour éviter toute esclandre entre les deux anciens amis. Toutefois, elle se retint, peu certaine de la démarche à suivre. Elle voulait aussi savoir ce que les deux Anglais avaient à se dire.

\- Vous cherchez votre chemin, miss Deguire ?

La susnommée sursauta quand la voix, désormais familière, du président du Magenmagot se fit entendre près d'elle. Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, le visage écarlate. Dans le couloir les autres voix s'étaient tues.

\- C'est exact, monsieur.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous guider.

La jeune femme se composa un masque d'impassibilité et adapta son pas à celui du magistrat. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'endroit où auraient dû se trouver Isaac et Alexander. Cependant, ces derniers avaient disparu. Elle se demanda si on ne lui cachait pas des choses. Un mauvais pressentiment enfla dans ses veines, augmentant du même coup son stress.

Le président du Magenmagot la laissa à l'entrée des visiteurs. Lui-même allait rejoindre l'entrée des juges. Il ne restait que trois minutes avant le début du procès. Elisabeth le remercia et alla s'installer dans les gradins, un peu à l'écart des autres curieux. Elle ne se cacha pas non plus, puisqu'elle devait pouvoir être entendue de tous si les juges requéraient son témoignage durant la séance.

Deux Aurors firent entrer les deux accusés, qui semblaient calmes. Pourtant, la trentenaire remarqua une tension sensible du corps de l'homme d'affaires. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Isaac et Alexander s'étaient bien parlés avant la séance. Elle soupçonnait le Mangemort d'avoir soudoyé son garde pour qu'ils aient un moment de tranquillité. Malheureusement, toutes ces déductions ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

Une fois les accusés installés, ainsi que les juges, le procès put enfin démarrer. Comme pour celui d'Elisabeth, il y eut un rapide rappel des faits par l'Auror Potter. Puis, on chargea Alexander de ses chefs d'accusations. Discrimination envers les Nés-Moldus, trahison envers la société Sorcière britannique, homicides volontaires et prémédités d'une cinquantaine de personne durant les deux Guerres, utilisations répétées de sortilèges interdits. La liste était encore longue et Elisabeth se demanda si l'issue de la poursuite n'était déjà pas toute trouvée pour les juges. Pourtant, le président du Magenmagot prit la parole.

\- Alexander Travers, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

\- Je suis innocent.

La Cracmole ouvrit des yeux ronds et s'étouffa avec sa salive. Comment cet homme pouvait-il dire qu'il était innocent ? Alors que les personnes assises à côté d'elle tournaient la tête dans sa direction, elle camoufla sa surprise par une toux. Elle remarqua que les poings d'Isaac étaient si serrés que les jointures de ses doigts devenaient blanches. Lui non plus n'en revenait pas devant l'insolence du Mangemort. Puis Harry se leva, attirant l'attention de tous.

\- Je propose que l'on suive la procédure habituelle pour ce qui concerne les Mangemorts. Nous devons d'abord voir sa Marque.

Les juges abondèrent en ce sens et un homme des forces de l'ordre s'approcha de Travers pour relever la manche gauche de sa chemise. Comme elle s'était bien placée, Elisabeth put voir le bras du Mangemort, alors que les juges avaient la vue bouchée par le corps de l'Auror. Alors qu'elle avait les yeux fixés sur l'avant-bras, elle remarqua que la Marque des Ténèbres s'effaçait petit à petit. Elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

\- Tout va bien, miss ?

Les voisins d'Elisabeth avaient dû se rendre compte du changement de couleur sur le visage de la jeune femme. Sans prendre le temps de leur répondre, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle avait eu raison. Alexander avait bien soudoyé un Auror pour qu'il se fasse innocenter. Isaac avait dû démasquer son entreprise et c'était pourquoi ils se disputaient dans les couloirs. Elle se tourna vers ses voisins et leur demanda s'ils n'avaient pas de quoi écrire. Au bout de quatre tentatives, elle put avoir le nécessaire pour envoyer un mot à l'Auror Potter. Grâce à la Magie d'un homme assis à côté d'elle, elle put faire passer le morceau de parchemin au principal intéressé.

L'Auror se redressa et se décala pour révéler le bras du Mangemort aux juges. Des murmures montèrent dans l'assemblée. Il n'y avait pas de Marque des Ténèbres sur la peau d'albâtre de Travers. Elisabeth vit Isaac fulminer sur sa chaise. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien dire puisqu'il devait attendre qu'on lui pose une question pour faire entendre son avis. De plus, sa voix ne compterait pas pour les juges. Il fallait donc que ce soit elle. Le débat reprit quand Alexander se mit à parler, sans que personne ne lui ait donné l'autorisation.

\- Comment pouvez-vous m'accuser d'être un Mangemort s'il n'y a pas la Marque sur mon bras ?

\- On a pourtant retrouvé des hommes la portant chez vous, pas plus tard que jeudi dernier.

\- Qui vous dit qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour avoir ma peau ? Les déductions de l'Auror Potter pourraient avoir été faussées depuis le début.

\- Votre famille a toujours fait partie des alliés des mages noirs.

\- Parce qu'un simple nom vous suffit comme preuve pour accuser quelqu'un ?

La patience d'Elisabeth était arrivée à son terme. Il fallait qu'elle arrête cette mascarade avant que les juges ne soient obligés de libérer Alexander, faute de preuves contre lui. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se leva. Le silence se fit dans l'assemblée alors qu'elle descendait vers la fosse. Un Auror tenta de l'arrêter, mais Harry fit passer l'ordre de la laisser faire. Le président du Magenmagot interpella la Cracmole.

\- Miss Deguire, que faites-vous ?

\- Alexander Travers vous ment, messieurs.

\- Que dites-vous ?

\- Il a soudoyé l'Auror que vous voyez à ses côtés pour camoufler la Marque des Ténèbres qu'il porte sur le bras.

\- Vous allez croire une Cracmole qui était à ma place, il n'y a pas trois jours ?

\- Taisez-vous monsieur Travers ! Comment pouvez-vous le prouver, miss ?

\- Comme l'a si bien dit l'accusé, je suis une Cracmole, je ne peux donc pas faire de Magie. Mais si vous laissez l'Auror Potter, en qui vous avez toute confiance, jeter un Anti-sort, vous aurez votre preuve.

Les juges s'entre-regardèrent et le président donna son accord à Harry. Ce dernier descendit à son tour dans la fosse et alla se positionner vers l'accusé de sorte que les magistrats voient bien ce qui allait se produire. Il prononça une formule de fin d'incantation et la vérité se révéla à tous. La Marque des Ténèbres apparut sur le bras du Mangemort. L'assemblée fut choquée de ce qu'il venait de se passer sous leurs yeux. Le magistrat se leva et prononça la sentence sans qu'il n'y ait eu la moindre délibération.

\- Monsieur Alexander Travers, pour tous les chefs d'accusations précédents ainsi qu'outrage à magistrat et corruption d'un membre des forces de l'ordre, vous êtes condamné à séjourner dans la prison d'Azkaban à perpétuité.

Elisabeth soupira de soulagement. L'inculpé fut emmené sur le champ par deux Aurors. Celui qui s'était laissé berner par le Mangemort aurait également droit à son procès quand toute cette histoire serait terminée. La jeune femme s'approcha de la chaise où Isaac était encore assis. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'Harry ne vienne reconduire l'Anglais dans sa demeure. Ce dernier lui sourit quand il l'aperçut.

_\- J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il s'en sorte …_

_\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, ma chérie. J'aurais voulu le faire moi-même, mais personne ne m'aurait cru._

_\- Je t'aime, Isaac. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber demain._

_\- Je t'aime aussi Elisabeth._

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se parler plus, Harry avançait déjà vers eux. L'Auror remercia la jeune femme pour son aide et s'enquit de son moyen de retour vers la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Elle lui assura qu'elle pourrait rentrer par Cheminette. Isaac et le Survivant s'en retournèrent au Square Grimmaurd sur ces entrefaites. Elisabeth, quant à elle, remonta vers le hall du Ministère de la Magie pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son amie.

Fleur attendait avec impatience son retour, car elle lui sauta presque dessus à son arrivée dans la demeure. La Française lui donna le verdict et elles fêtèrent cette victoire avec les enfants, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas très bien pourquoi les deux amies étaient si joyeuses. Alors qu'elle buvait son verre de Whisky Pur-Feu, la trentenaire espéra que l'issue du dernier procès serait aussi heureuse.

* * *

**Alexander va en prison ! Il était temps, j'ai envie de vous dire. Pour les prochains chapitres, nous retrouverons le point de vue d'Isaac. J'ai pris plaisir à écrire également à partir de ses pensées à lui. **

**A samedi prochain !**

**MrsBrunette**


	20. 19 - Pouvez-vous nous dire ?

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Vous avez devant vous le chapitre 19 de ce récit. Je voudrais remercier Jess-Lili pour son travail de relecture, ainsi quà Pinky-sunset pour avoir mis en follow cette histoire.**

**Je vous laisse sans plus tarder avec le chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Pouvez-vous nous dire ... ?**

Tout était allé très vite pour Isaac après la lecture des chefs d'accusations. Il avait soutenu Elisabeth du mieux qu'il pouvait, tout en étant cloué sur son siège. Il aurait tant aimé la prendre et la serrer contre lui, lui chuchoter des mots de réconfort. Cependant, il n'avait pu que poser une main sur son bras et échanger des regards intenses avec elle. Puis le président du Magenmagot avait rendu son verdict et il allait devoir rester dans une des maisons de l'Auror Potter jusqu'à son procès. Rien qu'à l'idée d'être séparé encore plus longtemps de la Cracmole le rendait triste. Pourtant il s'était rassuré en se disant qu'elle ne serait ni seule, ni dans une cellule sombre.

Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés avant qu'ils ne se séparent le hantaient. _« Crois-tu qu'on s'en sortira ? »_ Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Il était presque certain qu'elle arriverait à s'en sortir. Le Magenmagot allait la faire acquitter. Elle n'était qu'une victime collatérale, malgré les deux hommes qui étaient morts par sa faute. Cependant, rien n'était sûr pour son propre cas. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il avait la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras. Cela pourrait suffire à le faire passer le reste de sa vie à Azkaban. Il ne voyait pas Elisabeth venir le voir une fois ou deux par mois, s'accrochant à lui et à leur amour, au point de sacrifier ses moments de joie pour venir le visiter. Il ne doutait pas d'elle, pourtant il ne voulait pas lui infliger cela.

\- Nous devons y aller. Le procès de miss Deguire commence bientôt.

\- Je suis prêt.

Isaac sortit de ses pensées pour jeter un œil à son surveillant. C'était la première fois qu'il côtoyait le Survivant, celui qui avait battu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand ils étaient arrivés au Square Grimmaurd deux jours auparavant, Potter lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir de la bâtisse et qu'il ne pourrait recevoir aucune visite ni aucun courrier. Il ne pourrait pas non plus en envoyer. Isaac avait pris sur lui devant toutes ces interdictions, conscient que s'il les enfreignait, il irait tout droit en prison sans le moindre procès.

Puis, la journée du vendredi était passée lentement. Il avait, tout d'abord, visité la maison des Black de fond en combles. Son surveillant l'avait laissé faire, n'ayant rien à cacher. Quand l'homme d'affaires était entré dans la pièce où se trouvait la fresque de l'arbre généalogique des Black, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en suivre les contours des yeux. De nombreux noms lui avaient été familiers. Pour avoir côtoyer une bonne partie des Mangemorts de sa génération pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard, puis dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se sentait chanceux d'avoir échappé au sort de certains.

Ensuite, il était redescendu au salon, où il avait surpris une discussion animée entre une jeune femme rousse et l'Auror. Deux garçons étaient en train de jouer sur le tapis. Un ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Le second avait surpris l'Anglais. En effet, le garçonnet pouvait changer à volonté la couleur de ses cheveux. Isaac n'avait pas croisé la route de beaucoup de Métamorphomages pendant sa vie et en voir un aussi jeune lui avait donné une bouffée d'espoir.

Il s'était finalement annoncé avant qu'on ne le soupçonne d'espionnage, en plus de toutes les autres choses qui lui étaient déjà reprochées. Le couple avait instantanément arrêté de parler et la femme de l'Auror s'était présentée sans le moindre mépris dans la voix ou dans les yeux. Pendant la visite de la rousse, cette dernière ne s'était jamais plainte de la présence d'Isaac dans la maison. Elle avait laissé les enfants lui parler et jouer avec lui. Cette confiance avait réchauffé le cœur de l'ancien Mangemort. Ce dernier avait donc passé son après-midi en compagnie de Teddy et James, qui commençaient tout juste à faire de la Magie instinctive.

L'Anglais s'était pris à rêvasser sur un des possibles futurs qu'il pourrait avoir avec Elisabeth. La jeune femme lui manquait. Si tout ceci avait une issue heureuse, peut-être voudrait-elle emménager avec lui ? Rendre encore plus officiel leur relation était une idée qui plaisait grandement au cinquantenaire. En plus d'un mois, il avait pu se rendre compte de l'équipe qu'ils pouvaient être quand ils étaient ensemble. Il ne voulait plus perdre son temps. Les évènements de la dernière semaine lui avaient fait comprendre que la vie pouvait prendre un tournant difficile, voire même mortel, en un claquement de doigts.

Pourtant, il s'était demandé si cela n'irait pas trop vite pour Elisabeth. Après tout il ne la connaissait véritablement que depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Il leur faudrait encore du temps pour apprendre à se connaître, à s'apprivoiser. Isaac était sorti de sa rêverie, quand James avait demandé son attention. Il s'était ainsi recentré sur le moment présent. La Française et lui allaient d'abord devoir faire face à la justice Sorcière britannique avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit dans leurs vies personnelles.

Ainsi en ce samedi vingt-trois juillet, Isaac et l'Auror Potter se rendirent à l'audience du procès d'Elisabeth. Le membre des forces de l'ordre installa l'Anglais dans son siège devant un tribunal vide. Selon sa montre, il restait une vingtaine de minutes avant le début du débat. Alors il prit son mal en patience. Au bout de cinq longues minutes, des pas se firent entendre derrière lui. Il eut envie de se retourner mais les liens magiques qui le retenaient à sa chaise ne lui en laissèrent pas l'occasion.

Quand deux silhouettes parvinrent à sa hauteur, il tourna la tête vers elles. Il reconnut tout de suite Elisabeth. Il était sincèrement heureux de la revoir. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, auquel il répondit sans peine. Pourtant, il remarqua ses traits tirés et ses yeux gonflés d'avoir pleuré. Que s'était-il passé pendant son court séjour chez les Delacour-Weasley ? Isaac n'était pas certain d'avoir un jour la réponse à sa question.

Le couple n'eut pas le temps d'échanger quoi que ce soit, car on amenait déjà le dernier accusé. Le Mangemort fut installé sur sa chaise, puis il regarda d'un air sinistre l'Anglais et la Française. Isaac sentit la colère enfler dans ses veines. Les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste avaient fait des merveilles. Alexander semblait totalement remis de leur combat sur le balcon de sa demeure. L'homme d'affaires aurait préféré qu'il en garde des séquelles. Soudain, le niveau sonore monta d'un cran dans le Magenmagot, sortant le cinquantenaire de ses sombres pensées. Enfin, les juges et les curieux prirent place en face d'eux. Le procès allait pouvoir commencer.

Isaac le vécut sans vraiment le vivre. Il entendait les questions que les membres du Magenmagot posaient, ainsi que les réponses de sa compagne. Cependant, il ne suivait pas vraiment ce qu'il se disait. Il ne récupéra le fil des conversations qu'au moment où l'assemblée se mit à chuchoter particulièrement fort. Prêtant attention à ce que les badauds disaient, il remarqua que tous appelaient à la libération d'Elisabeth. Il s'autorisa un sourire, sous la fierté grandissante qu'il ressentait. Il observa ensuite les juges et le président du Magenmagot s'agiter sur leurs chaises. Ce dernier prit la parole.

\- Miss, avez-vous autre chose à dire ?

\- Faites le bon choix, messieurs.

\- La séance est levée pour quinze minutes, le temps pour nous de délibérer.

Pour Isaac, il était certain que l'issue du procès allait être heureuse. Elisabeth avait réussi à se mettre le public dans la poche et cela aurait une bonne incidence sur le résultat. Il tourna la tête vers elle, lui murmura qu'il était fier d'elle. Elle lui répondit par chuchotements qu'elle allait tout faire de son côté pour le sortir de là. Il préféra baisser les yeux pour éviter de lui transmettre le scepticisme qu'il ressentait face à sa propre situation.

La pause demandée par les juges passa rapidement. Quand ils revinrent dans la pièce, le silence se fit instantanément dans l'assemblée. Tous attendaient, presque avec impatience, le verdict final. Le président du Magenmagot se leva et regarda autour de lui. Puis il se racla la gorge.

\- Nous déclarons miss Elisabeth Marie Deguire … non coupable pour le meurtre de deux Mangemorts. Vous êtes libre de tous mouvements miss.

Isaac se permit un sourire complet et sincère. Sa bien-aimée était libre, innocente pour tout ce qui lui avait été reprochée. Il la regarda se lever, rendre son embrassade à Fleur. Cependant, il ne put pas lui adresser la parole ou le moindre geste affectif. L'Auror Potter lui demandait déjà de partir avec lui. À contrecœur et déçu de ne pas pouvoir fêter, même pendant une petite minute, la victoire de la Française, il se leva et suivit son surveillant.

Le soir même, l'ambiance était sereine au Square Grimmaurd. Ginny et les enfants étaient revenus voir Potter et Isaac. Ils avaient dîné ensemble et l'heure du coucher arriva bien vite pour les petits. La mère de famille dut repartir pour aller mettre au lit les deux garçonnets. Ces derniers avaient essayé de convaincre leurs tuteurs de bien vouloir laisser l'homme d'affaires les border et leur lire une histoire. Cependant, leurs réclamations furent vaines, puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit de dépasser le seuil de la maison, sous peine de se faire arrêter par les Aurors.

James et Teddy boudèrent pendant un temps, avant que la rousse ne les rappelle à l'ordre. Puis, ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Harry et Isaac. Les deux hommes restèrent éveillés un bon moment. Enfermés dans le salon à siroter du whisky Pur-Feu, ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. Le silence entre eux n'était pas pesant. Toutefois, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Isaac se rappela une phrase que la femme de l'Auror avait dite pendant le dîner. Il n'hésita donc pas à faire part de ses réflexions au jeune homme qui occupait l'autre fauteuil de la pièce.

\- Je suis désolé que vous ne puissiez pas aller au déjeuner chez votre belle-famille demain.

\- Ne vous excusez pas. Ils savent quel est mon travail. Et puis Molly nous invite tous les dimanches. Je vous avoue que parfois, prendre un peu de recul avec sa belle-famille, cela ne fait pas de mal.

Les lèvres d'Isaac se muèrent en un sourire sarcastique. Son dernier repas avec sa propre belle-famille, enfin s'il pouvait déjà l'appeler comme cela, ne datait d'il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Pourtant le déjeuner chez les Deguire lui semblait bien loin. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses en l'espace d'une semaine. La fatigue le rattrapa brutalement et il s'excusa auprès de l'Auror. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se changea et s'allongea sur le lit. La fraîcheur des draps lui rappela qu'il allait à nouveau dormir seul. Avant de connaître Elisabeth, il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir de la compagnie.

Pendant son enfance et son adolescence, les autres enfants étaient aussi hypocrites que leurs parents. Tous se confondaient dans des mondanités toujours plus étouffantes. Isaac se souvenait encore des costumes trois pièces que ses parents lui imposaient de porter, des gens qu'il devait saluer à chaque réception, des enfants avec lesquels il devait parler. Au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait, la pression familiale devenait plus forte. Il fallait qu'il soit supérieur aux autres, qu'il aille obligatoirement à Serpentard lors de sa Cérémonie de Répartition et qu'il fasse honneur à la lignée des Bright.

Alors il s'était exécuté sans broncher, gardant pour lui ses envies de liberté. Au fil des années, l'ambiance s'était dégradée à Poudlard. De nombreuses rumeurs avaient parcouru les couloirs. On avait parlé d'un mage noir, dont la Magie pouvait surpasser les dons d'Albus Dumbledore. Gellert Grindelwald n'était pas si loin dans les pensées de l'élève qu'Isaac était à l'époque. Les récits de ses parents sur leurs activités illicites avant la mort du Sorcier avaient longtemps hanté ses pensées. Tandis que le mouvement de Voldemort avait pris de l'ampleur, les parents de l'Anglais l'avait forcé à suivre les autres jeunes qui prônaient la pureté du Sang et la Magie Noire.

Là encore, il s'était exécuté sans rien dire. Sa colère avait longtemps couvé dans son cœur. Pourtant, il n'avait rien pu faire. Comme il l'avait dit à Elisabeth, il n'avait pas les relations qu'avait possédé Sirius Black. Il avait été forcé à se voir poser la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. Ce tatouage avait rendu fiers ses parents. En revanche, le jeune homme qu'il avait été à l'époque avait fermé les yeux et avait refoulé sa colère envers ce monde injuste au plus profond de lui. En un sens, la jeune femme avait raison. Pendant de nombreuses années, il avait eu le comportement d'un lâche, d'une personne qui ne voulait pas se rebeller pour ses opinions.

Refusant d'aller plus loin dans ses souvenirs, Isaac les chassa du mieux qu'il put en invoquant des images de la fleuriste dans ses pensées. Ce fut une représentation de la jeune femme plongée dans le sommeil qui apparut derrière ses paupières. Comme il aimait la regarder dormir. Elle avait une certaine innocence quand elle était endormie. L'Anglais donnerait beaucoup de choses, rien que pour revivre cela encore une fois. Toutefois, ce fut dans ce grand lit froid, et avec un profond sentiment de solitude, qu'il s'endormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil perça à travers les fenêtres de la chambre du Sorcier. Cependant, ce ne fut pas les rayons de l'astre qui le réveilla.

\- Mais Papa ! Viens !

\- Je dois rester ici pour surveiller Isaac. Tu le sais, James.

\- Voler balai ...

\- Tu as tous tes oncles pour ça.

\- Papa promis !

Les réclamations du petit Potter s'entendaient sûrement jusqu'au grenier. Isaac s'étira et se leva de son lit. Il écarta les rideaux, manquant de s'éblouir au passage. Il alla ensuite se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain du palier. Les bruits de la famille semblaient s'être atténués. Après avoir pris sa douche et s'être habillé, l'homme d'affaires descendit les escaliers. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il retrouva l'Auror attablé, la tête dans les bras, seul.

Le cinquantenaire se prépara du café, laissant le temps au père de famille de se reprendre. Il avait pris la décision de ne pas le questionner sur la scène qu'il avait entendue. Il s'assit en face d'Harry et but sa tasse tout en lisant la _Gazette du Sorcier._ Sans étonnement, le procès d'Elisabeth faisait partie des articles à la une du journal. L'arrestation d'Alexander Travers était aussi évoquée. Apparemment, cela faisait des années qu'il était recherché. Isaac se fit la réflexion que même s'il était jugé coupable de tous ses crimes, il aurait au moins participé à l'arrestation d'un Mangemort notoire. Un raclement de gorge le sortit de sa lecture.

\- Je suis désolé si James vous a réveillé ce matin.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Il était déçu que son père ne soit pas avec lui aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne devrais pas me confier à vous, mais j'ai l'impression qu'avoir un interlocuteur extérieur à ma famille ne serait pas de refus.

Isaac leva les yeux de son café pour croiser le regard émeraude du Survivant. Ce dernier semblait abattu. Même si le cinquantenaire n'avait pas d'expérience avec la paternité, il allait écouter attentivement ce que son surveillant avait à dire. C'était aussi une grande marque de confiance de la part de l'Auror. Alors l'Anglais se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête et attendit qu'Harry se mette à parler.

\- Je travaille beaucoup. Le métier d'Auror est très prenant, vous devez vous en douter. Je fais régulièrement des heures supplémentaires. Je suis rarement à la maison, ou quand j'y suis c'est à une heure tardive et les garçons sont déjà couchés.

\- Pourquoi ne pas déléguer un peu de travail, pour remédier à la situation ?

\- Non, je ne peux pas. Je m'occupe des affaires qui touchent à la Magie Noire et aux Mangemorts. Privilège d'être un « héros de guerre » … Toutefois, je ne suis pas certain que les autres Aurors aient assez de courage pour affronter des types comme Alexander Travers.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'ils n'ont pas la trempe pour aller coffrer des Mangemorts ?

\- L'équipe que je dirige est jeune. Ils n'ont pas connu la guerre comme j'ai pu la connaître.

\- Je dois dire que votre expérience est tout de même exceptionnelle. Personne ne pourrait connaître une guerre comme vous. Si vous cessez de les comparer à vous, vous verrez peut-être leur potentiel. Vous avez des salles d'entraînement ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Que proposez-vous ?

\- S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris sur la Magie au fil des années, c'est qu'elle peut servir à tout. Notamment à faire des simulations. Je vous propose de mettre vos collègues en situation de combat face à un Mangemort. Ainsi, ils apprendront comment réagir et quelles techniques utiliser pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

\- Il va falloir que je me renseigne sur les Sortilèges à employer. Je ne suis pas trop familier avec ce genre de choses. Mais c'est une bonne idée effectivement, merci.

Isaac et Harry échangèrent un sourire entendu. L'Auror semblait avoir repris confiance en lui. Ils avaient dévié du sujet de la famille, mais si le jeune homme arrivait à régler ses problèmes au travail, cela allait grandement influer sur sa vie familiale. L'homme d'affaires en était certain.

La journée du dimanche se passa tranquillement pour les deux Anglais. Enfermés au Square Grimmaurd, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire. Harry avait retrouvé au fin fond d'un placard, un vieux plateau d'échecs version Sorcier. Isaac avait dû puiser dans ses souvenirs pour retrouver la manière dont on jouait à ce jeu. Les pièces étaient un peu abîmées, preuve qu'elles avaient déjà beaucoup servie. Le père de famille lui raconta que c'était celui dont s'était servi son meilleur ami Ronald pour le battre à plate couture de nombreuses fois. Tout en jouant, les deux hommes apprirent à se connaître. L'ambiance devint rapidement bon enfant.

Le soir arriva bien plus vite qu'ils ne le pensèrent. Petit à petit, chacun se referma dans ses pensées. Isaac s'accrochait aux moments de gaieté qu'il avait passé avec l'Auror. Cependant, le procès de Travers se déroulerait le lendemain. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y réfléchir. Il touchait régulièrement le bois du fauteuil où il était installé, provoquant ainsi la chance. Il fallait que ce Mangemort soit envoyé pour le restant de sa vie à Azkaban.

.

.

Le lundi vingt-cinq juillet, l'homme d'affaires se réveilla avec un mal de crâne tenace. Des cauchemars avaient hanté sa nuit et il sentait la fatigue dans chacun de ses muscles. Après s'être préparé, il but seulement une tasse de café, délaissant ainsi la brioche qui trônait sur la table de la cuisine. Il eut une pensée pour Ginny, qui avait sûrement apporté cette gourmandise pour donner du courage aux deux hommes qui vivaient au Square.

Grâce au transplanage d'escorte, Harry et lui arrivèrent dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un ascenseur bondé et arrivèrent rapidement au deuxième niveau de la bâtisse. Il restait encore une quinzaine de minutes avant le début du procès. L'Auror et l'accusé marchèrent côte à côte dans les couloirs foncés. Soudain, un autre Auror vint les interpeller. Il entraîna le Survivant un peu plus loin, presque à l'abri des regards, laissant seul Isaac. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop quoi faire, en l'absence de son surveillant. Devait-il se rendre directement dans le tribunal ou attendre là Potter ?

\- Je compte plaider mon innocence.

L'Anglais sursauta en entendant la voix d'Alexander s'élever derrière lui. Comment pouvait-il se balader sans escorte dans les couloirs ? Puis, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans la tête du cinquantenaire. L'Auror, qui avait éloigné Harry de lui, était de mèche avec le Mangemort. Isaac pinça les lèvres. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour que son ennemi se fasse prendre.

\- Cela m'étonnerait que le Magenmagot décide de te libérer. Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de la Marque. Elle sera la preuve irréfutable de tes actions.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre non loin d'eux et les deux anciens amis se séparèrent sur ces entrefaites. Chacun retrouva son Auror et Isaac échangea un regard qui en disant long avec son surveillant. Ils furent ensuite installés dans l'hémicycle. L'Anglais aperçut Elisabeth, qui était un peu en retrait parmi les autres curieux. Il était heureux de la voir, même s'il ne pourrait sûrement pas lui parler.

Le procès commença dès que les juges prirent place dans le tribunal. Comme pour celui d'Elisabeth, il y eut un rapide rappel des faits par l'Auror Potter. Puis, on chargea Alexander de ses chefs d'accusations. Discrimination envers les Nés-Moldus, trahison envers la société Sorcière britannique, homicides volontaires et prémédités d'une cinquantaine de personne durant les deux Guerres, utilisations répétées de sortilèges interdits. La liste était longue et Isaac espérait que tout ceci suffirait à faire inculper le Mangemort. Pourtant, le président du Magenmagot prit la parole.

\- Alexander Travers, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

\- Je suis innocent.

L'homme d'affaires en avait déjà assez. Son voisin de siège avait mis toute son arrogance dans les trois mots prononcés. Il serra les poings, se retenant de dire quelque chose. Il vit Harry se lever et proposer que la Marque de Travers soit mise à la vue de tous. Les paroles du Mangemort se rappelèrent à l'esprit du cinquantenaire et il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

L'Auror qui était chargé de la surveillance d'Alexander s'avança et se positionna de façon à cacher ce qu'il faisait aux juges. Confiants, ces derniers ne dirent rien sur la manœuvre. Cependant, Isaac vit la cupidité dans le regard de l'homme. Il avait bel et bien été acheté par l'accusé. Quand son regard se posa sur l'avant-bras gauche de son ennemi, il put voir la Marque des Ténèbres s'effacer progressivement. Personne ne le croirait s'il intervenait maintenant. Pourtant, il fallait bien dénoncer ces agissements.

Le procès reprit quand l'Auror eut fini sa tâche. Isaac pouvait presque sentir la jubilation qui émanait de son voisin. Ce dernier pensait déjà avoir gagné. Les murmures enflèrent dans le tribunal.

\- Comment pouvez-vous m'accuser d'être un Mangemort s'il n'y a pas la Marque sur mon bras ?

\- On a pourtant retrouvé des hommes la portant chez vous, pas plus tard que jeudi dernier.

\- Qui vous dit qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour avoir ma peau ? Les déductions de l'Auror Potter pourraient avoir été faussées depuis le début.

\- Votre famille a toujours fait partie des alliés des mages noirs.

\- Parce qu'un simple nom vous suffit comme preuve pour accuser quelqu'un ?

Une certaine agitation régnait dans le tribunal. Puis, au plus grand étonnement de tous, Elisabeth descendit les marches qui menaient à la fosse. Isaac la regarda avancer vers lui et se demanda ce qu'elle avait en tête. Tout en réfléchissant, il remarqua la place où elle avait été assise peu de temps auparavant. Elle avait pu tout voir de la scène qui s'était déroulée entre l'Auror corrompu et Travers. L'Anglais se retint de crier victoire trop vite.

\- Miss Deguire, que faites-vous ?

\- Alexander Travers vous ment, messieurs.

\- Que dites-vous ?

\- Il a soudoyé l'Auror que vous voyez à ses côtés pour camoufler la Marque des Ténèbres qu'il porte sur le bras.

\- Vous allez croire une Cracmole qui était à ma place, il n'y a pas trois jours ?

\- Taisez-vous monsieur Travers ! Comment pouvez-vous le prouver, miss ?

\- Comme l'a si bien dit l'accusé, je suis une Cracmole, je ne peux donc pas faire de Magie. Mais si vous laissez l'Auror Potter, en qui vous avez toute confiance, jeter un Anti-sort, vous aurez votre preuve.

Harry s'exécuta avec l'accord du magistrat, et les juges purent se rendre compte de la tromperie. La suite du procès fut vite expédiée. Isaac était tellement heureux que sa compagne ait pris les devants. Alexander aurait pu s'en sortir sans le moindre dommage si elle n'avait pas été là. Grâce à l'Auror Potter, le couple put échanger quelques mots en français, une fois que les juges et les badauds furent sortis du tribunal.

Ce court moment leur fit du bien à tous les deux. Elisabeth avait promis à Isaac qu'elle l'aiderait à être acquitté. Pourtant, l'homme d'affaires n'y croyait toujours pas. Tout se déroulerait selon ce que le destin avait prévu pour lui. Personne ne pouvait aller contre quelque chose qui était écrit. Cependant, une flammèche d'espoir restait ancrée dans le cœur de l'Anglais. Il toucha le bois de sa chaise avant de partir pour le Square Grimmaurd. La chance se devait d'être de son côté.

.

.

Au matin du mardi vingt-six juillet, il était temps pour Isaac de faire face au Magenmagot. Il était bientôt dix heures et les gens commencèrent à affluer dans le tribunal. Le cinquantenaire avait vu défiler Elisabeth, ainsi que Fleur et son mari. Ils étaient tous les trois assis côte à côte. L'anxiété de sa compagne était visible, même de là où il était assis. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle lui adressa un petit sourire. Il lui répondit par la même mimique.

Enfin, le président du Magenmagot se présenta dans la pièce. Les juges le suivirent, ainsi que l'Auror Potter et la Directrice adjointe Granger-Weasley. Le rappel des faits fut de nouveau rapide. Tout le monde connaissait l'histoire après deux procès. Isaac fut chargé des chefs d'accusations qui étaient retenus contre lui. Le débat put enfin commencer.

\- Monsieur Bright, pouvez-vous nous dire où vous étiez ces vingt dernières années ?

\- Je me suis exilé dans le Sud de la France.

\- Est-il vrai que vous avez dit avoir participé à la première Guerre Sorcière mais pas à la seconde.

\- C'est exact. Je suis parti dès la première chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Comment avez-vous pu résister à l'appel de votre Maître, lorsque ce dernier est revenu à la vie ?

\- À la seule force ma volonté. Quand vous voulez survivre, vous êtes prêts à tout.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix ?

\- Je n'étais pas apprécié par ceux qui étaient allés à Poudlard avec moi. Ils ne m'auraient jamais cru si je leur avais dit que j'étais de leur côté. C'est pourquoi, j'ai préféré partir.

\- Est-il vrai que vous avez aidé à orchestrer de nombreuses attaques dans les villages où les Sorciers et les Moldus se côtoyaient ?

\- Oui.

Les questions s'enchaînèrent comme ceci pendant ce qui sembla des heures à Isaac. Les juges décortiquaient son passé dans les moindres détails. L'Anglais ne pouvait pas prédire l'issue de son procès. Le silence était presque absolu dans le tribunal. Il n'y avait aucun murmure dans l'assemblée. Personne ne prenait parti pour ou contre lui. Tous étaient dans l'attente de la petite chose qui les ferait basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre de la balance.

La Marque des Ténèbres d'Isaac fut révélée à la vue de tous peu de temps après. Pourtant, les juges semblaient intarissables dans leurs questions. Apparemment, ils n'arrivaient pas à se faire un avis sur la culpabilité de l'ancien Mangemort. Harry fut même appelé à témoigner des quelques jours qu'il avait passé en compagnie de l'Anglais. Fleur et Elisabeth furent conviées aussi et toutes les deux avaient vanté les mérites de l'homme d'affaires. Elles avaient dépeint le portrait d'un voisin exemplaire, du sérieux de l'homme dans ses relations professionnelles et affectives.

Les débats durèrent pendant deux bonnes heures. La patience d'Isaac s'effritait de plus en en plus. Il se posait énormément de questions et les visages incertains des juges ne le rassuraient pas le moins du monde. Enfin, le président du Magenmagot se leva et déclara la séance levée pour une pause de quinze minutes. Le soulagement de l'assemblée se fit entendre. Tout le monde se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes. L'Auror Potter eut même l'autorisation de lever le sort qui maintenait le cinquantenaire sur son siège.

L'Anglais se leva et fit quelques pas pour faire partir les fourmillements qu'il sentait dans ses membres. Il regarda Elisabeth échanger des paroles avec Fleur et William. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aller la voir et de lui parler, jusqu'à ce que la décision des juges ne soit rendue. Alors il se contenta de l'observer de loin, avec un sentiment de déjà-vu le prenant aux tripes. Cela lui rappelait les nombreux moments qu'il avait passé à regarder de loin la jeune femme, avant qu'il n'ose enfin l'approcher pendant le mariage de la sœur de Fleur.

La pause arriva à son terme et les membres du Magenmagot reprirent place. Tout le monde se rassit en silence. L'heure du verdict était enfin arrivée et toutes les personnes présentes l'attendait avec impatience. Le président se leva et se racla la gorge.

\- Monsieur Isaac Bright, nous voulons avant tout vous remercier de l'honnêteté et de la coopération dont vous avez fait preuve pendant tout ce procès. Ensuite, pour tous les chefs d'accusations cités au début de la séance, nous vous déclarons non coupable. Nous avons compris que vous étiez poussés par vos parents et que vous n'avez pas pu faire autrement. Ainsi, nous vous laissons votre liberté.

Isaac n'en crut pas ses oreilles tout d'abord. Puis quand une silhouette féminine lui sauta dans les bras, alors qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était levé, il comprit qu'il était vraiment libre. La justice britannique lui pardonnait ses erreurs de jeunesse. Il serra Elisabeth dans ses bras. Cette dernière pleurait de soulagement sur sa chemise.

_\- Nous avons réussi. Tu es libre. Jusqu'au bout, j'ai senti l'incertitude des juges. J'ai eu tellement peur._

_\- Elisabeth, je n'y croyais pas non plus._

Le couple échangea un baiser au goût salé des larmes de chacun. L'Anglais ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré. Cependant, le soulagement et le sentiment de liberté, qu'il ressentait, avaient tout emporté sur son passage. Il allait enfin pouvoir goûter à la vie sans la peur sourde de voir ses ennemis débarquer. Il allait pouvoir vivre avec Elisabeth à ses côtés.

* * *

**Ce sera tout pour cette fois ! Nous nous approchons de plus en plus de la fin de cette histoire ... Cela me fait tout drôle, je dois bien vous l'avouer. Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review juste en dessous :)**

**A samedi prochain !**


	21. 20 - Puis-je rester avec toi ?

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Bienvenue à vous pour ce vingtième chapitre de _Voulez-vous m'aimer ?_ Déjà vingt ... Les chiffres commencent à s'affoler pour moi. Je n'ai jamais écrit une fanfiction aussi longue que celle-ci. C'est pourquoi, je voudrais remercier Jess-Lili pour son soutien sans faille et ses corrections. Merci également à AmiralJO pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent, ainsi que pour m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Puis-je rester avec toi ?**

L'heure était à la fête à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. À l'occasion de la libération d'Isaac, Fleur avait invité toute la famille Weasley. On dut agrandir magiquement les murs de la maison. À l'extérieur, les enfants jouaient sous la surveillance des adultes. Des chaises étaient disposées sur l'herbe et les Bièraubeurres passaient de mains en mains. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et la table fut mise pour tous les convives. Elisabeth regardait de loin toute l'agitation. Elle ne touchait plus terre depuis le matin même, où son compagnon avait été déclaré non coupable par le Magenmagot.

La Cracmole n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie. Elle allait enfin pouvoir goûter au bonheur. L'objet de ses pensées s'avança vers elle et la sortit de ses rêveries. Montant la petite colline où elle se trouvait, Isaac semblait serein. Il lui souriait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Ils avaient tant partagé en si peu de temps. Elle lui tendit ses mains et il les serra affectueusement. Ils se placèrent côte à côte, regardant l'horizon. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

Se tenant toujours par la main, le couple baissa le regard vers la maison. La rousseur de tous les Weasley ressortait dans le soleil couchant. La blondeur des cheveux de Fleur et Victoire détonnait dans le paysage. Puis, il y avait les cheveux bruns de Harry, Hermione et James. Quant à Teddy, il oscillait entre le rose et le bleu depuis une bonne demi-heure. Toute cette vie donnait du baume au cœur aux deux invités. Aucun des deux ne connaissait cette félicité que l'on pouvait ressentir quand une famille était réunie pour partager un moment de joie.

Cependant, ne voulant pas remuer de vieux souvenirs douloureux, Elisabeth tira légèrement sur la main d'Isaac, l'invitant à descendre vers l'assemblée. Le bruit de leurs pas était étouffé par l'herbe grasse. On entendait le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers tout proches. Puis les cris joyeux des enfants se firent plus forts. D'ailleurs, une fillette blonde courait dans leur direction.

\- Tatie Eli ! Tonton Isaac ! Maman dit qu'il faut aller manger.

\- On te suit, Victoire.

En effet, l'aînée des Delacour-Weasley appelait l'homme d'affaires « Tonton » depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Elle s'était tout de suite prise d'affection pour lui. D'après ce qu'elle racontait à tout le monde, Teddy et James étaient aussi enchantés d'avoir l'Anglais proche d'eux. Alors si les deux garçons avaient adopté cet inconnu, elle se devait de faire de même. La détermination de la fillette avait fait rire l'assemblée. Depuis, tous les enfants appelaient Elisabeth et Isaac par « Tatie » et « Tonton».

Son frère et sa sœur n'ayant pas encore d'enfants, la Française expérimentait avec ceux de ses amis. Elle était la petite dernière de sa famille, elle ne savait donc pas ce que c'était que de pouponner un bébé ou un jeune enfant. Quant à Isaac, il semblait toujours très à l'aise avec eux. Cependant, elle se rendait bien compte qu'il était un peu dépassé par cet engouement. Il était fils unique et son enfance n'avait pas été aussi insouciante que celle des enfants des héros de guerre.

On coucha les plus jeunes dans le dortoir improvisé dans la chambre de Victoire et on donna à manger aux plus grands. Puis les adultes continuèrent à bavarder une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit. Elisabeth et Isaac eurent vraiment l'impression de faire partie de cette famille hors norme, qu'était les Weasley. L'Anglais avait été chaleureusement accueilli par ses membres. George y était allé de sa petite blague graveleuse, comme il avait pu le faire avec la Cracmole, au plus grand dam de sa mère et de son épouse.

L'ambiance était au beau fixe et l'on fit dormir tout le monde sur place. Le salon avait été transformé pour accueillir une bonne partie des invités et faire du camping ne dérangeait personne. Toutefois, Elisabeth eut un regret en laissant sa chambre à Molly et Arthur, qui auraient plus besoin d'un lit confortable, qu'elle. En effet, elle aurait aimé se retrouver enfin seule avec son compagnon. Ils n'avaient pas eu de temps pour eux depuis leur sortie du tribunal. Dans ces moments-là, il tardait à la jeune femme de rentrer chez elle en France.

D'ailleurs, leur départ avait été organisé pour le lendemain. On les attendrait au Ministère de la Magie pour un Portoloin en direction de Paris à douze heures précises. Profitant de cette dernière soirée proche de la mer, Elisabeth veilla seule jusque tard dans la nuit. Elle avait pu voir les lumières s'éteindre petit à petit dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Elle avait emporté avec elle une lanterne éclairée magiquement. Ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas se perdre en rentrant.

La Française s'était assise à sa place habituelle, sur le bord de la falaise. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas voir les vagues, puisque la noirceur était tombée, mais elle entendait tout de même leur bruit et cela la rassérénait. Ce paysage, de jour comme de nuit, lui manquerait à coup sûr quand elle rentrerait chez elle. Alors, elle comptait bien en profiter autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe pour admirer les étoiles. La lumière de la lanterne n'était pas très vive et ne l'empêchait pas de regarder la voûte céleste. Ce moment de calme fut rompu quand elle entendit les pierres crisser sous des chaussures. Une voix familière s'éleva non loin de là.

_\- Tu ne veux pas venir dormir ?_

_\- Non, pas encore. Je veux profiter du bruit des vagues._

_\- Puis-je rester avec toi ?_

_\- Bien évidemment._

Elisabeth entendit Isaac s'allonger à côté d'elle. Il chercha sa main, qu'elle lui donna sans rechigner. Écoutant le bruit de leur respiration respective, ils regardèrent les différentes constellations. Il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel et l'air était doux. La jeune femme se sentit s'assoupir, la fatigue reprenant du terrain. L'Anglais dut s'en rendre compte car il lui demanda de se redresser et de rentrer dans la maison.

Alors que cela ne faisait que cinq minutes qu'ils étaient allongés côte à côte dans l'herbe, les deux amoureux se levèrent et rejoignirent leur lit de fortune dans le salon de Fleur et William. Leur nuit allait s'avérer courte, mais au moins ils auraient profité d'un bref moment à deux. Ils s'endormirent paisiblement, Elisabeth blottie dans les bras d'Isaac.

Le lendemain matin, le couple fut réveillé par une Victoire en furie. Cette dernière secouait tous les habitants du salon, prétextant une faim de dragon. Molly fut la première prête, toujours ravie de nourrir sa famille. L'homme d'affaires et la fleuriste traînèrent encore un peu sous les draps. Toutefois, leur répit fut de courte durée quand leur matelas disparut. Ils s'affalèrent sur le sol dur de la maison, en râlant.

\- Allez debout !

\- George, tu aurais pu les laisser se lever tous seuls.

\- Si on ne peut même plus faire de blagues dès le matin …

Le dernier des jumeaux Weasley s'éloigna en marmonnant dans sa barbe, sous le regard furibond de son frère aîné. William aida le couple à se redresser et tous les trois se mirent à table avec les autres. La matriarche n'avait pas perdu de temps. Le café et le thé étaient déjà prêts à être bus, les fruits étaient pressés pour en faire des jus et les crêpes arrivaient par piles entières sur le plateau de bois. Tout le monde se servit généreusement, remerciant avec chaleur la cuisinière.

Après ce copieux petit-déjeuner, tous les couples rentrèrent chez eux, promettant de revenir le premier août pour le renouvellement des vœux de mariage de Fleur et William. Ces derniers avaient voulu fêter leurs huit années d'amour en organisant une petite réception. Ils pourraient ainsi avoir la petite cérémonie qu'ils avaient espéré lors de leur mariage. Cependant, comme Molly et Apolline avaient décrété qu'ils auraient un grand mariage au Terrier, le souhait du couple n'avait pas été exaucé. Alors cette fois-ci, ils avaient interdit à leurs mères respectives d'avoir leur mot à dire dans l'organisation.

Elisabeth était au courant depuis quelques semaines puisque c'était elle qui devait préparer les compositions florales demandées par le couple. Ce fut pourquoi, elle devait impérativement rentrer en France. Les dessins étaient prêts, et validés par les mariés, depuis un bon moment, mais il fallait qu'elle se mette au travail rapidement pour rendre tout ceci plus réel. De plus, elle avait hâte de retrouver sa boutique et ses fleurs. Son métier lui avait manqué pendant qu'elle était à la poursuite d'Alexander Travers. Elle n'avait même pas pu prendre soin de son orchidée correctement et elle s'en voulait. Heureusement que l'Elfe de Maison d'Isaac avait été là pour s'en occuper.

Il était presque midi quand l'Anglais rappela à la jeune femme que sa valise n'était pas prête. Elle s'affaira du plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires puisque ces dernières étaient restées dans la demeure d'Isaac. C'était Wendy qui s'était occupée de rassembler tous les effets personnels de son maître et de sa compagne pour leur éviter tout souci supplémentaire. Elle les attendait déjà dans l'appartement d'Elisabeth, à Montpellier.

Le couple embrassa affectueusement les enfants Delacour-Weasley avant qu'Isaac ne les fasse transplaner au Ministère. Près d'eux apparurent Fleur et William, qui avaient tenu à les accompagner jusqu'au dernier moment. Les embrassades furent larmoyantes pour les deux jeunes femmes. Les deux hommes s'étaient accordés une accolade et il fut déjà l'heure de rentrer en France. Ils échangèrent un dernier signe de la main. L'homme d'affaires et la fleuriste posèrent ensuite leurs mains sur le vase qui leur servirait de Portoloin et sentirent leur nombril se faire aspirer.

_« Les passagers du Portoloin en provenance de Londres sont priés de sortir rapidement de la salle. »_

La nausée enfin disparue, Elisabeth suivit Isaac hors de la zone réservée aux Portoloins, pour se diriger vers celle prévue pour le transplanage. Après avoir passé une dizaine de jours immergée dans la langue anglaise, elle devait se remettre en tête le français. Les nombreux bruits ambiants n'aidèrent pas la jeune femme à retrouver ses repères. Heureusement, Isaac était près d'elle, une main posée sur ses reins. Main dans la main, le couple transplana en un claquement sonore.

Leurs cellules se recomposèrent dans la ruelle discrète qui était proche de l'immeuble de la jeune femme. Vérifiant que personne ne faisait attention à eux, ils en sortirent et se dirigèrent d'un pas tranquille vers l'habitation. Après avoir rentré le digicode pour déverrouiller la porte du hall, ils montèrent les quelques marches qui menaient à l'appartement de la Cracmole. Cette dernière se retint de monter les échelons deux par deux. Elle était pressée de retrouver son cocon.

À leur grande surprise, la porte d'entrée du logement était ouverte, laissant ainsi le loisir à tous les voisins passant devant de regarder à l'intérieur. L'Anglais eut pour réflexe de sortir sa baguette. Elisabeth n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle qui pensait être débarrassée de tous problèmes, elle s'était bien fourvoyée. Le Sorcier s'avança prudemment dans l'ouverture, la Cracmole sur ses talons.

Dans l'entrée et le salon, tout était en ordre. La jeune femme ressentit une impression de déjà-vu. Elle essaya de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre dans son propre appartement. Alexander Travers était à Azkaban, ses complices étaient en train d'être appréhendés suivant les dires de l'Auror Potter. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser l'angoisse envahir ses veines. La scène dans le bureau de Travers lui revenait encore trop souvent en mémoire.

Soudain, l'homme d'affaires et la fleuriste sursautèrent en entendant du bruit venant de la cuisine. D'après les sons, on aurait dit que quelqu'un farfouillait dans les placards, faisant tomber les casseroles. Le couple avança donc dans cette direction. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'angle du mur, Elisabeth vit Isaac baisser sa baguette en soupirant de soulagement. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il baissait sa garde, elle le contourna pour y voir plus clair. La silhouette familière d'un Elfe de Maison se dessina dans la cuisine.

\- Si tu cherches les casseroles, elles sont dans le placard du bas, à droite.

\- Maîtres ! Wendy ne voulait pas faire autant de bruit.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, mais la prochaine fois évite de laisser la porte d'entrée ouverte. Des Moldus auraient pu te voir.

\- Wendy est désolée, très désolée.

L'Elfe récupéra une poêle et s'apprêta à se frapper la tête avec. Isaac se précipita vers elle pour lui enlever l'ustensile des mains et éviter ainsi tout châtiment. Elisabeth regarda la scène, attendrie de voir la domestique et son maître communiquer sans le moindre mépris et avec affection. Elle remarqua aussi que Wendy portait toujours le ruban qu'elle lui avait donné quelques semaines plus tôt.

Puis son regard bleuté se posa sur un pot de fleurs qui trônait sur le plan de travail. La jeune femme se précipita vers l'orchidée, qui lui avait tant manqué. La plante sembla reconnaître sa propriétaire car elle tendit ses feuilles vers elle, comme un enfant l'aurait fait avec sa mère. Ne faisant plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, la fleuriste prit le pot dans ses bras et l'emmena au salon. Elle s'assit sur son canapé et parla au végétal. Elle s'excusait d'avoir été aussi absente ces derniers jours. Apparemment, Wendy avait dû bien prendre soin de la fleur car cette dernière ne semblait pas du tout déprimée.

\- On dirait que tu pouponnes un nouveau-né.

\- Arrête donc de te moquer de moi. Regarde, elle veut que tu la prennes aussi dans tes bras.

En effet, l'orchidée, qui avait entendu par un moyen encore inconnu la voix de l'Anglais, tendait ses feuilles vers lui. Encore peu habitué à côtoyer ce genre de végétaux, il prit aussi délicatement qu'il put le pot. Elisabeth regarda sa fleur enrouler son feuillage autour d'un des bras d'Isaac, comme elle avait pu le faire précédemment avec la jeune femme. Ce petit moment simple lui donna du baume au cœur.

D'ailleurs, même si la journée était déjà bien avancée, elle avait envie d'aller faire un tour dans son magasin. Ses premières livraisons n'étaient programmées que pour le lendemain, mais elle voulait traiter son courrier et les différentes affaires administratives qui l'attendaient sûrement dans sa boîte aux lettres. Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son compagnon, dont l'attention était absorbée par la plante qu'il tenait entre les mains.

\- J'aimerai passer à la boutique cet après-midi.

\- Je croyais que tu n'ouvrais que demain.

\- Oui, mais je voudrais faire un peu de paperasse. Comme ça, je vais pouvoir m'occuper exclusivement de mes clients à la réouverture.

\- Je vais t'accompagner. Cela me rappelle que j'aie des choses à reprendre au bureau.

Le cinquantenaire alla reposer la plante sur la table basse. Le couple prévint l'Elfe de Maison de leur départ et sortirent de l'appartement en veillant à refermer la porte derrière eux. Puis, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la chaleur estivale pour rejoindre l'immeuble où ils travaillaient. Il était plus de quatorze heures et il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues, à part des touristes courageux. La canicule s'était installée depuis plusieurs jours déjà à Montpellier. Elisabeth eut un peu de mal à se faire aux températures élevées. Elle regrettait presque le vent venant de la mer quand elle se trouvait à la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent au pied de la bâtisse abritant la boutique de la fleuriste et les bureaux de l'homme d'affaires. Après un baiser, ils se séparèrent, Isaac montant dans les étages. La trentenaire récupéra son courrier, déverrouilla sa porte et referma à clé derrière elle. Après une semaine sans avoir été ouvert, le magasin sentait un peu le renfermé et la poussière s'était déposée un peu partout sur les rayons et sur le sol. Avant toute chose, elle devrait faire un brin de ménage.

Elisabeth avait été complètement absorbée par sa tâche qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Après une bonne heure et demie de ménage, elle était passée à son courrier. Puis, comme elle n'était pas fatiguée et que personne ne l'avait dérangée, elle s'était attelée à dessiner quelques croquis pour la cérémonie de Fleur et William. Se recentrer sur son métier avait fait un bien fou à la fleuriste. Elle avait mis de côté les souvenirs du tribunal et de toute ce qui les avait conduits, Isaac et elle, à tout cela. Elle s'était sentie complètement sereine.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la boutique et la Cracmole releva la tête de son travail. Elle avisa l'horloge de son ordinateur. Elle affichait dix-neuf heures. Les coups sur le battant continuèrent. Prenant son temps, elle se leva de sa chaise et s'étira. Elle avait passé des heures assise et son corps était quelque peu ankylosé. Puis, elle aperçut enfin qui attendait une réponse de sa part. Isaac tenait un sac en plastique d'une main et l'autre s'apprêtait à réitérer son mouvement contre la porte, quand elle l'ouvrit enfin.

\- J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir transplaner dans la boutique.

\- J'étais plongée dans mon travail, désolée.

\- Ce n'est rien. Et si tu arrêtais pour aujourd'hui ? J'ai acheté de quoi dîner.

\- Rentrons à mon appartement.

La fleuriste boucla sa boutique et suivit le cinquantenaire. Tout en marchant, elle réfléchissait à la suite de sa relation avec ce dernier. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait même pas s'il avait un appartement à Montpellier. Elle avait bien visité son manoir à Aigues-Mortes, mais elle se demandait s'il était rentré tous les soirs là-bas, avant qu'ils ne se connaissent et qu'ils passent la plupart de leur temps dans son logement à elle. La jeune femme se décida donc à le questionner sur le sujet.

\- Isaac, tu as un appartement à Montpellier ?

\- Non, je n'ai que mon manoir à Aigues-Mortes. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je me demandais si tu rentrais tous les soirs là-bas ou si tu avais un pied-à-terre ici, tu sais, avant qu'on se connaisse …

\- Et que je passe une partie de mes nuits chez toi.

\- Voilà. Du coup, tu revenais à Aigues-Mortes tout le temps ? Je sais qu'avec le transplanage, tout est beaucoup plus rapide, mais …

\- Je dormais souvent au bureau. Avant de m'intéresser un peu plus à toi, j'étais un bourreau de travail. C'est pourquoi, la première fois que tu es venue me voir dans mes locaux, j'étais en train de m'habiller. J'ai fait installer une salle de bain, attenante à la pièce où je passais le plus clair de mon temps.

Elisabeth médita un instant sur les dernières paroles d'Isaac. Une idée fit petit à petit son chemin dans son esprit. Son appartement était trop petit pour y vivre à deux, voire à trois si l'on ajoutait l'Elfe de maison de l'Anglais. Cependant, ils ne pourraient pas vivre tous les deux dans le manoir d'Aigues-Mortes. Elle refusait d'être dépendante d'un homme pour ses trajets. Même si être déposée par transplanage tous les matins devant sa boutique avait un certain attrait. Il leur fallait un logement à tous les deux, en ville.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien pensive, _my dear_.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.

La trentenaire ne voulait pas lui parler tout de suite de son envie d'emménager avec lui dans un appartement qui serait leur cocon. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle envisageait, à présent que tous leurs soucis étaient derrière eux. Pourtant, elle se voyait dans un avenir commun avec l'Anglais. Elle se fit la promesse de lui en parler quand elle se sentirait prête.

Wendy avait disparu de l'habitation quand ils entrèrent. Isaac informa la jeune femme que son Elfe était rentrée à Aigues-Mortes pour s'occuper de la propriété. Ainsi, ils purent dîner seuls pour la première fois depuis un bon moment. Ils partagèrent de joyeux moments, retrouvant leur complicité. Toutefois, ils furent interrompus par un hibou qui s'était posé sur la fenêtre de la cuisine. La trentenaire reconnut le volatile de sa mère. Il avait un parchemin accroché à la patte. Elle s'empressa de le défaire et de donner une friandise à l'oiseau. Elle retourna ensuite auprès du cinquantenaire, tout en lisant la missive.

\- Ma mère nous invite à dîner au domaine demain soir, après le travail. Comment a-t-elle su que nous étions rentrés ? Je ne l'ai encore dit à personne.

\- Peut-être un instinct maternel, qui sait ?

\- Je pense que nous devrions y aller. Comme nous repartons pour l'Angleterre en fin de semaine…

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

\- Alors c'est réglé.

La jeune femme récupéra du papier et un stylo, écrivit une courte réponse et alla attacher sa lettre à la patte du hibou. Celui-ci s'en alla en poussant un hululement. Le couple passa ensuite le reste de la soirée sur le canapé en regardant un film à la télévision. Fatigués, ils s'endormirent devant. Vers minuit, Elisabeth émergea et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Elle secoua son compagnon et ils allèrent s'allonger plus confortablement sur un vrai matelas. La nuit continua tranquillement pour eux.

La journée du lendemain passa à une vitesse fulgurante pour la fleuriste. Tout d'abord, au réveil, elle avait profité de l'humeur câline d'Isaac pour renouer avec lui physiquement. Puis, au travail, elle avait retrouvé ses livraisons et ses clients habituels. Elle avait retrouvé ses petits rituels : la mise en place des plantes, la composition des bouquets, et autres tâches qui faisaient qu'elle aimait son métier.

L'Anglais était venu déjeuner avec elle, puis il lui avait promis de passer la chercher vers dix-huit heures. Le couple avait prévu d'aller dans le manoir d'Aigues-Mortes avant de se rendre au domaine des Deguire. Elisabeth devait donc fermer un peu en avance sa boutique. Il était rare que des clients passent dans la soirée. Elle pouvait donc se permettre de partir plus tôt. Cependant, dix minutes avant l'heure annoncée par Isaac, un client entra dans le magasin. La jeune femme ne leva pas tout de suite la tête vers la personne. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle arriva près du comptoir qu'elle prit la parole.

\- Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Lève donc la tête de ton travail, ma fille.

Elisabeth obéit, surprise d'entendre une voix familière s'adresser à elle. Son regard croisa celui de son père. Il n'était jamais venu dans sa boutique avant ce jour. Elle passa devant le comptoir pour aller prendre son géniteur dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui rendit bien volontiers son embrassade. Il alla même jusqu'à lui déposer un baiser tendre sur le front. Jules Deguire n'était pas un homme très démonstratif. Alors ces moments d'affections touchèrent la jeune femme plus que de raison.

\- Que faîtes-vous là, Père ?

\- J'avais envie d'offrir un bouquet de fleurs à ta mère.

\- Mais pourquoi être venu jusqu'ici ? Fleurance aurait bien pu vous aider à faire la composition.

\- Ma fille est fleuriste. Autant faire marcher son commerce !

Les mots de Jules firent mouche. Elisabeth était tellement heureuse. Au début de son installation à Montpellier, elle avait longtemps rêvé de ce moment. Voilà qu'au bout de cinq ans, son père passait enfin le seuil de sa porte pour lui commander quelque chose. Alors, elle se plia en quatre pour faire le plus beau bouquet que son géniteur n'avait jamais vu.

Voulant atteindre la perfection, elle mit un temps fou à trouver quelles fleurs correspondraient à sa mère. Puis, il fallut trouver les bons feuillages qui s'harmoniseraient à merveille avec les plantes. Quand elle eut terminé de nouer les végétaux ensemble, Isaac l'avait rejointe. Il avait fait la conversation au père de sa compagne, cette dernière écoutant de temps à autre ce qu'ils se disaient. Enfin, elle tendit le bouquet au patriarche, qui insista pour payer alors qu'elle voulait l'offrir.

Finalement, Jules paya les efforts que sa fille avait fournis. Quant à Isaac, il s'était servi dans le stock de fleurs, avec l'autorisation d'Elisabeth, pour créer un petit bouquet qu'il lui offrit. L'attention fit plaisir à la jeune femme. Tous les trois sortirent de la boutique bien après dix-huit heures. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'immeuble où la trentenaire logeait, ainsi son père put constater qu'elle habitait bien dans un endroit sain. Ils se séparèrent sur le seuil de la bâtisse, le couple devant encore se préparer pour le dîner.

Une fois son père partit, la Française et l'Anglais eurent tout juste le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer. Ils ne purent pas se rendre dans le manoir d'Isaac avant d'aller sur la propriété des Deguire. Heureusement pour eux, Wendy vint les voir avec une bouteille de vin que comptait donner Isaac au père d'Elisabeth. L'Elfe de Maison avait anticipé les événements, si jamais son Maître venait à avoir un empêchement.

Ce fut donc serein et joyeux que le couple se présenta à la porte de la maison où la Cracmole avait grandi. La mère de la jeune femme les attendait dans le couloir de l'entrée. Étonnamment, Irène avait un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elisabeth ne parvenait plus à se souvenir de quand elle avait vu sa génitrice avec un tel éclat dans les yeux. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse de les revoir.

D'ailleurs, la mère de famille fit quelque chose qui surprit d'autant plus le couple. Elle s'avança pour prendre dans ses bras sa fille. On aurait dit que les années d'affrontements entre elles étaient désormais reléguées au passé. Elisabeth ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir et hésita avant d'encercler à son tour la taille de sa mère. Que s'était-il donc passé pendant le temps de son voyage ? D'abord son père qui était venu la voir dans sa boutique, puis sa mère qui lui accordait des attentions affectueuses. La Cracmole n'y comprenait plus grand chose.

Après ces embrassades, Irène salua Isaac et invita le couple à venir rejoindre la famille dans la salle à manger. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils purent voir que le bouquet fait un peu plus tôt par la fleuriste trônait fièrement au centre de la table. C'était la première fois qu'une de ses créations se trouvait dans la maison de ses parents. Décidément, cette journée était pleine de première fois pour elle. D'ailleurs, elle était un peu désarçonnée. Toutefois, la main rassurante de l'Anglais, dans son dos, lui prouvait qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Même si elle avait bien envie de se pincer le bras pour en être bel et bien certaine.

Jules et Irène, Léandre et Ophélie, ainsi qu'Elisabeth et Isaac s'installèrent autour de la table. Pour une fois, le patriarche n'avait pas été placé au bout de la tablée. Les convives avaient été répartis pour être trois de chaque côté. L'heure était au changement chez les Deguire. L'entrée et le plat passèrent et la trentenaire avait du mal à tenir en place. Elle avait envie de poser des questions à ses parents sur ce revirement de comportement. Quand le dessert fut servi, elle se décida à prendre la parole.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, Père, Mère, qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé pendant que j'étais en Angleterre ?

Les deux susnommés s'entre-regardèrent et ce fut Irène qui répondit à la question de sa fille, sous les regards fiers de ses deux autres enfants.

\- Depuis notre conversation à cœur ouvert après ton départ, nous avons décidé de nous remettre en question. Surtout moi, en particulier. Grâce à ton frère et à ta sœur, nous sommes allés découvrir notre ville mais du côté Moldu.

\- En effet, puis Gabrielle et son mari ont accepté de nous guider dans ce monde que nous ne connaissions pas. Nous avons découvert des gens formidables. Aujourd'hui, j'ai demandé à Ophélie de m'emmener voir ta boutique.

\- C'est donc pour cela que nous nous sommes vus un peu plus tôt.

\- Exactement. Pendant toutes ces années, je suis resté en retrait de ta vie. J'ai laissé ta mère te dicter ta conduite sans jamais rien dire ou faire pour l'en empêcher. Je veux me racheter, Elisabeth.

\- Je me suis déjà excusée l'autre fois, mais je continuerai jusqu'à ce que tu me pardonnes totalement, ma fille. Je suis désolée de t'avoir traitée comme je l'ai fait. Cela n'arrivera plus.

Elisabeth ne savait plus quoi dire. Le comportement étrange de ses parents s'expliquait enfin. Elle les regardait dans le blanc des yeux, lisant dans ceux-ci leur sincérité. Irène reprit la parole, après s'être éclaircie la gorge.

\- Pendant cinq ans, tu nous as évités. C'est malheureux de mettre des mots là-dessus, mais je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que ma fille m'avait manqué. Cependant, après ton départ pour l'Angleterre, ton absence s'est faite encore plus sentir dans notre maison.

\- Nous t'aimons, Elisabeth. Tu nous as manqué à tous.

La jeune femme prit la décision de garder le secret sur la véritable nature de son voyage en Grande-Bretagne. Ils n'avaient pas posé de questions par rapport à ce qu'elle leur avait dit la dernière fois. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent plus que de raison. Les problèmes de Mangemorts étaient derrière Isaac et elle. Ce n'était pas le moment de mettre cela sur la table. Alors, elle se leva et alla prendre ses parents dans ses bras, chacun leur tour.

L'ambiance fut joyeuse dans le manoir des Deguire pour le reste de la soirée. Les réunions de famille ne ressemblaient pas encore à celles des Weasley, mais elles étaient sur la bonne voie. Elisabeth avait vu son père et Isaac s'éclipser pendant quelques instants, mais elle n'en fit pas grand cas. Elle savourait la nouvelle complicité qui naissait entre sa mère, sa sœur et elle.

La soirée se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit, comme si la famille avait voulu rattraper toutes les années passées. Ce fut presque à contrecœur qu'Elisabeth et Isaac regagnèrent le manoir de ce dernier. Morphée les accueillit, les bras grands ouverts, à peine avaient-ils posé la tête sur leurs oreillers.

* * *

**Voilà le bout de ce chapitre. Le prochain sera dédié à la cérémonie de renouvellement des vœux de mariage de Fleur et William, avec un mélange de points de vue entre Elisabeth et Isaac. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ...**

**A samedi prochain !**

**MrsBrunette**


	22. 21 - Voulez-vous m'aimer ?

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Voici donc le véritable dernier chapitre de cette histoire ... Je vous avoue que je suis un peu triste à la suite de cette publication. Merci à AmiralJO pour sa review, ainsi qu'à Jess-Lili pour tout son travail sur cette fanfiction.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Voulez-vous m'aimer ?**

Après ce dîner des plus étranges dans le manoir des Deguire, à Aigues-Mortes, Elisabeth et Isaac étaient retournés à Montpellier pour travailler. La fin de semaine arrivait à grand pas et la fleuriste voulait que tout soit prêt pour le week-end qu'ils passeraient en Angleterre. D'ailleurs, elle avait fait de nombreux aller-retour à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, par voie de Cheminette, pour assister Fleur dans l'organisation. Puisque la couleur principale de l'événement était le bleu, les deux jeunes femmes avaient choisi des nappes, des serviettes, des ballons, ainsi que leurs robes dans différentes nuances de cette couleur. Pour ce qui était des fleurs, la Cracmole s'était dépassée pour que tout soit en raccord avec le reste.

En effet, elle était retournée voir son ancien employeur, Fleurance, pour qu'il lui donne l'adresse des pépiniéristes Sorciers qui cultivaient des lys bleus. Elle avait ensuite contacté ces derniers et ils avaient pu se mettre d'accord sur une livraison expresse. Puis, la jeune femme s'était attelée à faire les compositions florales qui garniraient les tables. Elle avait aussi travaillé à créer des couronnes de fleurs pour la mariée et ses filles. Tous les hommes porteraient des boutonnières avec une rose blanche. Il ne fallait pas non plus tuer le bleu avec un excès de bleu.

Pour les couronnes de fleurs, Elisabeth avait pu compter sur son compagnon, Isaac, pour l'aider. Grâce à sa Magie, ils avaient pu rendre plus solides les compositions. Ainsi Fleur, Victoire et Dominique n'auraient pas à s'inquiéter s'il y avait du vent, ou si les fillettes allaient jouer. La fleuriste avait hâte de voir ses créations trôner sous la tente, qui allait être déployée magiquement par les hommes de la famille Weasley. Cela lui rappelait le mariage de William et la Française, huit années plus tôt. Toutefois, elle espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'imprévus, de type Mangemorts, pour cette fois-ci.

De plus, Elisabeth faisait encore régulièrement des cauchemars à propos de cela. Il n'était pas rare pour Isaac de devoir la calmer en pleine nuit, alors qu'elle s'éveillait en criant dans la chambre. Cette situation les épuisait petit à petit tous les deux. Pourtant, têtue comme elle était, la jeune femme ne voulait pas prendre de Potions pour l'aider à dormir. Elle voulait vaincre elle-même ses démons, sans rien pour l'aider. Alors chacun prenait son mal en patience et essayait de d'outrepasser au mieux ce qu'ils avaient vécu les jours et semaines précédentes.

Ce que la Cracmole ne savait pas, c'était que l'Anglais ne faisait pas que travailler quand elle était occupée dans sa boutique. Isaac avait gardé en tête l'idée d'Elisabeth : emménager ensemble dans un appartement ou une maison à Montpellier. Enfin, elle ne lui avait pas dit clairement qu'elle y réfléchissait, mais il avait su deviner par ses gestes qu'elle y pensait de plus en plus. Alors, il allait voir des agences immobilières pour trouver des biens qui pourraient les intéresser tous les deux.

Bien sûr, il allait devoir lui en parler très vite. Il connaissait sa compagne, et cette dernière n'aimait pas trop les surprises. Il lui faudrait donc amener subtilement le sujet sur la table, pour savoir tout d'abord si elle se sentait prête, et ensuite pour se renseigner sur ses goûts en matière de logement. D'après ce qu'il avait vu de son appartement, elle semblait avoir des goûts assez simples. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas prévoir toutes ses réactions.

Alors en ce vendredi soir, il s'était décidé à lui en parler. Il avait acheté de quoi cuisiner, ainsi que du vin, pour se donner un peu de courage et peut-être pour enivrer un peu sa compagne. Il avait une idée assez précise du déroulement de la soirée. Impatient, mais aussi un peu stressé, il passa la porte de la boutique de fleurs.

\- Bonsoir, _my dear_.

\- Bonsoir, chéri !

\- Tu es prête à rentrer ?

\- Pas encore, je n'ai pas fini cette composition.

\- Tu auras le temps pour cela demain matin. Nous ne partons qu'en fin d'après-midi.

\- Non, je veux la terminer ce soir. Ce n'est pas trois fleurs et quelques feuillages qui vont venir à bout de ma persévérance.

Isaac sourit devant la ténacité d'Elisabeth. Cette dernière était penchée sur son comptoir, des fleurs tout autour d'elle. Elle tentait de faire tenir un lys qui semblait plutôt récalcitrant. Près d'elle, son orchidée, offerte par Fleurance, essayait de l'aider. Les feuilles de la plante se penchaient dangereusement, entraînant son pot avec elles. Posant ses sacs de courses près de l'entrée, l'Anglais rattrapa de justesse l'orchidée avant que celle-ci ne s'affale sur le comptoir.

Il la berça pendant un temps, observant sa compagne. Elle ne disait plus rien, toute à sa concentration. Comme il avait hâte de lui parler de son projet d'acheter un bien immobilier avec elle ! Il était certain de vouloir faire sa vie avec elle, peu importe le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avant. D'ailleurs, il ne pensait pas qu'à un logement. Il pensait aussi au mariage. Lui qui avait évité une union arrangée par ses parents, il était prêt à se marier par amour.

Il avait déjà des idées pour la bague qu'il allait lui offrir. Il faudrait qu'elle soit simple et pas trop tape-à-l'œil. Elisabeth devrait pouvoir mettre les mains dans la terre sans avoir peur de l'abîmer. Dorée ou argentée ? Gravée ou non ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Puis, il envisagea le pire. Si elle disait non ? L'orchidée, qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras, sembla sentir son désarroi, car elle passa ses feuilles contre ses bras. Cela le sortit de ses pensées. Il avait encore le temps d'y réfléchir. Une étape après l'autre.

\- C'est bon, c'est terminé ! Tu peux jeter un sort de maintien, pour éviter que les fleurs ne fanent trop vite ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

Reposant la plante qu'il tenait dans ses mains, Isaac sortit sa baguette et d'un Informulé, exauça la demande de la jeune femme. Cette dernière alla se laver les mains pour enlever les derniers résidus de terre, et ils furent prêts à partir pour son appartement. Les courses dans une main et l'autre accrochée à celle de sa compagne, l'Anglais cala son pas sur celui de la Française. Pendant le temps que dura le trajet, aucun des deux ne parla. Ils profitèrent des bruits de la ville qui les entouraient. La noirceur tombait petit à petit sur Montpellier. Des jeunes gens, des couples, des groupes traversaient les rues pour se rendre dans les bars et les restaurants, probablement pour fêter la fin de semaine.

Une fois dans l'appartement, Isaac et Elisabeth se débarrassèrent de leurs sacs et autres affaires. La jeune femme regarda son compagnon déboutonner les manches de sa chemise et les retrousser jusqu'au niveau des coudes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Même si le physique ne faisait pas tout dans une relation, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il lui faisait vraiment de l'effet. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il se concentre sur la préparation du repas, mais sur elle seule. Elle croisa son regard rieur et rougit sous son intensité. Elle lisait dans ses yeux la promesse d'une nuit fabuleuse. Ils devaient en profiter pendant qu'ils étaient encore seuls dans leur cocon.

Toutefois, il fallait d'abord préparer le dîner. Tandis qu'ils épluchaient et coupaient les légumes, la radio sorcière, apportée par Isaac la veille, leur servait de fond sonore. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. C'était une chose qu'Elisabeth n'avait plus à envier aux couples qui l'entouraient dans ses cercles amicaux. Elle connaissait désormais ce même bonheur.

Le repas fut prêt après quelques coups de baguette bien placés. Les deux amants mangèrent tout en discutant de leur journée respective. Isaac attendait le bon moment pour questionner Elisabeth. Cependant, les débats s'essoufflèrent et il se décida à parler. Alors que la jeune femme prenait une gorgée de son verre de vin blanc, il se racla la gorge.

\- L'autre jour, tu me posais des questions sur mes lieux d'habitation. Je me demandais comment tu voyais ta future maison …

\- Comme toutes les petites filles de cinq ans, j'ai déjà eu envie d'un château.

Le souffle de l'Anglais s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Un château ? Elisabeth vit les yeux de son compagnon s'arrondir sous la surprise. Elle émit un petit rire, contente d'avoir réussi à le déstabiliser. Quand elle se calma, elle reprit son récit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vite changé d'avis. Après avoir vécu dans un manoir comme celui de mes parents, je suis certaine de ne pas vouloir habiter dans une propriété aussi grande. Enfin, pas pour l'instant en tous cas …

\- Alors où te vois-tu vivre dans quelques années ?

\- Je conviens que mon appartement est un peu petit pour un couple. Je ne sais même pas où on pourrait mettre tes affaires ! Donc, pourquoi pas, une petite maison en bordure de Montpellier. Ou un appartement dans le centre-ville, un peu plus grand que celui-ci. Mais bon, il faudrait quelque chose dans mon budget …

Le cerveau de l'homme d'affaires tournait à plein régime. Il avait bien compris qu'elle se voyait déjà avec lui dans un futur proche, c'était déjà un grand pas en avant. Cependant, l'histoire de l'argent allait être un sujet houleux entre eux, il le sentait déjà. Tous les deux avaient des finances au beau fixe. Pourtant, il connaissait le désir d'indépendance de la jeune femme. Elle n'allait pas le laisser lui offrir quoi que ce soit, et certainement pas la maison de ses rêves. Alors il se jeta à l'eau.

\- M'en voudrais-tu si je te dis que j'ai commencé à chercher des biens immobiliers qui pourraient nous plaire ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle le fixait, comme si elle voulait lire dans son âme. Elisabeth était un peu surprise de sa démarche. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait commencé à en parler en premier, au moment de leur retour en France. Néanmoins, elle restait sur ses gardes. Et s'il n'avait pas seulement cherché ? Il était peut-être allé plus loin qu'il ne voulait le dire.

\- Et tu n'as rien fait d'autres sans m'en parler avant ?

\- Non. J'ai simplement contacté des agences immobilières.

\- Tu as déjà des préférences ?

\- Quelques-unes, oui.

\- Bien.

Isaac ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle le testait ou si elle était simplement curieuse. Elisabeth décida de ne pas le faire mariner plus longtemps et laissa ses lèvres exprimer la joie qu'elle ressentait. Un sourire flamboyant naquit sur sa bouche, rassurant du même coup l'Anglais. Il faudrait encore faire des compromis, mais ils allaient avancer dans leur relation.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de commencer les visites des biens le mardi deux août, quand ils seraient rentrés d'Angleterre. Ils finirent de manger dans la bonne humeur. Cette dernière se répercuta ensuite sur le reste de la soirée, qu'ils partagèrent dans le lit de la fleuriste. Le lendemain matin, cette dernière se réveilla aux aurores. Elle avait encore du travail à la boutique.

Elle laissa Isaac profiter de sa grasse matinée et se prépara pour se rendre au magasin. Au moment de partir, son compagnon n'était toujours pas réveillé. Elle lui laissa un mot à côté de la cafetière et s'en alla en refermant doucement la porte d'entrée. Sur le chemin la menant à _la Belle Fleur_, elle repensa aux discussions de la veille. Elle avait hâte d'en parler à Fleur. Cette dernière serait heureuse d'apprendre leur avancée. La Française aurait aimé en discuter avec Gabrielle, pourtant elle n'était pas sûre que la nouvelle soit bien accueillie par la benjamine de leur trio. Elle se demandait aussi quand elle en parlerait à sa famille. Elle craignait un peu la réaction de ses parents. Elle allait emménager avec un homme, alors qu'elle n'était pas mariée. Certes, elle ne pensait plus comme au siècle dernier, mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas de ses géniteurs. Même si ces derniers semblaient faire des efforts pour s'inclure dans sa vie. Chassant ses inquiétudes de son esprit une fois arrivée à la boutique, elle se mit au travail.

Quand l'Anglais se réveilla, il chercha de la main Elisabeth. Cependant, la place où elle se trouvait pendant la nuit était désormais froide. Un peu déçu de ne pas la trouver à ses côtés, il se leva et alla se faire un café. Il trouva le mot de la fleuriste et fut heureux de cette attention. Cela le confortait dans son envie d'emménager avec elle, de se marier avec elle. Alors, au lieu de se préparer pour aller au travail, il mit une tenue décontractée et partit à pied dans les rues de Montpellier pour trouver des bijouteries.

Il avait décidé de garder ses envies d'union secrètes jusqu'au bout. Il n'aurait pas si longtemps à attendre, si son plan se passait sans accroc. Mais avant de chercher ce qu'il dirait à la femme de sa vie, il devait d'abord acheter une bague. Quelques vitrines de magasins de bijoux attirèrent ses yeux. Il entra dans certaines, accueilli par des vendeurs chaleureux. Pourtant, malgré le nombre croissant d'anneaux qui lui étaient présentés, il n'avait pas de coup de cœur. En fin de matinée, et après quelques déceptions qui lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche, Isaac se demandait s'il n'était pas allé un peu trop vite en besogne. Était-ce un signe de Merlin comme quoi cette entreprise était une mauvaise idée ? Il ne saurait le dire.

Soudain, il passa devant une vitrine à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention lors de son premier passage dans cette rue commerçante. C'était une toute petite boutique, dont il poussa la porte. Le plafond était bas et les étagères prenaient presque la totalité de la place disponible. Elles étaient chargées de présentoirs en tous genres. Il y avait des colliers, des bracelets, des bagues, mais aussi des sortes de grigris. L'homme d'affaires eut un drôle de ressenti en effleurant des doigts les bijoux.

\- Ce sont les bijoux qui choisissent leurs propriétaires.

Isaac sursauta quand une voix s'éleva dans la silencieuse boutique. Il fit volte-face et rencontra le regard légèrement illuminé du marchand. Au premier abord, l'homme n'aspirait pas confiance. Cependant, il rappela à l'Anglais un autre vendeur, qui avait sa boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Même la phrase qui lui avait dite, sonnait familièrement dans son oreille.

\- Vous ne seriez pas un lointain parent de Garrick Ollivander ?

\- Oui, lointain comme vous dîtes.

La phrase était pleine de mystères et malgré sa curiosité, l'Anglais n'insista pas. Il se détourna du marchand et continua son tour dans la boutique. Les pierres étaient toutes très belles. Leurs couleurs étaient chatoyantes. Pourtant, une bague semblait attirer, plus que les autres, l'attention d'Isaac. Il s'approcha du bijou et tendit la main vers lui. Il ressentit une légère chaleur en le prenant dans sa main. L'anneau était simple. Argenté, mais surmonté d'une pierre de lune.

\- Ce bijou vous a choisi. Il ira très bien à la personne à laquelle vous voulez donner cet anneau.

\- Il est magnifique. Les différentes couleurs qui se révèlent suivant l'orientation à la lumière, c'est magique.

\- Alors elle sera parfaite pour une femme qui ne peut pas pratiquer cet art.

\- Comment avez-vous su ?

Le marchand ne répondit pas à la question. Il prit le bijou et alla lui trouver une boîte. Isaac le suivit et une fois accoudé au comptoir, il attendit qu'il revienne vers lui. Maintenant qu'il était presque certain des origines de l'homme, il sortit de la monnaie Sorcière. L'écrin contenant le bijou et l'argent s'échangèrent. L'Anglais salua le vendeur et sortit de la boutique. Alors qu'il se retourna pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la vitrine, il vit que celle-ci avait disparu. La Magie pouvait vraiment faire des merveilles.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand l'homme d'affaires retrouva Elisabeth dans sa boutique. La jeune femme passait en revue toutes les parties de la commande des Delacour-Weasley pour être certaine de ne rien oublier. Exceptionnellement, Isaac avait reçu l'autorisation du Département des Transports, du Ministère de la Magie français, pour pouvoir utiliser des Portoloins internationaux sans passer par leurs locaux. Ils avaient donc droit à trois de ces moyens de transports pour livrer les compositions florales.

D'ailleurs, la Cracmole était rentrée en vitesse chez elle entre midi et deux heures pour préparer sa valise. Le Sorcier allait s'occuper de faire rétrécir les bagages pour qu'ils aient un encombrement minimal pendant les différents trajets. À contrecœur, la jeune femme avait laissé son orchidée aux bons soins de l'Elfe de Maison d'Isaac, Wendy. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : en avoir fini avec ces déplacements qui lui donnaient toujours la nausée.

Dans des caisses en bois, les bouquets étaient disposés de manière à ne pas bouger lors du transport. Grâce à la méthode Moldue, couplée avec des sortilèges, la fleuriste était sûre qu'il n'y aurait pas de dégâts. Touchant du doigt la tasse qui l'emmènerait à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, Elisabeth ferma les yeux. Elle fut accueillie par Fleur qui l'aida à poser son chargement. Encore un peu faible sur ses jambes, elle laissa William partir avec Isaac pour aller chercher le reste des plantes avec le second Portoloin.

Quand le déménagement fut terminé, la brune remarqua le teint un peu pâle de son compagnon. Elle le força à s'asseoir dans l'herbe, devant la maison. Il avait besoin de se reposer. Trois voyages en Portoloin, cela faisait beaucoup pour un seul organisme. Elle voulut le débarrasser de sa veste, qui semblait lui donner chaud, mais il refusa promptement. Surprise, elle n'ajouta rien, s'éloignant même un peu.

_\- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas être aussi sec._

_\- Tu es un peu chamboulé par tous ces trajets. C'est une bonne excuse._

Isaac esquissa un léger sourire à la Française. Il la regarda retourner à l'intérieur et soupira de soulagement. Un peu plus et elle allait découvrir l'écrin qui était encore dans sa poche. Il était entouré des autres bagages du couple et il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe malencontreusement dessus avant l'heure prévue. Quand sa nausée fut enfin passée, il se redressa et rentra dans la Chaumière. Il y avait des fleurs partout dans le salon. Elisabeth était occupée à surveiller Victoire et Dominique qui voulaient à tout prix toucher les créations de leur tante d'adoption.

Il était prévu que le couple franco-britannique passe la fin de leur samedi, ainsi que le dimanche et le lundi à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Les quatre adultes et les trois enfants pourraient avoir leur samedi soir de tranquille, avant que la tornade rousse ne débarque le dimanche pour la fin des préparatifs de la cérémonie du lundi. Le temps allait filer à toute vitesse quand la famille Weasley serait au grand complet dans la maisonnée.

D'ailleurs, la soirée du samedi passa rapidement en compagnie des fillettes qui n'étaient jamais fatiguées. Isaac et Elisabeth les avaient pourtant quittées quelques jours auparavant, mais elles avaient tout de même beaucoup de choses à leur dire. Victoire s'exprimait mieux que Dominique, mais la blondinette traduisait ce que voulait dire sa sœur cadette le plus naturellement qui soit. Cela avait valu de nombreux fous rires aux adultes. Puis, heureusement, les enfants tombèrent de fatigue et tout le monde put aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, les Weasley arrivèrent aux aurores. Molly ne voulait pas perdre de temps et elle était déjà aux fourneaux quand le couple descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. L'Anglais et la Française saluèrent tout le monde, faisant aussi connaissance avec Charlie, le dresseur de dragons. Ce dernier avait réussi à poser des congés pour assister à la cérémonie de renouvellement des vœux de son frère aîné. Les conversations tournèrent essentiellement autour de ce membre de la famille rouquine. George en profita pour mettre l'ambiance en taquinant son frère sur son éternel célibat.

L'ambiance était au beau fixe durant toute la journée du dimanche. La tente où se passerait la réception avait été mise en place grâce au travail d'équipe des Sorciers. Fleur et Elisabeth avaient passé une partie de leur temps à agencer les tables, les chaises et les compositions florales. D'ailleurs, la fleuriste avait bien remarqué le manège d'Isaac, qui fixait régulièrement la piste de danse. Cela lui rappela la danse qu'ils avaient partagée au mariage de Gabrielle. Ce temps lui semblait bien loin.

À la fin de la journée, tous étaient épuisés, mais contents d'avoir terminé de tout agencer. La météo semblait rester clémente pour le lendemain. Ils posèrent tout de même des sorts de protection au cas où un orage se présenterait. Les Weasley rentrèrent au Terrier, laissant enfin tranquille les quatre adultes. La tranquillité revint à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Elisabeth en profita pour rejoindre sa grande amie, la mer. Comme à son habitude, elle alla s'asseoir sur un pan de la falaise pour écouter le bruit des vagues. Bizarrement, elle sentait qu'Isaac lui cachait quelque chose. Cependant, elle n'avait pas de mauvais pressentiments. Alors elle laissa de côté son ressenti et profita du calme.

La nuit resta belle et le soleil se leva doucement sur la région des Cornouailles, en ce premier août deux mille cinq. Isaac avait revêtu son costume, la rose blanche à la boutonnière. L'écrin contenant la bague, qu'il avait achetée le vendredi, semblait brûler dans sa poche. Il sentait le stress monter, mais il ne pouvait rien montrer, sous peine d'attirer l'attention d'Elisabeth. Alors, il s'efforça de garder son calme et rejoignit le reste des invités sous la tente. Il salua les Delacour, les Deguire ainsi que toutes les personnes se ralliant à la famille Weasley.

L'Anglais avait comme une impression de déjà-vu. Il voyait presque les mêmes personnes que pour le mariage de Gabrielle. Elisabeth n'était pas à ses côtés et il la cherchait tout le temps des yeux. Soudain, il la vit dans sa robe bleu pastel, suivant Fleur qui était ravissante. Il ne pouvait plus quitter sa compagne du regard. D'ailleurs, il croisa celui de la jeune femme et elle lui sourit avec tendresse. Elle aurait voulu le rejoindre mais elle devait prendre place aux côtés de son amie le temps de la cérémonie.

Tous les invités prirent place autour des tables et le renouvellement des vœux put enfin commencer. Le maître de cérémonie sorcier prit place et il commença à parler.

\- Je suis ravi que nous nous retrouvions tous en cette belle journée. Fleur et William ont décidé de tous nous réunir ici, près de leur maison, pour renouveler les vœux qu'ils s'étaient faits lors de leur mariage, il y a huit ans. Sans plus attendre, je vais leur laisser la parole.

Le premier sort fut jeté et les poignets des mariés furent entourés d'un lien magique. Connaissant d'avance le déroulement, Isaac n'écouta que d'une oreille le discours de William. Ce dernier lui avait demandé d'écouter les mots qu'il avait écrit un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. C'était ce que l'Anglais avait fait pour celui qui devenait son ami au fil du temps. Il l'avait aidé à améliorer ses phrases, à ne pas bégayer, à avoir le courage de tout dire.

\- Fleur Isabelle Delacour-Weasley, je suis profondément heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés tous les jours depuis huit années. Nous avons eu nos hauts et nos bas. Nous avons eu trois magnifiques enfants. Il y a huit ans, nous étions en guerre. D'ailleurs j'espère que nous serons tranquille cette fois-ci.

Des rires se firent entendre sous la tente. Elisabeth pensa qu'il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. Même si pour elle, ces mots avaient une saveur toute particulière. Elle lutta contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux.

_\- Je t'aime, Fleur_. Tu es et restera toujours la femme de ma vie. C'est avec honneur que je renouvelle les vœux que j'avais fait pour toi à notre mariage. Je promets de te chérir, de continuer de t'aimer, dans le bonheur comme dans la maladie. Jusqu'à ce que la mort m'emporte et même après.

Fleur ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elisabeth pouvait voir les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de son amie. D'ailleurs, elle lui donna un mouchoir pour qu'elle puisse se tamponner élégamment les yeux. Puis, la semi-Vélane prit une profonde inspiration et parla à son tour.

\- William Arthur Weasley, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me faire pleurer avec tes mots touchants.

Une nouvelle fois, des rires retentirent dans la tente. Fleur et Elisabeth échangèrent un sourire avant que la blonde ne se reconcentre sur ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, nous avons eu trois magnifiques enfants. Tous les jours, tu me combles de bonheur. J'aime croire que notre rencontre n'était pas écrite par le destin et que nous nous sommes trouvés par le plus grand des hasards pendant ce Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Poudlard. Tu remarqueras que je me suis entraînée pour dire correctement le nom de ton école.

William serra plus fort la main de sa femme, ému. Elisabeth avait passé des heures à faire prononcer le nom de l'école de sorcellerie à la blonde. Elles avaient d'ailleurs bien ri pendant cet entraînement.

\- J'espère passer encore de nombreuses autres années à tes côtés, _mon amour. Je t'aime tellement._ À mon tour, je promets de te chérir, de continuer à t'aimer, dans le bonheur comme dans la maladie. Jusqu'à ce que la mort m'emporte et même après.

Des applaudissements fusèrent et le maître de cérémonie put reprendre le cours de l'événement. Il accomplit les derniers sortilèges et les deux époux s'embrassèrent sous les regards embués de leurs familles et amis. Puis, les Sorciers présents firent sortir des étincelles colorées de leurs baguettes, pour saluer l'amour qui unissait Fleur et William.

Le reste de la journée, Elisabeth la passa dans une sorte de flou. Elle se souvenait avoir pris place à côté d'Isaac pour le déjeuner, avoir mangé et bu. Pourtant, elle n'était pas complètement présente. Elle réfléchissait de plus en plus. Avoir vu ses amis renouveler leurs vœux de mariage lui donnait envie de sauter le pas à son tour. Cependant, elle avait peur. Peur que tout aille trop vite. Peur de se perdre dans cette relation. Peur du jugement des autres. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver comme au mariage de Gabrielle, quand elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, que sa mère n'avait pas encore amorcé son changement de philosophie. Elle avait presque envie de fuir.

Isaac regardait sa compagne s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui. Il la voyait perdue dans ses pensées, comme ce jour du onze juin, quand il avait osé l'aborder pour la première fois. Allait-il donc devoir refaire tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru jusque-là ? Alors, il lui laissa de l'espace, attendant le bon moment pour venir la voir et pour lui faire sa demande. Il aimerait connaître le fond de ses pensées, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il prit donc son mal en patience. Tandis qu'elle se tenait debout entre la piste de danse et le fond de la salle, un verre de champagne à la main, il sentit que le moment était arrivé. Ce n'était pas une simple coïncidence si tout se répétait une nouvelle fois. Il s'excusa donc auprès des personnes avec qui il parlait et alla la voir.

\- Voulez-vous danser ?

Elisabeth sursauta en voyant une main désormais familière qui se présentait à elle. Elle croisa les yeux noirs intense de son compagnon et rejoignit la terre, sortant enfin de sa léthargie. Elle lui sourit doucement, ses souvenirs remontant à la surface. Isaac sentait que la première étape de son plan était en marche. Alors il osa aller jusqu'au bout pour recréer le moment qu'ils avaient vécu cinquante et un jours auparavant.

\- Dois-je réitérer ma question, mademoiselle Deguire ?

\- Excusez-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. C'est gentil de votre part d'avoir pensé à m'inviter, monsieur Bright, mais je ne danse pas.

\- Auriez-vous peur de me marcher sur les pieds ?

\- Du tout. Je ne danse pas, point à la ligne.

La Cracmole entra dans le jeu du Sorcier. Ils se vouvoyèrent et utilisèrent leurs noms de famille. Sous les regards amusés de leurs amis, Isaac tendit la main vers Elisabeth. Elle accepta de bonne grâce après avoir vidé sa coupe de champagne d'un seul trait. Elle ne soupira pas, comme la première fois. Elle était heureuse à présent qu'elle connaissait mieux l'homme qui la guidait sur la piste de danse.

Pendant la valse que le groupe de musique, engagé pour la réception, avait entamé, ils tournoyèrent presque seuls sur la piste. La fleuriste en était presque confuse. Elle rougissait à vue d'œil en s'apercevant que tout le monde les fixait. Ce n'était pas censé être eux le centre de l'attention aujourd'hui. Puis, tandis que l'Anglais la faisait tourner loin de lui, elle fut obligée de lâcher sa main. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle se retrouva face au public. Elle piqua un fard et fit volte-face pour faire une remarque à son partenaire.

\- Isaac, que fiches-tu un genou à terre ?

En effet, l'homme d'affaires se tenait au centre de la piste, un genou sur le parquet. Il semblait tenir quelque chose entre ses mains. Il avait les yeux brillants. La fleuriste n'arrivait pas à additionner deux et deux. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

\- Elisabeth Marie Deguire, cela fait cinquante et une journées que nous avons fait connaissance. Pour certains cela peut sembler peu, mais pour moi chaque journée passée à tes côtés m'a permis de trouver une autre raison que le travail à ma vie. Jules, j'espère que tu me pardonneras le fait ne pas t'avoir informé de mes volontés avant aujourd'hui.

Isaac coula un regard vers le patriarche de la famille Deguire. Ce dernier hocha la tête, visiblement heureux de l'événement. Rassuré, l'Anglais reporta son regard sur la personne qui lui faisait face. Elle semblait au bord de l'impatience, ses mains serrées l'une contre l'autre. Il ouvrit l'écrin, sous les murmures ravis des invités.

_\- Elisabeth, voulez-vous m'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et même après ?_

_\- Je … euh …_

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à aligner trois mots. Son cerveau semblait totalement déconnecté de la situation. Pourtant, elle était bien consciente que plus elle attendait pour donner sa réponse, plus les gens la jugeraient. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas envie de se précipiter. Elle pesa le pour et le contre le plus rapidement possible dans sa tête. Elle avait envie de secouer Isaac pour avoir pris la décision de la demander en mariage devant autant de personne. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait dans l'intimité de l'appartement, ou même de leur chambre ? Elle aurait pu lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle aurait pu lui faire part de son envie de ne pas précipiter les choses. Finalement, elle se décida et fit le choix le plus juste.

_\- Oui, je veux bien t'épouser. Mais dans deux ans._

Parmi les invités, les francophones firent la traduction des mots de la Cracmole pour les anglophones. Les murmures enflèrent et Isaac semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, il se redressa sur ses deux jambes et passa l'anneau, serti de la pierre de lune, au doigt d'Elisabeth. Il avait compris les réticences de la jeune femme, malgré l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Alors il attendrait deux ans pour être officiellement marié avec elle. Elle acceptait d'être sa fiancée pendant ces deux futures années. Il ferait en sorte que cette union marche pour le mieux. Pour elle, il était capable de faire déplacer des montagnes.

* * *

**Il ne manquait plus que la demande en mariage et là voilà ! Elisabeth a tout de même posé une condition, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon. La semaine prochaine, vous aurez droit à la fin alternative à celle-ci, écrite par Jess-Lili. Ensuite le 7 septembre, ce sera la publication de l'épilogue.**

**A samedi prochain !**

**MrsBrunette**


	23. 22 - Que faisait-il là ?

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Nous bous retrouvons, en ce dernier jour du mois d'août, pour la fin alternative de _Voulez-vous m'aimer ?_ J'ai lancé ce défi à ma relectrice, Jess-Lili. Nous ne nous excuserons pas pour les éventuelles larmes qui seront versées pendant la lecture ... Je vous laisse avec le petit mot de Jess. Merci à toi l'héroïne à la cape fleurie !**

_**Bonjour ! Voilà... Voici la fin alternative... J'hésite entre être fière de MrsBrunette (et de mon travail de relectrice et de correctrice, avouons-le franchement) ou pleurer un peu parce que cette publication signifie que la fin arrive la semaine prochaine... **_

_**Merci à toi, Amélie de m'avoir fait confiance pour cette fin alternative ! Je l'ai écrite avec plaisir et j'ai suivi les aventures d'Elisabeth et d'Isaac avec impatience (Chut ! Je sais que je les ai lus avant les gens)**_

_**C'est le partage d'une passion, même d'outremer... **_

_**Bref, bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Que faisait-il ici ?**

Après une longue conversation, Elisabeth et Isaac décidèrent d'aller confronter Alexander Travers. La fleuriste avait réussi à avoir un semblant d'adresse et elle était décidée à aller voir le lieu, avec Isaac, même s'il tentait de la dissuader de le suivre. Il arguait que c'était son problème et non celui de la jeune femme. Une mauvaise bonne idée ou simplement un suicide, ils n'en savaient rien encore. Cependant, ils savaient qu'ils devaient le faire. Pour leur paix d'esprit, probablement. L'homme d'affaires avait besoin de s'assurer que sa compagne et sa famille ne soient plus jamais en danger et de faire la paix avec son passé.

Se retrouvant de l'autre côté de la Nadder, Elisabeth se dirigea sans aucune appréhension apparente vers le manoir. Même s'il semblait abandonné, la jeune femme ne fut pas dupe. Elle était habitée d'un pressentiment qui ne lui avait jamais menti jusqu'à présent. Même si elle était une Cracmole et qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire de magie, elle arrivait à sentir lorsqu'il y avait des ondes magiques autour d'elle. Les lierres et la mauvaise herbe semblaient avoir pris possession des murs et des clôtures. La jeune femme savait que ce n'était qu'un leurre, mais elle le trouvait fort bien fait pour une personne non-avertie.

Sans montrer d'hésitation, elle se dirigea vers le manoir et elle alla vers le portail. Elle vint pour l'ouvrir, lorsque Isaac posa une main sur son épaule pour la retenir. Il n'était plus certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision en acceptant qu'elle vienne avec lui. Il aurait dû insister encore plus pour qu'elle reste chez lui, où elle était en sûreté. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Cependant, la connaissant, il savait qu'elle aurait trouvé un moyen pour le rejoindre. Il la regarda un instant, avant de parler.

\- Passe derrière moi, Elisabeth, s'il te plaît.

\- Il n'en est pas question, Isaac. Je n'accepterai pas d'être laissée derrière sous prétexte que je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Cependant, la situation est dangereuse. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais et ta famille se fera un plaisir de me le rappeler à chaque jour que la vie me donnera ensuite !

\- Je peux très bien me défendre moi-même. Il y a encore des choses que tu ignores sur moi, Isaac. Ce n'est pas le moment de débattre sur ce sujet. Je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici et je ne reculerai pas maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas me garder à l'écart alors qu'il a osé insinuer qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à ma famille ! Ce n'est plus seulement ton ennemi. Il s'agit aussi du mien maintenant !

Sans attendre la réplique de son compagnon, la jeune femme ouvrit le portail. La demeure se dévoila à elle, dans toute sa beauté. Même si elle ne voulait pas y porter une très grande attention, Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher de contempler la beauté des fleurs qui embellissaient le parterre du manoir Travers. Cela la calmait, même dans une pareille situation. Même à cette distance, la trentenaire pouvait discerner une silhouette qui semblait les attendre, sur la galerie. Sans attendre, elle s'approcha un peu, jusqu'à apercevoir distinctement la personne qui les attendait. L'air presque affable, Alexander Travers les accueillit chaleureusement. Il y avait anguille sous roche. La jeune femme doutait presque de sa décision. Avait-elle fait la bonne chose en suivant le cinquantenaire ?

Elisabeth ne savait pas si Isaac et elle avaient pris la bonne décision en décidant d'entrer dans la demeure d'Alexander. Son instinct lui disait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fuir aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Cependant, par orgueil ou pour ne pas montrer à son compagnon qu'elle était terrorisée, elle tenta de rester de marbre. Elle regarda autour d'elle, tentant de graver les moindres détails dans sa tête. Advenant le cas où elle et Isaac devaient fuir, elle préférait se faire un plan précis du Manoir Travers. La jeune femme suivit le cinquantenaire et Alexander jusqu'au bureau de celui-ci. Son regard resta accroché pendant quelques instants au mur où se trouvait des épées et diverses armes d'apparat.

\- Accepte ce verre, Isaac. En souvenir du temps passé.

\- Je n'accepterai rien qui ne vient de toi, Travers.

\- Je vais le prendre moi.

Le cinquantenaire jeta un regard d'avertissement à sa compagne. Alexander émit un rire cynique. Isaac vint pour accepter le verre. Si le Mangemort y versait quelque chose, c'est lui qui devait le prendre. Il devait trouver le moyen d'écarter Elisabeth de ce qu'il croyait être un guet-apens. Le brun regarda Alexander servir un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu à sa compagne. Devait-elle tenter de jouer les braves ? Il était trop affable et calme. Il trouvait cela étrange. L'homme d'affaires s'assura qu'il avait sa baguette à portée de main. Si le Mangemort venait à se montrer agressif, il devait être prêt à riposter.

La Française accepta le verre en masquant sa peur par un masque d'impassibilité. Le propriétaire du Manoir les pria de prendre place sur les fauteuils en face de son bureau. Elle s'assit, tandis qu'Isaac prit place derrière elle, posant une main sur son épaule, tentant de lui insuffler du courage. La fleuriste tourna à peine la tête vers lui. Elle prit une gorgée du liquide ambré et regarda l'homme devant elle. Le blond ne semblait nullement pressé d'amorcer une discussion. La jeune trentenaire contenait tant bien que mal son impatience. Allaient-ils rester immobiles, à se fixer ? Isaac et elle étaient venus au Manoir pour une raison précise, pas pour rester dans l'inaction. L'éclat de voix de son compagnon la fit sursauter. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils avaient échangé quelques mots.

\- Alexander, je sais que tu me considères comme un traître à la Cause, mais il n'y a plus de guerre et Voldemort est mort !

\- À voir avec quelle impureté tu te tiens, je sais que tu es un traître à cette noble Cause ! Même si le Maître est mort, la Cause continue. Il faut éradiquer toutes ces personnes qui rendent notre sang impur.

\- Oh parce que vous avez vérifié notre sang au microscope, Alexander ? Si vous l'aviez fait, je crois que vous vous rendriez compte que nous avons tous le même sang. Alors cessez, pour l'amour de Merlin, de dire des idioties.

Elisabeth n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir. Le microscope n'était sûrement pas quelque chose que le Mangemort connaissait. Un silence suivit sa réplique, tirant un léger sourire de satisfaction à la jeune femme. Cependant, il fut de courte durée, lorsqu'elle remarqua le mouvement du blond. Lentement, ce dernier se leva, baguette en main. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Isaac fit de même.

\- Tu as déserté la Cause. Nous avons tous subi les représailles de ton départ, Isaac. Tu as toujours été qu'un lâche.

\- Tu croyais que tu pouvais obtenir la gloire, Alexander ? Tu croyais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait te féliciter ? Tu as les mains pleines de sang. Tu devrais avoir honte.

\- Tu n'es pas innocent non plus. Tu as autant de torts que tous les fidèles qui restent pour lutter pour la Cause.

\- J'ai aussi du sang sur les mains, mais contrairement à toi, j'essaie de me repentir chaque jour. Je suis devenu un homme d'affaires prospère.

Le cinquantenaire défiait Alexander du regard. Elisabeth se leva et fit quelque chose de totalement insensé. Elle se posta entre les deux ennemis, qui s'étaient déjà mis en position de combat. Elle n'avait peut-être pas de baguette, mais elle croyait fermement aux pouvoirs des mots. Si elle ne tentait rien, les deux hommes allaient s'entre-tuer.

\- Arrêtez ! Regardez-vous ! Vous étiez comme deux frères et vous voilà prêts à vous battre en duel !

\- Elisabeth, ne te mêle pas de cela ! Je n'aurais pas dû accepter que tu m'accompagnes.

\- Cela me regarde aussi, Isaac. Il a menacé de s'en prendre à ma famille. Rangez vos baguettes.

\- Je crois avoir été assez clément en vous acceptant dans mon humble demeure. Votre respiration souille l'air que je respire. C'est une honte que vous soyez ici.

Sur ces mots, une dizaine d'hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils portaient tous un masque, rendant impossible leur identification. Elisabeth trouva soudainement la pièce exigüe. Isaac tenta de la place derrière lui, la baguette levée, prêt à affronter les personnes qui les encerclaient. Même si l'homme d'affaires réussissait à abattre Alexander, le couple resterait pris au piège. Tandis qu'un combat s'engagea entre Isaac et un Mangemort, la Cracmole tenta d'esquiver les sortilèges. Elle devait se rendre à la vitrine pour prendre une épée ou quelque chose pour se défendre. Elle lança le verre qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main. Le masque de son assaillant tomba, dévoilant son visage. Profitant de la déstabilisation du Mangemort, Elisabeth parla. Elle souhaitait gagner un peu de temps pour échafauder un plan, rapidement.

\- Vous croyez que vous cacher vous empêchera de faire face à vos crimes ?

L'homme ne répliqua pas, mais tenta plutôt de lui lancer un autre sort. Elisabeth s'appuya contre le rebord derrière elle et s'élança. Son pied atterrit sous son menton, le faisant tomber au sol, sonné. Elle profita de ce léger avantage pour briser la vitre et prendre une épée qui ne lui semblait pas trop lourde. Non loin d'elle, Isaac et Alexander étaient en plein combat. Elle voyait les éclairs sortir de leur baguette à intervalles réguliers. Elle se retrouva encerclée par neuf autres Mangemorts, qui ne semblaient nullement apeurés par l'arme qu'elle tenait à deux mains.

\- Tu crois nous faire peur avec cette arme, petite ? Rien ne vaut la Magie.

\- Je crois que vous devriez avoir peur. Il s'agit d'une nuance que vous devriez comprendre. Si j'ai réussi à mettre votre ami hors d'état de nuire, d'un coup de pied, je peux faire bien des dommages. Mais trêve de bavardages.

Elisabeth eut un petit moment d'hésitation. Certes, c'était de la légitime défense, mais devait-elle vraiment utiliser la violence ? Même si c'était pour sauver sa vie et celle d'Isaac. Cependant, lorsqu'un sort la frôla, la jeune femme assomma le premier Mangemort à sa portée. Elle ne souhaitait pas les tuer, sauf si cela était nécessaire. Elle ne voulait pas devenir une meurtrière. Elle tentait de se convaincre qu'elle faisait ça pour leur sécurité.

Pendant ce temps, Isaac échangeait des sortilèges avec Alexander. Les deux hommes étaient maintenant sur le balcon. L'homme d'affaires tenta de jeter un coup d'œil à sa compagne. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle pouvait se défendre, mais il tenait à être là, si jamais elle était en danger. Cependant, ainsi isolé avec son ennemi, il ne pouvait pas toujours l'avoir à l'œil. Il ne savait pas comment elle se débrouillait. Il avait confiance en ses capacités, mais face à autant de Mangemorts…

\- Alexander, ça suffit. Arrêtons de faire les gamins et parlons. Arrêtons tout ce…

Il se protégea du sort. Les pieds ancrés au sol, il fixait son ennemi. Le message était passé. Alexander voulait se battre. Il ne voulait pas tenter d'arranger les choses en parlant. Le Mangemort était un bon combattant, mais il semblait oublier qu'Isaac était un logisticien. Il savait comment son opposant se battait. Il savait qu'Alexander Travers attaquait pour tenter d'épuiser son adversaire avant de porter le sort fatal. Soudain, le temps sembla se figer. Un sourire narquois et victorieux apparut sur le visage de son ancien confrère. Tournant la tête, Isaac ne put que voir Elisabeth tomber au sol, inerte. Même s'il tenta de rester impassible, il sentit sa lèvre trembler et les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Un cri sortit du fond de sa gorge, tandis qu'il se tourna d'un bloc vers son opposant. Ses yeux noirs semblaient plus sombres encore. Ils flamboyèrent de colère et de tristesse, qu'il tentait de contenir. Il devait venger Elisabeth. Il n'avait jamais enlevé la vie à quelqu'un sans se sentir coupable. Cependant, il était décidé. Alexander avait tué Elisabeth. Issac allait le tuer. Il allait payer son geste. Il allait le payer de sa vie.

\- Tu vas le regretter, Alexander Travers.

\- Nous sommes huit contre un, tu n'as aucune chance, Issac.

\- Ils ont pris la fuite. Tu es seul.

L'homme d'affaires n'en savait rien, mais il vit Alexander jeter un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Isaac lança le premier sort et recula dans la pièce. Le balcon était trop étroit pour qu'ils puissent se battent sans problème. Un combat acharné débuta entre les deux hommes. Si Alexander était habité par la sensation de triomphe que lui procurait chaque sort qu'il lançait, Isaac, lui, était envahi par la rage, la colère et la tristesse qui prenaient possession de chaque fibre de son corps. Il tenta d'éloigner le duel de l'endroit où se trouvait Elisabeth. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder pour l'instant. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que son imagination lui avait joué un tour et qu'elle était tout simplement immobilisée par un sortilège de Stupéfixion. Il esquiva de justesse un maléfice que lui lança le Mangemort. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, où Alexander semblait constater qu'il était réellement seul, l'ancien Mangemort pointa sa baguette vers lui et sans preuve de regrets apparents, lança le Sortilège de la Mort. Il vit son ancien ami s'effondrer au sol, avant de se précipiter vers Elisabeth et son corps inerte. C'était fini… Tout était terminé.

.

.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Je suis l'Auror Potter. Répondez-moi. Monsieur, levez-vous ! Que faites-vous ici ? Qui sont-ils ?

Le cinquantenaire se redressa légèrement. Il était encore ployé au-dessus du corps froid de sa compagne. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui se passait. Alexander était mort. Elisabeth était morte. Isaac avait vengé sa mort et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'en sentir soulagé. Qu'allait-il se passer par la suite ? L'homme d'affaires tenta de parler, mais un sanglot l'empêcha. L'homme réitéra sa question. Le brun prit une profonde inspiration avant de réussir à parler. Lorsqu'il détacha son regard du corps inerte de la fleuriste, il rencontra deux yeux émeraude.

\- C'était un piège. Ils nous attendaient. Elle est morte… Je n'ai pas su la protéger… Elisabeth… Elisabeth Deguire. Cet homme l'a tuée et j'ai tué cet homme. Je devais me défendre. La protéger… J'ai échoué… J'ai échoué.

Il l'avait avoué. Il avait commis un meurtre pour venger celui de sa compagne. Ses mains étaient réellement tachées par le sang maintenant, même si celui d'Alexander n'avait pas coulé, puisqu'il avait été frappé par le Sortilège de la Mort. L'intonation de sa voix le fit frissonner.

\- Monsieur, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Isaac Bright, monsieur.

\- Vous allez me donner votre baguette et me suivre.

L'homme d'affaires chercha sa baguette des yeux, tandis que l'Auror Potter l'aidait à se relever. Près du bureau de Travers se trouvait sa baguette cassée. Alors, il se souvint de l'avoir brisée après avoir tué Alexander. Il l'avait lancée et avait entendu le craquement de sa baguette. Juste avant de sortir de la pièce, il lança un dernier regard au corps de la trentenaire. Deux personnes s'occupaient de la couvrir. Isaac n'avait même pas eu conscience de leur présence.

.

.

Isaac faisait les cent pas dans la salle où on l'avait enfermé. Il avait déjà perdu le compte des heures. Cela faisait peut-être déjà deux jours qu'il y était, à revivre la scène du combat. Il avait lamentablement échoué à protéger Elisabeth. Il n'avait pas pu la défendre comme il se l'était promis. Maintenant, elle était morte. Sans vie. Inerte. Il ne pourrait plus jamais sentir sa respiration dans son cou et l'embrasser tendrement. Il ne pourrait plus rire avec elle. Il ne pourrait plus l'aimer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il ne pensa même pas à les essuyer. Même s'il avait tenté de toujours garder un œil sur la Française pendant le combat, il l'avait perdue de vue pendant un instant. Tout ce qu'il avait pu voir, c'était un éclair vert et le corps de la fleuriste tomber au sol dans un bruit mat. Il se souvenait à peine du sourire triomphant d'Alexander et du sort qu'il avait lancé, profitant de la victoire que le Mangemort pensait avoir.

Lorsque l'Auror Potter l'avait amené ici, Isaac avait eu droit à un véritable interrogatoire, dont il ne gardait que très peu de souvenirs. Il avait dû expliquer ce qui s'était passé cette journée-là, même s'il était épuisé. Il avait dû revivre toute la scène. Il avait espéré se réveiller et réaliser que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas.

L'homme sursauta et fouilla l'obscurité du regard, lorsqu'il entendit un autre bruit que celui de ses sanglots.

\- Monsieur Bright, le Président du Magenmagot est prêt à vous recevoir.

L'homme vint le prendre par le bras. En silence, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle. Lorsqu'Isaac entra, ses yeux se posèrent sur une chevelure blonde et sur la famille d'Elisabeth Deguire. Il déglutit péniblement. L'Auror Potter qui l'accompagnait lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Le Président du Magenmagot se racla la gorge et parla fortement.

\- Énoncé des accusations de Monsieur Isaac Thomas Bright, le vingt-quatrième jour du septième mois de l'année deux mille cinq. Présidé par Artucus Middleton et assisté par Peterson Nightgale. L'homme assis sur cette chaise est accusé du meurtre d'Alexander Travers, un Mangemort recherché depuis de nombreuses années. Pour ce qui est de la mort de la jeune Elisabeth Deguire, il est évident que Monsieur Bright n'y est pour rien. Elle a tenté de se défendre contre ses assaillants, sans succès. Monsieur Bright, il y a un seul chef d'accusation retenu contre vous donc : agression causant la mort. Il s'agissait de légitime défense, nous l'avons bien compris. Cependant, devant la gravité du geste, nous nous devons de sévir. Vous comprenez ?

\- Monsieur ! Cet homme a causé la mort de ma fille ! Il doit en payer le prix !

\- Madame Deguire, je peux comprendre votre peine, mais taisez-vous, si vous ne voulez pas être arrêtée pour outrage au Magenmagot.

Isaac n'arrivait pas à voir la famille de la défunte, mais il pouvait très bien entendre les pleurs. Un étau sembla lui étreindre le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas être assis sur cette chaise, en attente de sa sentence. Une silhouette entra dans son champ de vision. Une voix avec un accent français toujours présent se fit entendre.

\- Monsieur le Président, puis-je parler ?

\- Prénom et nom, Madame.

\- Fleur Isabelle Delacour-Weasley. Amie d'Elisabeth Deguire et d'Isaac Bright. Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais dire quelque chose.

\- Allez-y, vous avez ma permission.

Les yeux noirs de l'homme d'affaires rencontrèrent les yeux bleus de la mère de famille. Isaac ne comprit pas l'amitié qu'il y lut. Elisabeth était morte. Il était un meurtrier. Cette pensée le frappa de plein fouet, avec plus d'intensité qu'avant. Elle lui coupa le souffle. Il avait tué quelqu'un et malgré ce que certaines personnes disaient, il était coupable. Il le savait.

\- Je tiens tout d'abord à dire que Monsieur Bright est un homme que je respecte. Il n'aurait jamais commis une telle atrocité sans y être obligé.

\- Venez-en aux faits, Madame Delacour-Weasley.

\- Demain ont lieu les… les funérailles d'Elisabeth. Elle aurait voulu qu'Isaac y assiste. S'il le faut, je me porte ga…

\- Fleur Isabelle Delacour ! Tu n'y penses pas !

\- Madame Deguire, veuillez-vous asseoir et vous taire. Madame, continuez.

\- S'il le faut, je me porte garante de Monsieur Bright pendant la cérémonie. Il aimait Elisabeth. Si vous avez un peu de cœur, permettez-lui d'assister à ses obsèques, je vous en prie.

Fleur était maintenant folle. Isaac en était persuadé. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre son parti, sans être atteinte de folie ! Il leva enfin les yeux et regarda franchement la Française. Elle esquissa un sourire, remercia le Magenmagot de sa réponse favorable et retourna s'asseoir. La salle semblait plus lumineuse. Les hommes occupant le tribunal semblèrent sous le charme. Le Président demanda une pause de quinze minutes, pendant laquelle Isaac retourna dans sa cellule, non sans entendre les cris que lançaient Irène Deguire.

.

.

Isaac se tenait à l'écart. Il fixait ce cercueil. Alexander Travers était mort. Elisabeth aussi. Elle était morte par sa faute. Il aurait dû la convaincre de rester en sécurité chez elle. Cela ne pouvait pas être elle, dans ce cercueil. Isaac ne voulait pas que cela soit elle. Elle semblait si pâle. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. Il n'avait pas su la protéger et, bientôt, il devrait répondre de ses actes. Il avait tué Alexander. Il était persuadé d'avoir tué la jeune femme. S'il avait insisté pour qu'elle ne le suive pas. S'il n'avait pas été obnubilé par son combat avec Alexander. Si… Que faisait-il là ? Heureusement, personne n'avait encore aperçu sa présence. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Pouvait-il réellement se présenter au cimetière d'Aigues-Mortes et pleurer avec la famille et les amies de la défunte ? Avait-il réellement sa place à cet endroit ?

Le cinquantenaire hésita à s'approcher. Un mouvement attira son attention. Une silhouette se dirigeait vers lui. À mesure qu'elle avançait, Isaac reconnut Fleur Delacour. La Française se laissa tomber dans ses bras en pleurant. Cependant, elle reprit rapidement le contrôle de ses émotions et le regarda. Il était conscient qu'elle s'était portée garant de lui s'il venait et c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait si rapidement aperçu. Ses yeux semblaient flamboyer de tristesse et de colère.

\- Isaac ! Que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec nous, autour du… de… là.

\- Fleur, va rejoindre les autres. _If they see you with me_…

\- Si quelqu'un ose dire quelque chose… Tu n'es en rien responsable de la mort d'Eli. Tu n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher de te suivre et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! _You can be sad as well !_

\- Je vais être jugé. Je risque l'emprisonnement. Je ne peux pas me mêler à toute sa famille. Elle pense que je suis coupable. J'ai tué Alexander et Elisabeth est morte par ma faute.

Fleur ne voulait rien entendre, elle tirait Isaac par le bras pour le forcer à rejoindre la famille de la défunte. L'homme d'affaires ne pensa même pas à opposer une quelconque résistance. La mère de famille était décidée et rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Elisabeth et elle se ressemblaient tellement sur ce point. Pourtant, dès qu'il fut dans le champ de vision d'Irène et de Jules Deguire, il sut que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

\- Que fait-il ici ? N'a-t-il pas honte ? C'est à cause de lui si ma fille est morte !

\- Si Elisabeth n'avait pas voulu suivre cet homme, elle serait encore parmi nous.

\- Madame Deguire, Isaac est en droit d'être ici ! Il aimait votre fille. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir de la peine. Ne dénigrez pas celle des autres !

\- Fleur ! Un peu de respect ! Il ne mérite pas d'être ici.

Isaac vint pour intervenir, mais Fleur lui lança un regard incendiaire, avant de reporter son attention sur la mère d'Elisabeth. Lorsqu'il parla, la blonde se tourna totalement vers lui, les mains sur les hanches. Son visage semblait exprimer toute la tristesse et la colère qu'elle ressentait. L'homme d'affaires ne savait pas s'il pouvait supporter encore longtemps toute cette tristesse autour de lui, sans éclater à son tour.

\- _It's ok, I'm going_. Je n'aurais pas dû…

\- Isaac Bright ! Tu vas arrêter de fuir, suis-je claire ? Prouve donc que tu n'es pas le lâche que certaines personnes croient que tu es. Elisabeth aurait voulu que…

\- Ne mêle pas Elisabeth à cela, Fleur Delacour.

\- Oh, pour l'amour de Nicolas Flamel, taisez-vous, Irène. Allez-vous un jour arrêter de croire que le monde tourne autour de vous ? Isaac aimait votre fille. Il l'aimait réellement. Il se fichait qu'elle soit une Cracmole, contrairement à vous qui avez toujours eu honte de son Statut de sang. Arrêtez de croire qu'il n'y a que les apparences qui comptent. Le monde ne tournera jamais seulement autour de vous et tout le monde, Isaac compris, a le droit de vivre sa tristesse ! Vous avez peut-être perdue une fille, mais Léandre et Ophélie ont perdu une sœur. J'ai perdu une amie formidable. Isaac a perdu une compagne ! Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir vécu cette perte, d'accord !

L'homme d'affaires regarda Fleur et Irène. Il n'aimait pas être la raison de cette dispute, surtout en de pareilles circonstances. Cependant, la jeune Française avait soulevé un point. Il ne pouvait plus prendre la fuite. Il avait reçu la permission d'assister aux funérailles. Peut-être que le Magenmagot avait un cœur, tout compte fait. Cependant, un homme du Ministère allait venir le chercher à la fin de la cérémonie. Il poussa un soupir et recula de quelques pas, pensant que la blonde n'allait pas le remarquer, prise dans une discussion enflammée avec la mère de la défunte.

\- Isaac Thomas Bright, tu recules d'un autre pas et ce n'est pas au Magenmagot que tu vas avoir affaire, mais à la colère d'une Vélane et Pernelle sait que tu ne le veux pas. Quant à vous, Irène et Jules, faites donc comme Ophélie et Léandre. D'après ce que j'en sais, ils n'en veulent pas à Isaac. Ils savent l'amour que cet homme portait à leur sœur. Alors pour l'amour de Flamel, prenez sur vous et acceptez sa présence ! Eli n'aurait pas voulu tout ceci ! Même si elle n'est plus là, elle ne voudrait pas qu'une dispute éclate.

Irène et Jules semblaient sans mot. Tous les deux regardèrent tour à tour Fleur et Isaac. Ce dernier lança un regard surpris à la blonde. L'homme d'affaires arrêta de reculer et s'approcha plutôt du cercueil, sans cacher ses larmes. Il posa la main sur le caveau que quelqu'un avait fermé entre-temps.

\- _I'm sorry, my dear. I love you._

La famille et les amies de la défunte furent invitées à jeter une poignée de terre sur le cercueil, lorsqu'il fut mis en terre. Les larmes coulaient en abondance sur les joues de tout le monde. Isaac sentit Fleur prendre sa main libre et la serrer doucement, pour lui insuffler du courage pour la suite. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour le cinquantenaire de partir, la blonde lui assura son soutien demain lors de sa comparution.

Le vingt-six juillet au matin, Isaac regardait les murs de sa cellule. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté et la potion de sommeil sans rêve que lui avait donné son gardien, l'homme n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Même par la petite fenêtre, il ne pouvait pas dire quelle heure il était. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était la date du jour. Aujourd'hui, c'était la fin de son supplice.

\- Monsieur Bright, il vous est permis de prendre une douche et de vous changer. Madame Delacour-Weasley vous a amené un habit pour votre procès à onze heures. Vous avez quarante-cinq minutes pour vous lavez et manger. Il faut être dans la salle quinze minutes avant le début du procès. Vous m'avez compris ?

Isaac hocha la tête. Il attendit que son geôlier ouvre la porte de sa cellule et lui entrave les poignets à l'aide d'un sortilège. Après une douche rapide et un petit-déjeuner frugal, l'homme d'affaires se retrouva devant la porte où allait se tenir son procès.

Une fois dans la pièce, Isaac s'assit et attendit. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il voulait en finir au plus vite. Il avait déjà perdu la femme qu'il aimait et avec qui il pensait faire sa vie. Il ne pouvait rien perdre de plus.

\- Procès d'Isaac Thomas Bright. Le vingt-sixième jour du septième mois de l'an deux mille cinq. Présidé par Monsieur Artucus Middleton et son assistant, Peterson Nightgale. Monsieur Isaac ici présent est accusé d'agression, envers la personne d'Alexander Travers, causant la mort. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense, Monsieur Bright ?

\- Elisabeth n'aurait jamais dû mourir. Sachez que chaque jour sans elle est un châtiment. Je ne souhaitais pas tuer Alexander Travers. À une certaine époque, il était un ami. Il a tué Elisabeth et j'ai voulu la venger. Alors oui, j'ai voulu sa mort à cet instant précis. J'ai voulu que sa mort paie pour celle de ma compagne. Je suis coupable. J'ai lancé le sortilège de la Mort. J'aurais pu le désarmer, l'immobiliser, mais j'étais envahi par la haine et la douleur.

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle. Isaac ignora les larmes sur ses joues. Il savait que c'était la fin.

\- Monsieur Bright, vous savez ce qui vous attend, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors… Ceux qui vote pour l'emprisonnement d'Isaac Thomas Bright, levez la main.

Les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle. Isaac ne pouvait pas voir toute la salle, mais en voyant le hochement de tête du Président, il sut que c'était la prison qui l'attendait et il n'arrivait pas à avoir peur.

\- Monsieur Bright… À l'unanimité, le jury vous déclare coupable du meurtre d'Alexander Travers et même si vous avez débarrassé le monde Sorcier d'une menace, nous ne pouvons passer sous silence votre geste. Vous êtes condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban, la prison pour Sorcier de Grande-Bretagne. La séance est terminée. Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Thomas, veuillez accompagner notre détenu jusqu'à sa cellule. Des gardiens se chargeront de son déplacement.

Le brouhaha ambiant toucha à peine le Sorcier. Il allait être enfermé à Azkaban. Il allait pouvoir ruminer en paix toutes ses fautes et Merlin savait qu'elles étaient nombreuses.

.

.

Les semaines étaient passées. Elle s'étaient transformées en mois. Isaac n'était déjà plus que l'ombre de l'homme qu'il avait jadis été. Il n'avait pas cherché à combattre la déprime qui l'avait envahi de plus en plus fréquemment. Malgré les rares visites de certaines personnes, il n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques semaines de plus avant d'expirer un dernier souffle. Il ne s'était jamais débarrassé du sentiment de culpabilité qui l'habitait. Il s'était toujours considéré comme responsable de la mort de sa compagne. S'il y avait un autre monde après celui-ci, il était certain qu'il ne croiserait jamais à nouveau sa route. Il ne l'avait pas méritée. Avait-il eu une hallucination avant de quitter le monde des vivants ? Il ne le saurait jamais. Pourtant, il avait entendu un _« Je t'aime »_, prononcé par une voix féminine et familière, juste avant d'expirer le reste d'air présent dans ses poumons.

Personne, parmi les gardiens d'Azkaban et les prisonniers, n'avait pu la voir. Cependant, elle avait hanté ces lieux pendant les quelques mois où Isaac Thomas Bright avait séjourné là. Juste avant de partir elle aussi, elle s'était fait la promesse de retrouver son compagnon. Peu importe le moyen ou le temps que cela allait prendre. Elisabeth Marie Deguire avait déposé ses lèvres fantomatiques une dernière fois sur celles de son Anglais. Elle était désormais prête à continuer son voyage.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ... J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Samedi prochain, nous nous retrouverons une dernière fois pour l'épilogue de cette histoire. Sachez que j'ai d'ores et déjà envie de verser quelques larmes pour faire le deuil de cette fanfiction. Bref, j'arrête les violons pour cette fois.**

**A samedi prochain !**

**MrsBrunette**


	24. 23 - Epilogue

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Je suis émue de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour la toute dernière publication de **_Voulez-vous m'aimer ?_** J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu de bout en bout, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Je remercie du plus profond de mon cœur ma relectrice et grande amie Jess-Lili. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible. Merci également à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews tout au long de la publication, ainsi qu'aux mises en favoris et en follows.**

**Je vous laisse avec l'épilogue, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_« Mon amour,_

_Deux années se sont écoulées depuis ta demande en mariage le premier août deux mille cinq. Nous nous connaissions vraiment depuis cinquante et une journées quand tu as demandé ma main. Sur le coup, j'ai failli te dire non. Tu l'avais lu dans mes yeux. Je n'étais pas prête pour cette aventure. Mais j'ai fait tourner la roue de la fortune. Elle s'est arrêtée sur le oui. Alors j'ai accepté ta demande. À une seule et unique condition. Deux années. Il y a donc eu deux ans entre nos fiançailles et notre mariage._

_Mariage qui n'attend plus que moi à présent, je crois. Je ne sais pas si je te ferais, un jour, lire cette lettre. Peut-être quand nous aurons tous les deux quatre-vingt ans, avec nos petits-enfants autour de nous. Pour qu'ils sachent comment tout ceci s'est passé. Mais aurons-nous seulement des enfants ? Je m'en vais sur mes trente-deux ans et toi sur tes cinquante-deux. Sache que ma mère est souvent sur mon dos pour que nous lui fassions des petits-enfants. Qui aurait cru qu'elle serait heureuse de parler de progéniture avec moi ?_

_Trente-deux ans ce n'est pas vieux. Pourtant, j'ai toujours fait le vœu de ne jamais tomber enceinte. Désolée, d'ailleurs, si j'ai été un peu difficile parfois avec mes obligations autour de la contraception. Mais pour moi, c'était une chose importante. Est-ce que, inconsciemment, je ne voulais pas que ma descendance soit dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques ? Sûrement. Cependant, je dois dire que j'ai envie de réviser ma copie. Pourquoi pas avoir une fille et un garçon ?_

_Plus j'écris sur ce parchemin, plus je me dis qu'il faudrait que j'arrête. J'ai la tête sens dessus dessous, Isaac. Je vais te rejoindre devant l'autel dans quelques minutes et pourtant j'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée. Nous avons passé deux années idylliques toi et moi. Il est temps d'officialiser notre union._

_I love you,_

_Elisabeth »_

_._

_._

_« My dear,_

_Elles ont été longues ces deux années de fiançailles. Plus d'une fois j'ai voulu te secouer pour avancer le moment où nous allions nous marier. Mais à chaque fois, la pierre de lune de ta bague me rappelait qu'il ne fallait pas mettre la charrue avant les Sombrals._

_Nous avons finalement acheté une maison en bordure de Montpellier. Sache que j'attends avec impatience le jour où tu me diras de repeindre la chambre au bout du couloir au premier étage. Malgré nos vingt années de différences, je veux des enfants avec toi. Une fille et un garçon peut-être …_

_Je sais que tout est réglé à la minute près pour cette cérémonie. Pourtant, je prends le temps de t'écrire ces lignes, que tu ne liras probablement jamais. Je te fais sûrement attendre. Mais j'ai le droit de te rendre la pareille, non ? Après deux années de patience, tu me dois bien cela. _

_Plus j'écris sur ce parchemin, plus je me dis qu'il faudrait que j'arrête. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour toucher les gens avec mes mots. Pour moi, il n'y a que le langage des affaires qui compte. Négocier, faire des compromis, affirmer ses opinions. Pourtant, avec toi, j'ai appris bien des langues. Je me suis ouvert comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant. Nous avons traversé tellement d'épreuves. Mais nous sommes là, tous les deux, sur le point de nous dire oui._

_Je t'aime,_

_Isaac »_

.

.

Après avoir mis sous enveloppe leur lettre respective, les futurs époux annoncèrent à leurs témoins qu'ils étaient prêts pour procéder à la cérémonie. Elisabeth dut attendre quelques minutes avant de pouvoir sortir de la chambre, qui avait été la sienne pendant son enfance et son adolescence à Aigues-Mortes. Qu'avait donc fabriqué Isaac pour qu'elle doive attendre de la sorte ? Elle qui pensait être celle qui faisait attendre tout le monde...

Finalement, Fleur lui donna le feu vert pour sortir. Les deux amies marchèrent côte à côte dans les couloirs du manoir des Deguire. La Cracmole avait choisi cet endroit pour célébrer son mariage. Le terrain était immense derrière la maison et comme les relations avec ses parents n'étaient allées qu'en s'améliorant, elle avait eu envie de leur rendre hommage. De plus, le jardin de leur maison à Montpellier n'aurait pas été assez grand pour accueillir tous les invités.

La jeune femme se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Elle avait pourtant eu deux ans pour se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait se marier avec un homme qu'elle aimait, l'homme de sa vie. Elle refoula ses doutes et ses inquiétudes au fin fond de son esprit et sourit à son père, qui l'attendait en bas des marches du grand escalier. Fleur l'aida avec sa traîne et doucement, elles descendirent les échelons. Alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux marches, Jules vint l'aider en lui tenant la main. Le père et la fille échangèrent un regard ravi.

Puis, ils allèrent prendre place dans la procession. Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher d'examiner les tenues de ses demoiselles d'honneurs, de son témoin, ainsi que celles des filles de Fleur. Ces dernières tenaient les paniers remplis de pétales de roses. Alors qu'un souvenir du mariage de Gabrielle refit surface dans l'esprit de la fleuriste, elle prononça quelques paroles.

\- N'oubliez pas, prenez seulement trois ou quatre pétales dans vos mains avant de les laisser tomber autour de vos pieds. Il ne faudrait pas que les paniers soient vides avant que vous n'arriviez au bout de l'allée.

\- Oui tatie Eli, on a compris ! Tu nous l'a répété au moins quatre fois depuis ce matin !

Victoire avait maintenant sept ans et sa petite sœur, Dominique, en avait trois. Elles étaient fières de parader au mariage de leur tante d'adoption. Les petites filles reprirent leur place, à l'avant du cortège. Ensuite venaient Gabrielle et Ophélie. La dernière des Delacour et Elisabeth avaient fini par se réconcilier au bout d'un an et demi sans vraiment s'adresser la parole. Cependant, à l'approche de son mariage, la fleuriste avait voulu renouer des liens avec la benjamine. Cette dernière avait fini par accepter la présence d'Isaac aux côtés de son amie. Bien sûr, parfois, des tensions émergeaient encore, mais c'était de plus en plus rare.

Dans la suite du cortège se trouvait Fleur, témoin de la mariée. Enfin, Elisabeth au bras de son père. La jeune femme était angoissée. Heureusement qu'elle portait des gants, sinon elle aurait ruiné sa manucure. Elle entendait encore sa mère lui dire ne pas se ronger les ongles. Elle avait presque hâte d'enlever cette robe, qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à choisir. Elle n'avait pas des goûts compliqués, mais elle avait pris un temps fou pour trouver la robe qui la faisait rêver. À présent, elle avait envie de tout changer. Elle ne trouvait que des défauts à tout ce qui l'entourait. Peut-être devrait-elle tout annuler ?

\- Elisabeth, ma fille, tu me fais mal au bras.

\- Désolée, Père. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs.

\- C'est le cas de le dire. Est-ce que tu aurais des doutes ?

La Cracmole croisa le regard bleuté de son père. Au plus profond de son cœur, elle n'avait aucun doute. Elle était simplement en train de voir le verre à moitié plein. Alors, comme elle l'avait dit dans sa lettre, elle tourna la roue de la fortune dans sa tête. La roue s'arrêta sur la réponse qu'elle attendait.

\- Non, je n'ai pas de doutes. Je veux me marier avec Isaac.

\- Alors détends-toi. Tout va bien se passer.

La fleuriste se mit à sourire devant les mots de réconfort de son père. Elle fit un signe aux organisateurs et _la Marche Nuptiale_ démarra. Le cortège avança doucement vers l'autel. Les invités se levèrent pour les accueillir. Isaac se retint de se retourner. Selon ce que lui avait dit William, il ne devait pas voir sa future femme avant qu'elle n'arrive près de lui. Seulement à ce moment-là, il pourrait se tourner dans sa direction, prendre sa main et relever son voile.

Discrètement, il s'essuya les mains sur son costume de bonne facture. Il avait les mains moites par le stress. Maintenant que la cérémonie avait commencé, il n'y avait plus moyen de se défiler. Même si une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'Elisabeth pouvait toujours dire non au moment de l'échange des consentements. La connaissant, elle en serait capable. D'ailleurs, il en avait fait des cauchemars la nuit précédente.

Ce fut une main lui tapotant l'épaule qui le ramena à la réalité. La musique se terminait et Elisabeth n'attendait plus que lui. Avec un sourire confus pour le père de sa fiancée, il prit la main de sa promise, qui donna son bouquet à Fleur. Puis, il remonta le voile, qui couvrait ses beaux yeux, sur le haut de sa tête. Enfin, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils surent qu'ils prenaient la bonne décision au bon moment.

Les invités s'assirent dans un grand raclement de chaises et le maître de cérémonie commença son discours. Les deux futurs époux ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

\- Nous voici rassemblés pour célébrer l'union de deux êtres exceptionnels. Elisabeth et Isaac ont attendu deux ans pour se marier et c'est tout à leur honneur. Alors si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à l'assemblée pour être sûre de ne pas voir de visages désapprobateurs parmi les invités. Dans sa tête, une petite voix lui disait de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas le moindre Mangemort dans le jardin. Sans en prendre conscience, elle serra un peu plus fort la main de son compagnon. Ce dernier répondit à son appel, et elle put revenir dans le présent où la vie lui souriait. Cela ne s'était passé qu'en quelques dizaines de secondes, mais tout le monde attendait presque avec impatience la suite.

\- Je crois que nous pouvons continuer.

Des rires s'élevèrent, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère. Les deux futurs époux échangèrent un sourire et se rappelèrent l'étape suivante de la cérémonie. Il était temps pour eux d'échanger leurs consentements et leurs vœux.

\- Isaac Thomas Bright, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse, Elisabeth Marie Deguire ici présente ?

\- Oui, je le veux.

\- Elisabeth Marie Deguire, voulez-vous prendre pour époux, Isaac Thomas Bright ici présent.

\- Oui, je le veux.

Les deux amants soupirèrent de soulagement. C'était fait, ils s'étaient dit oui. À présent, il leur faudrait prononcer les vœux qu'ils avaient chacun eu du mal à coucher sur le parchemin. Alors dire toutes ces phrases devant leurs familles et amis ce n'était pas une chose aisée. Isaac fut le premier à prendre la parole.

\- Elisabeth, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureux d'être enfin ton mari. Après m'avoir fait poireauter pendant deux ans, je vais savourer les moments où je vais dire que tu es madame Bright. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps.

\- Isaac, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas fait exprès de te laisser patienter aussi longtemps. À la base, j'ai dit deux ans pour avoir un peu de répit après ta demande en mariage. Mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps. Je porterais avec fierté le nom des Bright. Je t'aime au-delà de l'imaginable.

Des larmes remplissants leurs yeux, les deux époux eurent envie de s'embrasser. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas encore laisser libre cours à leurs envies. Le maître de cérémonie continua son discours.

\- Je déclare donc Elisabeth et Isaac mari et femme. Devant la loi Moldue et la loi Sorcière vous êtes désormais liés.

Il sortit sa baguette et prononça le sortilège qui liait désormais les poignets du couple sous un halo doré. La Française et l'Anglais étaient au bout du parcours. Ils étaient mariés et heureux. Une nouvelle page s'ouvrait pour eux.

\- Isaac, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Le susnommé n'eut pas le temps de se pencher vers son épouse. Celle-ci sauta à son cou, faisant fi de son encombrante robe, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il la rattrapa par la taille et la fit tournoyer. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent sous les applaudissements des invités. En ce quinze août deux mille sept, Elisabeth Deguire devint Elisabeth Bright.

Finalement, même si l'imprévisible s'était produit quand des Sorciers, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, s'étaient introduits dans sa vie, la fleuriste Cracmole s'en était sortie avec brio. Elle aimait cette part d'imprévisibilité qui permettait au quotidien ne plus tourner seulement autour de son métier. À présent, elle connaissait l'amour et surtout l'acceptation de ce qu'elle était. Cela personne ne pourrait lui enlever, c'était un fait.

**FIN**

* * *

**Merci à toutes les lectrices et à tous les lecteurs qui passeront par ici et qui laisseront une petit review juste en-dessous. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre, même à présent que la publication est arrêtée.**

**Ravie d'avoir fait ce bout de chemin avec vous !**

**MrsBrunette**


End file.
